


Skelebros LIVE

by QuickySand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story in which I make title puns, CPGG in chapter 26, Grillster in chapter 23, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think I had too much fun with this, M/M, On Hiatus, Sans/Papyrus/Mettaton in chapter 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 97,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as the universe of UnderStream. ;) That's right, it's its own timeline, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned, and I am glad.  
> *By the way, turns out this site can't handle more than one font, or Wingdings, at least. When "???" talks, it's supposed to be in Wingdings. So just pretend no one in the chat but Alphys can understand them.

   A notification on his phone caught Sans’ attention. “Hm? Oh, looks like my bro is streaming again. Wonder what he’s doi- _Pffff_!!” Sans spit out his catsup at the sight of his brother’s half naked body, glowing orange cock grasped by his own spindly hands. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit-!!_ Normally something like this would cause him outrage or even make him jealous, but the thought of his sweet, innocent, _sexy_ little brother doing something like this for attention… _Oh, I’ll give him attention, alright._

**Flowerpower68: Take one of the bones from that box beside your bed and deep-throat it.**

_He’s going to be deep-throating_ something _, for sure._ Sans abandoned his post at the hotdog stand, not even leaving a note, heading straight for home. On the way, he kept tabs on the stream.

**Goatmomma: Can all skeletons do that?**

**Royalfishes: Why is it orange**

_You’re about to find out, loyal brother-viewers. Oh fuck, oh fuck…!_ He practically slammed the front door open, and then shut behind him.

**KidWithAKnife: Oh shit, what was that?**

**PaciFrisk: Papyrus, was that your brother?!**

Sans grinned when his brother’s expression filled with fear, deciding to call up the stairs. “Oh, _Papyrus_ ,” He sing-songed loudly, “I saw that you were _streaming_!”

**MewMewKissy: Busted!**

“And don’t you dare turn that camera off,” Sans laughed as he ascended the stairs, “I’m watchin’ ya right now!”

**Sirensong: Wait, what**

The entire chat stopped at the sound of the door creaking open, everyone tense in their seats as Papyrus scrambled nervously back on the bed. Sans appeared in the scene in a blue flash, back facing the camera.

**FlameDaddy: Hey, how did he do that?!**

“And we’re gonna give ‘em a damn good show, huh, pretty-bones?” Sans chuckled deep in his throat, a bright blue crop forming in his left hand.

**Princecharming: OMG**

**MewMewKissy: OMG, THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT ONE ANIME!!!**

**Royalfishes: So anime IS REAL!!**

“S-Sans, I- Uh, well- I can explain-” Papyrus stammered and Sans smirked, not that the camera could see. Sans also grinned broadly and cracked the crop against his right hand.

“Get to explainin’, bro. Explainin’ why ya didn’t let me in on this.”

**CrownedKing: Are they really going to…?**

**Mr.Muscles: Yeah! Do it!**

Papyrus’ face was bright orange as Sans pinned him, his front finally visible to the camera. His predatory expression was chilling and caused the chat to go silent again, his left eye having a blue flame in the center and a glowing blue tongue hanging out between sharp canines.

**PaciFrisk: woah**

“S-Sans, please- Mph?!” A look of shock passed over Papyrus as Sans grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Sweet and gentle at first, then growing rougher as the older brother flicked out his tongue again, licking Papyrus’ teeth. With a soft whimper, the younger skeleton instinctively opened his mouth, his little white pupils rolling upwards. Sans chuckled softly into the intimate kiss.

**StarGhost: Hot.**

**DJGhost: too hot**

**KidWithAKnife: hot damn**

**HOI: Mama mia, spicy meatball!**

Sans broke the kiss with a grin, the two of them panting softly. “You got more shirts like this one?” He whispered huskily as he gripped the fabric, and Papyrus gave him a nervous nod. “Hehe, good.” With a grunt, the front of the shirt was ripped completely in half. Papyrus yelped, his right eye lighting up in orange.

**RoyalFishes: Holy shit.**

**PupPup: Woof!**

**KidWithAKnife: Wait, PAPYRUS can do that, too?!**

“S-Sans, why are you-?!”

“Let’s just say that I’m glad I finally have an excuse to release some pent-up energy on my favourite brother.” Papyrus squeaked in embarrassment.

“Sans, I’m your _only_ brother!” The smaller skeleton chuckled, ripping his brother’s shirt all the way off and leaning down.

“Thank the stars for that.”

 **???:** ~~**I never thought I would find it hot that  my sons are fucking.**~~

**CrownedKing: Mystery man’s back. What’d he say, Mew?**

**MewMewKissy: You don’t want to know.**

“Nph, ah, S-Sans!” Papyrus let out a mix of a whimper and a moan when Sans began to lick and nibble his ribs, both faces flushed.

“Heh, like that, huh? How about _this_ …?” A hand gently grasped a thin spine, causing Papyrus to tense up and whine. “Mm, you like that, too…”

**SatOnATuffet: Squee~~ More naked skellies!!**

Sans, who had been occasionally glancing at his phone, sat up and smirked towards the camera. “As you wish, little miss Muffet, hehe. Papyrus, mind helping me unzip this?”

“B-But-” A soft kiss shut him up, becoming deeper and invoking a groan from both parties. Thin, spindly hands fumbled at the hoodie-jacket’s zipper before finally pulling it down and helping the owner of it shrug it off. It was tossed somewhere off camera, leaving Sans in his plain white baggy T-shirt.

**Goatmomma: How can a pair of skeletons be so cute?**

Barely glancing at his phone, Sans laughed as he shrugged his shirt off, leaving his torso bare. “I dunno, Toriel, I guess it comes naturally.”

**MewMewKissy: OMG, Queen Toriel is here?!?!??**

**Goatmomma: o////o**

**CrownedKing: Nice…**

**PaciFrisk: Called out!**

Sans turned to the camera again. “By the way, Frisk, you’re grounded.”

**PaciFrisk: No way, what?!**

**KidWithAKnife: Ha! Loser!**

“You, too, Chara. And you, Asriel.”

**KidWithAKnife: Damnit.**

**Flowerpower68: Shit.**

“And I’m going to make sure that tomorrow I greet everyone that’s in the stream right now and thank them personally for being such loyal watchers of my bro. He’s hot stuff, ain’t he? Now, I think it’s about time I stopped ignoring _this_ …” Papyrus cried out and arched his spine as a firm hand grasped his member.

“Oh, fuck, Sans!!” Sans’ eyes widened a bit in surprise as he inhaled sharply, his face going bright blue.

**Royalfishes: I swear I didn’t teach him that word.**

**Mr.Muscles: Seems like our favourite hotdog vendor is a bit tongue-tied, now.**

**StarGhost: Is that an erection, Sans, darling?**

“Sans, s-sorry, I- _Ah_! _S-Sans_!!” With stunning speed, Sans dipped down and took the glowing orange shaft into his head, closing his eyes firmly.

**PaciFrisk: Oh**

**Goatmomma: Oh**

**CrownedKing: Oh**

**StarGhost: Oh**

**???:** ~~**Oh**~~

**MewMewKissy: Oh**

**Royalfishes: Oh**

**PupPup: Woof**

**HOI: Hoi**

**DJGhost: Nice.**

“Nh, Sans…! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…!!” Slim fingers scratched at the back of the younger brother’s skull.

“Mph… Like thith?” To the chat’s amazement, Sans began to deep-throat as easily as if he’d done it his entire life. “Mm…”

“Sans, oh, yes…!! Like that…!” Papyrus was trembling under his brother, eyes screwed shut. Sans drew off a bit to lick at the tip and fondle his balls, pressing kisses down the sides of the shaft. Then he went right back to sucking, almost entirely forgetting their audience.

**Flowerpower68: Wow, you’d think he’s a professional pornstar.**

**PaciFrisk: You know who he is, not his story**

**Goatmomma: Frisk, no.**

**KidWithAKnife: You know who he is, not his story**

**Goatmomma: Chara, no.**

**PaciFrisk: Chara yes. Chara nice.**

**KidWithAKnife: Ye**

A soft whimper drew attention back to the skele-scene. “S-Sans, I’m getting… I-I’m just about…! Hnn…!!” Sans drew off to look up at his brother.

“Cum in my mouth, bro. You can do it.”

**MewMewKissy: Scandalous!**

“Nh, ah, S-Sah…! S- _Sans_!!” Papyrus let out a hoarse cry as he released, arching his body. Sans moaned as he gulped down most of the cum, sitting back to let the rest shoot onto his face and tongue.

**FlameDaddy: Never thought I’d be turned on by my best customer.**

**SatOnATuffet: Right?**

“Nn… S-Sans?” The older skeleton licked his teeth.

“Yeah, bro?” Even the chat was surprised when Papyrus flipped their positions.

“Your turn.”

**HOI: tables have tabled!**

**Royalfishes: *sniff* I trained him so well…!**

**KidWithAKnife: then how the hell did you train him...?**

“P-Paps…” Sans moaned softly and tilted his head back when his shorts were tugged down, releasing his throbbing blue member. “Nn, bro, please…” Papyrus blushed again, staring down at his brother’s cock in fascination.

“…So thick…” He breathed, giving the tip a gentle lick. Sans hissed and tightly grasped the bedsheets, his eyes shut again.

“P-Papyrus, ah…” The taller of the two began to suck, eyes half-lidded. “Nph, deeper… C’mon, you can take it…” A small gag at first, but then Sans was being sucked to the base.

**CrownedKing: Wow, he picked that up fast.**

**???:** ~~**Runs in the family.**~~

**MewMewKissy: Nice.**

“Nn, Paps… Ah, yeah… Fff, ah… Paps, that’s enough.” But the younger brother didn’t stop. “Paps, come on, stop, I can’t- Ah…! Mm… Papyrus, _stop_.” It was a firm command that sent shudders through everyone watching. Papyrus sat up, a worried look on his face.

“W-What did I-” Sans sat up as well, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Didn’t do nothin’ wrong, babe. I’ve just got other plans. See, I don’t wanna come on your face, I wanna come on your coccyx.”

**Sirensong: Oh my…**

Papyrus was on the bottom again, his shorts now all the way off. “…I’m going to fuck you so hard… So hard that your spine aches in the mornin’…” It was a whisper that was barely picked up on the camera, a whisper that drove a few silent viewers to climax. Not that Sans or Papyrus or even the chat knew.

“S-Sans- Mph…! Mm… Ah…” Another rough kiss was initiated as Sans lifted his brother’s legs up onto his shoulders.

“Ready, bro…?” Sans panted softly after breaking the kiss, and Papyrus nodded slightly. “Alright, here we go… Nph…!” The both tensed up as Sans thrust carefully into his brother’s pelvis. Orange magic shimmered, revealing a magick entrance that Sans was sheathed into. “Ah, fuck…”

“F-Fu…!! Sans!” The older brother leaned down to nibble his younger sibling’s bones, and Papyrus began to tremble. “Nn, oh, fuck…! Sans, move!”

“Hehe, yes sir…”

**Flowerpower68: I honestly didn’t think this would be how I procrastinate homework, but I am very pleased.**

**PaciFrisk: Right with ya, buddy.**

**KidWithAKnife: Ye**

**Goatmomma: BOYS**

“Nn, oh fu… Paps, ya feel… Mm, so good…”

“Same on this end, S-Sans…! Oh, stars… Hha! Nph! Damnit, Sans, is that all you’ve got for the Great Papyrus?!” Sans let out a bit of choked laughter.

“Not even… Close… I’m just saving the rest for later activities, perhaps _off_ -camera. Ah… ‘Sides, I’m too close to my climax. Don’t wanna hurt ya, or nothin’. Mm… I’ll speed up a bit, though, ‘kay?”

**StarGhost: How sweet! Oh, they’re so cute.**

**DJGhost: Definitely**

“Mph… Ah, Paps…!”

“Getting c-close?”

“Mmhm…! Oh, fu- _Fuck_! Papyrus!!” Sans rode out his orgasm, glowing blue goop coating several of Papyrus’ bones.

**Royalfishes: Geez, that was a lot of cum, dude.**

**MewMewKissy: I didn’t know he had that much in him!**

“Mph… Mm…” Sans slumped down into his brother’s arms before looking up at him with a broad smile. “Good?” Papyrus smiled back.

“Sure was! But, uh, I’ve still got-” Sans shook his head.

“Nope. No second release for you, since you’re the one who started this. I’m still a bit _jealous_.” He purred and Papyrus pouted.

**CrownedKing: Harsh.**

**SatOnATuffet: I’m just sad they didn’t use the crop.**

After finally glancing at his phone again, Sans laughed at all the comments. “Eh, we’ll use it next time.”

“N-Next time?”

**PaciFrisk: woo!**

With a weary yawn, Sans allowed his magic to clean them up and redress them, laying a blanket across their laps as it sat them back against the pillows facing towards the camera.

**MewMewKissy: I had no idea Sans was so skilled with magick**

**KidWithAKnife: You have no clue…**

**PaciFrisk: >:]**

“Hey Paps, I remember a few of the viewers having questions in the beginning. We should answer them!” Papyrus shifted slightly, still a bit uncomfortable since he didn’t get his release.

“U-Uh, sure.” Sans picked up his phone and began to scroll.

**Goatmomma: So why were… Uh, your genitals… Orange and blue?**

“Hehe, simple; that’s the colour of our souls and our magick.”

**StarGhost: So sex for you is just a bunch of magick?**

“Yes!”

“Yeah, and it feels damn good.”

**PaciFrisk: So all skeletons can do that?**

“Mmhm.”

“Heh, I remember once when I walked in on ma and pa; _that_ was awkward! That was my first time learning about all of this, too.”

“Pfft, you walked in on them?” Sans blushed.

“What? I was a kid! I thought there was a bad guy trying to get them! They were _that_ loud.”

**MewMewKissy: Haha!!**

**Royalfishes: Dude, that’s hilarious.**

“Anyways, next question?”

**DJGhost: How long have you had these feelings for Papyrus, Sans?**

Sans tensed up, looking rather nervous. “Oh, uh… A while, I guess. Few years.”

**DJGhost: Damn.**

“Y-Yeah…” Sans’ expression suddenly turned cold, startling the chat.

“S-Sans, what are you doing…?” Papyrus asked nervously as his brother stood up and walked to stand in front of the camera.

“Alright, listen up, _all of you_.”

**KidWithAKnife: shit**

**Goatmomma: What? What’s wrong?**

**MewMewKissy: W-Why does he look so angry…?**

“After this little… _Show_ …” Sans closed his eyes with a frown. “See _me_ in the streets, you can harass and tease me all ya want. However, if you harass my little brother…” His eyes shot open, the blue fire in his left large and threatening to lick at the screen. “You’re gonna have a _bad time_. Got that?” Waves of “Yes” and “Yep” and “Got it!” and whatnot swept through the chat like wildfire. Sans smiled again. “Glad we’re at an understanding. I hope to sell a lot of dogs tomorrow, to our lovely fans. And maybe… _Just maybe_ … You’ll get another show.” And the stream ended with the screen going out in crackles of blue magick.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with Sans' Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was buggin' me all last night, so have it lovelies~

  I let out a yawn, sitting up. I was confused about the lack of warm bones beside me. Turning, I realized that Papyrus wasn’t in bed with me(he seemed to have outgrown his racecar bed). _Hm? Where’d that bonehead get to, now?_ I yawned again, standing up and stretching. Suddenly, the memories of yesterday caught up to me. _…I am a terrible person._ “Guess I should go find him before he gets himself into trouble. Grillby’s, maybe? He does like a quick drink before starting the day.” Quickly dressing out of my pajamas and into my normal wear, I left the house. As I walked through town, I realized several people were staring at me and even blushing. Though my face felt a little warm, I shrugged and kept on.

“Hey, Sans! Sans!!” I smiled when Frisk ran up to me, frowning slightly when Chara followed shortly after.

“H-Hey, kids. Enjoy the show, last night?” They tensed up, both blushing dark crimson.

“U-Uh, well…”

“Yeah. He means yes, we did.” Chara huffed, though even _he_ looked a little ashamed.

“W-We just wanted to say that we think it’s really cute that you like Papyrus so much!” I blushed again.

“Oh! Hehe, thanks, I guess… Speakin’ of, have you seen my bro, today? He wasn’t in bed when I woke up.” Frisk gasped.

“You fell asleep together?! Oh, that’s so cute!!” My blush darkened.

“Have ya seen him or not, kids? I’m gettin’ worried he might get himself in trouble.” They both nodded.

“Saw him heading to Grillby’s, just a few minutes ago. He looked a bit flustered.” _Damnit, what have I done…?_ Seeing my guilty expression, they both tensed.

“He didn’t look upset! Just… Shy.” I relaxed a bit.

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.”

“Alright, sweet!”

“Comin’ with.”

 

   The entire bar went silent as I pushed open the doors. I relaxed a bit when I saw Papyrus sitting at the bar, tensing back up when I saw that he was talking to someone(I didn’t even know who they were). Grillby was trying to break them apart, looking flustered. Papyrus’ face was bright orange and he looked very uncomfortable, and the other person looked way too cheeky. “Whelp.” Chara hummed, grabbing Frisk and taking a step back as I began to tremble. With a low growl, I’ll rolled up my sleeves and stormed over. Grillby quickly backed off, and Papyrus looked more than relieved.

“Oh, Sans, thank goodness! It was getting a little weird he-” I cut him off with an angry hiss, shoving the other guy against the wall. He let out a grunt, but there’s was still a _stupid fucking smirk on his face_.

“What did you say to him?!” I roared angrily, my eye lighting up, and he shrugged.

“Oh, nothing too bad. I was just asking, since I admired how well he took _your_ cock, if he would take mine.”

“Say it again, you little shit!! I dare ya!!”

“Oh? And what’s a monster with one HP gonna do about it?” I began to tremble again.

“Hit the deck!!” Chara shouted with such urgency that everyone ducked. Just in time for me to slam the guy against the wall on the opposite side of the bar with my magick. Then I slammed his face into the ground. He stood up with a cough.

“Haha, that all you got, pornstar?” A bone slammed him back against the wall, then another slammed him back down to the ground. I repeated this process a good few times before grabbing his neck with my hands and shoving him against the wall once more. His lip was busted open in several places and his nose was definitely broken. “Gee, if you didn’t want this to happen, why’d you fuck your brother live?” I tensed up, pretty sure there was a permanent scowl on my face.

“I’ve done worse things to other people,” A bone with a sharpened end appeared in my hand, “Like guttin’. How’s that sound, buddy? Wanna have a _bad time_?” He gulped, finally realizing his situation.

“Give ‘em the good ol’ upslash…!” Asriel shouted.

“No way, use the Gaster Blasters!” Chara huffed and a wicked grin formed on my face.

“For once… Good idea, Chara.” He beamed at my praise. With a loud whistle, one of my ‘pups’, as I liked to call them, burst in through the wall. Many people yelped and paled. “Here, boy!” He hurried over to me, eyes glowing from the rage he was feeding off of from me. “Alright, see this guy? Ya know what to do. Not enough to kill ‘em, though. Just enough to get my point across. Afterwards, if ya’d help Grillby fix up his wall, I’ll give ya some treats, later. C’mon, Paps. I need t’ have a talk with you.” My brother, who had been silent and trembling the entire time, nodded weakly as I took his hand and led him towards the door. “Oh, and by the way, kids?” Frisk, Chara, and Asriel looked up at me with big eyes. “Ungrounded.”

“Yiss…!” The sound of one single scream rang through the town, scaring everyone that walked around, as I led Papyrus home.


	3. Aftermath of the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a tease. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are fanboys. Grillby's hot.

   It was a silent walk home. I still felt a bit guilty over Papyrus, but he seemed surprisingly happy. Or maybe it was a front… ‘ _ARF_ ’. I glanced to the side to see that my Gaster Blaster had returned. “Hey, boy. Didja help fix up the wall?” A nod. “Good. And didja kill the guy?” He shook his head. “Good. Where are your brother and sister?” The three of us stopped in front of the door to Papyrus and I’s house. Boney let out a soft howl, and Fema and Rex ran over from the tree-line. “‘Ey, there’s my favourite poochies! You remember Papyrus, right? He’s a lot bigger than when you first met him.” They all nodded, smiling happily at Papyrus, who looked a bit intimidated. “Eh, good pups.” I summoned three large bones and tossed them to my Gaster Blasters.

“Heh… Heh… S-So these were dad’s, huh?” I smiled at Papyrus and nodded.

“They’ve grown big and strong, and they’ve helped me with countless battles against Chara.” He nodded slightly. “Alright, pups, go on!” As they ran off, I unlocked and opened our door. “Come on, Paps.” We took a seat on the couch, Papyrus sitting closer than normal.

“So, uh… What did you want to talk to me about…?” I sighed, not quite knowing. In truth, I just wanted to get him out of there. “…I didn’t know you could do all of that.” I tensed up, tears forming in my eyes. _I didn’t want you to know._

“Yeah, that’s, um… How I kept Chara at bay all those times.”

“I’ve never seen you so angry.” I looked pointedly away.

“Did it, uh… Scare you…?” I blushed, a shiver shooting up and down my spine when I felt Papyrus set a hand on my femur.

“Actually, I thought it was kind of sexy,” My eyes widened, “Kinda hard not to get worked up. Uh… You okay?” I had begun to tremble. With desire, of course. “Sa- Mph!” I turned and pinned him down on the cushions, cupping his cheekbone with a hand and pressing our mouths together.

“Mm…” It was a sweet kiss, no tongue or anything, but enough to get my feelings out there. Papyrus melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. “This is why I love ya, bro.” I breathed after parting our mouths. Panting softly, sockets half-closed, Papyrus smiled.

“I love you too, Sans.” I teared up again, leaning in for another kiss, this one more passionate. _You have no idea how happy that makes me, Paps._ “Mm… Ah! S-Sans!” I smirked when Papyrus broke the kiss as I palmed his crotch.

“Apparently _really_ hard not to get worked up.” I chuckled and his cheeks turned bright orange.

“H-Hush, you…” I grinned up at him before leaning down to nibble his neck. “Nph… Ah…” I dipped a hand under the rim of his shorts and my brother inhaled sharply. “S-Sans…” _Nice boner you got, bro._ I pulled my hand back out and settled between Papyrus’ legs, rubbing my groin against his.

“Ah…” I breathed, letting my eye sockets close as I gently gripped my brother’s shoulders.

“Sans…!” Papyrus moaned and I shuddered. _That’s right, moan for me, babe…_ “Ha- Ah…! Nn… S-Sans, d-don’t you think you should save it, n-nn… F-For, ah…! T-The show y-you promised everyo-one t-tonight?” I stopped, a sudden idea coming to my mind. “S-Sans, I don’t like that e-expression y-your giving me…!” I stood up, hoisting Papyrus into my arms. “Ack! H-Hey, careful! A-Ahn…!!” I mouthed his erection through his shorts as I carried him up the stairs to his room. “S-Sans, what are you-?” I set him on his hands and knees on the floor. I made sure the camera he had set up was facing him before stripping him of his clothes and cuffing his hands and legs to the floor with my magic. “S-Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed, looking greatly flustered. “N-Now?!” I shook my head with a sly grin, summoning a blue hand and beginning to stroke my brother with it. He let out a whine, bucking his hips. I conjured up a little collar around Papyrus’ neck, the tag having a little mic in it. “You be a good boy and stay here, while I go chat with our friends around town. I’ll hear anything that the mic in that collar pics up, so make sure to be nice and noisy for me, bro. And if you even think about trying to get up, get yourself off on your own, or take that collar off, then I won’t give you anything special tonight.” Papyrus let out a whine of protest, looking outraged. He calmed slightly, though, when I kissed the top of his skull. “I’ll be back later on, babe.” As I left the room, the sounds of Papyrus’ soft panting and whining reached my ears(figuratively speaking). My shorts suddenly felt a bit too tight. _Might want to change into some baggy pants before I leave, though._

   I continued to listen to Papyrus’ moans and groans as I trekked through town, ignoring all the frightened glances I was getting as I walked. _“Nh, ah, Sans…! S-Sans, I’m getting so…! So close…!!”_ I quickly stopped the hand I was using and he let out a long, disappointed whine. _Hehe, not yet, bro._ _“S-Sans, please…!”_ After a few minutes of waiting, I started back up. I grinned when I spotted Frisk, Chara, and Asriel playing together in some grass, walking over to them.

“Hey, kids.” They looked up at me with big grins.

“Hey, Sans!” They chorused excitedly.

“Whadya need?” I chuckled softly, a light blush on my face.

“Could you, um… Perhaps pass around the news that there’s going to be another stream tonight at around, uh…” I checked my watch. “Let’s say… Nine.” They blushed, their smiles growing.

“You got it, boss!” Chara cackled before the three of them took off. I looked around, chuckling quietly when I saw Toriel and Asgore walking with each other. I teleported in front of them, startling them both.

“Heya.” Their eyes widened and they both blushed deeply. “Just wanted to thank you both for watching the stream, last night. There’ll be another one, tonight, so tune in.” They didn’t say a word as I walked away, beginning to whistle. I did the same with a few others, getting similar reactions, before I returned to Grillby’s.

 _“S-Sans…!! Ha, please…!Please, please, please…! Damnit, don’t deny the Great Papyrus his climax!!”_ I snickered as I repeated what I had done before. _Today’s gonna be a long day for you, bro._

“Hey, Grillby,” I greeted as I sat at the bar, “Did my Gaster Blaster help you with the wall? He said he did, but… On the inside, he’s still just a pup. He might’ve just left to get his treat early.” Grillby blushed, avoiding my gaze as he nodded. “By the way, uh… Last night, I saw that you commented you were turned on by me. This true?” His face grew redder and his flames grew as he scrubbed a glass furiously. “Hehe, cute. I must say, you’re not too bad yourself. I could even say you’re… _Hot_.”

“You did not just.” He muttered in his smooth accent, peering at me through his glasses. I grinned and shrugged “innocently”. “Damnit, Sans.”

“Hehe. Anyways, there’s gonna be another show tonight at nine.” He raised a brow.

“Isn’t a “show” what broke my wall?” I shrugged again.

“Papyrus suggested it, this time.”

_“Nph…”_

“It’s gonna be a good one, trust me. Eh, catsup?” He handed me a bottle and I quickly downed it. “Hehe, nice. Well, I’ll see ya later. Make sure ya tune in, later!” _And so begins this beautiful day._


	4. Second Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skelebros get kinky~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D

**PaciFrisk: Hey guys, looks like the stream is up.**

**MewMewKissy: Hi, everyone!**

**CrownedKing: Hello**

**DJGhost: Hello**

**HOI: hoi!**

**StarGhost: Good evening, darlings!**

**FlameDaddy: Everyone excited?**

**KidWithAKnife: Hell yeah!**

**Goatmomma: Yes, actually**

“Nph, Sans…”

**StarGhost: …Are they already started?**

**Sirensong: Why is the screen black?**

**Punator: Because I haven’t taken the cap off of the recorder, yet**

**PaciFrisk: …Sans?**

**Punator: Yeah. I’m still setting everything up, don’t get your panties in bunches ;)**

“S-Sans, ah, I can hear you t-typing… W-What are you doing…?”

“Just checking the chat, babe.”

**Flowerpower68: Is that Papyrus?**

**Punator: Mm. Sure is, kid. I just wanted you all to hear how sexy his is right now, while I get some stuff ready**

**DJGhost: Nice**

**Punator: ;)**

“Alright, cap’s comin’ off, fellas. Ready?” A stream of “YES” gushed through the chat and the darkness finally gave way. On screen was now Papyrus, on his hands and knees on the floor, his front half lowered and his bottom half raised. He was completely bare, save for the collar and the cuffs on his hands and legs. His member was erect and swollen, a blue ring around it as a blue hand fondled his balls. His face was flushed orange, his tongue hanging out and his pupils rolled upwards, orange fire in the right.

**PupPup: Woof**

**MewMewKissy: Oh my o///o**

**Royalfishes: Haha nice**

“Real sexy piece of work, ain’t he?” Sans chuckled from off-screen.

“S-Sans…” Papyrus whined.

**???: ~~ **Are you okay, Papyrus? You look almost in pain.**~~**

“Hey, dad.”

“W-Wait, dad’s in the strea- Hng…!!” The hand’s grip on his balls tightened ever-so-slightly.

**Princecharming: Wait, Mystery Man is their dad?!?! :O**

**???:** ~~**o///o**~~

**MewMewKissy: Goodness! How did you know, Sans?**

“Easy. Pa always speaks in Wingdings. Didn’t know you liked this sorta thing, pops.”

 **???:** ~~**And you do?**~~

“Hey. Don’t fuckin’ kink-shame me. Now. What was your question, again?”

 **???:** ~~**Why does your brother look like he's in pain?**~~

“Hehehe… Hey, Paps. Dad wants t’ know why ya look like you’re in pain. Care to tell everyone?” Papyrus whimpered and shook his head, closing his eyes. Sans finally appeared on the screen, walking slowly over to Papyrus. He leaned down to lick along his brother’s jaw. “I think you should tell them, or I’ll prolong it even more…” Papyrus eyes shot open and darted up towards his brother, his gaze desperate. Then he looked towards the camera, his blush darker.

“H-He’s had me like this all day, w-won’t let me c-come…!”

**PaciFrisk: woah**

**Goatmomma: Oh my**

**Royalfishes: Damn dude.**

**StarGhost: That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think, darling?**

**MewMewKissy: Wait, Sans, how did you keep him like this all day? Weren’t you in town the entire time?**

**KidWithAKnife: Yeah!**

Sans kept checking his phone idly while petting his brother’s skull. “Oh, that’s easy. Magick. There’s a mic in his collar that helped me keep tabs on him,” The blue hand caressing Papyrus faded away, causing the taller skeleton to whine at the loss, “And as for harsh? Nah. I just wanted to paint a pretty picture I could come home to. He’s been so good, waiting for me… I think he deserves a reward, huh?”

**SatOnATuffet: Ooh~! And what would that reward be~?**

Sans smirked slightly and picked Papyrus up. “A good ol’ fashioned handjob, hehe.”

“S-Sans, please…” Papyrus whimpered. Sans sat on the bed sideways and pulled him into his lap, facing each other.

“Look at me while I do it, or I won’t take the ring off.”

“Sans…!!”

**HOI: hot tamaleeeeeessssss**

**PaciFrisk: Wow, he’s really domineering**

**Mr.Muscles: Niceee**

When Papyrus met Sans’ gaze, Sans smiled and wrapped a gentle hand around his member. Papyrus began to tremble, doing his best not to let his head fall back and his gaze wander elsewhere. “There ya go, Pappy… Workin’ ya back up…” Sans murmured rather soothingly as Papyrus panted and whined and bucked into his hands.

**StarGhost: This is oh-so sexy, but Sans is also so sweet and caring towards Papyrus, it’s so cute!**

**DJGhost: Definitely.**

**KidWithAKnife: He demonstrated how much he cares for Papyrus earlier. Almost killed a man who was trying to harass on his bro.**

**PaciFrisk: I mean, a lot of people in the chat probably saw, but… Wow**

**Flowerpower68: It was so cool! :D He used one of his Gaster Blasters!**

**???:** ~~**Really? Wow! I'm so proud!**~~

“S-Sans…! Sans, please…!! Please, let me come…!” Sans smiled, pulling Papyrus forward so that their chests touched.

“Hold on, bro… Wanna see how much ya got for me… Alright, ready?” Papyrus nodded vigourously.

“Sans, please, please, please, _please, please- Ahh_!!” The ring was removed, and Papyrus let out a sob and came onto Sans’ chest… a lot.

**Royalfishes: Holy shit**

**Sirensong: That sure is a lot…**

**CrownedKing: He’s been holding it in all day, what do you expect?**

Papyrus trembled and whimpered in Sans’ arms as his brother murmured soothing words to him. “Shh, it’s alright Paps, ya did good, I got ya… Ya did so good, bro…” Papyrus reduced himself to shaky breaths, still trembling a little.

“S-Sans…?”

“Yeah, bro?”

“I want you to b-bite me.”

“…W-What?”

**HOI: Woa**

“Sans, I want you to bite me, a-and whip me, and grab me, and f- _fuck_ me.” Sans’ face flushed light blue.

**PupPup: Woof!**

“Y-Ya sure, Paps? I mean, I had a few ideas, but… Ya sure ya wanna go through with ‘em?” Papyrus gave his brother a deep kiss before breaking it with a nod. “A-Alright, then. Stay here, I’ll get the crop.” As the cuffs on his wrists and legs disappeared, Papyrus nodded and allowed Sans up. The older brother went off screen for a moment before returning with a few glowing blue items: a crop, a gag, and some binding material. “Alright, lay down, arms behind your back.” Almost _too_ eagerly, Papyrus did as he was told. Sans quickly tied his brother’s wrists together behind his back, strapping a gag into his mouth before lifting his hips up. He grinned again, his baggy pants giving only the slightest hint that he had an erection. “Mm, another pretty picture, hehe…”

**SatOnATuffet: Finally!! Crop time~!**

**PaciFrisk: I wonder how Papyrus’ll react?**

**KidWithAKnife: He’s tough, he can take it.**

**Flowerpower68: True**

Sans shrugged off his hoodie and shirt before cracking the crop once against his hand. Papyrus flinched slightly, suddenly looking nervous. And that seemed to be quite the turn-on for Sans. “Face forward, bite the gag.” Papyrus complied again. “Get ready, Paps, here it comes…” The taller skeleton tensed up, waiting for the pleasuring pain. When nothing came, he relaxed a bit. ‘ _Crack’_! Papyrus let out a muffled holler and clenched his eyes shut, hands desperate to grab at anything. Sans suddenly looked upset. “Y-You okay, bro?”

**Goatmomma: How sweet!**

Papyrus nodded eagerly, whimpering out a muffled “Please, more…!”. This seemed to resolve any of Sans doubts as he smirked and whipped his brother again, earning another cry.

**HOI: n hot!!!1!!**

“Nph, mph, ah, fuff…!!” Papyrus’ erection quickly grew with each crack, his vision rolling upwards. He whined when his brother suddenly stopped, only to let out a deep groan when his coccyx was licked at. “Nn… Ah…!” A long lick was trailed up his entire spine, soon accompanied by nips and sharp bites.

“Hehe, like that…?” Another vigourous nod. “Gonna be inside you, soon… How’s that sound…?” The whisper drew a muffled moan from the younger brother. “I’ll take that as it sounds good, heh.” More bites and licks on the way down his spine, then bites and licks to his pelvis. This caused Papyrus to tremble, almost going limp. “Looks like I found a weak spot,” Sans chuckled, “I’ll exploit that later, when we’re off camera. Love seein’ you get so worked up, Paps…” Traveling back up his brother’s spine, Sans leaned over Papyrus so that his spine scraped his ribs, grasping his hip bones and pulling them roughly against his with a soft, airy moan.

**Goatmomma: I’m just surprised Sans hasn’t given any puns the past few days, especially with this many people watching.**

A wicked grin formed on Sans’ face. “ _Pun_ ny you should _type_ that, Toriel. Ya know, I never thought I’d get to _bone_ my brother. Guess you could say he gives me a real _bro_ ner- _Ah_ …!!” Sans cut off with a gasp as Papyrus growled and pressed his hips back rather roughly. “Nph, alright, I-I get it…”

**Royalfishes: Haha, owned**

Sans began to rock his hips against Papyrus’, his right eye squeezed shut and a bright fire in the other, jaw clenched, his cheeks flushed blue. “Nph…” Reaching around, he took his brother’s member into his hand and began to pump it.

**Flowerpower68: 2hot4me, 2hot2handle**

**MewMewKissy: You said it!!!**

“Gettin’ close, babe…?” Sans breathed and Papyrus nodded shakily. “Hehe, guess I’ll pick up the pace, then… Huff…” He tilted his head back a bit and closed his eyes, moving his hips and hand faster and steadily faster.

“Nn, nn, ah…! Ahn…!! A _\- Ah_!” Papyrus came with a loud, muffled cry. The blue gag between his teeth cracked as he bit down hard before shattering. Sans’ eyes suddenly shot open, his entire face flushing dark blue.

“Oh, _fffuck_!!” He swore loudly, pants ripping away by magick, exposing his firm blue member which he slammed into Papyrus, who cried out again.

**Mr.Muscles: Wow. No warning.**

**KidWithAKnife: Wait, so breaking through his magick is a huge turn-on for Sans? I could’ve used that to my advantage so many times…**

**PaciFrisk: Chara!! D: <**

**KidWithAKnife: sorrynotsorry**

“Nh, fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck…!!” Sans words blurred together as he pounded into his brother, who gratefully took it all. Papyrus’ tongue lolled out of his open mouth, his eyes rolled up as he clenched his fists. He broke out of his bindings, earning another cry from Sans, and clenched the bedsheets with one hand while he reached back and cupped Sans’ cheekbone with the other, words not forming from his tongue. Sans’ body was moving relentlessly fast now as he fucked Papyrus down into the bed.

**SatOnATuffet: …Wow, it’s almost like he has no control…**

**DJGhost: Maybe he doesn’t; magick is a tricky thing**

“Oh, shit, oh fuck, ah, _ah,_ _ahn_ , _Papyrus_!!” A few seconds after release, Sans’ arms wobbled and he collapsed beside his brother, trembling slightly.

“Nph… You okay, Sans?

“Mmhnmm…” A quiet mumble that cause a few viewers to giggle.

“I guess that means no second handjob… I’ll get you to do it, soon enough.” Papyrus turned to the camera with a broad, content smile. “Well, I suppose that’s all for tonight, everyone! Thanks for tuning in, and see you next time for a little surprise I have for you all!”

**SatOnATuffet: Ooh~! A surprise!**

**Goatmomma: I love surprises!**

**PaciFrisk: Can’t wait! See you later, Papyrus!**

**Flowerpower68: Bye Papyrus!**

**???:** ~~**Sweet dreams!**~~

**HOI: Hoi!**

**MewMewKissy: Goodnight!**

**DJGhost: Make sure Sans gets a good night’s rest!**

**StarGhost: Goodnight, darlings!**

**CrownedKing: See ya!**

**PupPup: Woof!**

**Sirensong: Goodnight!**

**Royalfishes: Night!**

**KidWithAKnife: Better be a good surprise!**

**Mr.Muscles: Night!**

**FlameDaddy: Sleep well!**

**Princecharming: Goodnight!**

And with that, the camera turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked hard on this one; hope you liked! :3


	5. Tables Have Tabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans is a bit loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

   It was three days later that everyone received a “5 min Warning” for the stream.

**KidWithAKnife: Everyone here?**

A chain of “yes” swept through the chat until everyone was satisfied.

**Coolskeleton95: So I’ve got everything on my end muted for a moment.**

**Goatmomma: Oh my, is there a reason?**

**Coolskeleton95: Of course! There’s always a reason! And this one I’m sure you’ll enjoy.**

**PaciFrisk: Why’s that, Pap?**

**Coolskeleton95: Because I, the Great Papyrus, have turned the tables on my brother! Just wait until you see him.**

**Flowerpower68: Didn’t think you had it in you, Papyrus.**

**SatOnATuffet: Can’t wait~!!**

A click was finally heard, followed by soft panting. “Alright, I’ve unmuted it. Sans, remember what I said.” A soft grunt was Papyrus’ response. “And now I’ll take the cap off! I hope everyone is ready!”

**Royalfishes: Hell yeah!**

**MewMewKissy: What Royal said!**

“Alright, here we go…” The screen began to filter in colours until the scene in front of it was finally visible. Chat went silent. Sans was against the headboard of the bed, arms tied to the posts with glowing orange rope, his legs spread out. He was entirely naked, other than the orange blindfold around his eyes and a familiar scarlet scarf gagging his mouth, his tongue lolling out from underneath it.

**FlameDaddy: omg**

**KidWithAKnife: How the hell did you get him to STAY like that?!?!**

Papyrus appeared on the screen, walking over to the side of the bed with a smirk. “I think Sans could answer that for you. Right, brother? Tell me; how'd I get you to stay like this?” He unhooked his scarf from Sans’ mouth and his brother coughed a bit.

“Pha…! Ha… Ha… He’s s-stronger than he looks…! P-Paps, please, ya gotta- _Mph_!!” He was re-gagged, his face flushing a darker blue as he squirmed a bit.

“Remember what I said, brother,” Papyrus tutted before turning back to the camera, the entire chat stunned, “While the stream was down, I was secretly finding out what kinds of things turn Sans on. These things include; fear, begging, bondage, pain, and suspense. Funny, huh? The most lovable, laid-back guy I know is the sexiest, _kinkiest_ guy I know. Nyeh-heh!”

**PupPup: Woof.**

“I’m pretty sure you all remember from last time, but I’ll give you an example.” Papyrus walked off camera for a moment before returning with a blue bone. “I had Sans conjure up some of his magick bones for me earlier, when he had no idea of my ultimate motive. Now, watch this…” Bending the bone, he broke it in half and glanced at his brother. Sans let out a wail and bucked his hips up once desperately. Papyrus grinned slyly and broke both pieces of the magick bone into fours. Bright blue tears leaked out from underneath the orange blindfold as Sans panted heavily. “Not to worry; he likes it. Don’t you, Sans?” The shorter skeleton nodded vigourously, wiggling his hips seductively. Papyrus blushed a bit at this, his eyes widening slightly, before grinning again. “See what I mean?”

**StarGhost: What do you plan on doing to him, darling?**

“Nyeh-heh-heh! Quite a few things, my friend. In fact, I have the first thing all set to go, all I have to do is put it on him.”

**DJGhost: What is it?**

“Well, I can’t say. It’d ruin the surprise for him, and then _suspense_ would have to be checked off the list. I’m going to show you all, though. See?” He held up a studded black collar, then what appeared to be a remote control.

**Mr.Muscles: Is that really a shock collar?**

**StarGhost: How sexy, darling~**

“Nyes, indeed, nyeh-heh. Sans, be a good boy and lift your chin for me?” The older brother whimpered softly and did as he was told, his body going rigid when he felt the collar clip around his neck.

**Princecharming: Looks like he figured out what it is, hehehe**

“Since you already seem to know what this is, I can assume you’re ready, Sans?” A shaky nod. “Alright, I’ll test it with a small shock. Three, two, one-” ‘ _Bzzp_ ’! Sans jumped a bit, letting out a small, muffled moan. “-Positive feedback, that’s good. How about we up it a little bit?” Another shaky nod, this one much more eager. Papyrus chuckled, turning it up much further than what it originally was. Sans tensed up, awaiting the electric shock, but Papyrus had yet to press the button.

**CrownedKing: What are you waiting for?**

Papyrus smirked, not saying a word. It took a minute or two, but Sans slumped down with an impatient huff- ‘ _Zap_ ’! Sans jolted forward with a loud cry, his hips thrusting a few times in desperation. He then went limp, panting heavily, his cheeks bright blue and stained with tears. A shock of the highest setting drew a soft choke from the smaller skeleton, causing him to go rigid again. A few more shocks of varying degrees left him trembling and whimpering loudly with a throbbing member. “Nyeh-heh-heh, I think one more might push him over the edge. But we don’t want that to happen yet, do we? So I’ll move on to the next part.” Sans whined his disapproval, bucking his hips up once for emphasis. “Don’t whine, Sans, remember? The ultimate punishment, if you keep that up.” The older brother immediately went back into submission.

**Goatmomma: Oh goodness, what is the punishment that could make Sans act like that?**

Papyrus grinned, almost _evilly_. “Payback. You know what I’m talking about; _orgasm denial_.”

 **???:** ~~**You two just love torturing each other, don't you?** ~~

Papyrus laughed heartily. “We _are_ brothers, dear father! We can get on each other’s nerves, a _lot_. Anyway, let’s move onto the next thing.”

**SatOnATuffet: Ooh~! And what would that be~?**

Papyrus moved off-screen with a chuckle and hum, and the sound of him sifting through objects could faintly be heard. “Aha! Found you, you pesky little thing!” The taller skeleton reappeared, holding a carving needle.

**KidWithAKnife: Oh shit, what’s with that?**

Papyrus winked. “Just a little something I fetched earlier today, nyeh-heh! And I’m going to use it to carve my name into Sans’ collarbone. I didn’t get a knife or scalpel, because I didn’t want to freak him out,” He walked over to the bed, “Brother, I’m going to un-blindfold you for a moment so that you can watch me do it.” As the blindfold was removed, Sans whimpered, looking slightly afraid but greatly aroused, his left eye bright blue as he gazed up at his brother with nothing but lust.

“Ahn…!” He leaned up desperately, glancing back and forth from Papyrus’ eyes to his mouth. The taller skeleton smiled and un-gagged him, initiating a passionate kiss. Sans broke it after a long moment, squirming slightly. “Please, bro… Mark me…” Papyrus licked his teeth with a grin and a nod. The camera moved so that it could get a closer view from the side as the younger brother crouched over Sans on the bed.

“Ready?” With a gulp, Sans nodded shakily. Carefully, the needle was pressed against bone. As Papyrus applied firm pressure, Sans’ tensed up and squeezed his eye sockets shut.

“Oh, fu… Gah…!”

**Sirensong: That looks like it hurts…**

**Princecharming: Seriously, tho**

“Nph, Puh… P-Papyrus…! Ha… Fu…! D-Deeper, make sure the mark lasts…!!” Papyrus blushed dark orange, nodding even though Sans wouldn’t see.

“Careful, Sans; if you move too much, I might mess up, and that would be such a pity.” The shorter of the two skeletons tensed up his body, trying his hardest not to move. His toes curled tightly and he wrapped his legs, which weren’t bound, around Papyrus’ waist. “Shit…!” Papyrus swore when their crotches met, an obvious erection peeking through the top of his shorts. He didn’t let it get to him, however, until he was finished carving his name. He put the needle down and rolled his hips, earning a soft groan.

“Oh, fuck, Paps, _fuck_ me already!” Even Papyrus hadn’t expected that, his jaw dropping.

**Royalfishes: Did SANS of all people just say that?**

**PupPup: Woof!**

**HOI: so much smexy!**

**KidWithAKnife: Can’t wait to see how this plays out**

**Flowerpower68: Right?**

“O-Oh dear… A-Are you sure, Sans?” The older brother opened his eyes to give his sibling a dead-serious expression, no pun intended.

“I dunno, bro, you tell _me_. It’s _your_ dick I’ll be ridin’, so it’s up to you.” Papyrus’ right eye flared up, his eyes wide. “Untie me, so I can touch that beautiful cock of yours…” The bindings immediately broke apart and Sans dropped forward onto his younger brother, engaging a deep kiss, quick but meaningful.

**Mr.Muscles: Well, what are you waiting for?**

**StarGhost: Ride ‘em, cowboy!**

Sans eagerly removed Papyrus’ shorts. “Go slow, brother; you told me you’ve never fucked yourself before, unlike me. It’ll be harder for you to adjust.”

**Royalfishes: Wait, Pap has fucked himself, before?**

**MewMewKissy: So that’s why he took it so well**

Sans’ gently pinned Papyrus by his hands with a nod, positioning himself carefully over his target. Slowly, he began to lower himself onto his brother’s member, which suddenly seemed much longer, now that he thought about it. “O-Oh, fuck…!!” He choked out, the fire in his eye growing before he let them flutter shut. Papyrus inhaled sharply and held his breath, twining his fingers with his brother’s.

“Oh, Sans…” And then Sans had worked himself all the way down to the base. He trembled slightly, tears brimming the corners of his eyes. “Are you okay?” A shaky nod and a shakier moan as Sans tilted his head back.

**HOI: 2 haht**

**Princecharming: Hot damn!**

**StarGhost: Girls hit your hallelujah**

**DJGhost: Hope Sans is okay**

**FlameDaddy: Idk, he looks like he’s really enjoying it.**

Papyrus managed to push himself up into a sitting position, still holding his brother’s hands. He gave a gentle kiss to Sans’ cheek and the older skeleton opened his eyes. They caught each other’s gaze for a moment before leaning in for an intimate kiss. Shakily, hips trembling, Sans’ lifted his pelvis a little before slowly dropping back down. He arched his body forwards, bare chest pressing against his brother’s shirt. Papyrus groaned softly, one hand letting go of his brother’s to feel along a thick, curved spine. Sans moaned rather loudly, his now-free hand grasping a boney shoulder. “Oh, stars, Papyrus,” He rolled his hips, “I’m already about to…!!” He was hushed by a sweet kiss.

“Take it easy, Sans… It’s pretty overwhelming at first, I know… Mm... Ngh, fuck… So tight… Warm, too…” Sans moaned again in response, lifting himself up a little further this time before dropping down again. The chat had gone silent by now, completely entranced by the show they were witnessing. “You can do it, brother… Nice and slow… Ah…” Lifting himself up again, Sans suddenly slammed his hips back down. His eyes shot open and he threw his head back with a gasp.

“Ha- Ah!” Papyrus gasped as well, pulling Sans close by his spine. Without hesitation, now, Sans began to ride Papyrus at a steady rate, his hand clutching his brother’s. Papyrus thrust his hips up to meet Sans’ every movement, rolling them occasionally. “OhfuckohfuckPapyrusohfuck!” Sans’ words blended together, drool trailing down his jaw, as he grew steadily closer to his climax. Their moans and groans and panting filled the room as they moved their bodies together, speed steadily increasing until… “P- _Papyrus_!!” Sans came with a loud cry, grasping his brother tightly and pulling him as close as he could, biting down into his neck. Papyrus’ breath caught and he froze up, closing his eyes, his hips thrusting upwards one last time before he released as well. After a moment or two, Sans’ suddenly went limp. Despite the fact that he looked a bit weak as well, Papyrus held him up firmly. Soft whimpers still leaked past Sans’ teeth as he nuzzled his skull against his brother’s.

“I’ve got you, brother… That was great…” The younger sibling murmured quietly, reopening his eyes. They were foggy, but when they caught sight of the camera, they widened a little and he blushed dark orange. He laughed softly. “Almost forgot we had an audience, nyeh-heh-heh. Are you okay, Sans?” The older brother, who was completely relaxed by now, smiled and nodded.

“That was awesome, Paps… Gotta do it ‘gain sometime…”

“Nyes, well… Not tonight. I’m spent.”

“Heh, me too.” Chat started back up again.

**DJGhost: Nice**

**StarGhost: Goodness, Sans darling, you are one LOUD bottom! It’s sexy**

**???:** ~~**Best yet** ~~

**Royalfishes: Didn’t know Pap could even top, tbh**

**PaciFrisk: nicenicenicenicenice**

**FlameDaddy: Going to be honest: sexiest thing I’ve ever seen**

**SatOnATuffet: IKR???**

**Goatmomma: Are you two okay? You both look rather tired.**

Papyrus yawned as he held Sans in his lap, scrolling through the chat on his phone. “Nyes, we’re just fine. A little worn out. If I’m going to be _completely_ honest, this was the third time we’ve danced, today.”

“Mmhm…” Sans let his magick lazily clean them up and re-dress them, laying cozily in the bed. The camera lifted up into the air, hovering over the bed and pointing down at them. “Questions? I think you might have a few, heh.” Sans chuckled quietly as he rubbed at his marked collarbone with a content smile.

**FlameDaddy: Is all pain pleasurable for you, Sans?**

“Nah, definitely not emotional or mental, but I don’t talk ‘bout that. And it depends on how harsh the pain is, or where it’s applied. Not that I’ll mention my weaknesses too much. Next?”

**StarGhost: This one’s for you, Papyrus darling. Where did you get the shock collar?**

Papyrus blushed a bit, glancing side-to-side. “I may or may not have visited what many call an… _Adult_ store. I also picked out a few more things, like candies, but… I’ll be saving them for later.” A wave of “nice” passed through the chat. “Next?”

**Royalfishes: This one’s actually for Sans.**

“‘Kay. Shoot.”

**Royalfishes: I was at Grillby’s the other day when you beat the living shit out of Jerry. You said, uh… That you’ve “done worse things to other people,  like gutting”. …Is this true?**

Sans suddenly went expressionless.

**PaciFrisk: Shit.**


	6. Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, and you thought you could escape the feels...

   Chat went silent as Sans began to… Tremble? He sat up, Papyrus in suit and the camera moving to face them in turn, and lowered his head. Before long, everyone noticed little drops of blue falling onto the blanket over his lap.

**Royalfishes: Is he… crying?**

Sans’ suddenly looked up and sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face. He looked heartbroken as he turned to his brother. “Paps, ya gotta understand! I didn’t _wanna_ do it!! I had to! The world went t’ shit, bro!! I had t’ kill him, he was gonna…!! And he…! You were only dust, and so was Undyne, and Alphys, and Toriel, a-and-and-and…!! P-Puh… _Papyrus_!!” He suddenly grabbed Papyrus in a tight hug, sobbing loudly. “ _Papyrus_! _Papyrus_ …!!” All that would come out of his mouth was his brother’s name. Chat was stunned into silence, as well as Papyrus himself. Finally he begin to tremble a little, frowning sadly and wrapping his arms around Sans, holding his brother close as he cried.

**KidWithAKnife: See what you did, asshole?!**

**PaciFrisk: Chara, be quiet! You were the one who killed everybody in the first place!**

**KidWithAKnife: How many times I gotta say sorry!?**

**PaciFrisk: Sorry doesn’t RESET everything, Chara!!**

**KidWithAKnife: I’M SO SORRY THAT I’M THE EMBODIMENT OF YOUR BLOODLUST**

**PaciFrisk: …**

**KidWithAKnife: Frisk**

**...**

**KidWithAKnife: Frisk, don’t ignore me**

**...**

**KidWithAKnife: frisk please**

**PaciFrisk has signed out**

**...**

**KidWithAKnife has signed out**

**...**

**Flowerpower68: Damnit Undyne**

**Royalfishes: What did I do?!?!??**

**Flowerpower68: Nothing that you knew could’ve happened. Papyrus! Is Sans alright?**

Having been glancing at the chat, Papyrus looked at Sans; the older brother had passed out in his arms from fatigue, glowing blue tears still staining his skull. “Y-Yeah, I think so… I hope… Oh dear…”

**Flowerpower68: Papyrus, I have a question for you**

“…A-Alright, go ahead.”

**Flowerpower68: What would you have done if Chara killed Sans instead of you?**

It was silent for a long moment as Papyrus closed his eyes, his jaw tightening and his fist clenching slowly. His right hand suddenly lit up in orange fire, the same orange essence leaking from his right eyes. But as soon as it came, Papyrus snuffed it out with a deep sigh, relaxing. “Things I probably would’ve been ashamed of.”

**MewMewKissy: Is it just me, or am I missing EVERYTHING?**

**Goatmomma: No, I’m confused, too**

**CrownedKing: Yeah, same.**

**StarGhost: Papyrus darling, would you care to explain?**

When Papyrus opened his eye sockets, bright orange tears brimmed the bottoms of them. “Well, in truth, I never understood it myself… Until now, I suppose… Sans used to do very peculiar things, and it sometimes seemed like most of the time he acted on instinct, like he didn’t trust much of anything… He sulked a lot, and even grew depressed at times. He refused to tell me why, whenever I asked… Until one night, a few years ago, before we even left the Underground. I heard screaming in the middle of the night, and Sans burst into my room. He threw himself at me, sobbing that he didn’t want to… S-See me die again. I was confused, not quite understanding what he meant, but I consoled him, of course. Then he asked me the most peculiar thing… He asked if I’ve ever seen the world burn down. I asked him what he meant, and he looked so distraught. He said something along the lines of he couldn’t believe no one else could remember these things… Then he told me that the reason he’s so upset all the time is because he… He sees into other worlds. No, wait, that’s wrong. He said that he’s _lived_ _through_ other worlds, but he called them _timelines_. And he said… H-He said… “I’ve seen timelines where there’s nothin’ but ash.”. And I didn’t quite get it at first, like I said, until now, but…” A soft sniff, and he pulled Sans close again. The next thing he said chilled the audience: “…Imagine how many times he’s seen us all turn to dust, one-by-one…”

**...**

…

**...**

“Dr. Alphys, you’re watching, right?”

**MewMewKissy: Yes, of course! Always have been a loyal fan!**

Papyrus smiled slightly, thought it was sad and quickly washed away. “Alphys… Could you please come over and watch over Sans for me? I’ve a need to do something very important, and I can only think of you to trust him with.”

**MewMewKissy: On my way!**

**MewMewKissy has signed out**

**Royalfishes: I’ll come, too!**

“No,” Papyrus said abruptly, startling his friend, not that he could see, “No, Undyne. I need you to meet me at Frisk’s house. Wait, he lives with _you_ , doesn’t he, Toriel? Asgore?”

**Goatmomma: Yes, dear. I’ll unlock the door for you. He’s still upstairs, I think.**

“…Thank you…”

**...**

…The camera turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what was that, in your heart?  
> "Huh? Whadya mean?"  
> *hits you with this chapter* IT WAS PAIN


	7. No Resets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just a misunderstanding.

   After hearing the camera turn off and Papyrus exit the room, Sans opened his eyes. Fooling everyone into thinking he had been asleep was easy. Now he just needed to escape and find Chara.

 

  I sighed softly and rubbed my arms through the cold. “Pap!” I almost fell due to the owner of a familiar voice tackling me. I hugged Undyne back until she broke away, her face light red and her eyes watery. “I-I’m sorry, I-I had n-no idea, but-” I cut her off with another, smaller hug.

“It’s alright. I’m upset about it, but I’m not upset at you. You didn’t know, I didn’t know, _nobody_ knew. Nobody but Frisk, Chara, and Asriel, apparently. That’s why we’re here at Toriel’s.” I said softly and soothingly as we walked up to the front door. Opening it carefully, Toriel greeted us with a sad smile.

“Hello, Papyrus. Undyne. Asgore and Asriel are upstairs, consoling Frisk. He just… Broke down. Come in, please.” With a nod, I followed her up the stairs, Undyne close behind. As soon as the door to Frisk’s room was opened, familiar human arms clamped around my waist.

“Papyrus!!” Frisk sobbed. “I didn’t want to do it!! I swear!! I didn’t want to kill everyone!!” I felt chilled to the bone. “Please, I swear!! I didn’t want to hurt anyone!!” I trembled, not knowing what else to do other than hug him back.

“…Where’s Chara?” I finally asked, noticing that the small, grinning child was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s got himself locked in his room,” Asgore spoke up sadly, “And he won’t say a word.” I nodded slightly, picking Frisk up and walking out. Asriel ran over to Chara’s door, knocking. No response.

“C-Chara…?” No response. With a quiet, irritated growl, Asriel flicked out one of his claws and made quick work of picking the door’s lock. He pushed it open with a grunt, only to reveal that no one was inside. Panic flooded my entire being; a cool breeze wafted in, ruffling the curtains of an open window. A sudden ring in my pocket jerked me back to my senses. I slowly, shakily flicked it open and lifted it up to my skull.

“P-Papyrus?!” It was Alphys.

“What’s wrong? Is Sans okay?” I asked nervously as she hyperventilated.

“T-That’s just it; I don’t know, because he’s _gone_!!” My eye sockets widened in horror, my phone slipping out of my hand and shattering on the floor. _…No…_

Fema whimpered as she stood beside me, staring nervously at Chara. The boy stood a few yards away in front of me, his knife branded. _“No resets this time, Sans.”_ His words from the beginning of our encounter echoed through my skull. Snow fell gently onto us, as if they were this timeline’s frozen tears. I had taken no damage, not even a bruise. Chara, on the other hand, was bruised and cut, bleeding in several places. _It’s like he’s not even trying. Almost like he wants me… To kill… Him…_ Suddenly, it clicked. _“No resets this time, Sans.”_ I frowned at the kid, tucking my bone attacks away. “Why ya doin’ this, kid?” I murmured and he tensed up. He was breathing heavily, his body trembling with effort. His words were heavy when he spoke, as if his tongue was too thick in his own mouth.

“I’m not even my own person, Sans. There are times when I can’t even differentiate myself from Frisk. I’m pure _bloodlust_. I can’t survive, Sans, so just… Just kill me, already!!” The sounds of several pairs of running feet reached my skull, and several people burst through the trees. It was Papyrus, Frisk, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys. But they stopped as soon as they saw us, so I ignored them for the most part. Finally dropping my guard, I began to take slow steps towards Chara.

“Chara, _no_!” Frisk gasped and attempted to bolt for us, but my brother stopped him.

“No, Frisk! I can’t allow you to become injured, as well!” Chara didn’t move as I stopped about a foot in front of him, bowing his head as he waited for his “Game Over”. _“No resets this time, Sans.”_ I stared down at him for a long moment, my Gaster Blaster awaiting command. I didn’t give it any. Finally, after a long period of silence, I lowered myself to my knees and placed my hands on Chara’s shoulders. Another silent moment passed… I gathered Chara up into my arms, resting my skull on his shoulder. He dropped his knife, his trembling becoming more violent. Another silent moment… Chara suddenly clung to me as if I was the only thing left in the world, his shoulders heaving with his heavy sobs.

“It’s okay, kid… I’m gonna fix everything.” I murmured as my magick built up at an alarming rate. _“No resets this time, Sans.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me explain a thing:
> 
> My headcanon is, if Chara and Frisk were suddenly in a timeline together, they would have identity issues and often feel like they're not their own person. Chara, introduced to being his own entity, slowly begins to develop emotions other than bloodlust. Like regular lust. And love. And joy, sadness, et cetera. But he still doesn't know how to MERCY. I think, really, neither does Sans. He just knows how to prolong it. So... These two have a bit in common, in my eyes. I dunno, I suppose I'm just bein' weird. xD Hope you enjoyed, the next one'll hopefully make this feel better!


	8. Sans' Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the title is actual a play on "Mom's Spaghetti".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have the fluffiest thing I have ever written.

   I released Frisk as he began to relax. “What just… Happened…?” Alphys squeaked and I shook my head slowly, not quite knowing, myself.

“Shouldn’t we… Look for them?” Asriel asked quietly, teary-eyed. ‘ _ARF_ ’! We turned to the Gaster Blaster, _Fema_ , Sans had called her. It was kneeling down, as if it wanted us to climb on. After a moment, I shrugged and walked over to it.

“P-Pap? What’re you doing?” Undyne asked unsurely, obviously intimidated by Sans’ ‘pup’. I glanced at my friend before grabbing Fema’s collar and hoisting myself up.

“Can you feel his magick?” She nodded with a bright grin, her eyes glowing. Hopefully from excitement. “Alright, let’s-”

“H-Hey! Wait for me!!” Frisk ran over. I only just managed to catch him by his underarms as he leaped upwards towards me.

“Uff! Nyeh-heh, gotcha!” I scooted back a bit, setting Frisk in front of me.

“Me too! Me, too!” Asriel huffed. I managed to catch his hand with my magick and pull him up, setting him just behind Frisk.

“U-Um… May I ride, too?” Alphys asked nervously. I was about to nod, but noticed how Fema was already trembling under the weight.

“I’m not sure if Fema can handle many more people. What say you, girl?” She tilted her head slightly, then grinned. Standing up, causing the kids to gasp softly, she walked over to the others. Leaning down, she gripped Alphys by the back of her lab coat and picked her up. Undyne snorted when Alphys yelped in fright. “I suppose that settles that, so let’s go!”

 

  Fema came to a halt in front of our house, letting us all down. “I-In here? I find it hard to believe that Sans brought Chara he-” But as we neared the door, the sound of laughter leaked out. We stared at the door in surprise. “Well, I guess that’s my answer. Sans, I’m comin’ in!” When I pushed open the door, the familiar smell of tomatoes and sauce and pasta hit me full-force.

“H-Hey! No fair, that’s cheating!”

“Was not, I only used magick!”

“Yeah, well _I_ can’t!”

“And _you’ve_ got a knife, so we’re even!” I rushed into the kitchen, everyone behind me(even Fema, somehow). We were met with a rather hilarious scene; Sans held up half of a tomato, aiming it at Chara. Chara was wearing Sans’ hoodie-jacket, knife poised at the ready. They were both covered head-to-toe in tomatoes, tomato sauce, and broken bits of pasta. They both froze, their eyes locked on us, then blushed. Sans quickly straightened up, hiding his half-tomato behind his back as he rocked on his heels. “Oh, uh, hey! We were just, um…”

“Making pasta!” Chara chirped rather happily. “Chef Boyar-Sans!!” Sans laughed, rubbing his eyes, but this only accomplished getting sauce smeared all over his face. _Great, now he’s going to have to get cleaned off._ I blushed, my eyes widening a bit at the thought of Sans in the shower. _…Or I could help him._

“Hehe, I’ve been teachin’ the kid puns. He’s actually pretty neat, once ya get to know ‘im.” Frisk let out an exaggerated groan.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you from the beginning!!” He ran over his other, gathering Chara up in his arms and peppering his face in kisses. This came as a shock to everybody as Chara went limp in Frisk’s arms, his eyes wide, his mouth agape, and the slightest hint of a blush under all that sauce. Sans suddenly grinned widely.

“Wow, I guess now…” Frisk’s smile wiped away as Sans began to inch closer.

“Sans, don’t.”

“You can…”

“Sans, please.”

“Really go…”

“Sans, I am begging you, don’t do this. It isn’t worth it.” By now, Sans was practically leaning on the two of them.

“…Fuck yourself.”

“Sans, _oh my god_!!” But then Chara burst into laughter, falling from Frisk’s arms onto the stained floor. Sans fist-pumped the air.

“Yes…!” I rolled my eyes.

“Well, now that we know neither of you are _dead_ ,” I huffed, crossing my arms, “You both need to get cleaned up. And it’s too late for everyone to go home, so I guess we’ll just have a sleep-over.” Alphys and the kids broke into cheering.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait.” Sans spoke up, shaking his head. “Not before… This!!” A tomato hit the side of my skull, briefly stunning me. The kids burst into laughter, Undyne chortling, and even Toriel was giggling. I grinned, maybe a bit too sinisterly because Sans’ smile wiped away, as I picked up the remains of the tomato.

“ _Pasta fight_!!”  We all went to sleep a mess.


	9. Showertale

   _It’s gotta be morning, by now._ I yawned and stretched, attempting to sit up. I couldn’t. Opening my eyes I gasped softly; Papyrus was half-laying on me, his legs twined with mine, fast asleep. There was also Chara, who slept against my side with Frisk curled up against him, Asriel curled up against Frisk. Fema was laying curled around the bunch of us. Asgore and Toriel were asleep together on the couch, while Alphys and Undyne were curled up together in my favourite armchair. But _Papyrus was asleep, half-laying on me_. I took a slow, deep breath. _…Ohfuckohfuckohfuck._ Those words were often repeated in my head. Fema, noticing that I was awake, let out a tired whine and curled up tighter around us. Unfortunately, that made the heat smoldering. _Shitshitshit…!_ I thought that often, as well. _Oh shit, oh fuck, I gotta-! Hn…!_ There was no denying my arousal at the sight of my brother splayed across me. _I can’t get up…!_ I let out a quiet whimper of distress, then began to panic when Papyrus twitched. He opened his eyes slowly and turned them up to me, his cheeks a faint orange. _Oh stars, that’s too-!!_ All thought process halted when he _smirked_. His voice was a whisper, much different from his normal tone, “Funny; I like seeing _you_ get worked up, too.” His words sent chills up my spine as he silently sat up. There were still red smears on his clothes and one side of his skull from the pasta fight we had all had the night before. Carefully, as to not wake the kids, he lifted me to my feet. Fema glared at us as we stepped to the side, then wrapped herself tighter around the kids, who smiled in their sleep. “Let’s go rinse off all the tomato paste, eh?” I nodded shakily at Papyrus’ words, following him quietly up the stairs.

“W-Why we usin’ this one, Paps?” I asked nervously and he smiled.

“So we don’t wake anyone else up, silly bones!” I blushed a bit more and he tilted his head before blushing as well. “I didn’t mean it like tha-” I pinned him against the wall with my magick, cutting him off as I levitated so that I was staring straight into his eyes. “S-Sans, there are people downsta- Mph!” I captured his mouth with mine in a chaste kiss. This chaste kiss turned into several more, followed by a bit of tongue and panting. Half-mast eyes stared back at me, one lit up in orange, as an orange tongue traced my teeth.

“Ah, Paps…” I breathed as we slowly made our way to the bathroom between kisses, hands slipping under shirts before finally discarding them on the tiled floor. I closed the door and pressed Papyrus up against it with a deep, sensual groan as I pressed my body up against his. Papyrus, breath shaky, fiddled with the doorknob until it was locked before wrapping his arms  around my neck and pulling me in for a deep kiss as we lost our pants as well. I gently scraped the back of his skull with my fingers, giving him the tingling sensation he had told me he liked so much. My brother shivered, moving me back until we were in our shower, pressing me up against the tiled wall. It amused me how I could still taste cheap tomato sauce in his mouth and on his neck as I leaned down to nibble it, wrapping my legs around his waist as I released my magick’s hold on myself.

“S-Sans…” From our strange position, I could feel the hint of a boner against my backside. And it had the worst/best effect on me. I groaned softly, controlling the urge to grind myself against him. Instead, I smirked up at my flustered brother.

“Gonna turn the water on, or what?” He narrowed his eyes at me before nudging the shower door shut with his foot and turning the knob. The water that sprayed onto us was cold at first, not that we cared; we had each other’s body heat to keep us warm. Scarlet paste dripped off our bones and washed away down the drain, eventually leaving us clean. Not that we would be for long. I finally ground my hips down against Papyrus’ erection, earning a sharp gasp and moan. “Gonna fuck me, Paps?” I chuckled slyly, leaning down to bite into his collarbone.

“Y-Yeah, if I don’t bust before I get there…” He growled softly, sending a shiver down my spine. _He has no clue how much of a slut I am for him, even though I wanna fuck him until he can’t even speak. Stars above, how I love him!_ These sinful thoughts passed through my skull as I felt my pelvis being prodded.

“Nph, oh fu…” I groaned and tensed up as my brother entered me with one slow thrust.

“Ah…! S-Sans, fuck…” His hands gently grasped my hip bones, easing me down against his. I wrapped my arms around my brother, pulling him as close as I could as I basked in the sensation of being filled. It was amazing, if not a little strange.

“M-Move, Paps, damnit…!” I hissed impatiently after a moment, and Papyrus shuddered before thrusting once. After that, he began a slow rhythm. _Too_ slow. Grabbing onto his shoulders, I began to reciprocate the thrusts at a quicker pace, my vision rolling back and my tongue lolling out. “Ah, yeah… Nn, shit, yes…!” And then Papyrus said the lewdest thing in my ear(figuratively speaking).

“Mm… As much as I love fucking your pretty little pelvis, _I’m_ bottom next time.” I closed my eyes and nodded, arching my spine and resting my head back against the tiled wall. “Hh- Nph…! Gh…” I shivered at his soft grunts and moans against my skull, his tongue trailing along my jaw.

“Oh fuck, oh stars, oh Papyrus, oh fuck-!!” As I grew closer to my end, Papyrus covered my mouth with a quiet growl.

“Be quiet, brother, or the others will wake up and hear you...!” I shivered again with another nod, fingers scraping along his shoulder blades. _He’s so tense… I hope this loosens him up a bit. If not, I can top him later like he asked for… ah!_

“Ha- _ah_!” My cry was muffled as I came onto Papyrus’ ribs and spine, pleasure taking over my body. Papyrus groaned, coming seconds later.

“Oh, fuck, Sans, yes…” And it still got to me how my little bro wasn’t as innocent as I had always thought him to be. He uncovered my mouth and I moaned quietly when he connected our mouths, then tongues. When we finally broke the contact, panting, I opened my eyes to see my brother smiling fondly at me. I blushed, suddenly feeling a bit shy, but smiled warmly back.

“Heh, guess we only got dirtier. We should rinse off for real, now, and see if anyone downstairs is awake. Scrub my back and I’ll scrub yours?” His adoring smile grew.

“Sounds good to me, Sans.”


	10. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but it's obviously a very long chapter. I've been working on bits of it at school so I can sleep at home. Hopefully I'll get more done over the weekend, so enjoy!
> 
> By the way, BIG help from my friend Lewaka, who gave me some ideas for a Skelebro stream! Couldn't have done it without 'em! ;D Thanks, mate!

    I yawned as I followed Papyrus downstairs, my baggy shirt hanging off of my shoulder as we descended the stairs. I had decided something casual was appropriate for today, while my brother had donned his normal get-up. When we reached the bottom and entered the living room, we saw that everyone was awake and standing about. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were drying their hair with towels. Everyone else was still covered in sauce, though Undyne was licking the red paste from Alphys’ cheeks, earning blushes and giggles. “Good morning, everyone!” Papyrus greeted chipperly and everyone grinned as we walked over.

“Good morning, you two.” Toriel returned warmly. Frisk opened his mouth to announce a greeting as well, but was interrupted by his stomach growling. I chuckled, fond of the small child.

“Anyone hungry?” Everyone nodded. “Alright, well… Toriel, Asgore, you can go ahead and use this bottom bathroom to wash up, while you two, Alphys and Undyne, can use the upstairs one.” They looked hesitant.

“But, uh…” Asgore chuckled awkwardly. “See, we don’t have any spare clothes. We were just lucky that Frisk always packs extra clothes.” It was then pointed out that Asriel and Chara were wearing clothes exactly like Frisk’s. _How cute._ I chuckled softly.

“That’s an easy one to fix, Asgore.” With a snap of my fingers, their clothes were duplicated; clean pairs landed in their arms. They all looked surprised. “Alright, now hurry up; I’m hungry, too.”

 

  “Hey, Grillbz.” I chuckled as I sat down on my favourite bar stool, Papyrus and Chara on either side of me. Grillby blushed shyly, adjusting his glasses.

“G-Good morning, Sans. What can I get for my most loyal customer?” I chuckled softly.

“Just the breakfast special for everyone. Put it on my tab.” Grillby crossed his arms.

“Sans, you have one _hell_ of a debt to pay.” I shrugged, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“I’ll work it off somehow, Grillby.” His brows lifted and he tensed up, taking a step back, his cheeks going from red to blue before he quickly turned away to fix our food. I furrowed a brow.

“You okay, Grillbz?” My sockets widened when he shivered. _Oh… Oh, no way._ Normally I would be all up for a bit of teasing, but I had felt Paps tense up beside me.

“J-Just a little under-the-weather. I believe I caught my daughter’s cold. I’ve been going blue all day.” Grillby had always been a calm man, so he recovered quickly. I relaxed a bit with a smile.

“Got it, dude. Hey, uh, I’ll just have the catsup.” I grinned when he hastily set a bottle down in front of me, uncapping it.

“What _is_ it with you and catsup, dude?” Undyne huffed and I shrugged.

“I like the way it tastes, and how it goes down my throat.” My friends, other than Papyrus, stared at me awkwardly.

“T-Throat?” Alphys squeaked. I smirked, winking at them, before downing the entire bottle. Setting it back down onto the counter, I licked my teeth free of any lasting red deliciousness. A few of my friends even looked a bit disgusted.

“Here you go. Eat up, before rush hour. It’ll be packed, then.” Grillby set two more bottles of catsup down on the counter in front of me and I threw him a subtle wink. He tensed up, cheeks going blue again, before hurrying to the others side of the bar to rinse some dishes.

“My, my, it looks like a certain fiery friend of ours has a crush on you.” Undyne purred, and even I felt a little warm.

“Yeah, it’s cute. But my soul belongs to someone else; ya know that by now, right?” I glanced at Papyrus, noticing that my brother had relaxed with a warm smile.

“‘Sides,” I lowered my voice with a smirk, “I know that our dad’s had an eye on Grillbz for a while now.” Papyrus snorted, nearly choking on his pancakes.

“No way!” I quickly shushed my brother, though an excited grin had formed on my face.

“Yeah…! I thought he’d _never_ find someone after mom…! I’m so excited…!!” Papyrus squealed quietly, white pupils shining brightly.

“I’ve met a lot of weird monsters,” Frisk chuckled through a mouthful, “But you two take the entire cake.” I smirked, leaning on the counter.

“I mean, _yeah_. Whadya expect? I greeted you in the Underground with a _whoopee cushion_. Papyrus tried to capture you with _pasta_.” Frisk giggled while Undyne and Asriel snorted. “Guess you could say that the _funny bone_ runs in the family.”

“Sans…!” Papyrus huffed, pouting. I smirked, beginning to pop my knuckles as if I was warming up for something.

“What’s wrong with _cracking_ a few puns, bro? I find it rather _humerus_.”

“Sans, please…”

“It’s going _tibia_ okay, bro, unless you have a _bone_ to pick with me, or are you _spineless_?” He hung his head for a moment before glaring up at me.

“…One more pun, and no blowjobs for an entire month…” He hissed through his teeth. I stifled a whimper at the thought.

“Y-You’re mean.” He smirked, leaning up to peck my cheekbone.

“Not all the time. I’m merciful. More merciful than your horrible puns.” Blushing from the sudden show of affection, I smiled shakily.

“Mmhm, whatever ya say, Paps.” He chuckled and patted my skull before digging into his food again.

“Hey, Sans?” Chara suddenly spoke up, already done with his plate and glass. I hummed in response. “Do ya think we can spar a bit, after this?” I shrugged.

“Sure, why not? I’ll always beat ya, kid.” I winked and he rolled his eyes with something similar to an affectionate smile.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to think that I’ve got a few new tricks up my sleeves.” I laughed softly.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to see how well they work.”

 

  It was a stand-off that pretty much all of the town had wanted to watch. Chara and I stared each other down, both of us grinning and ready. My eye flared up as the morning Sun glared off of his knife. “Don’t worry,” I chuckled rather darkly, “I won’t fling ya around, this time, and my pups are asleep, so ya’ve got it fair, this time… Well, not really.” He frowned as I smirked sinisterly. “C’mon, knife-boy, let’s see if you still got- Woah!” I more-than-easily dodged a slash, moving far to the side with a laugh. “It really _grinds my bones_ when you skip my speeches, kid!” I almost managed to trip him up with a simple bone attack. “Hehe, you’re losin’ your spark, runt! That all you got, little man? Woah, hey, hehehe!” I switched to the defensive, deciding to _cut_ the kid some slack. “Ooh! Almost got me! Too bad! What, not gonna _throw_ any taunts back at me like before?” He dodged all of my bone attacks with ease as I tossed them at him. “Yeah!! Now _that’s_ what I’m talkin’ about, kid! Oh, shi…!” I hissed softly as his blade snagged my shirt and nicked a rib, not deep enough to draw blood but enough to leave a temporary scratch. Chara grinned widely, a glint in his eyes. _The hell is with that look…?_ A few more scratches landed on my arms, drawing sharp breaths from me each time. The grinning child’s smile grew with every gasp I took, and suddenly his motives were clear. My movement had begun to slow down, to my distress, as well as my attacks, making it easier for Chara to hit me.

“What are you doing, Sans?!” Undyne exclaimed, sounding outraged. “Pick up the pace and attack!!” Sweat gleamed on my skull and I wasn’t sure if I was blushing, but I could feel the warmth. One more scrape, this one on one of my femurs, had me panting and on my front on the ground. When I let out a long, soft groan, I knew it had donned on everyone because it had grown deadly silent. I lifted my hand and summoned a blue bone as one last attempt at an attack as Chara neared me, but it only trembled weakly before falling to the ground. Chara walked up to it and broke it into bits under his shoe, bringing forth all sorts of noises from me that I didn’t even _know_ I could make. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, an orange bone hit the back of Chara’s head. The kid let out a loud, pained grunt as Papyrus appeared in front of me out of thin air. _Papyrus can teleport, too…?_ His tall, lean body was engulfed in a bright orange flame, his fists clenched as he glared daggers at Chara.

“Only _I_ am allowed to do such things to him, child!!” He declared and I shivered. _Please, Paps, do more…_ I felt the heat of my brother’s blazing magick wash over me as he hoisted me up. “So I _must_ request that you refrain from playing on my brother’s kinks! _No_ is not an option, unless you want to become well-done!!” I could no longer see all the way up to my brother’s face, but there must have been something terrifying in his expression because Chara cringed and backed off.

“…P-Papyrus…” I whimpered, trembling with my body’s desire. My brother tensed up.

“Stream in twenty minutes.” He announced loudly in a growl and I shivered. A bright orange flash and we were no longer in the town center. Instead, we were now on our couch, Papyrus pinning me down by my wrists. A couch cushion was placed under my head so that I was comfortably propped up. “You’re _mine_.” It was an angry hiss that terrified one part of me and aroused another. I nodded vigourously, eager to please my brother.

“Yeah, bro, I’m yours…!” I gasped out, breathless though he had done nothing yet. His eyes were filled with a fury and possessiveness that made me shudder. Papyrus growled, gripping my jaw and pulling me up for a rough kiss that slowly mellowed out. Papyrus’ gaze had softened a bit at this point, wrapping me in a loving warmth, but still held its possessiveness as he pulled me somehow closer.

“Only _I_ am allowed to make you feel like this…” He whispered against my skull after breaking this kiss, one of his hands trailing down my body and pushing up under my shirt. I shivered as his long fingers began to run up and down my sensitive ribs, his teeth chewing on my cervical.

“Mmnhn…!” I whimpered, arching my body up against his, desperate for more contact. My breath caught as gentle fingers dipped under the rim of my shorts and brushed against my arousal. “Fuck, Papyrus…!!” I gasped, absolutely _needing_ him.

“Say it.” He let his hand wander to my hip, grabbing it tightly. “Say that only I can make you feel this way.”

“O-Only you- Oh, fuck…! Only you can make me feel this way, Paps! Only you, fuck, only you!!” There was pleading in my words as I bucked my hips a bit.

“…Good…” My vision rolled up, my mouth falling open, as my brother wrapped a hand around my member and began to stroke. “Fuck, Sans, you’re throbbing and hot in my hand… You’re already about to come, aren’t you?” I nodded quickly, face flushed blue. I groaned when he thumbed the head, smearing the precum about and making his hand slick.

“Paps, oh stars, I’m gonna…!! Oh, fu…! P-Papyrus!” I moaned loudly as I came into his hand, a little of the blue even landing on his arm and one of his ribs. I felt my brother smirk against my neck and knew that we were far from done. After catching my breath, I whispered shakily, “If you want to claim me as yours so bad, why don’t you do it in front of our audience…?” His smirked grew and he laughed deep in his throat.

“That I will, dearest brother.”

 

  As expected, since Papyrus was always the type to be on time, the stream notification popped up twenty minutes after Sans and Chara’s “fight”.

**DJGhost: I wonder what they’re going to do this time**

**CrownedKing: No clue.**

**Princecharming: Probs something good, like always!**

The stream was suddenly unmuted, though the screen was still black. “Oh, ah, ah, fuck, ah, yes, oh, fuck...!” A string of moans and pleased whines were heard, confusing yet pleasing the chat.

“Nyeh-heh-heh, Sans, you’re so noisy! I haven’t even taken the cap off of the camera, yet! I will now, though.”

**Sirensong: I wonder what could be going on?**

As the screen finally filtered in colours, a rather surprising sight came into view… Sans was on his knees and bent over. He wore a tight orange collar, an orange leash attached to it, the end of it wrapped around one of Papyrus’ hands. Papyrus was already thrusting into his brother, which would explain Sans’ sounds of pleasure. Sans’ hands were bound behind his back with orange rope, so the only thing keeping him up was the leash which Papyrus’ held firm to. The shorter skeleton’s white pupils were at the top of his sockets, a goofy open-mouthed grin on his face that his tongue hang out of, almost his entire face a shade of bright, glowing blue.

**FlameDaddy: I should stop watching before I get sucked in even more.**

**PaciFrisk: You stay**

**FlameDaddy: ……alright**

“Nyeh-heh-heh, this is ex _act_ ly why I’m doing this,” Papyrus chuckled, a dark look in his eyes, “I’ve realized by now that quite a few have been lusting for my brother, not that I’ll name anyone…” His smile warped into a firm frown. “I just want you all to know that he’s _mine_.” It was a loud growl that sent a visible shudder down Sans’ spine.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Paps…!! Say it again, bro!” The younger skeleton grinned again, his blush darker as he tightly gripped one of Sans’ femurs.

“ _Mine_.” Another shiver, this time accompanied by a long moan.

“Again!”

“ _Mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_!” With every growl, the thrusts grew rougher and quicker. Sans reached back as well as he could, looking for something to grab onto so that he wouldn’t fall forward, since his brother’s grip on the leash was slackening a bit. His fingers attempted to wrap around Papyrus’ ribs, but they were too slick with sweat to get a good grip. He ended up falling forward onto his front on the floor, his cheekbone rubbing against the carpet with each thrust. But he didn’t seem to care, still wearing his grin and even beginning to drool. And it only seemed to turn his brother on more.

“Pap, I’m gonna…!! Oh, fuck, _yes_!! Pap!!” Blue cum stained the floor, still dripping. After a few more thrusts, Papyrus’ hips stuttered and he let out a loud groan through gritted teeth as he came as well. Sans chuckled as they panted. “This was a real short show, bro. Should we give our fans an encore?” Papyrus blushed and grinned, checking the computer. A swarm of “YES” passed through the chat and Sans smirked up at his brother. “Well?”

“ _Well_ …” Papyrus waved the leash and collar away before turning Sans onto his back, careful of his arms and hands. “Well, _I_ think we would have gone another round even if we _didn’t_ have consent.”

**KidWithAKnife: I am REALLY enjoying this side of Papyrus! I knew he was stronger than he looked.**

**PaciFrisk: Of course! He just cares too much to actually hurt anybody, you dork.**

**KidWithAKnife: >:P**

**PaciFrisk: ;D**

**KidWithAKnife: O///o**

Papyrus reached off-screen and pulled back with one of Sans’ blue bones, left over from their last escapade. “Open your mouth, Sans.” Still grinning, though now looking slightly nervous, the shorter skeleton did as he was told. Papyrus set the bone in his brother’s mouth, licking his teeth. “Now close.” Sans obliged, his face slowly becoming bright blue again as Papyrus shifted a bit. The younger brother settled down on his knees, sitting back on his legs, then carefully grasped his sibling’s femurs to pull him up to straddle his hips, though still laying back. Their sensitive-from-climax appendages brushed together, earning quiet gasps from both. In no time, between huffs and pants and whimpers, they were both erect.

**DJGhost: So Papyrus is into petplay. I never would’ve guessed.**

**PupPup: Woof!!**

**SatOnATuffet: My, my~~**

**MewMewKissy: I get the feeling we’re going to discover a LOT of their kinks, through these streams**

**Flowerpower68: Probably.**

Sans wiggled his hips impatiently as Papyrus pulled him up more. “Nph…! Oh, stars, Sans… You make me fall apart, brother, nyeh-heh!” Sans blushed a bit more at what he took to be a compliment, smiling sheepishly around the bone in his mouth. His pupils traveled upwards as his brother began to thrust into him at a steady pace.

“Mph, mm, uff, nh…” He groaned with each thrust as they grew in power, his little white pupils become fuzzy and unclear and his left eye relighting in blue fire. And with every hard thrust, his teeth tightened around his magick bone, only furthering his pleasure. Papyrus grinned, a smile bordering lust and warmth, as he watched his brother near his peak once more. He stopped moving for a moment, earning an unhappy whine, before thrusting once with as much power as he could. The bone shattered between Sans’ teeth, surprising even Papyrus, and the shorter skeleton’s body jerked a bit as he came. Then all of his movement stopped, his entire left eye alight with his magick, light froth in the corners of his mouth. He was completely out of it. And to see his brother in such away drove Papyrus to his heaviest climax yet. Sans was now unconscious, and Papyrus was twitching and trembling above him.

 **???:** ~~**Wow.**~~

**MewMewKissy: “Wow” is right!**

**Mr.Muscles: Best show yet!!**

**StarGhost: Bravo! BRAVO, darlings!!**

**HOI: noice!11!!**

**Goatmomma: Very nice, you two!**

**Royalfishes: You two ok?**

Papyrus finally sucked in his breath and let it out before untangling himself from Sans and standing up. He picked his brother up and undid the bindings on his wrists before laying him gently on the bed and covering him up. Then, careful not to disturb him, he sat on the bed with his legs crossed and looked to the camera and computer, reading the chat. After a moment, he blushed and smiled. “Wowie, thanks everyone! I’m pretty sure we’re fine, Undyne; Sans just gave me the most I’ve ever seen from him. In all honesty, I’m pretty breathless from it. I’m lucky to have a brother like him…” He smiled warmly, gaze soft as he looked down at Sans. Then his jaw tightened suddenly and he snapped his focus back to the camera. “ _Mine_.”

**FlameDaddy: Alright, we get it!**

Papyrus narrowed his eyes for a moment, muttering something under his breath, before relaxing again with a content smile and nod.

**PaciFrisk: Hey Pap, can I ask you something?**

The tall skeleton grinned cheerfully, a hint of his innocent self. “Of course, Frisk!”

**PaciFrisk: Do you love Sans?**

“Yes, of course!!”

**PaciFrisk: The way he loves you?**

Papyrus actually hesitated, a light blush on his cheekbones. “I, um… Well, I’ve never really felt _love_ -love, before, that I know of, but… I feel something special when I’m with Sans, so… I’m not sure. I think so. I definitely do _not_ love his puns, though!”

**KidWithAKnife: You smile at them**

“I do, and I hate it!” Sans finally stirred, but instead of opening his eyes, he squeezed them shut tighter with an irritated groan and wrapped an arm around his brother’s waist.

“…Go to bed, Pap…” He mumbled drowsily and Papyrus smiled again before glancing at the camera.

“I suppose that’s all for now. See you all soon enough!” And the camera turned off in a gentle wave of orange magick.


	11. UnderWear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm puntrash, hence the title, and I actually do have cosplay and petplay kinks.
> 
> My friend lewaka helped me with this as well, and somehow knows my kinks. I think she's telepathic, so watch out. x)
> 
> (silently waits for someone on tumblr to illustrate my trash)

   Things returned to normal after Papyrus’ sudden display of dominance over Sans. So normal, that only a few days later another stream popped up. This one was in the middle of the night, when most everyone was asleep. Only a name few were awake; Alphys, Grillby, Chara, Froggit, Napstablook, Mettaton, and Gaster. Even Sans was asleep.

**MewMewKissy: What’s going on, Pap? Why the late-night stream?**

Papyrus blushed shyly, slowly rubbing one of his shoulder blades. His voice was soft when he spoke so that he wouldn’t disturb his brother, who slept in the room next to his, “I wanted some feedback on some clothes that I purchased at the… _Adult_ store. I want to know how they look on me _before_ I show Sans, just in case.” This sparked interest in the chat.

**StarGhost: Show us, darling!!**

Papyrus’ expression brightened and he nodded excitedly, hurrying off-screen. “This one I actually got from a normal store, along with one other pair, but I thought that my brother would appreciate it.” When he walked back into view, he was wearing baggy jeans and a green hoodie. In white letters, big and bold on the hoodie, was, “KINK is my MIDDLE NAME”. And instead of his normal gloves, he wore dark brown knuckle-gloves. “Uh… It’s really baggy, and not really _my_ style, but… How do I look?”

**KidWithAKnife: Ya look tough**

**DJGhost: Like you’re about to go to a popular club.**

**MewMewKissy: Really cool!! :D**

**???:** ~~**Very nice, my boy.**~~

Papyrus blushed and smiled happily. “Really? Wowie! Now I’ll show you the other one!” He disappeared back off-screen. “This one’s a little more… Showy.” When he walked back into view, eyes widened; Papyrus now sported a crop top and light blue jean short-shorts. The top was decorated with patterns of spaghetti and flowed around the bottom of his ribs. Papyrus’ face was tinted orange as he looked down at himself, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “W-Well…?” Grillby was the first to recover.

**FlameDaddy: You look very cute, Pap.**

The tall, flustered skeleton smiled broadly. “Thank you! U-Um… Should I move on to the next one?”

**DJGhost: Of course, Papyrus, but don’t show us anything if you don’t want to.**

“Thanks, DJ! Um… I guess I’ll get the lewdest one out of the way. Let’s see, here…” He wandered off screen once more, and the chat heard little grunts of effort a few moments later. “Geez, I didn’t thank this’d be so hard to get on… Ow! Damnit, the strap whipped my bone… Is this centered…? Yeah, it is. Alright, prepare yourselves! The Great Papyrus will now stun you all!” And stunned they were, when the normally-considered-innocent Papyrus reappeared wearing nothing but strips of connected leather. They slipped in between his ribs, hugging his pelvis and spine. An “O” was made in the leather over his pelvis, where his magic appendage was normally seen. “I, um…” The tall skeleton’s face was bright orange as he smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t summon any of my magic, to make this a little less awkward. How’s it look? I mean, I know it’s awfully lewd, but… Still?” Before chat could respond, a blue flash of magick lit up in the corner and Sans appeared, looking rather tired. The tired expression quickly wiped away when he saw his brother, his face flushing bright blue, his eyes widening, and his jaw dropping.

**KidWithAKnife: Nobody say a goddamn thing.**

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. “What? What do you mean?”

**KidWithAKnife: Nothing! But if Sans is secretly in the chat and we say something too lewd, he might get angry.**

**FlameDaddy: Yeah!**

**StarGhost: Exactly, darling!**

**DJGhost: True.**

**MewMewKissy: That’s right!**

**Princecharming: Yep**

**???:** ~~**Of course.**~~

Sans relaxed slightly, grinning widely. Silently, he hid beside the bed, just out of view of his brother. Papyrus relaxed as well with another smile. “Yes, I suppose that is true! Okay, so do you think my brother will like it?” Sans furrowed a brow.

**StarGhost: He will absolutely LOVE it, darling!!**

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. Should I move on to the next one?”

**Princecharming: yes!**

“Alright, then,” Back off-camera, not noticing Sans, “This one, well… Honestly, I bought it a little more for myself. But I’ve noticed Sans really likes talking about how cute I am, so… I decided I’d play a bit on that.” Sans’ eyes widened and his face turned a darker blue, and he took on an expression that made it look as though he was going to have a heart attack. “It came with cat ears and a tail, too, but I figured I could conjure some myself and they’d actually move.” Papyrus returned to the camera wearing a tight, short black dress. The bottom was frilly and lacy and had a big slanted bow on it, while the top looked like it was leather and had a smaller bow in the top-center. Along with it was a tight black collar that was adjusted to hug Papyrus’ cervical, a little golden tag on it that had “meow” engraved on it. There were also lacy black leggings that turned into hind-paws at the feet. Along with those were little black gloves that looked like paws. With little orange flashes, Papyrus now had orange cat ears and an orange tail. The ears swiveled back as he smiled shyly, his tail twitching nervously. In the background, Sans gripped his shirt at his chest, his sockets wide.

**MewMewKissy: wow**

“G-Good wow or b-bad wow?”

**KidWithAKnife: AMAZING wow!!!**

Papyrus grinned excitedly, letting his ears and tail fade away. “Wowie! Then you’ll enjoy the next one, as well!” He flashed off-camera in his excitement, shuffling around a bit, before reappearing in another stunning sight. Sans looked about ready to faint; Papyrus wore a sort of black-and-white leotard-tuxedo that showed off the top of his ribs and connected at his back with wide X-straps and formed a collar at the top with a black bowtie attached. It also came with black stockings, these ones normal with tiny bows on the sides. Along with that were tuxedo cufflinks. With a few more orange flashes, Papyrus now bore long, floppy orange bunny ears and a big, fluffy orange bunny tail, which trembled in anticipation.

**StarGhost: You have no IDEA how amazing you look, darling! Sans will just love these, I know it!!**

Everyone in the chat snickered, not that Papyrus could hear them. “I’m glad you think so! The next few, the woman at the counter said that they’re pretty popular, so I thought I’d try them out! Ready to see?” Another whoosh of “yes” through the chat was all that was needed to encourage the eager skeleton, while his brother practically bled from his nose in the background. The next costumes consisted of Sexy Sailor, Raunchy Red Riding Hood, Explicit Explorer, Wicked Witch, Naughty Nun, Cute Cop, Provocative Polka Dot Dress, Lovely Lingerie, and even Seductive Maid. And finally, the last outfit… Slutty Schoolgirl. Everyone’s seen that one or twice before, but never did they think that they’d see it on Papyrus, of all monsters. The top was a white button-up that stopped just past his ribs, accompanied by a plaid tie. Along with that was a ruffled plaid short-skirt.

**DJGhost: I don’t think Sans’ll be able to handle any more of this.**

This brought confusion to Papyrus and he tilted his skull again. He opened his mouth to question this, but Sans teleported behind him in a flash of blue. Papyrus didn’t notice this, so he let out a startled yelp when hands wandered up the back of his shirt. He tried to turn around, but Sans prevented him from doing so with a smirk, his eye alight in blue. “Keep facin’ the camera, pretty-bones.” He purred against the small of his brother’s back, and Papyrus shivered and gulped. “So they’ve seen you put these on, but I don’t think they’ve seen you take ‘em off…” Papyrus tensed up when a hand slid up his skirt and traced the edges of his pelvis, his legs trembling and his face turning bright orange.

“S-Sans!” He exclaimed, his tone embarrassed. “W-When did you- How long have you been in here?!” Sans chuckled deep in his throat, causing his brother to shudder.

“Since the leather strap-suit. You woke me up with your excited _banter_ , as you call it. I just got front-row seats to the sexiest show ever, and all of these look damn good on you, bro. Mind if I…” Sans leaned up on his toes to undo the tie with his mouth from the back as he reached his hands up in the front to unbutton Papyrus’ shirt.

“S-Sans!” Papyrus was extremely flustered at this point, but couldn’t find it in himself to free himself from his brother’s arms.

**MewMewKissy: Special late-night show! :D**

**KidWithAKnife: Looks like the seven of us are getting special treatment, haha**

**???:** ~~**Who says staying up late has consequences?**~~

“Sans, h-ha…” After the top half of the costume was removed, Sans began to lick and nibble up and down his brother’s spine. “B-Broth-uh-er, hn…” Papyrus reached a hand back to caress the smaller skeleton’s cheek, arching his back into the touch.

“And you look so fucking sexy in skirts… I can’t wait to see you in them _so_ much more often, Paps.” Sans bit roughly into the center of Papyrus’ back, causing his brother’s spine to shoot up as he let out a cry.

**SatOnATuffet has logged on**

**SatOnATuffet: My sexy-senses were tingling~**

**…**

**SatOnATuffet: What did I miss??**

**KidWithAKnife: A lot**

**Princecharming: some good shit**

**FlameDaddy: Papyrus trying on some outfits and Sans stalking him in the background**

**MewMewKissy: A lot of kawaii Papyrus!!**

**…**

**SatOnATuffet: I see~~**

“I really liked your ears and tails, can’t wait to see those again, too… Mm, sensitive here, huh?” Papyrus had been reduced to whimpers and shivers as attention was showered upon his spine.

“S-Sah…! Yesss…!” Papyrus hissed with pleasure as the backs of his ribs were stroked and his most sensitive vertebrae was licked and bit at. “Uff!” Sans swiftly hoisted him up and set him against the pillows on the bed in a sitting position, settling between his legs and beginning to caress the fronts of Papyrus’ ribs. His magick moved the camera to view them easily from the side. Then he connected their mouths in a few sweet kisses before parting his teeth and letting his tongue slip out, eyes half-mast and cheekbones faint blue. Papyrus let out a soft, pleased whimper, closing his eyes and opening his own mouth to let their tongues meet as he looped his arms around his brother’s neck. “Mm… Ahn…” They kissed for a few moments, lost in the moment, as Sans wandered his hands along Papyrus’ body.

**SatOnATuffet: Normally I’d be impatient when the kissing doesn’t stop so the rest can get on with it, but with these two, I’m really satisfied with it~**

**MewMewKissy: same**

**StarGhost: I know, right? They’re so cute!!**

After a few more seconds, Sans broke the kiss hesitantly and pecked his brother’s cheekbone. “Stars above, you’re so beautiful…” He breathed, and Papyrus slowly opened his eyes with a dark blush and a smile.

“Beautiful or sexy?” Sans shook his head, eyes still half-closed and a bit tired.

“There’s no choosin’ between the two. Mm…” The older brother began to nibble his way down his sibling’s neck and to his collarbone. Papyrus tensed up with a quiet moan, sliding a leg up to wrap around his brother’s waist. He looked down at Sans, blushing more at the sight of his brother concentrated on pleasing him. And he got a good look at him, too; baggy gray shirt hanging off one of his shoulders, a look that said he just woke up not too long ago, and an obvious erection peeking out of his boxers, which were black with blue stripes.

“W-Wowie, nyeh-heh-heh, I guess I looked _really_ good, huh? Hnn…” A soft whine was drawn out of him due to large, sharp canines digging into his collarbone.

“Mmhm.” Sans grunted, trailing his mouth further down until he was met with the bulge in Papyrus’ skirt.

**MewMewKissy: So sexy!**

**SatOnATuffet: You can say that again~!**

“A-Ahh, Saansss…!” Papyrus let out a long, drawn-out moan of his brother’s name as Sans mouthed the member through the cloth. After a moment or two of teasing, Sans finally lifted the skirt up to reveal the stiff, glowing orange shaft. He licked his teeth, grinning up at the younger skeleton beneath him. Papyrus worried a knuckle between his teeth, a dark blush across his cheeks as he stared back down at Sans. “Nnph…” A firm lick all the way up the underside, followed by kisses all the way back down and another lick back up. This process was repeated a few times before Sans finally took the tip into his mouth, suckling the head, lapping up forming precum. Papyrus let his head fall back, a pillow clutched in his fist as if it was the only thing holding him up. “Nnh… Brother, just like that…” He moaned deeply as Sans sucked him slowly down to the base, tongue massaging the underside. Then, swiftly, the shorter skeleton began to bob his skull up and down. Papyrus inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, arching his back with a loud groan. Sans kept an eye on his sibling as he worked over his member, wanting to see his expression when he finally came. When he noticed that Papyrus’ moans were becoming louder and higher in pitch, he reached a hand down and dipped it under his boxers to stroke himself off.

**KidWithAKnife: Hot damn**

**???:** ~~**Hot damn is right!**~~

“S-Sans, I…! Hnn…!! Oh, stars! Ha…!! S-Sans!!” Papyrus let out a soft wail as he came, bucking his pelvis up. Sans gagged slightly but didn’t stop him, happy to swallow all that he was given. He himself had yet to finish, and luckily Papyrus noticed that. Pushing Sans back onto the bed and straddling him, Papyrus tugged down Sans’ boxers and began to stroke his weeping shaft.

“Oh, fuck, Paps…! Nn, oh stars, yes… R-Ride me, bro.” Papyrus blushed and looked up at Sans, honestly surprised at the sudden command. “C’mon, bro, ride me, I need it.” With a grin and a nod, Papyrus position himself and wiggled his hips over his brother’s cock teasingly.

**StarGhost: They just love teasing each other!**

**???:** ~~**Even as kids.**~~

**FlameDaddy: It’s pretty sexy, in all honesty.**

Both skeletons let out deep groans and closed their eyes, tilting their heads back as Papyrus lowered himself down. One of Sans’ hands managed to find one of Papyrus’ and they twined their fingers together, their other hands tightly gripping bedsheets. “Oh, stars, Papyrus… Oh fuck, move…!” Papyrus nodded, not that Sans saw, and began to lift himself up and drop himself down in a slow rhythm. Sans finally opened his eyes, breathing ragged, and took in what he believed to be the most glorious thing he had ever witnessed; his brother taking absolute pleasure in riding his cock. Wearing a goddamn skirt. He noticed that his brother was becoming aroused again and managed to hold on a little longer as he bucked his hips up to meet his brother’s movements.

“Sans, oh fuck!!” Papyrus suddenly cried out and came, as he was sensitive from already coming once. Sans’ breath was taken away and he arched his spine, letting out a loud grunt and letting himself go. Blue stained a thin spine and ribs and the inside of a lean pelvis, while orange stained a baggy nightshirt and a wide, thicker pelvis. Papyrus lifted himself up off of his brother’s member before laying down beside him and cuddling up to his side, letting Sans wrap an arm around him. Heavy breathing mellowed out as they tired.

**KidWithAKnife: I guess that’s all for tonight**

**StarGhost: That was more than enough, darling!**

**MewMewKissy: The others are going to be so jealous that they didn’t get to watch.**

**SatOnATuffet: Let them be jealous~**

A yawn. “Goodnight, everyone. Sweet dreams…” And the stream was disbanded.


	12. Wowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the entire smut was thought up by Lewaka, isn't she amazing~? Gotta love fellow sinners!

   When I woke in the morning, a soft yawn stretching my jaws, memories of the night before were blurred in the back of my mind. I still remembered, none-the-less, and grinned shamelessly. Closing my eyes, I let the images of Papyrus in his new outfits drift lazily through my skull. “Are you awake, Sans?” I shivered, cracking my eyes back open. My brother had his head poked into his closet, pelvis wiggling a bit as he hummed. I let myself enjoy the view as I propped myself up on my elbows.

“Sure am, pretty-bones,” I chuckled softly after a few more seconds of watching, “Had a real good sleep, too. Dunno why we haven’t started sleeping together every night.” He poked his head back out with a smile that warmed my soul.

“You can move into my room, with me, if you want. Just so long as you don’t make a mess.” I grinned widely and nodded, my cheekbones feeling warm. With a satisfied nod, my brother fully disappeared into his closet.

“So ya wanna tell me about last night, bro?”

“Oh! Nyeh-heh-heh!” He burst into laughter, making my soul feel even lighter. _Today’s gonna be a good day._ “I bought those outfits for us, Sans! Well, for me, but for you to see me in! I thought it would spice things up a bit.” I snorted.

“That’s about the only thing that can spice up a couple of skeletons fuckin’ each other with magick dicks.”

“Sans! That’s crude!” I laughed softly after my brother’s sudden bashfulness, especially after last night.

“Ya know, you coulda just let me see ‘em.”

“Of course not!” He tutted. “Not without a good review! I didn’t want to look ridiculous, Sans.” I smiled fondly again.

“The Great Papyrus could _never_ look “ridiculous”. Only cute. And sexy.”

“And beautiful?” I blushed. “That’s what you called me, last night.” _I did, didn’t I?_

“And I was tellin’ the truth! As dad would say, you are a very beautiful _specimen._ ” Papyrus giggled softly before stepping back out. My jaw dropped; he was wearing a flowing, spaghetti-patterned, spaghetti-strap crop top and jean booty-shorts.

“Like it? I don’t think you saw this one, last night. It’s my favourite, so… I want to wear it out, today.” I twitched, suddenly alarmed.

“Like hell you will,” I exclaimed, “You’ll get jumped!!” Papyrus frowned and crossed his arms.

“I can defend myself just find if I am in any real trouble, Sans.” My soul stuttered in fear, and he must have seen the change in my features because he raised a hand to his mouth. “Oh… Right…” He sighed and shook his head, looking firm again. “Well, then you’ll just have to be my bodyguard!” I blushed and tensed up, my soul jumping, and I couldn’t tell if it was in a good or bad way.

“B-Bodyguard…?” My voice came out a squeak and I realized that the thought had gotten me flustered. Papyrus grinned and nodded.

“Yep! Here!” He tossed the hat from his Cute Cop costume at me and it landed slanted on my skull. I chuckled and straightened it, relaxing.

“Eh, sure, Paps. But don’t thank that I won’t bludgeon someone if they eye ya or try t’ feel ya up.”

“Permission granted to do that,” He winked and I blushed again, “Now get dressed, lazy-bones. I want to spend the day with the kids, today.”

 

   To put it lightly, people _did_ stare at my brother. To put it in reality, a few were practically _devouring_ him with their eyes. One even made the mistake of cat-calling him; she got a bone to the back of the head when no one was looking. After what seemed like _hours_ , we finally found the kids with Toriel and Asgore in the marketplace. _Oh, thank the stars._ All but Chara looked stunned at Paps’ choice of clothing; Chara just grinned and gave a thumbs-up. Frisk quickly joined him. “O-Oh my,” Toriel breathed before clearing her throat to speak up, “P-Papyrus, is there any reason for…?” My brother laughed softly.

“Well, you would know if you watched the stream last night. I thought _you_ of all people, Toriel, would be a night-owl!”

“It was awesome! Late-night show!” Chara cooed excitedly.

“Aw, man, you should’ve woken me up.” Asriel huffed, Frisk pouting as well. Toriel took a deep breath, cheeks light red.

“Chara, my child… I _would_ punish you… But then you would refuse to tell me everything that happened when we returned home.” Chara’s grin grew and I snorted softly.

“Why is Sans wearing a policeman cap?” Asgore asked curiously and I blushed a bit.

“Oh,” Papyrus tutted as if he were a mother speaking about her child, “Silly thing was worried that someone would try to hurt me, so I made him my bodyguard. I swear, I think he has a kink for protecting me!” My blush grew.

“Oh, you simply don’t _understand,_ dahling! You two _are_ each other’s kinks!” Mettaton walked up holding a paper bag full of packages of ramen.

“Oh, hi, Mettaton!” Papyrus greeted excitedly. “Do you think?”

“I don’t _think_ , I _know_ , Pap.”

“I see… So what brings _you_ out here?” Mettaton smiled wide.

“Dear Alphys has a cold and asked me to buy groceries for her. I’ve got one half down for her; ramen. Now I just need the other half; soda. I’ll sneak in a salad and protein shake, somehow.” Even _I_ couldn’t help but laugh at that. “By the way, dahlings, you two aren’t the _only_ relationship being talked about, right now!” My blush returned. _R-Relationship? W-With Paps?_

“Oh? Who else?” My brother asked curiously.

“Well,” Mettaton giggled, “Alphys and Undyne won’t stop fussing over Chara and Frisk. Along with them, there’s also Alex and Barry-” Frisk clapped his hands to his cheeks, his eyes sparkling and his mouth forming an “O”.

“W-Who’s that?” I finally spoke up, though the names sounded a little familiar.

“Alex, the monster who sells Nice Cream? Handsome fellow. He recently began to take interest in my intern and apprentice, Barry. The monster who used to sell Glamburgers at MTT resort. He’s kind of my second in command, now, since he got a little more courage to speak his mind after hanging out with Alex.” I smiled.

“Well, good for them. I’m sure their relationship will be _nice_ and _cheesy_.” Papyrus slapped a hand over his face with a groan.

“Sans, I’m paying you to be my _bodyguard,_ not someone who stands around and makes puns all day!” I furrowed a brow.

“Bro, you’re not paying me at all.” When he dropped his hand, there was a glint in his eyes as he smirked that made me shiver.

“I’ll be paying you with _something_ when we get home, but only if you behave…” My eyes widened and I clamped my mouth shut, a bead of sweat rolling down my skull as I nodded firmly once.

“I must say, dahling, I am honestly surprised by this side of you! I never would have guessed that you could be so domineering, and it’s quite sexy,” I shot him a look, “I don’t mean that as if I’m coming onto him! It’s a genuine compliment. And a question; how long have you been like this?” Papyrus grinned a little too widely for the question.

“Thanks, Tonny! I guess you could say that I’ve always had this side of me. And, of course, I’ve had my fair share of fantasies… Of whom, I won’t say.” But he made it obvious with a glance towards me. I nearly died on the spot. _Oh my stars, no way, ohfuckohfuckohshit._ All breath left me loudly and didn’t return. _Good thing I don’t need to breathe._ Was my only thought before I crumpled do the ground in a heap of bones, literally, startling everyone around me. “Oh, my!” My brother knelt down beside me, panic in his expression.

“Is he okay?” Toriel asked worriedly.

“S-Sans…?” I giggled softly and patted my brother’s face, feeling a little delusional for whatever reason.

“…There’s no way I heard that right…” The words lumbered out of my mouth as a slur and everyone relaxed.

“You are the most ridiculous creature I know, Sans.” I patted his face again.

“But you love me…!” I sing-songed.

“…That I do…” I barely heard his words, but they drove me to giggle again. “Well, it seems as if we’re not going to get a lot out in town, today. Want to go home and cuddle a bit, brother?” I nodded vigourously, a goofy grin plastered on my face as Paps picked me up. “I bid you ado, everyone! Look out for any new stream notifications!”

 

  We spent most of our time today laying together on the couch, watching MTT re-runs, nuzzling and kissing a little, well, maybe a lot, and it was over-all really nice. “Papsy,” Sans finally spoke up lazily, “You said you’d give me a reward if I didn’t tell any bad puns today…” I hesitated.

“Aha! So you _admit_ they’re bad!” He frowned slightly, a look not befitting for him.

“Bro…”

“The day hasn’t even ended, yet, dear brother!”

“ _Paps_ …!” But it was a delicious whine I couldn’t say “no” to. I sighed, my cheeks flushing a light orange as I stood up with Sans in my arms. “Oof! Wo-hoa, hey! Haha, where we goin’, bro?” I pouted, upset that I was somewhat turned-on by my brother’s adorableness. I didn’t answer, but we ended up in my bedroom. I gently sat my brother on the end of the bed before turning to my closet. I disappeared inside and began shifting some things. “Oohoohoo, secret clothes you didn’t show anyone? I can’t wait to see, bro.” I smirked as I revealed to myself a small stack of clothes that I had stashed away neatly under all of mine. _Yes, but_ I _won’t be the one wearing them, dearest brother…_

   “Aw, c’mon, Paps, I don’t wanna…”

“The camera will love you, brother, and so will I.”

**PaciFrisk: I wonder what’s going on, this time.**

**StarGhost: Perhaps it has to do with the attire Pap wore, today?**

**MewMewKissy: Or some of the other clothes!**

**Princecharming: sure hope so.**

The camera, having been focused on Papyrus, now shifted to the door of the bathroom that was connected to Sans' bedroom. It was open, but nobody was coming out. “Sans, _please…_ ” The younger brother pleaded, followed by an awkward shuffle on bathroom tiles.

“Paps, I probably look ridiculous…”

“Nonsense! I chose only the most flattering colours!”

“And what is with the _neck_ of this thing…?”

“I swear, you’re only used to wearing that baggy old t-shirt and puffy jacket!”

**KidWithAKnife: Woah, he got Sans to wear something?**

“It was hard to get on…”

“Well then it’ll be fun to get off.” A soft embarrassed squeak resonated from the open door, followed by another shuffle.

“Ya sure, Paps…?”

“The Great Papyrus is always sure! Now, come out; I wish to gaze upon your sure beauty.” A bare skeletal foot slipped over the carpet, shortly followed by the rest of the body as Sans awkwardly shuffled out. Papyrus inhaled sharply, his face going bright orange and his eye lighting up. The chat was stunned, to put it lightly; Sans was sporting one of the _cutest_ things he could be imagined in. He wore a white long-sleeve shirt with lavender stripes, the collar wide and hanging off one and almost both shoulders. Underneath, dark blue spaghetti-straps to another unseen article of clothing were visible. Along with that was a short knife-pleated skirt, pale violet with a single thick black stripe at the bottom. There was a bright blue blush across his face as he awkwardly rubbed one arm, avoiding looking up at or anywhere _near_ Papyrus and the camera. _Everyone_ was stunned.

**FlameDaddy has signed out**

**…**

**FlameDaddy has logged on**

**FlowerPower68: Haha, nice one.**

**FlameDaddy: >///< shut it, pipsqueak, I needed to catch my breath.**

**Royalfishes: lmfao, Grillby**

**…**

**Royalfishes: Gotta admit, tho, Sans looks damn good.**

“S-So…?” Sans squeaked, still not looking up. The camera was set back down to view both brothers, revealing how pleased Papyrus looked.

“You look _delicious_ , Sans.” He purred, and Sans curled his toes unconsciously from the sound.

“I-I don’t really think… I mean… I’m a bit too broad-boned for this stuff, ya know?” A small gasp was drawn from Papyrus and he looked honestly offended.

“Sans, are you actually calling yourself _fat_? I can’t believe you! You don’t even have _skin_! And if you did, you’d be all muscle!” The thought of that made Grillby want to log off and “catch his breath” some more. “I demand that you come here so I may shower you in kisses.” Sans looked up and smiled shyly, never having once been able to deny his brother something, before walking over. It was briefly noticed that Sans was walking on his toes as if he were wearing invisible heals. Papyrus chuckled softly at this, pressing a little peck to the side of his brother’s skull before standing up. He stopped Sans from fiddling with his sleeves by taking his hands into his own and twirling him around in place, a bit. This caused the skirt to twirl as well, lifting up just enough to reveal a little more femur. “You look amazing. In fact, I think you should wear skirts more often, nyeh-heh…” Sans laughed, his brother’s confidence being way too contagious.

“Okay, okay! I get it! But could you stop spinnin’ me? I’m getting a little dizzy!” Papyrus’ grin only grew.

“Only makes it easier for you to fall into my arms.” The chat was stunned, because when the hell did Papyrus get this smooth?

“H-Heheh, w-when did _you_ become a casanov-Uff!” Papyrus cut him up by hoisting him up into his arms, almost bridal-style. “H-Hey,” Sans yelped, “W-Watch where ya put your hands!” And he said that because his brother was mostly supporting him from his pelvis, his fingers nearly slipping inside. Papyrus only smirked cheekily before sitting them on the end of the bed, Sans a pile of flustered bones in his lap.

**Mr.Muscles: I swear, their shows just keep getting better and better**

**HOI: say et 2 tym!**

And then they just kissed a little— a lot— with Sans straddling Papyrus and Papyrus cradling his skull in his hands. “Mm, nyeh…” A soft, sly chuckle as Papyrus finally broke the connection to trail his mouth lower until his teeth met Sans’ collarbone, still marked with his name. “Such an open invitation…” Sans only moaned in response and lazily rolled his hips, since his collarbone was an infamous weak-spot, well, to Papyrus anyways. The older brother made an attempt at getting under his sibling’s shirt, but Papyrus pushed him off only slightly to roll up Sans’ two top layers, taking pleasure in licking and nibbling Sans’ sensitive ribs. Sans whimpered, his arms going slack and his skull tilting back just the slightest.

“N-No fair, Paps, what am I s’posed t’ do? Sit here an’ twiddle my thumbs…?” The taller skeleton laughed softly at this, a light sound to break the sexual apprehension.

“Of course not, silly-bones, you’re supposed to sit back and enjoy the ride!” And everyone just pauses, because did Papyrus actually just make a cheesy pun?

“Heheheh, good one, bro.”

“You are a _terrible_ influence, Sans.” Sans would’ve responded again, but he’s almost too damn hard to think and he couldn’t even managed to lift his arms. Papyrus noticed this as Sans desperately rocked his hips, looking down to see a faint blue glow and proud tent in his brother’s skirt.

**KidWithAKnife: niceee A++**

**PaciFrisk: gudshit gudshit**

“Need a _hand_ , dear brother?” Sans was too busy moaning at the hand slipping under his skirt to laugh.

“C-C’mon, Paps, ya said somethin’ about a ride…?” Sans asked breathlessly and Papyrus’ grin became almost devious.

“Woops, looks like we’ve waited too long and we missed the bus.” And something right then finally clicked inside of Sans, because his magick flared up and pinned his brother’s arms to his sides, alarming the said brother. Sans’ expression was dark with lust as he began to grind against his brother, the only fabric in between them being his own clothes, and it was then obvious to the both of them that only Sans was wearing clothes at all.

“Looks like we’re walkin’, then.” The shorter skeleton’s words were barely a whisper as he teasingly rolled his hips around. “Nn, heheh… Now that’s what I call a lap-dance.” It was a dark, almost _too_ sexy chuckle that made Papyrus only achingly harder, and he moaned deeply because all he knew is that he needed more.

**MewMewKissy: I didn’t know it was possible to be a domineering bottom???**

**Royalfishes: You should try it, babe <w<**

**MewMewKissy: O-Oh my**

“S-Sans, fuck…” A dark smile formed on Sans’ face.

“You want more?” A shaky nod and a wider smile. “Beg.” Papyrus’ eyes widened, but beg he did.

“Fuck, Sans, more, you can’t leave me like this, please, I beg you, please…!!” Sans let his eyes close for a moment as he listened to his brother and lifted his skirt the tiniest bit.

“Mm… Such beautiful sounds… A-Ah…!” He gasped softly and bowed his head as the first bit of Papyrus entered through his pelvis. The taller skeleton groaned and let his head loll back, glad to finally have some more friction. As he slowly lowered himself all the way down to the base, Sans let out a deep, pleased sigh. He was content to stay there for a moment, but gasped loudly when Papyrus broke his magical grasp to grip his hips, trying to move him. The hands were quickly glued there with magick, preventing Papyrus from moving them, though the younger brother still squirmed. “…Who said you could do that?” A raspy growl that immediately stilled the tall skeleton, eyes wide and face bright orange, body trembling.

**CrownedKing: Oh goodness, is Sans angry all of a sudden?**

**MewMewKissy: I don’t think so; the look in his eyes tells otherwise.**

“You keep your hands there until told otherwise, pretty-bones, got it?” A deep, raw chuckle that Papyrus immediately nodded in response to, followed by another smirk. “Good boy.” Sans gently gripped Papyrus’ shoulders to steady himself as he began to move his body up and down. A look of pure bliss washed over his face and he let his skull fall back a bit. “Ngh, fuck…” Papyrus just continued to watch his brother, breathless and confused at this sudden show of dominance.

“S-Sans, ha…!” And as the thrusts grew rougher and quicker, Papyrus couldn’t help but lose it. “S- _Sans_ s!”

**Sirensong: That didn’t last all too long for him**

**Goatmomma: He looks tired.**

**DJGhost: Maybe Sans was the one wearing Papyrus out, for once?**

“Huff… Ah… Mm…” Papyrus trembled as he lowered himself down from one of the best highs he’s ever had, face nuzzled against Sans’ shoulder. When he finally relaxed, he noticed the hot, puffing breath of his brother in his cervical.

“…Did I say you could do that?” It was a whisper that sounded like he had done something dangerous to his brother; dark and breathy. Papyrus leaned his head back to look up hazily at his brother, whose expression was unreadable.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t help myself…” He wore an almost guilty look as he nuzzled his skull under Sans’ chin, desperate to cheer the other skeleton up. But that wasn’t the issue. It was the issue that Sans hadn’t even had his own release, yet, and his body feels left out even though his pelvis had just been deliciously abused, his pelvis and lower spine splashed with orange cum. That was a good enough sight to let Sans take pity on his brother. He smirked, not as dark as before, but it still sent shivers up and down Papyrus’ spine.

“How sorry are you?” The tall skeleton gulped, but was sincere with his answer.

“Very.” The smirk softened into something akin to a fond, loving smile.

“Well, I suppose you could make it up to me.” Papyrus nodded eagerly, so anxious to please Sans that he didn’t even move without further instructions. The older brother slid off his lap to sit gingerly on the bed, looking over his brother. “Lay on your back.” The camera was moved to a position with a clearer view as Papyrus obediently complied.

 **???:** ~~**So loyal to each other, even when the tables have turned!**~~

**MewMewKissy: It’s rather adorable, even throughout the sexiness.**

**???:** ~~**Agreed.**~~

Papyrus was nervous, of course, but before he could ask what’s wrong, Sans shifted closer. _Much_ closer; his knees were actually on either side of Papyrus’ shoulders, now. The younger brother gulped, eyes wide and face bright orange as he stared up at the mess of orange and blue, topped off by a still-hard and throbbing blue member hanging only inches above his mouth. “ _You_ made this mess, Papsy, _you_ clean it. I do recall you hating messes, right?” Bewildered, Papyrus looked up to meet his brother’s gaze. Sans wore an almost _evil_ grin, his eyes hungry and one alight in blue, though there was also a hint of a calculating expression. Of course; Sans was trying to make sure he doesn’t overstep his boundaries. Lucky for him, the Great Papyrus had almost no boundaries. With a cool and collected expression of his own, Paps let his tongue snake out a little further than usual, a bit serpent-like in its movement as it licked the magick mixtures off sensitive and abused bones. Papyrus didn’t quite know how to describe the taste, but he definitely wouldn’t say that it was bad. He noticed that Sans had begun to tremble only slightly, soft moans and gasps escaping past him, and feels a warm boney hand settle on the back of his skull, petting affectionately. Looking up, the younger brother was pleased to see a look of ecstasy on his sibling’s face; pupils rolled up and eyes half-closed, a bright blue stripe across his face, an open-mouthed grin with a blue tongue hanging limp.

**Royalfishes: I think I could like that position.**

**MewMewKissy: Didi!!! >///M///<**

But as Papyrus returned his gaze to his work, Sans shifted slightly in order to stop him. “Nh… Doin’ good, but I need t’ come, bro,” He panted, “Why don’t ya open that pretty little mouth of yours…?” And Papyrus did just that, staring up at his brother with nothing but lust and need. A soft hiss from Sans and muffled moan from Papyrus, and suddenly the taller skeleton is swallowing the shorter one all the way to the base. He couldn’t even angle his head right to suck, but Sans didn’t need that, so Papyrus let him finish as he willed. “Nph, ah, fuck, Paps…” Sans let out a strained moan as he struggled not to thrust to hard into his brother’s willing mouth. He gently took his brother’s skull into his hands, to help the angle so that his neck wouldn’t hurt too badly. Papyrus didn’t seem to care, content with his attempts to messily massage his brother’s cock with his tongue. Finally, Sans’ climax washed over him. He damn-near curled all the way up around Papyrus’ skull as his hips stuttered and stopped altogether, a deep groan gritted past his teeth. “Nh, oh fuck, so good…! Did so good…! So good, Paps…!” And he hoped that his broken praises had gotten through to his brother as his entire load was greedily taken and swallowed. After regaining himself, the shorter skeleton finally detached himself from his brother’s head with a weary chuckle. Papyrus smiled up at him before finally allowing himself to sit up, licking his teeth.

“Wowie.” It was devoid of any child-like tone, sending a shiver through Sans.

**StarGhost: Wowie is right, darling!**

**PupPup: Woof!!**

**SatOnATuffet: Amazing, as always~**

**???:** ~~**Rest up, kids!**~~

**FlameDaddy: Brilliant**

**Flowerpower68: yes**

**PaciFrisk: gudshit**

**KidWithAKnife: 10/10**

The brothers chuckled softly, nuzzling their cheekbones together, before bidding their audience ado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the bros acting a wee-bit strange? .........dunno~


	13. Magick Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA, magick HAS NO MASTER HAHAHA

   It was the middle of the night. Two skeletons, brothers, were sleeping soundly in a large bed fit for a king, or so one of them said. Midnight; it was at this point that a bright blue magick, flowing and fiery, began to leak out of the shorter brother’s left eye. A camera, stationed against the middle of the wall opposite the door so that it had a good view of the entire room, flicked on. The magick worked its way out the window, drifting through the town with purpose. Several eyes flickered open at the sensation of it and rooms in every house in town flashed on. But by now, the blue magick had returned to the room and was working on getting the computer set up.

...

**...**

...

**...**

...

**MewMewKissy: Is there anyone here?**

**Goatmomma: Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was the only one!**

**PaciFrisk: Same**

**PupPup: Woof!!**

**StarGhost: I’m here, darling!**

**HOI: hoi!!1!**

**FlameDaddy: It is exactly midnight, wth?**

**KidWithAKnife: Seriously**

**SatOnATuffet: But maybe it’s another show~?**

**Royalfishes: Can’t be, don’t you hear the snoring?**

**Flowerpower68: I hear Papyrus and Sans both snoring!! They sleep together, now, that’s so cute!!!**

**DJGhost: Did the camera turn on by itself, then?**

**Sirensong: Why are we all even awake?**

**Mr.Muscles: And at the same time**

**CrownedKing: Like magick?**

**Princecharming: Is it a prank?**

**???:** ~~**I find it hard to be a prank.** ~~

**MewMewKissy: Yeah, I find that hard to believe too.**

**PaciFrisk: Hey, wait, the cap’s comin off!**

**...**

**Royalfishes: oh my god**

A single blue, disembodied hand was waving at the camera. Sans’ magick’s colour blue. But Sans was in bed, curled up against Papyrus, fast asleep, even if his eye was alight.

**Goatmomma: Is he doing this in his sleep?**

**FlameDaddy: There’s no way**

The hand held one finger up before being joined by several others.

**Flowerpower68: holy shit**

The original snapped its fingers and pointed at one of the two skeletons on the bed, and the other five hands flew over to him. Sans’ eyes snapped open as he felt two hands grab his ankles. “P-Pap-?” He gasped when two more grabbed his wrists. “Oh shi- Not again _-_!!” A fifth hand covered his mouth as he was dragged off the bed from under the covers.

**Mr.Muscles: Did he just say…?**

**KidWithAKnife: I think he did.**

Sans actually looked really terrified as he was hoisted into the air, his arms and legs spread and his face a bright blue.

**MewMewKissy: Should someone go help him…?**

**???:** ~~**Wait, let's see what happens, first.** ~~

**MewMewKissy: Are you sure?**

**???:** ~~**I'm sure. If the magick was turning on him, it'd be a darker blue than normal.** ~~

**MewMewKissy: If you say so, doc.**

The first hand casually floated up to Sans and to everyone’s surprise, the short skeleton glared venomously at it. Then he glanced at Papyrus nervously before letting out a defeated sigh. With another snap of fingers, the fifth hand uncovered Sans’ mouth and the skeleton was back to glaring. “You little shit,” He hissed, “We agreed not in front of Paps…!!” He hissed, absolutely seething. The original hand did a little dance before pointing to the camera. Sans slowly followed the finger, his expression dropping in fear again and a bead of luminescent blue sweat sliding down the side of his skull. “…Shit… Please, someone help, it’s going to-!!” He mouth was taken over again, this time by three fingers as the original hand slammed its palm against his ribcage to knock the breath out of him. Sans twitched but didn’t fight back. Probably because he couldn’t. Having not left Sans’ chest, Original began to rub it in slow circles to soothe any pain it might’ve caused. Sans shivered, and suddenly it became clear what was happening.

**KidWithAKnife: Holy shit, it’s like a gay hentai**

**MewMewKissy: That’s called yaoi. And I’ surprised you know what hentai is.**

**KidWithAKnife: Interwebs! >:D**

**FlowerPower68: The internet is a magical place.**

**PaciFrisk: I’M GONNA DO AN INTERNET :DD**

Sans let out a soft, muffled whimper as Original began to trail its fingers across and down each of his ribs before slipping completely under his shirt. Sans jolted up, eyes wide and pupils fuzzy, a lewder version of his trademark grin appeared on his face as he nearly bit down on the light blue fingers. “Mph…” He began to buck his hips slowly as his shirt was pulled up to reveal his spine being stroked up and down by the original hand.

**Goatmomma: Oh my…**

**PupPup: woof**

**SatOnATuffet: Wow~**

Since Sans was now a shivering mess, the hand covering his mouth drifted back, as if waiting for another cue. “A-Ah… Fuck… Lefty, please, not in front of… Oh… Oh, stars… Oh, stars, please… Nh, faster… Faster, Paps…” The short skeleton had obviously drifted into a fantasy. “Paps, please… P-Papyrus… Papyrus?” His pupils suddenly became sharp again as he snapped back into focus. “P- _Papyrus_!!” The hand slapped back over his mouth, but it was too late. Papyrus shot up into a sitting position, his eyes wide with fear and his mouth open and ready to call back out, but he stopped when he saw Sans staring desperately at him and struggling against his own magick. His eyes widened a bit more and a bright orange blush covered his entire face as his jaw dropped.

**StarGhost: I get the feeling that Pap isn’t about to help him.**

With a shiver, the hand over Sans’ mouth evaporated. He was still panting and huffing and squirming, but now he was pleading. “Paps, please, ya gotta help me! T-They turned on me, please!!” A sudden grin began to form slowly on Papyrus’ face, stretching his jaw and silencing Sans. “…Fuck…”

“And how do I know you aren’t doing this yourself, dear brother?” He was taken aback when Sans suddenly glared at him, the older brother nodding towards the recording set.

“Ask them!!” He huffed almost angrily, but his voice trembled from the attention that ‘Lefty’ was giving him. Papyrus, with a confused expression, turned to the camera. His eyes widened again.

**PaciFrisk: It’s true, Pap!!**

**DJGhost: They came to life on their own, but it started with just one.**

**StarGhost: They woke me up from my beauty sleep!**

**…**

**StarGhost: Not that I’m complaining, if this is the reward.**

**Royalfishes: haha, nice**

Paps’ expression turned to sudden realization as he turned back to his brother. “Yours do that, too?” As if on cue, an orange hand appeared from being Papyrus’ back as his eye lit up, swaying happily. Lefty, as Sans had called it, let go of its owner, who let out a disappointed whine(not that he would admit it), and flew swiftly over to… “Righty!” Papyrus laughed. Rather joyfully, too.

**CrownedKing: They’re just as bad at naming things as I am.**

Lefty and Righty high-fived before Lefty returned to Sans. More orange hands appeared and turned to Papyrus, who smiled. “I know you like helping me out, but how about focusing on Sans, this time? I think you’ll find his magick rather delightful, nyeh-heh-heh!” Sans, still squirming, let out a panicked gasp.

“Papyrus!!” But the younger brother just smirked as ‘Righty’ saluted and its little squadron flew casually over to Sans. Lefty let go of its master’s spine again and turned to Righty, who made a few strange motions.

**???:** ~~**Oh my stars, they're speaking in hands!** ~~

**MewMewKissy: Well, what are they saying?**

**???:** ~~**Righty is asking Lefty if it can join.** ~~

Lefty made a simple gesture back and they both began to stroke Sans’ spine. “Ohh, fffuck…” Sans groaned, his silly/lewd grin reappearing as he bucked his hips outward, his pupils fuzzy once more. Papyrus settled his jaw on his knuckles, smiling contently as he watched his brother pant and whine. “Oh, fuck, yes, morrrr- Hh!” A hand, blue, was suddenly wrapped around the older brother’s cervical, cutting off his words. Papyrus tensed up, looking worried, only relaxing with a surprised expression when Sans let out a muffled moan.

**FlameDaddy: omg**

**MewMewKissy: O///O**

**PupPup: woof**

**Princecharming: That kinky bastard.**

Sans’ body jerked as fingers pressed at the back of his skull, right where it met his neck, letting out a loud, drawn-out whine. “Gh, fffu…! Hhh…!!” A bulge had quickly begun to form in his boxers, showing off a faint bright-blue glow. Papyrus licked his teeth and reached a hand under the blankets, his brows furrowing.

**Royalfishes: Apparently, Papyrus is just as kinky.**

**KidWithAKnife: nice**

“C-Could you take off his clothes?” Almost too eagerly, all of the hands complied. A thin coat of blue sweat covered Sans’ body as he thrusted his hips desperately into nothing.

“Oh, stars, Paps, please… Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…!!” It seemed that Sans had a bad habit of melding his words together whenever he got worked up. Papyrus let out a strained chuckle, his own pelvis twitching.

“You might want to slow down, n-nyeh-heh, it seems as if he’s already about to climax. I know he likes being teased.” The magick immediately slowed down to gentle petting and Sans let out a disappointed whine, though his grin was now achingly big.

“Fuck, Pappy, please…! C’mon, fuck me, already!” As if it had been commanded, perhaps it had, Lefty let go of Sans’ spine to start tracing his pelvis. Especially the insides of it. And this seemed to make Sans _melt_. Papyrus let out a wheeze as if all of his breath had left him, which it probably had, his sockets wide again. Sans’ tongue now hang out, glowing drool dripping down his jaw and onto his blushing ribs. His head was tilting back as he began to slowly rock his pelvis back and forth. Righty suddenly stopped its movements and tapped Lefty, who stopped as well and turned to it. A few quick motions and Righty snapped his fingers, commanding the other orange hands. “H-Hey, huff, why’d ya… Why’d ya stop?”

“Yes, what are you- Ack!!” Papyrus yelped as he was pinned down on the bed by his own magick, covers pulled off of him and wrists pinned down.

**Mr.Muscles: What’s happening, now?**

**MewMewKissy: Should we step in NOW, ‘dad’ster? <-<**

**???:** ~~**...No...** ~~

**MewMewKissy: You’re a bigger sinner than all of us, aren’t you? <_<**

**???:** ~~**...Yes...** ~~

But all panic, for the chat at least, was resolved when the orange hands pulled off Paps’ own boxers and the blue hands carried Sans over to him. With wide eyes and flushed faces, the brothers knew what was about to happen. “Oh, come on,” Papyrus exclaimed, “At least let me sit up so I can look him in the eyes!” Sans seemed surprised but pleased when Papyrus was allowed to sit up, though his arms were still pinned together behind his back. The blue hands did the same to Sans before lowering him into his brother’s lap. And they didn’t let him down slowly.

“Ha- Ah-!” He choked on a gasp, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he threw his head back. Papyrus hissed softly at the sudden sensation, but was more-than happy to stare at Sans as they both slowly relaxed. “Nph, move, damnit!” And they had no choice but to obey their master’s command. But that didn’t mean that they had to do it all at once, they were tricky little things. It was an agonizingly slow pace, for both brothers, as they huffed and puffed and tried to grind against each other. But both pairs of hips were held in pace.

**Royalfishes: *suddenly wishes I had magick like that***

**MewMewKissy: SAME**

After a few minutes of teasing, though, Lefty and Righty had mercy and began to pick up the pace. Righty, who had been caressing Papyrus’ ribs, suddenly lifted up to its master’s face and began to sign. “N-Nyeh? J-Just how flexible am I?” A few more motions and Papyrus grinned, though he was still panting and trying desperately to hold in his moans. “I-I see! Nyeh-heh-heh, I think I can do that!” And then, to everyone’s amazement, he practically folds inwards and licks the tip of Sans’ member.

**FlameDaddy: holy shit**

**CrownedKing: Very flexible, apparently.**

**PaciFrisk: Grillby no. Bad Grillby.**

**FlameDaddy: But**

**PaciFrisk: NO. NOT BOTH.**

**FlameDaddy: hhhhwhy**

**KidWithAKnife: Just hump a pillow or something, Grillby, geez.**

**...**

**KidWithAKnife: You’re already doing that, aren’t you?**

**FlameDaddy: NO**

**MewMewKissy: I changed my mind; GRILLBY is the biggest sinner out of all of us.**

“ _Oh, fuck, Papyrus_!!” And Sans practically screamed as he was sucked and fucked at the same time, because never had he had that sensation before but _damn_ if he wouldn’t get addicted to it. He was practically just a mess of quivering bones by now, and Papyrus fucking loved it. The older brother ended up coming first, for once, and Paps greedily took it all. As he drew off to look up at Sans, mouth ajar as he panted, blue still hung around in his mouth.

“Huff… Sans, I’m going to… Nyeh, S-Sans!” And suddenly the extra magick hands disappeared, letting them collapse into a sweaty mess of bones, panting softly in rhythm to each other. Lefty and Righty high-fived before floating over to the camera and waving.

**Goatmomma: Oh, goodbye, dearies!**

**SatOnATuffet: Thanks for the show~**

**Royalfishes: Hope to see you two some other time! >:D**

And with two thumbs-ups, the two disappeared. But not before turning off the camera to allow their masters some well-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: LEFTY AND RIGHTY WILL NOT BE RECURRING CHARACTERS!!! .........unless someone begs for it....
> 
> AND JUST WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING LOVE IT


	14. The PTA (Parent-Teacher Association)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because PTA!Undertale is my drug.

   The brothers were at a loss of what to do. They had already eaten lunch, already finished solving each other’s puzzles(it was a fun hobby), and even cleaned the entire house. Now they sat lazily at the dining room table, utterly stumped. “S’what now?” Sans sighed, cheek on one palm as he drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of the table.

“Frankly, dear brother, I have no clue!”

“…Wanna go hang out with the kids? The should be out of school for today, by now.”

“Sure!”

 

   It was a short walk to the Goat house, since it was the first house we saw when we entered town from the hidden path that led to our own house in the woods. We didn’t need to knock, either; Toriel and Asgore said that we were welcome to walk in at any time. So that’s what we did. “Hey T, Gore, are Frisk, Chara, and As-” I let my words trail off when I saw a rather large group in the living room. Most were humans, which confused me; not a lot of humans chose to live in our town and instead lived in the next town over. There were also a few monsters, though. Half were adults, but half were also children who played together on the floor. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were among them and suddenly looked rather nervous.

“Nyeh, um… A-Are we interrupting something?” My bro asked nervously, shifting his gaze to Toriel and Asgore.

“No, not really. Just a PTA meeting.” Asgore chuckled with his usually big smile, though he seemed rather tired.

“You let them just barge in here, like that?” A dusty-brunette asked timidly.

“Yes, Helen, they’re practically family to us. The uncles of our kids, actually.” Toriel soothed with her own tired smile. I noticed that almost everyone was blushing to some degree as they stared or glanced occasionally at us. _Wonder what that’s all about…_ “Sans, Papyrus, I’m guessing you came over to play with the kids?” Grinning, we nodded happily. “Alright, make yourselves comfortable, then. Introduce yourselves to their friends.”

“Thanks, T.” She nodded as we sat down near Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and their friend. Tuk, Frisk’s first little monster friend around his age, was busy talking about how cool Undyne was. However, I noticed that several of the kids were glancing bashfully at Papyrus and I.

“Undyne _is_ pretty cool, isn’t she?” Papyrus chuckled with a broad smile. Undyne _was_ his best friend, after-all. “Did you know that she was training me to be in the Royal Guard?” Tuk’s eyes grew wide.

“R-Really…?! So cool…!” Papyrus nodded enthusiastically.

“She’s also a magnificent chef! Maybe even better than I, the Great Papyrus!” I chuckled, though I had to admit; the two of them _had_ gotten _immensely_ better at cooking once they had been on the surface for a while.

“I dunno about that, bro. I think ya make better pasta than her.”

“…So you just let them around your kids…?” I lifted my skull a bit.

“…not doing harm…”

“…Toriel, I can’t believe…”

“…Outrage…”

“…skele-fuckers…” I popped my head up over the back of the couch between Asgore and Toriel, starling everyone.

“Somethin’ wrong? I thought I heard my classic title.” Toriel giggled a bit, though she looked upset. And Asgore was _frowning_. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” I felt the eyes of the kids and my brother on my back. I noticed a fair-haired woman glaring at me from the opposite couch and tilted my head slightly. “Any trouble? Trouble at all?”

“N-No, Sans, it’s-”

“I can’t believe you.” The blonde hissed, cutting Toriel off, and I bristled but quickly relaxed.

“Who am I, Jack Frost?” A few kids giggled. “Okay, pal, what’s up? Ya not like my face? A lotta’ people don’t.” A few more snickers, a few from the adults as well.

“How can you act so calm?” The blonde growled. From her name-tag, I saw that her name was Linda. _Wow. Classic._ “You’re acting like it’s completely normal to screw your own brother!” I tensed up, my eyes widening and my face flushing blue. Papyrus’ head popped up next to mine.

“It’s not?” Even _I_ was surprised.

“Yeah, seriously? That’s not a normal things for humans?” All of the humans let their jaws drop, a few in outrage.

“Of course not! It’s a sin!!” A man, his nametag said Derek, exclaimed angrily. I rubbed the back of my skull awkwardly.

“Well, gee, for monsters it’s just… Love who ya love, ya know? The only reason I didn’t ask Paps out sooner was because I didn’t want to ruin how innocent I _thought_ he was.” Papyrus giggled softly and nuzzled the side of my skull.

“That’s… That’s sick,” Linda wheezed, “That’s _incest_! _And_ gay!! And why with _him_ of all monsters? He’s not even that good-looking! Albeit, neither are you, but-” With an angry hiss, I leapt over the couch to instinctively attack her, but I was caught by my ankles and I fell on the cushions between Toriel and Asgore with a huff.

“Say it again, you bitch!!” I shouted venomously. “Let those words run past your whore mouth once more, I fuckin’ dare ya!!” I had never seen such a large group look so offended.

“Well, I never!” I reached my hands out, grasping at empty air, wanting nothing more than to throttle her neck.

“Sans, Sans, stop!”

“Not now, Paps-”

“Sans, the _children_!” I froze, looking back over my shoulder. Almost all of the kids looked utterly terrified, though Chara was busy laughed his ass off. I slumped, feeling more than guilty.

“Aw, gee, I sure messed _that_ up… Sorry. Kids, you didn’t hear a single word from me! It was all your imagination!” I turned back to Linda, however, back to glaring. “Alright, you listen here; see this?” I pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal Papyrus’ name etched into my collarbone, then pointed to my brother. “See _him_? He is the most beautiful creature you will _ever_ see, other than children! He is the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing thing in my life and I will _not_ allow you to insult him like that! Do it again, and I’ll strangle ya.”

“Sans!” Papyrus exclaimed nervously, but I didn’t stop glaring.

“Goodness, gracious, is _that_ the kind of thing you let around your children?” Derek growled. “No wonder they’re so corrupt! One carries around a _knife_ , for goodness sakes, and they _kiss each other_? Absolutely sickening! You should all probably just crawl back into your little mountain and- _Ah_!!” I kicked out of Paps’ arms and tackled Derek off the couch, roughly pinning him on the floor by his shoulders as I sat on his stomach.

“Shut it, you little piece of-! Uh… Huh?” I stopped, confused by his expression; he was wide eyes, his mouth quivering and his face bright red. Suddenly it dawn on my and I gagged, teleporting off of him. My hands were held up as I began to quickly make my way towards the kitchen.

“S-Sans! W-Where are you going…?!” My brother exclaimed worriedly, but I didn’t turn around.

“To wash my hands and scrub my eye sockets, bro, ‘cause I did _not_ need to see that.” And with that I was out of the room. I shuffled over to the sink, turning on the water and sticking my hands under after applying hand-soap. _What the hell was_ that _all about? …Oh no._ It suddenly dawn on me; all of the blushing and awkward glances… I sighed and headed back out, only to see that Derek was still on the floor and blushing, a kid, probably his, leaning over him awkwardly. Since my hands were still wet, I flicked some water onto his face and he flinched. “Wake up, pal.” I turned my attention to everyone. “Okay, so I’m gonna need a show of hands, and be honest here ‘cause I’m havin’ a bad day, who in here has watched at least one stream about Papyrus and I.” My jaw dropped when every hand in the room, almost shamefully, was raised. Even the children. “No way…”

“Well… _That’s_ unexpected…” My brother chuckled awkwardly, a light blush on his cheeks. I groaned, a hand on my face.

“I’ve created an army of sinners…” My eyes widened. “Wait, but half of you live in the next town over… How many people actually watch us, bro?!” Paps took out his phone and swiped it a few times, Frisk looking over his shoulder. With wide eyes, Frisk sat back down and hid his face in his sleeves. Eye sockets wide, my brother’s breath caught as his jaw dropped. I teleported over to him and looked at the screen of his phone. I honestly felt sick to my stomach and as if I was about to pass out. “…Millions…”

“Oh my…” Toriel breathed.

“I’m honestly not surprised,” Asgore suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone, “I’ve been watching anime with Alphys lately and, well, stuff like this is very popular with audiences of every age. Even… Children, unfortunately, who are a bit _too_ curious for their own goods.” The kids looked away “innocently”, a few even whistling or swaying their arms.

“Who knew all I had to do to become popular was _bone_ my brother!” I looked at Papyrus lamely.

“That was bad, bro-”

“Okay, stop that!” Frisk interrupted with an uncomfortable grimace.

“Stop what, kiddo?”

“You two have been acting a lot like each other, lately, and it’s weirding me out…” Papyrus and I looked at each other in confusion.

“Really? Nyeh-heh-heh, well, I guess I _have_ been a little lazy and… Punny, lately.”

“And I’ve actually been a bit more upbeat than usual. And making more complicated puzzles. Huh… I guess you’re right, Frisk. I’ll ask Alphys or dad about it later, I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably just a side-effect of our magick being so close lately.” The adorable brunet relaxed and nodded, though his smile seemed forced.

“But shouldn’t _you_ know what’s wrong? You’re a scientist, too.” Chara huffed, surprising almost everyone around, even my brother. I wasn’t surprised; Papyrus was too young to remember, and Asgore had hired me secretly because of my stunning magick capabilities.

“Eh, nope, _used_ to be a scientist,” I pointed out, “But only with quantum physics. I know little-to-nothing about souls, other than Frisk’s, yours, and my own, so the heck if _I_ know what’s up. Dad and Alphys _studied_ about souls and their magick, so it’s safer to ask them.” Chara’s mouth formed an “o” as he nodded slowly.

“Sans, when were you going to tell me that you were a scientist?” Papyrus asked, pouting, and I shrugged.

“Wasn’t really ever important, bro. You were just a baby-bones when I started. Dad helped me get my majors and everything. When we got trapped in the Underground, I helped him make the Core. But sometime after you came around, dad had that…” I shivered. “Accident, so… So I put down the stuff, never touched it again, so I could raise you. Still remember everything I learned, though, heh. I guess a my skull _isn’t_ that empty.”

“Sans,” Toriel spoke up hesitantly, “You know my school is for all grades, right?” I leaned up against the back of them couch.

“Yeah.”

“Would you… Perhaps… Be willing to sign up as a physics teacher? See, we only have one, and-”

“ _Oh_ , no! Nuh-uh!” Linda cut in angrily. “I am _not_ letting _that_ into the same school as my baby boy!”

“…Mom…” A brunet child, looking to be around Frisk’s age, looked embarrassed and even a little ashamed. I smirked, looking back to Toriel.

“Ya know what, T? I’d love to. Ya don’t even have t’ pay me; the smiles of my students will be payment enough as they learn about the wonders of gravity and centripetal force.” That seemed to go right past her, but Asgore was grinning widely and nodded.

“Sans, what do you think of centrifugal force?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“It ain’t a real force, duh.” Asgore turned to Toriel and nodded firmly.

“Yes, he’ll be a good teacher.” A high-pitched, frustrated, unidentifiable sound erupted from Linda’s throat and I grinned. _Get fuckin’ dunked on._

“I have to agree with Linda, honestly. I don’t want it teaching our-”

“Helen, let me stop you right there,” I raised a hand slightly, smirking lazily at her, “Nobody cares. I have a major, I’m good with kids, and I’m friends with most of the school staff. Also, Frisk let me try one of your brownies from the bake-sale last Wednesday. It wasn’t even edible; wouldn’t feed it to my _Gaster Blasters_ , and they’ll eat just about anything.” I gave a start, my eyes wide. “Aw, crud, I forgot to give ‘em their treat, today! Ugh, they’re probably chewing up their bedding as we speak. It’s a _bed_ habit.” I winked at the kids and they all laughed, as well as a few adults. “Hey, T, Gore, would it be okay if I showed Frisk, Chara, and Asriel how I feed my pups?” She didn’t hesitate to nod, to my relief.

“Can our friends watch, too, uncle Sans?” Asriel asked shyly and I smiled at him.

“Of course, kiddo, but only if their parents say it’s okay.” After quite a bit of begging and pleading, everyone was allowed to stand outside, a little ways from the house. “‘Kay, ready?” Everyone nodded, so I brought three fingers up to my mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle. Almost immediately my pups bounded for us out of the trees. Boney knocked me down and began vigourously licking my face, tickling me a bit. “H-Hey, hehe, st-stop that! Down, boy, down!” He quickly back off, then looked behind me and tilted his head, his siblings doing the same. “Do you remember Chara and his brothers?” They winced at the name Chara before relaxing and nodding. “Well, they and a few of their friends wanted to see our little routine for how I give you treats.” Their eyes widened and they blushed slightly, glancing at each other. “Aw, c’mon, pups. I know you like performing. ‘Sides, I’ll give you some big bones, this time.” At this, they nodded vigourously, eyes bright and glowing. Glancing behind me, I saw that most everyone was staring up at my Gaster Blasters in awe. “Alright, you first, Fema.” She stepped forward. “Sit. Good girl,” A small bone, “On your back,” Her spine popped a few times as she rolled over, “Good girl,” A slightly bigger bone, “Smoke and fire.” Standing up, she let her magick build up, smoke drifted up from her nose. Then she tilted her head back and fired a beam straight up into the air, letting it disappear beyond the clouds. “Good girl! Here you go, my lady!” She bowed, then jumped up to catch the rather large bone I tossed to her. I repeated this process for Rex and Boney as well, before letting them wander home.

“That was a _blast_.” I let myself laugh at Pas’ joke as I turned to everyone.

“Well, that’s all. Let’s go back inside and continue this… Meeting. Since I’m now going to be a teacher… I’d like to hear everything that everyone has to say about everyone else. Especially about what’s good for the children."


	15. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Teacher!kinks, man. I got 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka introducing some of my ocs

   “Nyeh, Sans, do you _really_ have to go…?” Papyrus whined, his arms around my waist as I stood up from the bed. I yawned, rubbing my eye sockets with a chuckle.

“Yeah, babe; I’ve got work. But, uh, you can visit me at the school any time you like. Get back to sleep, bro, I’ll see ya in a-”

“Kiss.” I paused, turning back to my brother.

“Wha-?”

“Goodbye kiss, Sans, give me one.” I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Gee, bro, I’ll only be gone for-”

“ _Sans. Kiss me. Now._ ” It wasn’t like I could ever really deny my bro. Sitting back down, I leaned back and cupped his cheek, bringing his mouth to mine. It was a sweet and short kiss that I quickly broke, but Papyrus wrapped his arms around my neck and reeled me back in.

“Mm! M-Mm…” He parted my teeth with his tongue and eased it into my mouth, rubbing it against mine as he slid into my lap. I parted our mouths again, this time turning my skull so that he couldn’t reignite it. But he seemed content enough to just pepper my cervical with nips and kisses. “Ha… Huff… Mm… Bro, I’m gonna be late…” But my words were half-hearted as Papyrus worked on pulling my boxers down, revealing my half-hard member.

“No you won’t; you can teleport. Let me wake you up, a little, Sans…” _Something’s awake, alright._ I groaned softly and leaned back on my arms as a spindly hand began to rub its knuckles up and down the underside of my cock. I drifted a hand up to my mouth, worrying a phalange between my teeth.

“Mph… Ah, Paps…” My brother wrapped his fingers around my member and began to stroke slowly. “Ha-Ah…! A-Ah, fffu… Nnh… Papyrus…!”

“Nyeh-heh-heh, already so hard, brother… Mm, yes, moan my name… _Hh_!” Papyrus gasped when a blue hand wrapped around his own member beneath his boxers, his fingers twining with it to help its rhythm.

“Oh stars, Paps…! Ya gotta…!! You have to…!” The edges of my vision were blurred, all of my focus on Papyrus as he smirked lustfully up at me.

“Yes, Sans? What, ah… What must I do?” I groaned, finding it hard to form words as he thumbed the head of my cock.

“Ya need t’- Nph, fu-huck…! S-Swallow my cum, bro!” Papyrus moaned in response and nodded, leaning down and giving my member a firm lick. I stifled a whimper, my pelvis trembling. “Oh, s-stars, please… Mph… Oh, yes… Oh, fuck, yes…” Papyrus began to bob his head up and down, one of his hands stroking the insides of my pelvis and making me melt. “Oh, Papyrus, yes, fuck _yes_ , ha…!! _Ha_ …! A-Ah… _Ah_!” My body shuddered as I came, my magick speeding up and bringing my brother to his climax as well. We stayed in that position for a moment, panting, before I finally got back up. “Thanks, bro.” I murmured, kissing the top of his skull, before heading into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

 

   When I left the bathroom, Papyrus was already curled back up in bed, fast asleep again. _I’m surprised he actually went back to sleep._ I thought with a quiet chuckle, taking my reading glasses(black and rectangularly-framed) off of the nightstand and fitting them to my skull. “See ya in a little while, Paps…” I murmured, petting his skull before teleporting out of the house. I checked my watch; 6:19 A.M.. _Good; if I hurry, I can still get situated._ I teleported myself to the front of the school, only for someone to bump into me. “Oof! Oh, hehe, sorry, pal- Oh! Hey, Gore!” Asgore, blinking away his stupor, smiled awkwardly.

“Um… Hello, Sans.”

“Sorry about that; I can’t always tell where people are when I teleport, ya know? I’m not too late to set up my classroom, am I?” He looked surprised at this, as well.

“You were being serious? I thought you just wanted to make those rude parents angry.” I shrugged.

“Yeah, well… I could use a small pay. ‘Sides, I like hangin’ around kids.”

“You’re kidding me.” I stared at him for a long moment before snorting. “Oh! Hahaha, I made a pun!” I patted his arm with a nod. “Okay, Sans, I’ll lead you to the empty classroom. Toriel will be delighted!” He spoke excitedly as we entered the school past drowsy children and teenagers. “You see, we only have one physics teacher, and that’s Alphys! But because there’s only one, the class is pretty big, and she has a hard time handling them all, you know?” I nodded, smiling. “You look very nice today, by the way! I didn’t know you still had your old uniform.” I blushed and shrugged; I wore black suit pants and a white button-down with a black tie, a lab coat slung over my shoulder.

“Well, I’m still workin’ on a few projects every now and then, if I’m going to be honest. Usually involving my pups or my magick.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m trying to find the source of their magick because they don’t have souls, since they were made by my dad. Only with their consent, of course! And I’m trying to see if I can bring my HP up without taking Execution Points. I haven’t made any breakthroughs, yet, but I think it could help a lot of weak monsters and even humans, if possible.”

“That sounds absolutely fascinating!” I nodded eagerly, feeling my old roots coming back.

“It is! It really is! Um… Since you know about it, now, would you mind if I borrowed Chara for some tests on HP? I know he has a lot. Promise I won’t kill ‘im! I just need to know what the main source of HP is.” Asgore looked a little hesitant at this.

“I dunno, I mean… It’s up to him, really. You can ask, later on, after school. Well, this is Alphys’ classroom. Lucky for you, the empty one is right next door. You’ll have the same periods to work as her, first and third and fifth, just to keep things easy.” I nodded as we entered the classroom. Alphys was inside at her desk, organizing papers. She looked rather surprised when she saw me and Asgore.

“Asgore! S-Sans? Um… What…?” She trailed off, looking very confused. I smiled and waved, allowing my friend to explain.

“Great news, Alphys! Sans is going to be our second physics teacher! Cut the number of students in your class to half, isn’t that great?” Alphys stared at me for a moment, stunned, before looking confused again.

“Wait, Sans, you’re qualified to teach physics?” _I guess Asgore never told her._

“Huh. I thought Gore would’ve told ya; I was one of two royal scientists before you, alongside my dad. I’ve got my major and everything. So… Yeah. Gee, it’s pretty cramped in here. Should we move half of these desks next door?” Alphys nodded vigourously.

“Yes, please, it’s always so hard to move around!” I chuckled, lifting half of the desks with my magick.

“‘Kay, let’s see…” I carried the desks out into the hall, then began to file them into my new classroom. It was easy to arrange the desks neatly; half on one side and half on the other, creating a good-sized T-walkway against the whiteboard.

“What about your desk, and…?” Asgore trailed off as I began to summon bones, fastening them into a nice-looking makeshift professor’s desk. With a snap of my fingers, my favourite armchair sat in front of it. I shuffled over to it and sat down, giving my two friends a double thumbs-up. They both smiled fondly.

“Alright, then let’s work out which students will be in your class and what your agenda will be,” _As long as I get breaks, I’m fine with that,_ “The students will start arriving any minute, now.”

 

   “As you can see, class, we only have half of our normal amount of desks. Surprise! We, uh… We have a new physics teacher, with us!” I took this as my chance to teleport in beside Alphys at the front of the class. Eyes widened but I only looked over the students with my usual lazy grin, hands in my lab coat’s pockets.

“Yo.” All was silent for a long moment.

“Is he even qualified?” Someone squeaked. I chuckled, taking my hands out of my pockets and lifting them to shrug.

“Got a major in just about every kind of physics you can think of, kid. PhD and everything. Guess I’m not as much of a _bonehead_ as I look and I’m not really _empty-headed_ , after-all.” A few snorts and giggles. Alphys rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Okay, so those of you I’ve told to keep standing, you’ll be in _his_ class from now on. Is that it, Sans?” I nodded.

“Thanks, Al, see ya next period.”

 

   First period went by smoothly, to my surprise. I was already on my first break, but so far it had been mind-numbingly boring. _Alphys and I have the same break, so I thought she would’ve wanted to hang out. Guess not, ouch._ I chuckled softly to myself. _Oh well, I can always just take a nap. Or… You know what? I bet I could just… And if I pulled the desk over my lap, no one would notice or be any the wiser… Mm…_ I let out a soft pleased sigh as I slipped a hand into my pants and began to stroke my pelvis. “…Oh…” I subtly reached a hand up my shirt and began to touch and rub my spine up and down. “Oh, mph…! Ah…” I summoned my cock, already semi-hard, and began to slowly stroke it. I was already imagining that it was Papyrus touching me, holding my from behind as he jacked me two different ways. My hands would be grabbing at his femurs, then his arms, then his ribs, and maybe even his skull. My hips jerked a bit in his grasp, and he would be digging into my sensitive cervical with his strong, pearly-white teeth. I began to gently chew on a finger, feeling close to my release. “Paps, I’m gonna cum… Please, please help me cum… Please, please, please, please, please… Ha-!!” I hunched over my desk, pressing my mouth into my sleeve to muffle my cry of ecstasy. My vision blurred as I bucked my hips desperately, struggling to regain my breath when I finally stilled. _Gee, I hadn’t expected my orgasm to be that big. Maybe I’m still sensitive from the blowjob Paps gave me, earlier…_

“Sorry about that, Sans, I was just- O-Oh my god…!” I shot up, eye sockets wide and face bright blue, at the sound of Alphys’ voice.

“Oh, shit, Alphys, oh my god!!” I yelped, quickly forcing my magick away and pulling my pants back up. I rest my head on my palm, drumming the fingers of my other hand nervously on the desk as I smiled awkwardly at my friend. “H- _Heyyy_ , Alphys! …Oh, stars, I’m so sorry…” I was still panting softly, beads of sweat still lingering on my skull.

“W-Wow, um… Gosh, Sans. That was… Some expression you had there, a moment ago,” I relaxed with a relieved chuckle, “Anyway, uh… I just finished grading papers from yesterday and I wanted to know if you’d like to, um… P-Play videogames i-in the teacher’s lounge?” _She’s really cute when she gets nervous, heh. I can see why Undyne fancies her._ I grinned excitedly and nodded.

“Videogames?! Hell yeah!!” I grabbed her arm and dragged her out; videogames were one of the only things that got me hyped other than anything that involved Papyrus.

“Sans, wait! You don’t even know where you’re going…!!”

 

   I sighed, lazily scrawling my name back onto the whiteboard with a blue marker using my magick. The coffee that I was sipping at was doing nothing for me. Alphys and I had ended up playing Mortal Kombat X the entire break, pretty much ignoring other employees. We had returned to our classrooms with only a few minutes left, and I had asked my friend to send my students over to me when they entered her room. ‘ _Brring_ ’! After a minute or two, the door opened. I turned to it with my usual grin, only for the door to quickly close again. Through the door’s little window I saw Fuku Fire, Grillby’s daughter, hiding a bright white blush behind her hands. I chuckled quietly and stood up, walking calmly over to the door. “Fuku, who is it? Who’s the new teach- Oh. Oh…” I grinned at my students, motioning for them to come inside.

“I’d prefer if you’d actually walk _through_ the door, miss. Class needs to start, after-all.” With wide eyes, my students filed in one-by-one. The bell rang shortly after the last student entered. “Good, uh… _Noon_ , class. Before you all take a seat, I’m gonna call roll and assign a seating chart. Say here when I call your name an’ you can also tell me if you’d prefer to be called something else. Doggi?”

“Here, sir. And, um, Gigi. Please.” It was a young, lithe female dog monster. She only wore a vest that was big on her and a blindfold over her eyes, a single gold piercing in her left ear. I furrowed one brow and raised the other.

“Is there a reason you’re wearing a blindfold, kiddo?” Her ears twitched.

“I’m mostly blind, sir. It carried down from my father, Doggo. I can sense movement fairly well, though.” I paused, honestly surprised.

“…Oh, okay. Looks like I’m gonna have t’ rethink how I teach this class, then,” I mumbled mostly to myself, “Make it more audio and movement based than anything. Thanks, Gigi.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, Fuku’s here… Anthony?”

“Here.”

“Onion-sama?”

“Here!”

“Mahammud?”

“Heyo.”

“Christian?”

“Sup.”

“Bob?”

“Hi.” I paused again, gazing down upon the little Temmie that wore a dark blue suit jacket and rounded glasses.

“You’re a… Temmie… And your name is… Bob?”

“Yep.” I laughed softly.

“This is going to be my favourite class by far, I can already tell. Haley?”

“Here.”

“Jennifer?”

“Present.”

“Kyle?”

“Yo!”

“Ky _lie_?”

“Here.”

“Stag?”

“I’m here, sir."

“Alright. And… Stephani.”

“H-Here…” I stopped again, staring curiously at the shy young girl in front of the door. Her hair was fair, long and straight, and her complexion was pale. Her eyes were a stormy blue and freckles dotted her cheeks. She was rather thin, which was concerning. But there was something about the familiar colour of her hair and the shape of her face that reminded me of… I shuddered.

“Hey, your mom wouldn’t happen to be a dumb-blonde named _Linda_ , would she?” Her eyes darted fearfully up at me.

“H-How did you…?” I sighed, maybe a little _too_ harshly.

“I had the… _Pleasure_ of meeting her at yesterday’s PTA meeting, when I was hangin’ out with my nephews. We had a little… _Spat_ , let’s call it.” Stephanie let out an embarrassed groan and buried her face into her hands.

“I’m so sorry…!” I laughed softly, shaking my head.

“Nah, it’s alright, kid! She’s just lucky some other asshole said something a little worse than she did.”

“Savage!” Kyle snickered.

“W-What’d she say…?” Stephanie whimpered and my grin instantly vanished, startling my students.

“A big mistake’s what she said; called my brother ugly.”

“…Oh snap…” Onion-sama breathed. Shaking my head again, my grin returned and everyone relaxed.

“Anyway, let’s get on with the seating chart. I’m gonna use the same technique I used last period, ‘kay?” I walked over to the board. “As you can see, class, my name is Professor Comic Sans. You all just know me by Sans, I’m sure. But, meh. Call me whatever you want, just don’t call me late for dinner!” Collective laughter that lifted my soul back up. _I guess this could be good for me._ “Alright, then…” I erased my name, then wrote “FIGHT” and “MERCY” and put a box each around them. My class seemed confused by this as I turned back around to them. “You’re faced by an enemy. What will you do? Write your name by your decision.” To my pleasant surprise, a little over half of my students chose mercy. Anthony, Onion-sama, Stag, Jennifer, and Haley chose fight. My remaining eight students did not. “And if they threaten to hurt something or someone you care about? Write your name in a different colour by your choice, even if you haven’t changed your mind.” Only Bob, Doggi, Fuku, and Stephani stayed with mercy. I grinned widely at them. “Precious cinnamon rolls, too good for this world, it’s nice to meet you. Would you care to tell me why you stuck with mercy?” Fuku raised her hand.

“I’m a pacifist.” I nodded, then turned to the other three. Doggi spoke up.

“I may be blind, but I know that I can always find the path to righteousness.” I nodded, honestly impressed. Bob was next.

“There is always a way to solve every problem without fighting.” _Not always, but I can respect that statement._ Stephanie was quiet.

“Steph, would you care to tell me why you stayed with mercy?” She looked away, rubbing her arms. _Is she cold or just shy? Maybe both; she’s shivering._

“I-I’m too afraid to fight…” I frowned again. _Would her mother be the cause of that? I’ll have to ask later._ Smiling again, I rounded everyone back up.

“Gigi, I want you to sit here at the front, by my desk.” I led her to sit and she gave my hand a grateful nuzzle. “Steph, I’d like you to sit next to her. For…” I glanced sideways. “Reasons.” She nodded meekly and sat down. Fuku, I would like you to sit opposite Gigi. Bob, please sit next to Fuku.” This went on until everyone was sitting, mercy-students spread evenly about. “Now that we’ve got all of this settled… Let’s get on with the lesson.”

 

   At some point in the lesson, almost halfway through, Sans’ eyes began to droop. “An’… Ya see… Tension force and gravitational force, they… Ah…” He yawned, resting his skull on the whiteboard.

“Are you okay, professor?” Bob asked cautiously and Sans yawned again.

“Just… Peachy… Zzz…” All the students glanced at each other as he began to snore. Fuku was about to get up to wake him, but the door was abruptly thrown open.

“ _Sans_!” The short skeleton yelped, eyes shooting open, and fell to the floor, arms over his head. He wore a genuine terrified expression.

“Don’t hurt me, dude, I just got back!!” Papyrus stood in the doorway, looking confused at his brother’s own outburst. Then he blushed in embarrassment when he saw the rest of the class.

“Sincerest apologies; I didn’t realize that I was interrupting his teaching period.”

“It’s alright,” Onion-sama chirped, “He was falling asleep, anyway!” Papyrus frowned, crossing his arms as he turned back to his brother, who was whimpering quietly. Picking him up by his underarms, he gave Sans a good shake.

“Sans, snap out of it, brother!” Sans’ eyes finally came back into focus and he shuddered, looking confused, then relieved.

“Oh, thank the stars, it’s just you. I thought it was another reset,” A wince from both, “Hehe, just a silly little dream. Uh… Can you put me down, bro?” Cheeks turning light orange, Papyrus quickly set his brother back onto his feet.

“Sans, why on earth do you look so tired?” He demanded. Sans walked over to his desk and grabbed his coffee mug. He looked into it and sighed, seeing that it was empty. He leaned back to stretch, popping his spine a few times.

“I’m not used to waking up at the _crack_ of dawn, bro, so it never _dawn_ -ed on me that I should get to sleep earlier.”

“Nevermind, go back to sleep.” A few giggles.

“Did I ever tell you that I find you _dreamy_?”

“ _Sans_ …”

“I see you every time I _close my eyes_ , and I- Mph?!” He was honestly surprised when his brother swooped in for a kiss, so surprised that he fell back onto his tailbone, quite literally, on the floor, hands propping him up. Papyrus was still pouting, arms crossed, though his face was flushed.

“Good to see that still shuts you up.” Another fit of flustered giggles from the students. Sans stared up at his brother for a moment with stunned expression, before standing up and turning to the board. Erasing whatever he had on there previously(probably some lame equation he could pull back up later), he uncapped a new marker and began to write with a… surprising speed. Papyrus and the students sat back and watched with growing confusion. “Sans, what are you doing? What’s with the graph and heart, and all the hexagons and letters? And that weird-looking equation?” Finally finishing with a huff and grabbing a ruler, Sans turned back around and took a long step to the side to reveal three different illustrations on the board.

“These, students, pay attention, are three different formulas for love. This one here,” He slapped the ruler against the chemical formula, “Tells you the chemicals that make up love. Ya know, that weird feeling that gushes through your body. Yeah, it’s made of chemicals, too. Now _this_ one,” He pointed the ruler to the graphical equation, “Shows you how to make a heart on your graphing calculator. Rather simple, honestly. And finally, _this_ one,” He pointed to the mathematical equation at the very top, “Is something slightly controversial, but mathematicians claim that it can uncover how long a relationship will last. L = 8 + .5Y - .2P + .9Hm + .3Mf + J - .3G - .5(Sm - Sf)2 + I + 1.5C. Copy that down for later use, if you must. The bell is already about to ring, unfortunately, but I do wish that you all will have a _love_ ly school day.” As soon as he finished, the bell rang. But everyone was too stunned to get up. Until his gaze hardened. “If you all become tardy to your next class, you’re gonna have a bad time.” And suddenly Sans and Papyrus were alone in the room.

 

   I turned to my brother, surprised when I saw that his entire face was covered in a thick orange blush. His eyes were wide as he stared at me. “Didja need somethin’, bro?” I chuckled awkwardly and he gulped.

“I-I panicked because I thought someone had stolen your… Armchair, but… I-I can see that you simply… Moved it.” I nodded slightly, honestly concerned about how flustered Papyrus was. Until he shuffled forward and pressed me against the whiteboard. I stared up at him in surprise, and he stared back at me with the same flustered/confused expression he wore before. “W-Would you care to teach _me_ a few things, Sans?” My eyes widened and I blushed deeply as it hit me. _Paps finds it hot when I act smart and… Well, like a teacher? Shit._

“U-Uh…” I moved to push him off; this was a public area, after-all.

“Good god!” I was more-than-relieved when I heard Alphys in the doorway. “I can’t leave you alone for a _second_ , Sans!” Papyrus quickly stepped back, hiding his blushing face behind his hands as he tripped over his own apologies. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

“Sorry, Al. I just discovered one of my bro’s kinks, and I don’t think he realized you were in the next room.” Alphys sighed and nodded, though she herself was blushing. “Somethin’ ya need?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask you for a rematch in Mortal Kombat, since you kicked my ass last break.” Papyrus uncovered his face curiously.

“…Can I watch?” I laughed softly and nodded, taking his hand.

“Sure, bro.”

 

   Papyrus had decided to stay, even after my break was over, so I bid Alphys ado as we entered my classroom. The next students didn’t seem so surprised when they entered, so I could only guess that the other kids had talked to them. They even seemed excited to have me as their teacher. Papyrus actually took interest as well and asked questions that my students seemed too nervous to ask. “S-Sire…?” Whimerson, Whimsalot’s son, spoke up nervously and I smiled reassuringly, knowing that Whim monsters were very shy.

“Yeah, kiddo?” He relaxed a bit, looking a little more confident.

“Why do you… Sire, why do you say centrifugal force isn’t real?” I paused, my normal grin dropping. This caused a few panicked looks before I turned around and cleared my throat. I turned back around with a finger raised in a matter-of-fact way.

“Well, ya see, kid, it’s not that it’s simply not real, it’s that…” My rant lasted for several minutes, unfortunately. I let out a sigh as I stopped pacing, opening my eyes and turning back to my class with a wide grin. They all looked dumbfounded, probably surprised that I had gotten so into it and used such big words. “Understand, pal?” Whimerson nodded slowly, eyes wide.

“…Now you’re just teasing me…” I could have sworn I heard Papyrus mutter under his breath. Glancing to the side, I saw that his eyes were narrowed at me and he was blushing like mad, jaw clenched. I smirked slightly but gave no other hint that I had heard him. _This is just too good. I should bring him with me to school every day! …He might jump me. …Oh well!_ I snickered softly to myself, confusing a few of my students, before the bell rang.

“Alright, kids, have a good lunch!” I called as everyone filed out. As soon as Papyrus and I were the last ones in the class, I finally let my posture slump with a relieved/tired sigh. “Hoo, finally. Lunch break, I’m starved. C’mon Paps, that was the last class of the day so we can go to Grillby’s or somethi-”

“Hey, Sans?” Alphys entered the room, looking rather nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her to calm her nerves.

“Yeah, Al?” She let her gaze wander a bit.

“I-I was wondering if you’d like to attend lunch with the other teachers and I? P-Papyrus can come, too!” She added the last part after taking note that my brother was still here. I shrugged, popping my back and stretching my arms.

“Sure, sounds fun. Undyne’ll be there, right? I heard she’s the P.E. coach. And Mettaton, too, eh, since he’s the drama teacher?” She nodded vigourously, a bright smile on her face.

“Toriel and Asgore, too! Asgore’s the groundskeeper, remember? And Toriel’s the headmistress.” I nodded excitedly, then noticed warmly how excited I actually was. _Really good for me._

 

   “ _Yo, Sans, I didn’t know you worked here_!!” Wide-eyed, I instinctively dodged to the side before I was tackled. Undyne stumbled before quickly righting herself and turning to me with a confused expression. Her expression quickly turned to worry. It was then that I noticed my eyes were wide and my breathing was shallow, my eye alight in bright blue fire. Glancing around, I saw that everyone was either staring at me with concern or fear.

“Oh, uh… Hehe… Gee, Undyne, ya nearly gave me a heart-attack. Good thing I don’t actually have a heart,” I forced my body to relax, though my magick was still a torrent in my bones, “Ya might wanna knock your surprise hugs down a _scale_ , hehe, hehehe, heh…” I sighed, letting my smile slip and my eyes finally droop as I sank into a seat at one of the tables in the teachers’ lounge. “Sorry, I’m really out of it…” I mumbled, resting my head on my arms.

“Is something wrong, dahling?” I heard Mettaton sit beside me and felt his hand rest on my shoulder. Mettaton was always good to go to for comfort-talks.

“‘m just tired…” I mumbled, closing my eyes. “‘m not used to… Putting energy into things… Like teaching… It’s been so long since I’ve taught anything…” I winced when that last thing came out.

“Been so long since you’ve…? Sans, you didn’t tell me you used to be a teacher!” I shook my head slightly.

“Wasn’t… I taught rookie scientists when Gaster was too busy to… Ah…” I let out a yawn and pulled my hood up, ready to let myself fall asleep.

“Oh, goodness, I guess this means you won’t be able to have any of my pie!” My head shot up, sockets wide open.

“Wo-hoah, I never said that!” I said hurriedly, my hood sliding down over my eyes, and everyone began to laugh. My grinned reformed as a small plate with a slice of b-scotch pie was set carefully in front of me, then one before Papyrus. But I took one glance at my bro and smirked inwardly, staring down at my plate as I set up a _killer_ joke.

“What’s wrong, Sans, aren’t you hungry?” Asgore asked nervously and I pushed my hood down.

“I dunno. What I’m _really_ hungry for could be considered cannibalism, to some extent.” The entire room went silent, eyes wide and faces slowly turning red. I grinned, not saying a word as I picked up my fork. But I didn’t have a chance to take a bite as Papyrus hoisted me up and over his shoulder. Panicking, I began to squirm and reach out for my plate. “No, c’mon, bro, I was only kidding! I really _am_ hungry! I swear!!”

“You’ll get your fill, brother…” It was a low purr that turned my bones to putty. I lifted my head back up and waved to everybody as I was carried out of the room. Unfortunately, it was connected solely to the actual cafeteria, so every student in the school got to see me. I managed to find Frisk, Chara, and Asriel in the crowd; Frisk was giving me a thumbs-up, Asriel looked flustered, and Chara seemed to be struggling not to laugh. I gave them a thumbs-up back, grinning widely, and Chara finally broke down in laughter. I was surprised that when we left the cafeteria, we didn’t head straight for the main door.

“Uh, Paps, where we goin’?” I asked nervously, but the answer was clear when he pushed open the door to my classroom. “Aw, c’mon, Paps, I teach kids in here…!” I protested weakly, though the idea of doing this in such an innocent place… the magick in my bones sang with sin. “Uff!” I let out a grunt as I was rather unceremoniously dropped into my chair, which was now pushed up against the wall…?

“Yes, well, there’s no one in here right now and I want to concentrate my magick into things other than teleporting, so going home is a no!” I shivered. “Now, since you’re so hungry, professor… _Teach_ me how well you can suck my cock.” I was pretty sure by now that I had died and this was my punishment/reward. But as my brother pushed down his shorts to reveal a throbbing boner, I quickly deemed it a reward. My mouth was practically watering at the sight of it.

“Holy shit, let me get that in my mouth, bro…!” I chuckled airily, cupping the underside with a hand as he set his on the back of my skull. He only chuckled back in response, quickly turning into a soft moan as I flicked my tongue out against the tip.

“Oh… Sans, oh…” I gave a quick suck all the way down to the base, causing him to buck slightly and causing me to gag only the slightest.

“Mmhmhm…” I chuckled around the length, closing my eyes and sucking hard as I drew off, earning a light whine. Reopening my eyes and looking up at my brother, I saw that he was resting the top of his skull against the wall as he stared down at me, gloved hand over his mouth. I grinned up at him and he twitched, a dark blush on his cheekbones. I loved seeing him like this and knew that I was already addicted. _A-_ dick _-ted, hehe._ I began to pump the glowing orange shaft as I suckled the tip, turning my eyes back down to my work. _Stars above, he’s so hot in my hand… And pulsing, oh… Geez, he’s a turn-on in himself for me, Mettaton was right. Damn, his magick feels so good against me… It’d feel even better_ in _me._ I was quick to begin sucking again, though my pace started out slow and only gradually increased. Quiet slurping and moaning filled the room as Paps’ hips began to rock slowly back and forth. “Mm… Mm, Pap…”

“S-Sans… Ha… Mph… Haa…!” And suddenly there was orange saliva dripping onto me. I looked up and nearly choked; Papyrus wore the lewdest expression as he did his best to keep quiet, fuzzy white pupils at the tops of his sockets and mouth agape with his tongue hanging out. I moaned at the sight, picking up the pace to see what more I could get out of him. I was not disappointed; his eye lit up before he quickly shut them, biting down rather harshly on his tongue. _Oh, stars above, Papyrus, you gorgeous creature._ It didn’t take long to get him to cum, and I moaned again as his seed filled my mouth. I swallowed most, then let the rest splash onto my face as I stared up at my bro. His pupils were still fuzzy as he gazed back down at me, panting quietly. I could have sworn I saw him mouth the words, “So fucking hot”, and that only made things better. I swiftly stood up, surprising Papyrus as I began to push him back. He ended up falling backwards onto my desk, eyes wide and face blushing brightly. “S-Sans…?!” He squeaked and I grinned, sliding down my pants to reveal my own stiff member.

“The professor is taking a field trip to his favourite place, Papsy, ya might wanna leave a message.” I chuckled softly, groaning deeply as I rubbed the head of my cock on the edges of his pelvis. His expression was quickly lewd again, desperate and pleading as he stared up at me through half-mast eyes. With a low grunt and fast thrust, I was all the way in. Papyrus grasped the edge of the table with one hand, burying his teeth into the arm of the other to keep himself from crying out. I peered down at him through my glasses, my own vision blurring slightly from pleasure, as I leaned over him a bit to help the angle. “Gonna teach ya _real_ good, Pappy… Gonna give ya a lesson you… _Never_ … Forget…” My words were emphasized with long thrusts. And his expressions were something that _I_ would never forget. _Yeesh, I’ll never be able to look at this desk the same way ever again. Better make it worth it._ “Now… Be a good student… Huff… And… _Lick me clean_.” My brother seemed rather flustered and surprised by my order as I leaned my skull towards his. “Don’t make me ask again, or I’ll… Nph… Have to give you detention, hehehe…” He didn’t hesitate to form his tongue again with a quiet whimper, beginning his _assignment_. I shivered gratefully at the feeling of his magick sliding over my bone, licking up what he had left there. “Ah… Ah… Oh… Oh, fuck… Hehe… Guess who’s getting a good grade, Mr. Parchment? Lucky little teacher’s pet…” One of his hands clawed desperately at the back of my coat, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually left a tear.

“P-Professor Sans… P-Please…” He whimpered against the side of my skull and I groaned, hips stuttering only slightly for a moment.

“Guess I could let you off the hook, for now, but you’ll have to perform extra credit at home. How does that sound?”

“S-Sounds g-good, sir…!!” And hearing him near his end again was enough to push me over mine.

“Oh, fuck, Papyrus!” I buried my face into his neck and I roughly thrust once more and stayed there, bones trembling against his.

“Nyeh!” He let out a gasp and climaxed as well, and the thought that he had done so because I had cum inside of him was enough to make me moan again.

“Mm, hehehe… Now let the teacher take a nap, will ya? I’m tired, bro…” Papyrus was the one who ended up moving us over to my armchair, and as we drifted off I _totally_ didn’t forget that we were in school. And that school had cameras everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs and looks over this piece that I've been working on all week(even at school lol)* ..... *notices that it's over 6,000 words* !!! *instantly proud* <3


	16. Simply Titled PTA2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I want to grip you tight and l o w e r y o u i n t o p e r d i t i o n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in all honesty, I have a large lack of sleep to blame for this. But either way, enjoy a random chapter!

   “So… Should somebody go get them, now? It’s like… The end of school.”

“Are they still there?”

“Yep, sound asleep.”

“Damn, they must’ve been very tired.”

“But yeah, somebody should go wake them up.”

“I nominate _you_ , Alphys, dear!”

“Uh, no. I already walked in on Sans twice, today. _You_ go, Happstablook.”

“You know I don’t like being called that!”

“.....”

“Oh, fine! Sour puss.”

 

   I cracked my eyes open slightly when I heard the door to my classroom open, having only been taking a light nap. A familiar throat-clear had me smiling. “Hey, Tonny.”

“Gh! Y-You’re awake?!” Papyrus shifted in my lap with a whine.

“Shhh…” He mumbled tiredly and I chuckled.

“Hehe, go back to sleep, bro…” I murmured, teleporting him back home before looking up at Mettaton. He seemed flustered. “What time is it?” He relaxed a bit, still looking wary.

“S-School is out.” I grinned, already up to making jokes.

“Wow, looks like I got a ton of rest. A _Metta_ -ton!” Mettaton relaxed fully with a light snicker, shaking his head in amusement.

“Sans, you silly little skeleton!” He giggled. “Come with me; we’re going to be late for the PTA meeting at this point.” I froze in place before I could stand up. _PT…? Ah, shit._ I slumped back down with a groan.

“No… Call me when it’s over…” I could practically _hear_ my friend pout and cross his arms. After a moment of silence and a rhythmically tapping foot, I gave in. “Fine,” I groaned and stood up, “But you’re carrying me like a princess.” I had never seen him look so confused in my life.

“I-I’m sorry… What was that, dahling?” I narrowed my eyes at him and poked his chest with a finger.

“You heard me. I said carry me like I’m a goddamn _princess_.” His face went bright pink.

 

  Our entrance was grand. I was posing dramatically in Mettaton’s arms as he tried desperately to hide his face in my hood. Everyone stared at us, teachers and parents alike, in a bewildered fashion. “Uh… Mettaton? Why are you…?” Asgore trailed off.

“…He wanted to be carried like a princess…” His voice came out muffled through the fluff of my hoodie-jacket and I batted my eyes at everyone. Undyne and Alphys finally burst into laughter and Mettaton let out a whimper. I chuckled, patting the side of his face, before jumping down and landing neatly on my feet.

“Thanks, Metta- _hun_!” I cooed as I strolled over to sit by Asgore. Mettaton let out a strange robotic hissing noise, burying his face in his hands as it went bright pink. “So, yeah. You’re punlord is here. What now?” I was honestly still too tired for this.

“There is no way that _he_ is the new _physics_ teacher.” It was a monster who spoke up, Gyftrot(Stag’s father), I noticed. I winked at him, earning a flustered expression.

“Hey, Gore, what’s the tension force of a block on a string if its mass is twenty-three and it’s accelerating at forty mph?” My friend took on a quizzical look and everyone waited curiously.

“Uh… One-thousand-one-hundred-and-eighty-five-point-four.” Doing the math quickly in my head, I chuckled.

“Wrong. It’s one-thousand-one-hundred-and- _forty_ -five-point-four. You multiplied the forty by twenty-four instead of twenty-three.” My friend face-palmed.

“Of course! Sorry, professor.” I puffed out my chest, rather proud of myself.

“Oh my god, you’re both such nerds! I can’t believe you!!” Undyne snorted, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. I smirked at her.

“And yet _I’m_ the one with several PhDs. _Fin_ -gure out who’s the nerd, now.” And to my pleasure, she only laughed harder. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._ “Alright, now that we’ve got this mess outta the way, on all seriousness… I honestly gotta say that I love all of my students. Your kids, I suppose. I have never met teenagers so well-spoken and polite!” A few parents looked surprised by this, while others nodded gratefully. However, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn’t seem to find… “But, uh, has anybody seen Linda? I wanted to talk to her personally about her kid, Stephani.” A broad-shouldered man with oak-brown hair and graying sideburns went rigid before scowling. Everyone else tensed up as well, glancing at him nervously.

“First of all, we don’t talk about my bitch of an ex-wife! And what the hell do you want with my daughter, asshole?!” I was honestly taken aback. _Whelp, I’ve figured out why she’s so timid. I guess it’s a weird custody thing. Do I really wanna mess with that? Hm…_ “Why the hell are staring at me like that?!”

“I’m trying to figure out whether or not I give a fuck about what you have to say.” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, momentarily stunning everyone. And then Onion-san had to hold the asshole(David, it said on his nametag) back. “Ahaha, I mean, uh… Shit, I didn’t mean to say that. See, Mettaton? This is why I shouldn’t come to meetings tired. Sir, please calm down, we can cross your x’s an fill your o’s later, but right now I want to have a serious talk about your daughter.” David let out a loud growl before sitting back down and crossing his arms, giving me an abrupt ‘go on’ motion. “Well, she’s very timid. That’s the main thing. She flinches at everything, and I’ve noticed cuts, scars, and bruises on her arms. I’m pretty sure I already know that reason,” I glared at him up and down, “But quite frankly I just want it to stop. I fear it may mess with her education, and her life as a whole.” A shocked silence had fallen over the room as everyone stared back and forth from me to the man, who himself looked rather aghast. “We clear, pal? I want it to stop. My first day of teaching and I have to deal with bullshit caused by other bullshit _atop_ other bullshit. Just stop. Capeesh?” A shaky, teary nod, and I was finally satisfied. “Good. ‘Cause that’s all I wanted to say. I’m going back to sleep. Mm, soft…” I leaned up against Asgore’s arm and closed my eyes, too tired to care about seeing any more reactions. Even though they were probably the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~<3


	17. MTT LIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some story 'splainin and humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quickly sinning away* Hm... *suddenly food* HM!!! *shoves entire plate into mouth* Hm! *chew chew* Hm...!! *swallow* Hm. *back to sinning*

   “Alright, Paps, wake up.” My little bro let out a protestant whine. “I know, I don’t like it either, but we’ve already slept all day. It’s almost midnight.”

“Then let me sleep longer, Sans…!” I sighed, forcefully pulling the blankets off. Papyrus only curled up tighter.

“No-can-do, bro. I owe a favour to Mettaton. We need to be on his show in… Like, ten minutes.” My brother shot up, eyes wide, before sprinting over to the closet like a mad-man. “He said wear something casual! No suits! That’s his thing!” _And I’d probably be the one to keep us here if you came out in a suit._ To my relief, he came out clad his normal gear. I had already swapped my own clothes out for my normal wear. Sliding off the bed and walking over to him, I looped an arm around his hips and he blushed. “Alright, ready?” A nod. _Lucky that I’ve been behind the scenes in his studio, before or we’d never make it there in time._ In a literal flash we were standing just off the set. Mettaton grinned when he saw us.’

“Ah! Right on time! It’s mystery guest night, and this one is a request of my own, so you know it’ll be good! Introducing two _very_ dear friends of mine…! Come on out, boys!!” Jaws dropped when we walked out. I wore my usual lazy grin and carefree attitude while Papyrus waved excitedly. With a chuckle and a wave of my own, I took my bro’s hand and led him over to sit on the couch. Mettaton sat in a chair beside us, grinning happily. “Comic Sans and Papyrus Parchment! It’s so good to see you!”

“You literally saw me earlier today. Seriously, the PTA meeting where that dude nearly ripped my skull off? Ya know, the one where you carried me.” His cheeks grew rosy but his smile kept.

“Yes, and tell me why you agreed to be on our late-night show, Sans, dahling?” I shrugged, throwing him a wink.

“‘Cause I told ya t’ carry me like a goddamn princess, and ya did, so I said I owed you.” The audience burst into laughter and my brother snickered. Even Mettaton was laughing, despite his blush. Once it all calmed down, my friend smiled at us again. “Yes, yes, you owed me. But this isn’t about me, this is about you! Both of you, precious dahlings! Both of you.” The last time he said it, even Paps got the meaning.

“Nyeh! So you want the dirty on us!” My brother laughed and Mettaton clasped his hands together with an eager, waiting expression. “Well, it shouldn’t being a surprising, seeing as my brother is almost as cool as I am, but we are in a relationship!” I froze, my grin wiping away and my eyes widening as I flushed bright blue. “Nyes, we are boyfriends!” My grin returned, though my eyes were closed.

“Hehehe, say it again, Paps…”

“Uh… We’re boyfriends?” Shivers shot down my spine as I opened my eyes halfway to look up at my bro.

“That is the best thing I have ever heard come outta your mouth ‘sides ‘I love you’ and ‘dinner’s ready’.” More laughter, this time a bit more shy.

“My, my, Sans! It’s seems that you’re rather love-struck.” Mettaton crooned and I chuckled, relaxing back into the leather of the couch.

“Yeah, well, you would be too if you had the coolest bro in the world.” ‘ _Aww_ ’s echoed around the area, creating another light blush on my cheekbones. “He feeds me and he loves me, he’s the coolest guy around, what more can I ask for?” Papyrus was blushing deeply from all the attention as he pulled me close to cuddle.

“Other than a few fleeting moments in bed and… Elsewhere, am I correct?” I smirked, turning back to my friend.

“That’s goddamn right, Tonny! ‘Cause not only is he the _cutest_ damn thing I’ve ever seen but he’s also the _sexiest_ damn thing I’ve seen. Even more than my trombone! I’d say that you all should envy me, but I’m pretty sure everyone’s already seen it, right?” I wasn’t even surprised when every head in the audience, monster and human alike, nodded. “See? What’d I tell ya, Paps? An army of sinners, just for us. I’ll be the king if you’ll be my queen… We can get it on in the royal chambers, whadya say…?” The ending turned into a seductive whisper that made my brother shiver, the crowd crooning and cooing and cheering.

“Not on the couch, dahlings, it’s too expensive to clean,” Mettaton giggled and I backed off, my brother shuddered before quickly relaxing, “Instead, how about we show a few scenes we’ve taken from a few of your interactions, huh?” I blushed a dark blue, suddenly nervous.

“Uh, hehe, ya sure ya wanna do that on live TV? Is that illegal?” He scoffed.

“Sans! Dahling! It’s me, _Mettaton_! _I’m_ illegal!” I laughed slightly, while Papyrus laughed heartily.

“Nyeh-heh-heh-heh, yes, Sans! Let’s have a little fun with this! This is my reward for you waking me up!” I shivered, but smiled and waved my hand to Mettaton to give him my clearance. I shouldn’t have been surprised when the first stream of ours popped up on the large screen behind us. _Eh, this is weird, I’m watching myself._

_“Oh,_ Papyrus _! I saw that you were_ streaming _!”_ I licked my teeth at the panicked expression I not-so-vaguely remembered. _“And don’t you dare turn that camera off, I’m watchin’ ya, right now!”_ The sound of a door creaking open, and in a sudden blue flash there I was with my back turned to the camera. _“And we’re gonna give ‘em a damn good show, huh, pretty-bones?”_ ‘ _Pause_ ’. A few people whined in disappointment as Mettaton turned to us with a smirk.

“Let’s skip to that pretty little _hungry_ expression of yours, Sans, dahling.” _I’m starting to feel like he’s just going to be trying to get back at me for making him carry me. Damnit._ A few seconds fast-forwarded, then another pause. My body tensed up and my entire skull turned a dark, glowing blue, my pupils fuzzy and my mouth tightly shut. _Holy shit, that… Wow, now I can see why Paps was so nervous. Geez, I looked like a fuckin’ predator._ Another broader smirk. “Hm? Something wrong, dearie?” I let out a long, shuddering breath.

“Aw, gee… S-So that’s what I look like, h-huh? Hehehehehehehefuck…” I curled my hood around my face and laid down in Papyrus’ lap in a ball. Cue the goddamn laughter, even snorting and giggling from my bro.

“Rather fabulous, if I do say so myself! And I don’t say so often! There’s also this one, where Papyroo has you tied up! Ooh, and my personal favourite; the skirt!”

“Hhhhstop…” I muttered, embarrassed as all hell. _I’m going to get you back, Metta, I swear if it’s the last fucking thing I ever fuckin do I’m going to-_

“Honestly, the only reason I’m not showing too much of Papyrus is because I know you’d fling me across the house!”

“…HhhI might do that anywayss…”

“Oh, well, I’d just have to go fetch my bodyguards! But from what I hear, you’re a bodyguard yourself, aren’t you? _And_ a teacher. Mm, heehee, so many kinks to play on…”

“Tonny, I think you broke him.” I was practically vibrating across my brother’s legs, curled into myself at an awkward angle.

“Oh, dear. I guess I shouldn’t have pushed so far. Unlike him, who I’ve heard pushed certain things certain places just earlier today…” I couldn’t help myself; I burst into laughter and tears. Slumping off the couch and onto the floor, I began to crawl, laugh-sobbing, to the off-stage area. I made it just past the curtains before I felt a familiar magick wrap around my ankles, not at all helping my situation. I was slowly dragged back onto the scene, fingers scraping the floor.

“Noooo, Papyrus, please, no…! No, please, please, no, lemme go, I can’t, noo…!!” I sobbed pathetically as I was placed back into his lap, face-down on his right femur.

“Don’t make me punish you, brother dearest.” And that purr was all it took to reduce me to shaky whimpers and sniffs and the slightest of giggles.

“No, Pappy, no, I’ll be good, but please, no… Pappy…”

“Good brother.” I nodded slightly, too embarrassed to show my face. “Continue, Tonny!”

“Thank you, Papyrus, dahling. Now, I mentioned earlier that you two had… Well, you know, earlier today?” I quickly shot up in alarm, startling everyone.

“No! Let’s not talk about that one on live TV, ey, Tonny? Ehehe…” His grin quickly reformed and turned almost sinister.

“Oh, really, Sans? Because I saw on camera-”

“Ssshit, I forgot about those…!”

“And it seems to me that Papyrus has a very interesting kink-”

“Mettaton, _no my ass will get fired so quick-_ ”

“Concerning- Mph!” I covered his mouth with a magick hand.

“Mettaton, guards or not, I will fucking rip off your arm and shove it so far down your goddamn throat that it touches your _soul_ if you finish that sentence!” His eyes widened incredibly, as well as the eyes of everyone around me. “I said I owed you, but that doesn’t mean I owe you my job. Are we clear?” He nodded quickly so I carefully uncovered his mouth. “Sorry, I just… Geez, I swear I’ve been getting more and more panicky lately. I don’t need more stress, pal.”

“Why is that, Sans?” Papyrus asked in a concerned tone and I gave him a lame look.

“You _know_ why, Paps. I’m surprised you’ve only been _tired_ from all this. _I’m_ at my wits end!”

“M-May I ask… Tired from what? I mean, even if you’ve been having sex quite frequently, you _both_ seem very sluggish and wound-up, lately. So… Why?” I stared at Mettaton in surprise for a moment before laughing.

“O-Oh! Wow, I keep forgetting that not everyone is a skeleton! Hehe… I’m talking about _heat_ , Mettaton. You know, the kind that animals go into? It’s not very common in most normal monsters, so I’m not surprised you don’t- Wait. Aren’t you a ghost? You should know what I’m talking about, since it’s very common in ghosts and skeletons. We are the purest living forms of magic, after-all, other than Seraphim.” Mettaton tilted his head slightly, looking confused, while Papyrus was trying to keep from laughing, snorting in his attempts. “Oh my stars, I can’t believe I’m having ‘the talk’ with a grown man… You see, Mettaton, when a skeleton or ghost uses a lot of magick frequently without getting plenty of rest, it slowly bundles up inside of them. Or quickly, depending on how much you use. Kind of like hormones. At some point the magick can snap and take control, throwing you into an animalistic heat. It’s very short for normal monsters, whenever they do get it, because they tire out quickly. But because skeleton’s and ghosts have nothing but magick to get tired out with, and there’s a lot built up inside, our heats can last up to… Well, weeks, actually. That’s why we’re really tired. We need to replenish ourselves, get it?” Face bright magenta, he nodded. “Gee, that’s adorable,” I chuckled and his blush grew, “Okay, what’s next? More questions?” Mettaton let out a cough and Papyrus burst into a fit of giggles.

“Nyeh-heh-heh, their faces, oh stars, their faces…!!” I chuckled as everyone finally calmed down.

“Sorry about-”

“ _Yes_ , questions!” Mettaton quickly interrupted, flipping through notecards. He quickly relaxed when he stopped on one, expression bright again. “Ooh! Goodie, here’s a good one! Sans, darling, what’s your favourite marking Papyrus has ever given you?” I smirked.

“Oh, that’s easy; _this_ little trophy right here, hehe…” I pulled down the collar of my shirt, earning a few whistles to my embarrassment, to reveal my brother’s name carved into my left clavicle.

“Yes, I do remember that one. It’s very nice on you!”

“Thanks, bud, I think so, too.”

“What about you, Papyroo?”

“Nyeh, me? Well, I’m partial to the scratches his crop temporarily leaves, myself.”

“We are just a pair of masochists, aren’t we?” I snickered, nudging my bro, who snickered as well.

“Nyeh-heh, next question!”

“Ooh, I think this’ll be a popular one! Alphys and I were talking about it, heehee! I’m pretty sure everyone, in _our_ town, at least, remembers when Sans’ magick suddenly… Ahem… Alphys wrote it down as ‘wrecked shit’... Heehee, charming. And I know quite a few of us still remember… You called them Lefty and Righty?” As if on command, which it most certainly was not, Lefty flew out of my hood.

“H-Hey! You little rascal…!!” I growled as it waved to everyone excitedly. Papyrus giggled, allowing Righty out as well. The high-fived before settling on our heads. _Huh, I guess Righty likes to do that, too._ Mettaton looked about to faint, blushing madly.

“G-Goodness, even at the sounds of their names… So… Why…?” I held back some more laughter.

“You explain this one, Paps. My jaw hurts; I’ve never talked this much before.” My brother rolled his eyes affectionately before nodding.

“You see, Mettaton, just as we help our magick, our magick helps us. I’m sure that made sense! Anyway, sometimes whenever my magick feels that I’ve been too docile or that I haven’t paid enough attention to myself, Righty comes out to lend me a few hands, nyeh-heh.”

“Nice pun, bro.”

“Thank you, Sans. Now, for Sans, it seems… Well, I guess his magick gets as frustrated as he does and decides to take charge. I think it’s a love-hate thing, I’m not really sure, Righty is nice when docile, from what I’ve seen so far. Alright, you two, shoo! You can come back out, later. Probably tomorrow.” Excited murmurs passed over the crowd while an excited shiver passed over my spine. _Hehe, what a bro._

“Oh! It was nice to meet you! Bye-bye!” Mettaton chirped as they faded, then tossed his notecards over his shoulder. “Alright, I have one last question I’d like to ask you before we close out.”

“Hm?”

“Nyeh?”

“How long have you two had the hots for each other? I’m not quite sure that Sans’ answer from the first stream was entirely true.” I tensed up and quickly averted my gaze, my face going bright blue. Papyrus did the same, so we were both just kind of awkwardly looking around.

“Aw, gee, um… T-To be specific? I fell in love with him the second he was born. Platonically, of course, but as he grew into an adult… I’d have to say the second we moved to Snowdin. It was his first time seeing snow, and he was a fucking grown man, but you should have heard how excited he got. He wouldn’t stop squealing about the ‘angel tears’ and kept going up to random monsters and asking if they knew why the angels were crying and if they would help him make the angels happy again. I kind of just… Fell for him, watching him be himself in the purest form- Hyk!” I nearly choked as Papyrus gripped me in a tight hug, knocking the breath out of me. Sounds of adoration drifted through the room. “Hehe, love ya too, lil bro. Well, what about you?” He pulled back quickly, looking shy again and almost a little ashamed.

“You, um…” He took a deep breath. “ _You were the first person I ever had a wet dream about_.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the words rushed past his mouth, and I didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or simply melt because- _Fuck, Paps, you’re too cute for your own good!_ “S-So… When I was a teenager… Yeah…” I gasped in awe, grinning excitedly at my bro.

“I was your teenage dream?! Oh, Papyrus, you cinnamon roll, too good for this world!” I laughed happily as I hugged and nuzzled him. He slumped with a pout.

“And of all things, my teenage dream was a fucking piece of punlord memetrash.” The audience burst into laughter.

“Oh, you two are absolutely _adorably perfect_ together!!” Mettaton crooned, only to pause when I smirked mischievously at him.

“What about you, Tonny?” His eyes widened.

“…Sans, no.”

“Who’s your robotty-hotty?”

“Sans, please, don’t do this.” _Payback, bitch!_

“Who would you nut and bolt to the floor?”

“Sans, stop!!” He was getting incredibly flustered, but the audience was on the edge of their(our) seats.

“C’mon, Tonny, who do you have a robo-crush on?”

“Sans…!! No…!” I summoned some hands and positioned them at his sides.

“Don’t make me tickle it outta ya, Tonny!” He squealed in fright, face bright magenta.

“ _It’syouit’syouIhaveacrushonyou_!!” The words came out of his mouth so rushed that I could hardly make them out, but I made them out all the same. And so did everyone else. My friend slapped his hands over his mouth, face pink and eyes wide, before slumping with a sigh, very unlike him. “It’s you two. I have a crush on Sans and Papyrus the skeletons.” I stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, not quite knowing how to react. My body decided how for me; I snorted before bursting into loud laughter. Mettaton whined in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands, while Papyrus crossed his arms and glared at me.

“Sans!! That is so rude!!” Tears were streaming down my eyes.

“No, it’s not that, aha, it’s just, ahaha, oh my stars…!!” I stood up and stumbled over to Mettaton, sitting on the arm of his chair and pulling him into my arms. “Damnit, Tonny, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, ahaha, don’t ever change you sexy robot bitch! Papyrus, get over here, we’re gonna kiss ‘im!” Though he looked surprised, it seemed to be pleasantly as he shot to his feet.

“Don’t have to tell _me_ twice, nyeh-heh-heh!” At the same time, we both pecked one of Mettaton’s cheeks. I had never seen my friend blush so much before. It was great. He made a strange high-pitched squealing sound that only furthered my joy.

“H-Holy shit, too cute! C-C’mon, Paps, I gotta get outta here before I _pop a gasket_ crying or _break a leg_ doubling over with laughter! We’ll give him a treat, later, c’mon!” A lot of giggling.

“Coming, brother!”


	18. Something to Suck On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know this is true.
> 
> (Hey, what's the difference between Santa Claus and Skelebros LIVE? With Santa you only read three hos! >:D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell you my dirty secret: Before I write chapters of this story, I listen to screamingskeleton's "Dinner" audio on tumblr. One of the only things that can get me aroused(I'm asexual! :D) and gives me endless inspiration. Thanku~<3

   The next stream was a completely and utterly normal stream from Papyrus, requested by a few of his first followers. Since he had gotten _extremely_ better at cooking and especially baking after reaching the surface, he had often done streams about cooking or baking while giving tips. Today, by Muffet’s request, the menu was peanut butter cookies. “And so you’re going to want to roll the dough into balls, now. After that, roll them around in sugar. Now, since Christmas is coming up, very quickly might I add, I have peppermint-flavoured sugar crystals to roll them in. Sounds strange, I know, but it’s actually quite good and refreshi-”

“Papyrus!!” The door to the kitchen slammed open, and Papyrus yelped and nearly jumped onto the counter before spinning around, eyes wide. Sans rushed in with an unbelievably excited look, a yellow box in his hands. “Papyrus, you will not believe what Chara just gave me!!” He exclaimed, holding the box out. It was a box of orange-flavoured creamsicles. Papyrus stared at it for a long moment, confused, before it finally donned on him. His jaw dropped and he turned wide, disgusted eyes to Sans, his face slowly turning bright orange. “I’m gonna try one!!”

“ _Sans_!”

“In front of you!!”

“No, please don’t!”

“C’mon, bro-”

“Sans I am in the middle of baking cookies for Muffet!” Papyrus gestured to the tray of unfinished goodies, then the camera. Honestly surprised, Sans waved.

**Goatmomma: Hello, Sans!**

**PaciFrisk: Yo**

**FlowerPower68: We’re learning how to bake! :D**

**FlameDaddy: Good evening, Sans.**

**Royalfishes: hey, dude**

**CrownedKing: Hi!**

**HOI: Temmie bakin!**

**SatOnATuffet: Heehee~! Hello~!**

Sans turned his attention back to Papyrus. “C’mon, bro, just watch me try one; I wanna see how you react.”

“No!”

“Please?”

“Sans, stop!”

“Won’t the Great Papyrus do me one little favour?” The younger brother was extremely flustered by now and let out a frustrated growl, stomping a boot.

“If I watch you eat one, can I get back to my baking?!” A broad grin.

“Sure, bro!” A deep, frustrated sigh.

“F-Fine.” Sans laughed as he opened the box and pulled out a long, plastic-wrapped popsicle.

“Hehe, it’s like you in a wrapper, bro.”

“Hm…” Sans’ grin only grew as he took his treat out of the wrapper. As he brought it close to his mouth, opening wide, Papyrus unconsciously leaned forward.

**Flowerpower68: They’re so thirsty**

**PaciFrisk: Seriously, tho?**

A blue tongue lolled out, just beneath the syrupy frozen treat, and the taller skeleton shivered. “Ah?” Sans was smirking at his little bro at this point, tongue twitching slightly. But as the tip of the treat touched the dip of his tongue, Sans froze(pun not intended). His eyes grew wide and his cheekbones slowly turned blue.

“W-What, what’s wrong?” Papyrus’ words, not that he would admit it, were a disappointed whimper. Sans pulled the popsicle back a bit, still wide-eyed.

“Dude… It tastes just like your spunk. Ya know what, nevermind, go ahead with your stream, bro, I’ll be back in a bit!” But just before he could make his exit, extra limbs swarmed out of Papyrus’ back and grabbed his arms and legs.

**...**

**FlameDaddy: He has tentacles.**

**PaciFrisk: wtf?!**

**RoyalFishes: omfg brb**

**...**

**MewMewKissy has signed in**

**...**

**MewMewKissy: Oh. Oh my**

“You made me stop in the middle of baking to watch you eat that, you are _not_ going to stop now!” Papyrus growled, picking the flustered and struggling Sans up with his extra limbs.

“H-Hey! Woah!!” Sans yelped and Papyrus huffed. The older brother was sat firmly on the counter, all limbs pinned by the glowing orange tentacles.

“You are going to sit there and deep-throat that… _Thing_ , while I finished baking these peanut butter cookies, got that?!” A quick, intimidated nod.

**SatOnATuffet: Huhu~ Looks like a different kind of dessert is on the menu today, as well~!**

A tendril took the creamsicle from Sans’ hand and slid it into his mouth. The shorter skeleton moaned and leaned his head forward further before pulling back with a slurp, causing Papyrus to shiver and moan quietly before he turning back to his baking. “Good boy. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; the peppermint taste strangely doesn’t collide with the peanut butter but is instead very refreshing. Once you’ve finished rolling the dough balls in sugar, you’re going to want to set them on the tray and press them flat, not too flat, with a fork in a crisscross pattern, like so.” After this, he took ahold of the tray with his oven mitts. “And then put them in the oven for about ten minutes. Just enough time to tease onii-chan…”

**MewMewKissy: *dies***

**Royalfishes: Did that just ruin anime for me? Hell no, it didn’t.**

Attention was drawn back to Sans, who had sticky orange juices running down his chin and dripping onto his ribs. Papyrus smirked while the chat was stunned; when were Sans’ top layers removed? “Having fun there, big bro?” The shorter skeleton moaned in response, eyes half-lidded and pupils fuzzy. “Nyeh-heh-heh, already, you look well-fucked… Well-fucked is a good look on you, Sans.” Another moan as an orange tongue caressed the underside of a round jaw, licking up syrupy juices. “You say this is what I taste like? My, I’m very tangy… A contrast to your tooth-aching sweetness.” A soft gag as a slim finger pushed the not-so-frozen treat deeper into a trembling mouth, unfocused pupils rolling upwards.

“Paphy… Hg… Nn…” A deep chuckle, almost too deep to be coming from Papyrus.

“Good… Swallow and feel those juices running down your throat…”

**PaciFrisk: Throat??? Still confused about that, tbh.**

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” The younger brother’s expression fell into one of lust as he licked his teeth. “Stars above, I’m getting hot just watching you… You’re practically choking for it…”

“Gk…! Mmhm…! Hff…! Mowah…!” The popsicle was tipped up and pushed forward, bringing bright blue tears to the corners of Sans’ eyes.

“Nyeh, too much?” The slightest nod and the treat was brought back a bit. A loud ding was heard and Papyrus shot back up, earning a whine from Sans. “Oh! Cookies are done!” The younger skeleton exclaimed cheerfully, slipping his oven mitts back on.

**SatOnATuffet: Oh my, what a tease~**

**HOI: Yums!1**

“Nyeh-heh-heh, and here we are! Don’t they look just delicious? And they smell good, too!” Papyrus held the tray of finished cookies up to the camera excitedly.

“P-Pahp…!” A quiet, muffled wine turned Paps’ grin into a smirk.

“Of course, I do have to say that something else looks rather yummy, too… Muffet, I’m sure you don’t mind if I indulge your sweet tooth a little more with some extra dessert?”

**Goatmomma: Oh my**

**SatOnATuffet: Not at all, Pap, please go ahead~! I’m just jealous I can’t try some for myself~ But those cookies will be more than enough to hold me over, huhu~**

Papyrus grinned again with a nod, setting the hot sheet of cookies on a towel before turning back to Sans. The zipper of his pants was pulled down, showing a bright blue glow beneath black boxers. “Absolutely delicious…” He palmed the bulge with sudden purpose and Sans jerked upward, fuzzy pupils going up again as his face flushed a darker blue.

“Hufffuck…!!” He choked out with a groan, bucking his hips.

“Such a kinky little thing, you are… And what a mess you’ve made. Well, you’re about to get messier, nyeh-heh-heh… Allyoop!” Sans, spluttering, was lifted up into long arms, hands supporting him from his bottom. Shivering, the shorter skeleton wrapped his legs around his brother’s hips, whimpering when he felt a hard-on against his pelvis. “Mm… Oh, Sans…” They were grinding, now, Papyrus leaning against the fridge and panting into his brother’s neck.

“Paps, of fuck, Pappy…!” A finished popsicle stick fell to the floor with a little clink as Sans began to bite and lightly chew on Paps’ clavicle.

**CrownedKing: Seems like a different type of icing is going to be used, today!**

**PaciFrisk: dad omg**

**Flowerpower68: XD**

“Since you… Ah… Seem to be done with your ‘frozen me’, how about… Ha, ah… S-Something _real_ to suck, brother? Mph…” Sans pulled back, drool dripping down his chin and covering Papyrus’ neck.

“Fuck yeah, give me…!” He breathed, and the younger brother chuckled before setting him on his feet. “Hehehe, I’m crotch-height with you, bro, that’s perfect…”

“S-Shut up and suck me, Sans, you’ve got me so hard that I can’t stand it…!!” This time, it was Sans who laughed as he pushed his brother’s apron to the side, pulling his shorts down. He licked his teeth at the sight of Papyrus’ stiff cock, pressing kisses up and down the side. Papyrus’ legs trembled slightly and he covered his mouth with one hand, the other rubbing the back of Sans’ skull and pushing slightly with an impatient whine.

“Eager, are we? Same here, bro, hehe. Don’t worry, I’ll give ya a good lick or two… Mm…” In one quick motion, Papyrus had been swallowed to the base. He inhaled sharply and arched his spine, squeezing his eyes shut and scraping the tips of his fingers against Sans’ skull.

**???:** ~~**Wish I still had someone I could give head like that, to.**~~

**MewMewKissy: YOU SKELE-FUCKERS ARE SO GODDAMN THIRSTY D’: <**

**???:** ~~**It's true.**~~

“Fuck, it’s like I can’t get enough of you in my mouth… Ahn… Mm… Mph…” And with each suck Papyrus whimpered, feeling the tip of his member bump the back of Sans’ throat every time.

“S-Sans, I’m g-going to…!”

“Cum?”

“Y-Yes, b-but also- Nyeh!!” The taller skeleton lost his footing and fell onto his rump, Sans settled between his legs.

“You okay, bro?”

“Nn, yes…”

“Good. Then that means I can...”

“Hh?!” Papyrus gasped and bit into his radius as Sans suddenly dropped into his lap. The older brother groaned, spine arching inward, hands tightly gripping his sibling’s shoulders.

**MewMewKissy: So goddamn thirsty it’s unbelievable.**

**Royalfishes: Are you complaining?**

**MewMewKissy: No! <.< I just don’t know where they get their sex drive from.**

**PaciFrisk: Each other.**

**MewMewKissy: True**

“Sa-Sans…!! Oh…! Ah- Mm! Mm…” A fierce kiss, tongue rolling against tongue sloppily as bodies moved desperately together.

“Augh, fuck, you feel so good, Paps! F-Fuck, no wonder ya like screwin’ yourself so much, nn gh…! Hhha, ha…!! Papyrus, I’m about to…!!” The younger brother pulled him back into a kiss, wrapping a hand around his sibling’s weeping member and beginning to pump it in time with their quick thrusts. “Hn, _ha_ , _ah_! P- _Papyrus_!” Sans threw his head back with a loud moan, body jerking up as he came. At the sight of this, Papyrus groaned and came as well, arching with his brother. They slumped against the fridge, panting heavily, heads against shoulders. They stayed in that embrace for a good few minutes until Sans finally shifted. “Hehe, I could really go for one of those cookies, right now.”

“They’re still too hot, Sans…”

“Just like you?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Only if you help, babe.”

“Damnit, Sans, you… I love you…” A warmer chuckle, a handful of nuzzles and light kisses.

**SatOnATuffet: I’m going to get a cavity with how cute they’re being~!**

“So, you’ve got tentacles, huh?”

“Apparently so.”

“That’s fuckin’ hot. Just like those cookies I wanna try.” A weary laugh.

“Go ahead, Sans. But leave enough for everyone else.”

“Unlike how I do when I eat you.”

“Nyeh-heh… Heh…” Sans smiled fondly at Papyrus, nibbling lightly on the cookie he had grabbed.

“Go on upstairs and hit the hay, bro. I’ll clean up.”

“You? Clean? I’m not complaining. Just don’t leave me waiting, love…”

“L-Love? Hee…” A soft, love-drunken giggle as Papyrus teleported out. Sans, still grinning from ear-to-nonexistent-ear, leaned over the stove and turned the oven off as his magick put away all baking ingredients. “Wow, this is really good…” He mumbled to himself, stuffing the rest of his cookie into his maw before finally tilting his head slightly. After a moment of concentration, an extra blue limb formed from behind his back. He ran a hand over the end of it, then turned slightly to the camera to give it a chilling smirk. “I am so going to take advantage of these.” And the stream shut off with a wiggle of blue magick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORESHADOWED TENTACLES HUEHUE
> 
> Also, BIG question: How many of you, show of hands, would like to read a single chapter of Sans/Papyrus/Mettaton? Seriously.


	19. A Gift For Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A GIFT FOR YOU!!!!!! ;'D Merry Christmas, my lovely sinners~! <3

   ‘ _Ring ring_ ’! “Yes, hello, you’re our seventh caller tonight!”

“Hey, Tonny.”

“Oh! Sans! It’s good to hear from you; we haven’t spoken in a few days!”

“Yeah, I know. Hey, remember that gift I told you we’d have for you? Well, it’s just about ready if you wanna come over.”

“Sans, I’m in the middle of a show! The audience can hear you right now!”

“Yeah, I know; Papyrus is watching you in the living room while I finish setting things up upstairs.”

“…He’s blushing, Sans…!” A voice called faintly and he chuckled.

“Are you blushing, Tonny?”

“N-No!”

“…Don’t lie, Mettaton…!”

“Seriously, Metta, we’ve been waiting all week for this. In the spirit of three-days-before-Christmas, let us give you our gift.”

“Sans, I cannot just lea-”

“Unless you don’t want it at all.”

“N-No! No, I want that gift,” A sigh, “Fine. I hope you know my ratings might go down for this.”

“No they won’t, trust me; just tell your viewers to tune in to our stream. Hurry up, you box of bolts.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

“Be a bit more gracious, buddy. And don’t worry, your gift isn’t too dangerous,” A pause, then a darker chuckle, “For us.” ‘ _Click_ ’.

 

   “Alright, alright, I’m here. What is it that you so desperately- Mph?!” Silently, as Undyne had once taught me, I snuck up behind Mettaton and wrapped an arm firmly around his waist, covering his mouth with my other hand.

“Shh, don’t panic.” I whispered calmly and his struggling slowed. Sans chuckled as he walked down the stairs, brushing his hands off on his shorts. Mettaton twitched slightly in my grasp at the sight of my brother’s cool smirk and dark, lustful gaze.

“Hey there, buddy… Ready to have a good time?” Mettaton shivered in my grasp. “Bring him upstairs, Paps. Everything’s set up.” I nodded, lifting my friend’s feet off the ground and supporting him under his knees. He stared up at me, eyes wide and face burning magenta as I smiled reassuringly down at him and threw him a wink.

“Do you need help binding him, brother?” A squeak of panic and a squirm.

“You just want to feel him up, don’t you?”

“I can’t help that he and Alphys made his body so sexy, brother.”

“I know, right? Like, hot damn, never thought I’d wanna put my dick in a bot. Is that even possible?”

“Well, we’re going to find out, nyeh-heh-heh! And don’t forget, Sans, this is also an early Christmas present for Blooky.” Mettaton gasped beneath my hand.

“Napthabook?!” I glanced back down at him as we ascending the stairs.

“Hush, Tonny, no talking, yet.” I hushed him as we entered my room. “Here, Sans, tie his legs before I let him go.” I chuckled as I sat him on the bed, holding his wrists in either hand.

“You got it, bro. Hehe, love it when you take charge…” My brother chuckled quietly as he pulled out a roll of red ribbon and some scissors. Mettaton was shaking, but by now I figured that it was from anticipation because he wore the faintest of smiles.

“Enjoying this, Tonny…?” He shivered, staring up at me with a thick blush and nervous eyes. Then he looked back down at Sans, who was wrapped his calves together with the red ribbon.

“I can easily break free from that, you know.” My brother smirked up at us, hands still working away.

“Guess I’ll just have to tie it tighter, then, heh…” Mettaton let out a squeak when the ribbon was pulled tight and tied into a rather neat bow.

“Very pretty, brother.”

“Eh, I try. Now put his arms behind his back so I can tie those, too.” I nodded and did as told.

“W-Why exactly are you tying me up? I thought this was supposed to be a gift!” I grinned down at my friend.

“It is! But at the same time, _you_ are the gift! A gift to Napstablook!” He blushed brightly as his upper arms and wrists were tied together with neat bows to top them off.

“There we go. Now, go get the ball-gag while I blindfold him?”

“Of course, brother!” I slid off the bed and walked over to my desk, where there was a small assortment of things; a little vibrator, a ball-gag(which I picked up), and some cherry-flavoured lube.

“Now, boys, d-don’t do anything t- _too_ rash!” Mettaton said nervously. While his mouth was open, I hushed him by strapping in the gag.

“Go ahead and pull up the stream, bro. I’m sure everyone is eager to see the… _Gift_ , hehe.” I nodded, walking over to my room-setup and turning on the camera. A few clicks, a few scrolls, and the stream was up.

**Princecharming: It’s about time**

**Goatmomma: Even I was getting a little impatient!**

**Mr.Muscles: Take off the lid, will you?**

I unmuted the stream with a light chuckle. “Patience, everyone. Should I take off the cap, brother?”

“Hold on, let me get outta the way here… Okay, go.” The chat went silent at the sight of Mettaton wrapped up in ribbons, kneeling on my bed, blindfolded and gagged.

**DJGhost: omfg**

Sans sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning on our friend. “Merry Christmas, Blooky. Told ya I’d pay you back for those mixtapes. Papyrus helped a lot, of course.” I nodded eagerly, bouncing on my heels.

**DJGhost: You two are seriously amazing.**

**PaciFrisk: !!!**

**Royalfishes: You’re kidding me, Napsta?!**

**PupPup: Woof**

**KidWithAKnife: I had no idea you could be such a pervert, dude.**

**DJGhost: Are you kidding me? Do you KNOW how long I’ve been trying to get into Happstablook’s pants?! Figuratively speaking.**

I snorted quietly, turning to Sans expectantly when he laughed.

 

   I beckoned Papyrus over to sit with me. He did so, sitting on the other side of Mettaton, crooning as he pet our trembling friend’s head. I looked back at the camera with my classic smirk. “Well, captain? We’re at you’re command. What do you want us to do to him, first?” His response was immediate.

**DJGhost: Tease the inside of his thighs**

**Sirensong: Goodness, Blooky!**

**KidWithAKnife: Takin charge, I like it!**

“Hehe, you got it.” I shifted to kneel behind Mettaton, my ribs pressed against his back, smoothing my hands down his sides. A shiver and a gulp made me chuckle again. I slid my hands over his curvy hips and down his legs to rest between his thighs, rubbing slowly. My friend whimpered and leaned slightly into my touch.

**DJGhost: Papyrus, I want you to take out his gag and kiss him**

My brother looked surprised at this. “N-Nyeh? A-Are you sure?”

**DJGhost: Yes, I want to see his tongue, too.**

“Nyeh-heh-heh, if you say so…” The gad was quickly removed.

“Pha! Ha... Ha… W-What’s going o- Hm?! M-Mm! Mm…” I had to admit that I was a bit jealous as my brother’s tongue slid against Mettaton’s, though I was also slightly fascinated; his tongue looked like it was made of metal, but it also seemed wet and fleshy.

“Wow, Al, nice job on that mouth, eh?”

**MewMewKissy: Uh, thanks???**

“Now, I need you to tell me, before we go any further, just what features Mettaton has.”

**MewMewKissy: Oh, my… Well, other than detachable limbs… He wanted me to make him as human as possible. But, at the same time… Well… He has a vagina.**

That caught me off guard, as well as everyone in the chat, and now I was very intrigued. “Holy shit, you’re kidding me, right?”

**MewMewKissy: It’s what he wanted. I tried to convince him to get male genitalia, but he didn’t have any of it.**

**DJGhost: I want to see it**

**PaciFrisk: Shit, I just spit my drink out all over my keyboard**

**DJGhost: Sorry**

**PaciFrisk: No dude, you’re okay, do you boo**

“Hey, Paps, turns out Tonny has a pussy.” My brother broke the kiss to stare at me with wide, incredulous eyes.

“No kidding?!” I nodded, my hands slowly smoothing upwards.

“Yep. And Blooky wants to see it.” Mettaton suddenly giggled in an almost flirtatious way.

“Blooky, dear, why didn’t you just say so?”

**DJGhost: Gag him, please.**

“I could’ve- Mm!” He growled softly around the ball and I chuckled, rubbing the top of my skull against his surprisingly soft black hair.

“Mind helping me pull off his boots and tights, Paps? We might have to untie his legs. Careful, they’re lethal weapons.” My brother laughter before nodding and undoing the ribbon. I slowly slid the black tights off my friend’s hips and my brother pulled them all the way off, along with his boots.

“Oh my stars, Sans! Look at his _toes_! They’re so cute!!” My brother squealed and Mettaton blushed.

“Yeah, bro,” I chuckled, “They sure are. And I wonder if they’re ticklish?”

**DJGhost: Find out.**

**Royalfishes: Napstablook has no chill**

**CrownedKing: #sexuallyfrustratedNapstablook**

**Flowerpower68: dad WHY**

Mettaton was shaking his head vigourously as Papyrus trailed a hand down his calf to his foot, the tip of a phalange lightly teasing the top of each little toe. A snort and a squirm, more head-shaking. Then three fingers up and down the curve of his foot. Mettaton burst into muffled laughter, squirming even more. When tears had begun to leak out from under the blindfold, I motioned for my brother to stop. “Alright, bro, let’s take a look at the pretty little flower.” We each took hold of a leg and gently spread them, causing Mettaton to shiver and blush more deeply.

“Goodness, brother, I’ve never seen one up close, before.” I winked up at my brother.

“Eh, I’ve had my fair share. I don’t think they’re that impressive; I’m an ass man. But Tonny’s got a nice one of those, too. It is very nice, though; you can tell he plays with it a lot and takes good care of it.” My friend nodded firmly at the second part.

“What do _you_ think, Blooky?”

**DJGhost: I want it on me**

**...**

...

**DJGhost: I mean it’s beautiful.**

“Napstablook, you dog,” I laughed, “What now, captain? Where should I steer the ship?”

**DJGhost: Spread the folds.**

**SatOnATuffet: So lewd~**

“As you command, captain. Oh, and look at this, he has an anus, too. Double penetration, perhaps?”

**DJGhost: Sounds good to me.**

 I was a bit taken back by this. “Uh… Ya sure, Blooks? I mean… He _is_ yours, after-all.”

**DJGhost: I want you to make him squirm**

**KidWithAKnife: jesus christ dude**

“I think he’s serious, brother.” I nodded slightly.

“What now?” I glanced at the camera before looking back down at Mettaton’s opening.

**DJGhost: Rub his clit.**

“Do you want me to do this, brother?” I shook my head.

“You’re not experienced with vaginas, bro, and they’re very sensitive. I, however, know _just_ how to make them…” Mettaton arched his body and threw his head back with a loud moan. “ _Wither_. Hehehe…”

“W-Wowie…” Muffled whines and whimpers and high-pitched moans began to leak past Mettaton’s gag as he squirmed in my arms.

“Actually, bro, and it’s up to Blooks if you can, but you could probably give ‘im a good lick.”

**DJGhost: Yes, do that**

**...**

**DJGhost: Please**

“Nyeh-heh-heh! Alright, I’ll try my best! But you said it yourself, Sans, I’m not used to this sort of thing. Could you guide me?” I nodded, pulling my hand back(and earning a disapproving whine) to rub at Metta’s sides.

“You’re gonna wanna kiss the folds, first, let him get used to the feeling of a mouth down there and allow his body to relax.” Papyrus nodded back and lowered his head to crotch-level with Mettaton. I rest my chin on my friend’s shoulder so I could get a good view of what was happening; Papyrus’ eyes were half-mast, face dark orange as he lightly pecked the petals of Metta’s flower. Mettaton shivered with a deeper moan, body relaxing. “Alright, now dip your tongue in. Not too far! Just tease him a little, first.” I watched as an orange tongue snaked out, the tip of it disappearing past the folds. Mettaton inhaled sharply, trembling a bit. “Now back out…” Another disappointed whine and a chuckle from my bro and I. “In a little more… That’s right… Then out. And now…” Papyrus smirked when he caught the look I was giving him and I gave him a nod. He dug all the way in and Mettaton _sang_. I unclipped his gag to let him moan freely.

“Oh! Oh, yes, dahling, like that!! Oh, fffuck, dahling, please! _Please_! Oh…!!” He moaned and arched and moaned some more, his fingers gripping tightly at my ribs since his wrists were still tied.

**DJGhost: See what biting does for him.**

I nodded and opened my maw, ready to bite down. _If I break a tooth, it’s on the two of you._ “B-Buh…! Oh! Bluh… Blook _yyyy_!!” But I was surprised when the metal of the curve of his neck molded to my teeth, almost like skin. I was more than pleased when Mettaton cried out Happstablook’s name in pleasure. _Perfect._

**PaciFrisk: How you holding in there, Napstablook?**

**DJGhost: I have no physical form, but I am falling apart.**

**PaciFrisk: Gotcha**

Papyrus finally lifted his head up, panting softly. “H-How long will it take for him to cum, brother?” I chuckled softly, releasing Metta’s neck.

“Usually females take a lot longer than males… But Tonny isn’t female, so I have no clue. Oh, look at how _wet_ he is, though… He’s probably getting close. What say you, captain?” I turned back to the camera with a dark grin, knowing what his response would be.

**DJGhost: Make him cum. Fuck him together and make him cum. I want him to scream in pleasure until his throat hurts.**

**Princecharming: geez dude**

**SatOnATuffet: My, my~ I know who’s getting a cake with Mettaton’s face on it~~**

**DJGhost: I will eat it. Slowly.**

I laughed quietly; even I didn’t know that Napstablook could get this way. “Alright, bro. Go get the lube.” Papyrus practically jumped off the bed and hurried over to his desk.

“What about the vibrator, Sans?” Mettaton tensed up and I fought back a laugh.

“Hehe, nah, that might be too much for ‘im at this point. Just the lube, bro.” He tossed the bottle to me and I easily caught it, uncapping it and squirting a generous amount onto my fingers. I lowered my hand and lifted Metta’s hips up a bit, tracing his hole with a single phalange. He gulped at this, but didn’t seem too nervous, so I entered a finger. _Mm, that’s tight. I guess he doesn’t use this one as much._ A soft whimper as I added another finger. “You can go ahead and enter him, Paps. Just be careful; vaginas are delicate things. Only pound when the owner of said vagina gives permission.” Cheekbones bright orange, my brother grinned and nodded and settled between Mettaton’s legs.

“Ready, Tonny?” A quick, shaky nod.

“P-Please, boys. I really need this, and apparently, so does Blooky! Oh, hurry, I’m already so… So wet… A-Ah!” Papyrus let out a grunt and muffled a moan as he slowly slid in. _He should be moaning for_ me _. Only me._ I pushed the jealous thought aside and worked on stretching my friend’s other entrance.

“This doin’ anything for ya, Blooks?”

**DJGhost: Wonders, amigo.**

“Hehe, good… Ha-!” I bit into Metta’s shoulder again, surprised by the warm, fleshy tightness that I had just thrust in to. He let out a strange high-pitched robotic squeal, thrusting his hips down to meet us.

“N-Nyeh!” Papyrus gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips stuttered. “F-Fuck… I-I don’t think I can hold it together much longer, b-brother…!”

**DJGhost: Don’t you dare cum inside of him, I want you to cum ON him, instead**

I gulped nervously. “I-I know, right? Didn’t think I’d be close any time soon, either, but… Huff… If you feel like you’re gonna bust, pull out, ‘kay? Blooky wants us to cum _on_ him, not _in_ him. Huff…”

“A-Alright, Sans! Nyeh… Nph…”

“Oh, dahlings, I think I’m going to…! Oh, goodness!! Ha…!”

“Gonna come?” He nodded, head back against my shoulder. “Hehe, s-same… Ah…”

“Hh! H-He’s tightening a-around me, br-brother! H-Ha, ha…!! Nyeh- Ah! _Ah_!” Paps quickly pulled out, his seed covering Mettaton’s glassy stomach. Mettaton shuddered with a cry of his own, squirting, and I groaned when he tensed up and tightened around me.

“Uff! _Nn_! Fuck…” I pulled out and came around his hips and backside, nuzzling my face into the small of his back. The three of us stayed like that for a moment, panting heavily as we tried to regain ourselves. I was the first to catch my bearings, settling my chin on Metta’s shoulder again. “So, are you staying for dinner, or…?” He chuckled softly at this, and a wheezy giggle from my brother as well.

“I don’t know, I was thinking we could _eat out_.” The three of us burst into laughter. “Thank you, boys, that’s the best I’ve felt in a long while! My batteries are even recharged, look at that! Yes, Sans, dinner would be nice. But after that, I think, I’m going to be spending the night with Blooky.”

**DJGhost: Holy shit**

**DJGhost has signed out**

**Royalfishes: And he pussies out at the last moment…**

**PaciFrisk: He’s probably just putting all of his Mettaton posters away before he arrives xD**

“Alright, everybody. That’s all for today. But I know we’ll be seeing you in just a few days, at the party, so… See you there!” A wave of goodbyes, and the stream was powered down. “C’mon, Tonny, let’s get you cleaned off and something to eat.”


	20. Whoops, My Keyboard Slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND A MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS TO ME >:D

   For the third year in a row above the surface, Christmas had been a success. Even a few of the humans in our town had decided to join in on the fun. The party was held at Paps’ and I’s house, since we had built it pretty big. Toriel and I baked pies for everyone, and Papyrus’ cookies were a huge hit. Even Muffet had outdone herself this year. The only downside was that everyone was trying to get me under the mistletoe with them. The mistletoe, which hung treacherously at the top of the entrance to the kitchen. I had managed to steer myself away from it each time, only wanting to be under it with one other monster… But it was when I noticed that another monster, Catty, had gotten _Papyrus_ under the mistletoe, that I was upset. Before she could point it out, I teleported over to them and nudged Papyrus. “Hey, bro.” He jumped and spun around, then crossed his arms and glared half-heartedly down at me.

“Oh! Sans, that is rude!” I chuckled, smirking cheekily at Catty as I nudged her over to Bratty with my magick.

“Yeah, but look up, Paps.” He tilted his head back, revealing his clavicle a bit; he was wearing a red Christmas sweater with orange stripes, something Asriel had made for him, and it had a wide but short V-neck and medium-length sleeves. Along with that, he wore his white pj pants with orange bones on it, something he himself had made, and it showed off his hips just right. I myself was wearing a dark blue sweater with red and green Christmas light patterns crisscrossing all over it, along with my black pj pants that had yellow ducks on them.

“Nyeh-heh-heh! Now I see why Frisk was trying to get me to go to the kitchen, the little rascal! Okay, Sans, you caught me.” I yelped quietly as I was hoisted up, relaxing when a familiar mouth was pressed to mine. A chorus of croons and ‘ _aww_ ’s rushed around the room as I melted into the sweet kiss, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around Paps’ neck. I chuckled softly when we broke the kiss and I was finally set back down on my feet.

“Stay away from the mistletoe, bro, you are _mine_.” I whispered with a quick hug before melting back into the crowd to mingle again, catching the faint blush on my brother’s cheeks as he smiled fondly. I ended up talking to Chara and Frisk for the most part; Chara seemed to like hanging around me more often now, since the time we had finally put our differences aside and realized we were more similar than anything.

“So when’re you gonna tie the knot?” I nearly spit out my eggnog at Frisk’s sudden question, coughing harshly. Many people turned to me with worried looks, only relaxing when I gave a reassuring wave of the hand. Then I turned to Frisk with wide eyes.

“M-Marriage? You’re kiddin’ me, right kid? He’s my _bro_. It’d be weird to marry my bro; we already live together! What would change?”

“You’d have to have babies together.” I stared at him for a moment, stunned, before snorting.

“Gee, kid, you’re still so innocent. How’s that even possible…? We can’t have children, kid, we’re both guys. I mean, we could adopt, but… I don’t think so. This family’s big enough. Anyways-”

“Excuse me, Sans?” I turned to Toriel, who had walked up with a worried expression.

“Yeah, T?” She fiddled with the tail of her sweater.

“Could I… Talk to you for a moment?” I patted Chara’s head with a nod, then Frisk’s.

“Be back in a moment, kiddos.” I followed my best friend over to the side near the Christmas tree, away from anyone else. “Somethin’ wrong, T? Ya look upset.” She shook her head with a faint smile.

“Nothing wrong with me, no, it’s… It’s you,” I raised a brow, “You’ve been kind of spacey and fidgety all party.” _I…_

“I have?” She nodded, her frown more pronounced.

“You can talk to me about anything, Sans, you know that. Is something troubling you, my dear?” I hesitated, but I knew I could confide anything to Toriel. _Well…_

“There _is_ one thing…” Her eyes widened slightly.

“I knew it! Tell me everything, Sans.” I sighed, letting my normal grin fade.

“Gee, I dunno how many times I’ve told you I’m the jealous type… You wouldn’t remember that, though. Those were different timelines.” She nodded slowly, showing me that I had her full attention. “Well… I keep thinking about the other day; ya know, the stream with Tonny?” She blushed slightly, but nodded again none-the-less. “And while it was fun, and I always had wondered what it would’ve been like to… Well, ya know… With Mettaton… I was… Jealous. Of Mettaton, of all monsters. The way he and my brother kissed… I know, I know, it wasn’t personal. He’s told me that, but… Still. I was jealous that he was moaning because of Metta, that he was _inside_ Metta, he’s _mine_ and- Ugh… There I go, getting possessive again…” I sighed, shaking my head and looking back up to see Toriel smiling sadly at me. “He’s my brother, and I _love him_ , okay? And apparently that’s really wrong for humans, but…! But it’s the only thing in my life, _any_ of my lives, _all of my lives_ that’s ever, _ever_ felt nothing but right! Ya know…? I just… I-I’m sorry, I-” I cut off with a gasp when I felt familiar arms wrap around me in a hug from behind.

“Silly-bones!” Papyrus giggled and I blushed a dark blue. _How much did he hear…?_ “I love you too, Sans! Very much so! You don’t need to get jealous; my heart beats only for you! Figuratively speaking.” Toriel giggled and I relaxed, a warm smile gracing my features.

“I’m glad t’ hear that, bro… Can we go upstairs and maybe… Cuddle a bit?” Another giggle from the two of them.

“Of course, brother! See you later, Toriel!”

“Make sure no one gets too much eggnog in their system, they might get shell-shocked!” Toriel laughed as she waved us off. There were more than a few sly glances and grins as Paps and I ascended the stairs, hand-in-hand.

 

   Cuddles were nice. Cuddles were always nice. They were warm, heartfelt and reassuring. Just lying there under the covers with my bro was great. But even though _I_ was the one who had asked for this… _I_ was the one who got restless. Snuggled up against Papyrus’ side, I began to lightly kiss his cervical. A soft giggle was my reward. “What is it, brother? Are cuddles from the Great Papyrus not enough for you?” I rolled on top of him, smiling warmly down at my sibling.

“You really are the coolest.” I murmured, leaning down for a kiss. “Mm…”

“Mm, nyeh-heh-heh! And you are the _sweetest_!” I blushed at the compliment, magick singing in my bones.

“Thanks, bro. And yes, as much as I love cuddling with you, it’s not enough. I want more, I want _you_. So give me.” An orange flush appeared on his cheeks as he smiled up at me, reaching his arms up to loop them around my neck.

“Greedy, aren’t you?” I smirked, leaning down to kiss his jaw.

“Damn right, I am,” I chuckled, “Mmhmhm… Mm… Ah…” I had pressed my body down against his, rocking us together slowly.

“O-Oh… Ah… S-Sans, yes…” Papyrus moaned as I sucked at his clavicle, fingers slipping under his sweater.

“As good as you look in this, bro, let’s get this off of you…” He raised his arms up and shimmied out, allowing me to toss the article of clothing on the floor. My brother’s eyes were half-mast as I let my fingers work over his ribs, scratching delicately and rubbing, working up his magick until I could feel its warm pulse through his body. With a quiet moan, I squirmed out of my own sweater. “Summon your soul.” His eyes widened a bit, but he didn’t question me as he brought out his purest form. I blushed deeply at the sight of it, glowing and beating a rapid rhythm beneath his ribs. My own soul appeared in turn, wanting to dance. “Ready, Paps?” This was the purest form of ‘dancing’ that monsters could perform.

“Y-Yes, brother.” That was all the confirmation I needed as I lowered my body again, our souls surging forward to meet each other, almost like magnets. I covered my mouth with a hand, the other supporting me, to muffle a moan, my brows furrowing. “A-Ah…!” Papyrus gasped, spine arching slightly, eyes shutting tightly. That wouldn’t do. I leaned down and kissed just above his sockets until he reopened them, both deliciously hazy and one bright orange. I smiled shakily down at him, magick bubbling, and he smiled back, his own fizzing up. I moaned quietly again; I could feel his magick perfectly against mine, golden-orange mixing with tealish-blue, and it was better than anything I had ever experienced. As many monsters as I had danced with in previous timelines, I had never done something this forbidden. Our mouths connected again, tongues needy and teeth playful. Our bodies moved slowly together, no need for sexual organs at this point, nothing but magick and the two of us. Magick rubbed and prodded, blue against orange, soft moans and pants leaking past teeth and tongues into each other’s mouth, the fingers of each hand twined with the other pair.

“P-Papyrus, I… I lo-” He nodded, staring up at me with nothing but lust and desire and passion, and too many other emotions to name.

“I know, brother. I know, Sans… Oh…!” His breath hitched a bit as he glanced down between us at our souls, practically glued together and dripping everywhere.

“G-Getting close?” A nod. “S-Same here, bro… Ah… A-Ah!” We arched against each other in our ecstasy, eyes closing and mouths colliding once more to muffle our passion so no one else would hear. And just like that, it was over. But not in the way we had expected.

 

   A single pair of eyes opened, blinking hazily at first, and then darting around frantically. They gazed around, then down, and a single body tensed up. A single, panic-ridden cry rang out through the household. “…aaaAAAAHHHHHH!!”


	21. A Single Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic Papyrus. That's it, that's all you need to know. Oh yeah, and Grillster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, here, have the personality description of CP in this !verse:
> 
> CP is an over-all clumsy goofball who's pretty much a big(very big) brother to everyone. His first fusion ends up in a mess, because he tends to panic a lot in situations like that, but over-all he's pretty care free. He says "yeesh", "fella(s)", and "chillax" a lot. Oh yeah, and he's a HUGE foodie(what? he's a big guy). He can down two of Toriel's snail pies before getting full. His favourite thing to eat is spray-cheese, and his favourite thing to do is hang out with his awesome nephews! He's a prankster, too, but often feels bad about it if it's brought up later on and often puts down his own jokes(even if they're actually good). He also has a thing for alcohol(despite his shitty tolerance level that Paps keeps trying to remind him of). He's very shy when it comes to romance, but if someone flirts with him first, he's not afraid to flirt back. When it gets down to it, though, he can be very serious and VERY dangerous, and he has very powerful magick. He's not afraid to get down and dirty if someone threatens or bad-talks his family/friends. Over-all, he's a big teddy-bear that can easily turn grizzly-bear. I love him. I hope you love him, too.

   “…aaaAAAAHHHHHH!!” The entire party came to a screeching halt. That was not a cry of pleasure. Toriel, stamina that she had, was up the stairs first, though everyone was shortly behind her. The bedroom door was thrown open without a second thought, and eyes widened. W.D. Gaster, who had been sneaking around through the party(occasionally swiping beverages), filtered up through the floor after hearing the commotion. His jaw dropped; on the bed sat a single skeleton. His bones were long and thick, his skull rounded at the top and his jaw squared and broad. His right eye was orange and his left eye was blue, though the magick that blazed from them was lavender. Gaster took a hesitant step toward the bed and the tall, broad skeleton tensed up. “D-Dad…?!” His voice was deep(though a little lighter than Sans’), but came out a squeak.

“Boys?”

“A real monster fusion… I never thought that there’d be another day I’d see it…” Asgore breathed from where he stood just behind Toriel.

“Dad, what happened to me? Why am I? They? Who? W-Who am I? W-Wait… C-Comic Papyrus… I-Is that my name? Dad, what’s going on, I can’t…?!” The tall skeleton broke into sobs, cheeks bright violet. Gaster hurried forward after solidifying his form; a tall skeleton(though a foot shorter than this new skeleton), wearing a cream-coloured turtleneck with a black long-coat and tight black jeans. He knelt on the bed, and pulled the skeleton forward into an embrace.

“ ~~Calm down, my boy, everything will be alright. What happened? Can you remember anything?~~ ” The skeleton nodded after a moment.

“Y-Yes, I think so, I… There was… A lot of panting… A lot of magick… A lot of love… T-There were two… Their souls connected… And I… D-Dad?” Gaster pulled back to look at this skeleton with a soothing smile.

“ ~~Yes, my boy?~~ ”

“W-What am I? W-Who…? My soul, it… I can feel it, it’s not… It’s struggling to get apart, but why…?! It hurts!!” He suddenly yelped, clutching his chest with a pained expression, indigo tears leaking down his face. Gaster’s expression turned to panic again.

“ ~~Sans! Papyrus! Calm the hell down, it's alright!!~~ ” The skeleton relaxed a bit.

“It’s… It stopped… My soul’s okay, now… W-Who are Sans and Papyrus, dad?” Gaster relaxed as well, hesitating for the briefest moment.

“ ~~Do you know what monster fusions are?~~ ” The skeleton nodded.

“Of course! A monster fusion is when two monsters love each other very much, and their souls form a very personal, very strong bond that causes them to…” A look of sudden realization passed over his face and he blushed, relaxing completely. “Oh. I’m a monster fusion. I suppose that explains why I can’t remember anything… Yeah, that makes sense.” Gaster nodded and relaxed completely as well, a content smile on his face.

“ ~~What is your name, my boy?~~ ” The new skeleton shrugged.

“I dunno, pops, I might have to do some major _soul-searching_ for that.” He paused, brows furrowing as he frowned deeply. “Sorry, that was bad. My name is C-Comic Papyrus. Comic Papyrus, yeah, that sounds about right. So, uh… What now? I’m a literal cock-block. Ugh! Another bad joke, sorry! Seriously, what now? I’m confused…” Gaster chuckled a bit as CP rambled nervously.

“ ~~Calm down, my boy, let us get you something to eat. This is your first fusion, so you must be very hungry.~~ ” His non-existent stomach growled in response and his blush returned.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. But, uh… First, I think I should get myself some clothes.” With a snap of his fingers, he now had wear. He was garbed in baggy dark-blue jeans and a cream-coloured hoodie with light-blue seams, a scarlet scarf around his neck. He wore light-blue gloves as well, along with blue boots with cream-coloured fur at the tops. He shivered, adjusting his sleeves and boots. Gaster looked surprised by this sudden show of magick.

“ ~~Did... Did you make those?~~ ” CP paused briefly with a confused expression.

“Yes, I… I suppose I did make them, didn’t I? It only felt right… H-Huh…? O-Oh! We, um… H-Have an audience, dad!” CP stammered as he looked over at the door after standing up. Gaster stood as well with a sheepish but friendly smile and wave. Asgore waved back excitedly, while everyone else was too stunned to do anything. “Ugh, I’m starving! There are still cookies in the kitchen, right? And some eggnog? Yeesh, I could really go for some eggnog. Alright, deuces.” He teleported out of the room, ending up at the top of the stairs. He wobbled a bit with a chuckle as everyone turned to him, Gaster appearing beside him again to steady him. “Woah, haha, that’s some fast magick, ‘ey, dadster? Whoops, here we go!” A light giggle and suddenly he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, this is fun! Allyoop!” Now he was in the kitchen, and everyone scrambled after him.

 

   Dad found me first, and I turned to him with crumbs falling from my mouth and eggnog on my upper lip(?). He laughed a bit behind his hand and I raised a brow. “What?”

“ ~~You're making a mess. I'm surprised Papyrus is letting you do that.~~ ” I rolled my eyes with an affectionate smile.

“Well, I guess he’s as hungry as I am, then. Now, where’s that whiskey Sans had stored away? I could really use something to warm me up- Uff!” My body jerked away from the fridge. “Okay, okay! No whiskey, then! Yeesh. What about the rum?” Another tug. “Oh, come on! Scotch?” Another tug had me frowning deeply. “Fine, then! How about… How about warm milk?” I was allowed over to the fridge this time. “Wow, okay.” Dad was laughing out-loud, now, flaming white tears streaming down his face at my struggles. “Thanks for the help, dad.” I huffed, and he only laughed harder. I pouted, pouring some milk into a glass to heat up.

“Why’re you laughing, what happened?” I turned as my three favourite kids entered the room(along with everyone else), dad doubling over in laughter. I beamed at the sight of them.

“Frisk! Chara! Asriel! My three favourite nephews! My three _only_ nephews, actually, haha,” I hoisted Frisk up and he giggled excitedly, “How do ya like me now, eh?” I laughed.

“You look like a superhero…!” Asriel breathed, and I blushed but grinned.

“Megabro!” Chara cackled and my grin grew.

“Megabro? I like the sound of that!” I set Frisk back down. “Hold on while I warm up this milk; Papyrus won’t let me have any alcohol, the worrywart. I suppose that’s to be expected; this _is_ my first fusion after-all-” I cut myself off with a worried frown. “…I wonder if it’ll be my last…?” I shook my head slightly to myself, but my frown stayed as I moved over to the microwave.

“ ~~Something wrong, my boy?~~ ” I hesitated, then nodded after a few seconds.

“How long am I going to be here? How long will this last?” Dad hesitated as well, finally sober.

“ ~~I... Have no clue. To be honest.~~ ” My frown grew more pronounced as the microwave beeped. I took out the milk and down it in one glug. My stomach gargled again and I huffed.

“Yeesh, I’ve heard about after-sex snacking, but this is ridiculous! I might as well chew on a bone-!” I paused, then grinned. “Perfect idea.” I summoned a small bone and stuck one end in my mouth, almost like a cigarette. Gaster snorted, covering his mouth again.

“ ~~Holy stars, you are so adorable... What, are you teething, or something?~~ ” I blushed brightly and tensed up, turning around.

“ _No_ , I am not _teething_. I’m hungry! And I don’t want to eat myself out of house and home, so I’m going to chew on a bone! That’ll curb it. …I hope. Yeesh, I’m feeling restless. I think I’m going for a walk. You guys keep enjoying the party; I’ll be back in a bit- Huh?” But as I tried to leave the kitchen, I was stopped by Chara. He smirked and pointed up before taking a large step back. I didn’t even have to look up to remember that there was mistletoe there. I sighed and turned to the side to find my “lucky” partner, then tensed up and blushed darkly; it was dad. He looked up and gulped, a bright-white blush across his darker-white skull. “Nope!” I teleported out of the way, leaving Grillby in my place. He looked startled at this, then greatly flustered. But dad seemed much more pleased, now, grinning at Grillby. I didn’t stay to see the outcome, quickly teleporting out of the house. I chose to walk and think for a bit, sorting out my thoughts and _their_ thoughts. _Yeesh, the blue one is really fucked up. Nothing but a ball of stress. At least he’s smart. And the orange one is nothing but energy, I swear. And a worrywart, too. At least he has enthusiasm._ ‘ _SNRRL_ ’. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see Rex glaring down at me. I smiled up at him. “Hey, boy!” I tossed a large bone up to him and his eyes widened as he caught it. “It’s just me, uh… _Us_. Papyrus and Sans! We’re a fusion now, isn’t that cool?” His eyes widened even further and his tail wagged. “I might be like this for a while, so go ahead and tell your littermates.” He nodded before bounding away excitedly. Looking up, I noticed that the stars were beginning to fade. _Morning already? Yeesh. Better get back to the house, then. It should be clearing out, soon. Or maybe it’ll be a massive sleep pile, like last year._ It was a bit overwhelming to have memories rushing in every-now-and-then, always triggered by thinking to myself, but I was already learning to get used to it. Not bothering to open the door, I just teleported into the living room, startling a few people, before shuffling over to the stairs.

“…I was _just_ talking about this…! …I said that the two of them couldn’t get any sexier, even if they fused…!”

“…You were wrong, huhu…!” I paused on the first step, mid-eye-rub, my head popping up. _Did I hear that right…?_

“…He’s such a hunk…!”

“…I know, right…?”

“…Oh, shit, I think he’s looking at us…!”

“…Can he h-hear us…?”

“…Impossible, we’re all the way on the other side of the room…!” I smirked and winked, causing their friends to go red-faced and squeak. Turning back around, I ascended the stairs. _Where did he leave it…? Probably his room._ I opened the door, but was surprised to find two people already occupying the room; my dad and Grillby. Grillby had dad pushed up against the wall near the bed, leg between his thighs and forearms by either side of his head. They stared at me with wide eyes, faces going bright with colour. I stared back at them, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. _Oh, this is perfect._

“ ~~S-Son! We were j-just-~~ ” I raised a hand.

“Don’t worry, I don’t even use this room anymore, it’s just storage. Have all the fun you want, I just came to get…” A walked over to Sans’ closet and began to shuffle through it. “Aha! Found you. Hope it’s not _too_ stale…” I pulled out a bag full of spray-can cheese that Sans often used for pranking. “Alright, have fun, you two. And lock the door, next time!” I winked at them before closing the door behind me. _It’s about damn time, too._ The two halves of my soul hummed in agreement and I chuckled as I descended the stairs.

“Hey, Comic Papyrus!” Frisk and his brothers ran over excitedly and I chuckled.

“Please, kids, call me CP. It’s easier.” I ruffled the hair/fur on their heads before sitting down in my favourite armchair.

“What’s in the bag?” Chara asked curiously and I grinned, pulling a can out. Their eyes widened.

“Are you going to eat that?” Asriel squeaked and I winked at him, proceeding to spray the entire bottle(it was only half-full anyway) into my mouth. With a single gulp, it was all gone. _Not bad_. My nephews gawked at me, eyes impossibly wide.

“What? I’m still hungry.” I chuckled. _Actually, I can’t really believe how hungry I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if I could eat an entire snail pie._ I thought as I pulled out another can.

“Moooom!” Frisk called, gaze still on me, and Toriel hurried over.

“Yes? What is it?” She asked worriedly, attention drawn to me.

“Show her the thing!” I laughed softly, spraying the can’s contents(this one was full), into my mouth and swallowing it all. Her jaw dropped.

“Honey! Honey, get over here!” Before long, everyone was gathered around me.

“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” I was finally full when I reached the last can. I held it up to show everyone.

“Last one, fellas! Think I can do it?”

“There is no way…” Undyne breathed in awe.

“H-How many were in the bag, to begin with?” Alphys squeaked and I chuckled.

“This is the twenty-third. Whelp, bottoms up!” And down went the last can. I tossed the empty canister into the pile of others, patting my ‘stomach’. “Nice.” Silence took over the room as everyone gawked at me.

“I can’t believe it. He downed _twenty-three bottles of spray cheese_.” I nodded, standing up and stretching.

“And that’s what it took to get me full. I get the feeling I’m going to have a _huge_ tab at Grillby’s if I ever go there to eat.” Everyone burst into laughter. Asgore patted my back heartily, and everything went quiet again when cheese shot from my nose as if _I_ were a spray-can. I blinked in surprise, staring down at the small mess that Whimsalot had jumped away from. Then I snorted, tears filling my eyes before I burst into laughter. “Holy stars, that’s hilarious!!” I patted the top of my head and some more came out. I grinned at this, getting an idea. “ _Perfect_.” I teleported up the stairs and threw open Sans’ bedroom door, revealing Grillby and Gaster laying together happily under some dirtied sheets. “ _Bwomp_!!” I pushed my head down, spraying cheese all over them.

“ _Bloody hell_!!”

“ ~~ _What the fuck?!_~~ ” I doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down my face. “ ~~S-Son?! How the hell did you do that?!~~ ” I calmed myself to giggles, wiping away my tears.

“I ate twenty-three cans of spray-cheese, dad, it was awesome.” They stared at me with wide eyes, mouths agape, my dad’s eyes slightly disgusted. I burst into laughter again.

“ ~~You are a child.~~ ” I nodded through my tears and wheezes.

“G-Get dressed before someone follows me up here…!” I wheezed before crawling out. I teleported back into my chair, draped over the back of it with my face pressed into the bottom cushion.

“Goodness, are you okay?!” Toriel fretted and I laughed even a bit more. I lifted an arm to give a thumbs-up.

“Never better…! Huff… Hn…” At that point, I somehow managed to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you can expect more chapters with CP in them. And yes, there will be CP sexy-times. Not yet, tho. Patience, lovelies~


	22. ATTENTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BLOG IS UP
> 
> I REPEAT
> 
> THE BLOG
> 
> IS
> 
> UP

So we have two muns, Kinta(lovely artist) and Hunter(me) and the art is SO FUCKING ADORABLE SO FAR DAMNIT- *ahem* Sorry about that~ Anyway, ask away, but be careful with our little sinnamon roll bby boys for now; they're new to this. x) Here's the link, so go ahead!: 

 

http://skelebroslive.tumblr.com/


	23. Set Fire to My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. the one with the sad-dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. my guilty pleasure

   I had to admit that I was very flustered when Chara pointed out that Comic Papyrus and I had been caught under the mistletoe together. _I mean, he is very handsome, but he is my son! My_ sons _! …Still._ “Nope!” With a flash of lavender, he was gone and had left Grillby in his place. _Now_ this _I could shamelessly get behind!_ I grinned at the flustered flame-monster, eyes half-lidded and tongue poking out the slightest.

“ ~~Well, hello there, handsome. I’m sure I could kiss you _several_ ways under the mistletoe.~~ ” And even though I knew he couldn’t understand me, I made it obviously in my whispery tone that I was flirting. His brows raised even more and his cheeks flushed a light blue, though his eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

“Doc!!” Alphys exclaimed, looking extremely flustered.

“Wait, wait, so _this_ guy… Mr. Inky-slink-around… _He’s_ their dad?” Undyne huffed awkwardly and I smiled, turning to everyone with a wave.

“ ~~Hello, yes! My name is Wing Dings Gaster, I am also the ex-royal scientist!~~ ” Alphys rolled her eyes.

“You know they can’t understand you, right?” I pouted, crossing my arms.

“ ~~Yes, well- Mph?!~~ ” I let out a grunt of surprise, eyes wide, when I was pulled close to a _very_ warm body, warm lips on my mouth. Grillby was kissing me.

“It’s about time, dad…!” I vaguely heard Fuku Fire’s huff through my daze. After a few seconds, Grillby pulled away abruptly, hands over his face. I nearly whimpered at the sudden loss of delightful warmth.

“Bloody hell, I’m so sorry, sir…!” He squeaked. I blushed and raised a hand up to my mouth, still a bit stunned.

“ ~~Woah...~~ ” I breathed; that was a kiss unlike any other I had experienced before, full of passion and literal fire, nothing but sparks.

“Are you okay, Dinger?” Asgore chuckled warmly and I grew flustered again, tensing up and trying to straighten my posture.

“ ~~Of course I am! I am a scientist, I am perfectly _O-K_!~~ ” I grinned when he and Alphys burst into laughter at my joke. _Why did I ever think I should stay hidden away after regaining my form?_ With a nod, I turned back to Grillby, who was still flustered, and tapped his shoulder. He uncovered his face, which was deliciously bright blue, and looked shyly at me(good thing we were perfectly eye-level, how about that). I smirked, tripping him up with a single black tendril of void to have him fall towards me. Catching him in my arms, I pulled us into the void and let us fall until, surprisingly, we ended up standing in Sans’ room. I pressed my mouth to his again, hungry for more. _Very_ hungry for more. As my hands reached up to caress the sides of his face, his wound up on my hips as I moved us back until I had him up against the wall. “ ~~Mm, hehe, well, hot stuff…~~ ” I murmured, near his ear, and even though he couldn’t understand me I felt him shiver. _Very ironic for a monster made purely out of flames and magick._ “ ~~I must say that I want quite a bit more than just kisses under the mistletoe…~~ ” I mouthed his neck, licking at the flames as they licked back. A shaky, confused moan was my response and I gave a shiver of my own. _It’s been so long since I’ve had intercourse… I hope I can get that far._ I thought as I began to unbutton his red Christmas-y vest, slowly and gently so that he could push me off if he wanted to. To my pleasant surprise, he didn’t; he even helped by shrugging it off. I let out a quiet, startled gasp as he flipped our positions, forearms on either side of my head and face very close to mine. My blush deepened as I stared at him through half-mast eyes which darted their gaze occasionally to his mouth, which was parted in an open jack-o-lantern smile. I gasped again, this time a little louder, and let out an airy moan as a leg slipped in between my thighs and pushed up against the bottom of my pelvis. Already, I felt my magick stirring.

“My, my, so you’re the lovely Wing Dings Gaster I’ve heard so much about,” His smooth voice sent shivers down my spine, “Lovely indeed…” I jumped a bit when the door to the room suddenly opened, and we both turned to look who it was who had opened it. It was Comic Papyrus. We were both very flustered at this point, and CP had a blush of his own.

“ ~~S-Son! We were j-just-!~~ ” He raised a hand to silence me with a knowing smirk.

“Don’t worry, I don’t even use this room anymore, it’s just storage. Have all the fun you want, I just came to get…” He walked over to the closet and shuffled through things until he pulled out a bag. “Aha! Found you. Hope it’s not  _too_  stale… Alright, have fun, you two. And lock the door, next time!” He laughed as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Without hesitation, I used my magick to lock it. It was silent for a long moment, though my magick still fizzed in my bones, causing them to ache in a pleasurable way. Grillby turned his attention back to me, flushing bright blue before taking a large step back.

“S-Sorry! U-Um… I didn’t mean to-” I whimpered my disappointment, hoping to get my desire across through the simple sound, and he paused. “D-Do you… Want to keep going…?” I nodded eagerly, pushing off the wall and walking forward until I was in his arms. _So warm… Please don’t let me get addicted to this; I don’t know how long it’ll last._ Grillby hummed his approval with a small smile, kissing just above my eyes sockets. I shivered at this; my eyes(my skull in general) were very sensitive. Within seconds as was pressed up against the wall again, one hand over mine and another on my waist. “Just let me know if you become uncomfortable, alright, lovely?” My blush returned and I smiled fondly.

“ ~~Such a gentleman.~~ ” I chuckled, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “ ~~Hh!~~ ” I gasped when I suddenly felt a tongue on the rim of my left eye sockets, tensing up with a whimper. “ ~~Fuck…!~~ ” My free hand wound through the flames on the back of his head.

“Sensitive here, are we?” I nodded slightly, my vision rolling up when the flaming tongue swiped around the circumference. “I’m rather curious as to why there are cracks in your skull…” My mouth fell open at the sensation of one of my scars being traced with a very hot tongue, my pelvis bucking forward a little. “O-Oh my… Are… Are you okay?” I pulled him back firmly before he could pull away.

“ ~~D-Don’t…! Don’t fucking stop…~~ ”

“M-More?” I nodded vigourously. _Stop worrying so much._

“ ~~A-Ah!~~ ” I gasped again as the tongue returned. “ ~~F-Fuck…! G-Grillby…!~~ ” The tongue pushed further in and I moaned, vision blurry in that eye. I could feel his tongue prod gently at my magick and it made me tremble with need, pushing my body up as close as I could to his. “ ~~Nn… Hn…~~ ” I whimpered quietly at the loss of the feeling when Grillby pulled back slightly to whisper against my skull.

“Hehe, you’re drooling. You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” I nodded shakily and he chuckled warmly. Everything about him was warm. “So you’re a skeleton, huh?” Another nod. “Mind if I feel you?”

“ ~~Go ahead…~~ ” I breathed, then remembering that he couldn’t understand me, I took his hands and placed them on my chest.

“Thank you, Gaster.” I nodded, pulling him in for a kiss as he worked his hands up under my turtleneck. I moaned, brows furrowing at the sensation of a very warm hand on the base of my spine. This gave Grillby the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I swore that I could’ve started melting right then and there from all the wonderful heat, summoning my tongue to play with his. “Mm…” _Sensory… Overload… Hng…_ I bucked my hips again, and this time they made successful contact with his. He broke the kiss with a gasp, rolling his hips into mine in response with a groan. _Oh, fuck, we’re grinding… So hot… Hn…_

“ ~~Fuck, you’re so hot, I’m going to boil…~~ ” I groaned, tilting my head back and letting my mouth fall open to pant raggedly.

“Damn, you’re really hard… Nh… F-Fuck, Gaster…” I tensed up with a soft squeal as I felt fangs chew on my cervical, magick bubbling up at a fast rate. _No, I can’t be about to come already?! Ha, ah, but he’s so… Mm, good…_ I began to whimper, eyes screwed tightly shut and body trembling as I rubbed my groin desperately against his. My body tensed up, and I let out a pleased sob as I came with a violent shudder. “Oh… Fuck… Ha… Are you alright, lovely?” It took me a few moments to regain myself, but when I did, I dropped down to my knees and took ahold of Grillby’s hips with both hands. “Ah? W-What are you-? O-Oh, god!” Having unzipped his jeans to free his stiff member(glorious, in my opinion), I gave a long lick up the underside. “G-Gaz…! Gazzy…!” _What a wonderful nickname!_ I looked up at Grillby and my blush deepened; his brows were furrowed, though his eyes were still hidden behind those pesky glasses, and he had his mouth covered with one hand while the other kept him propped up against the wall, his cheeks a brilliant blue. I grinned and his brows lifted a bit as he tensed up. Opening my mouth wide, I took the head into my mouth and began to suckle. His mouth opened a bit as he moaned, biting down into one of his fingers. I smiled at this and closed my eyes, pushing my head down to take more of him in. _Let’s see if I’ve still got it..._ I didn’t even gag when I gave him a quick suck down to the base. Grillby let out a muffled cry behind his hand, hips bucking forward. I moved with their rhythm so that I wouldn’t choke and soft slurping noises filled the room. _Mm… I forgot how much I loved giving head, haha._ “Nh… Nh, fuck… Fuck, G-Gazzy, ah… Gaster, stop…” I quickly pulled off, knowing my limits.

“ ~~Is something wrong?~~ ” I asked worriedly.

“M-May I… Would it be okay if I…?” A grin spread across my face at the flustered, unfinished question. Standing up, I began to push Grillby back until he tripped up on the bed. As we began to fall, I grabbed him and twisted around so that he ended up on top of me. His brows lifted, his cheeks flushed blue, his lips parting with a gasp of surprise. I smiled warmly up at him, though it could never compare to his heat. “So graceful…” Noticing something, I frowned and reached up, taking the temples of his glasses between my fingers and pulling them off. I was entranced by the sight I got; his eyes were wide and sparkly, irises a brilliant shade of amber with curious little bright-blue flecks in them.

“ ~~Woah…~~ ” My blush returned ten-fold.

“Um… You… Like my eyes?” I nodded slowly, almost hypnotized. His blush grew. “Oh, uh, thanks, I- Mph! Mm…” I hushed him by leaning up and giving him a kiss, hands slipping until his long-sleeved shirt. _Mm? He has nipples? How fascinating…_ I teased them with my fingers a bit, earning shaky breaths and sighs and little moans. I shivered when hands went up my own shirt again, lifting it upwards. I slid out of my longcoat so that Grillby could get me out of my turtleneck. “You’re bones are very slender and pearly white,” I blushed, “I don’t know if that’s a compliment, but… I like the way they feel.” _Holy fuck, you can feel me all you want, you’re so adorable and sexy, it should be a crime to be able to mix those together._ I chuckled softly, putting my hands over his to guide them in touching me; this was probably his first time with a skeleton, if how he was acting was anything to go by. But he was doing pretty damn well, so far. _Oh, fuck… I’m already getting hard, again…_ “My I take off your pants?” I nodded eagerly, helping him with squirming out. _And, now I’m naked._ I gulped when he licked his lips, noticing that his gaze was on my half-hard cock, still covered in cum from my first orgasm. My eyes widened when he dipped down and began to lick up the mess, my hips twitching a bit. _Oh, fuck…!_ I moaned shakily as he began to suck, his fingers tracing the edges and dips of my pelvis. Without warning, he pushed two fingers through, and I arched my spine and clutched the bedsheets in my hands. I whimpered inwardly when he lifted his head up, a surprised look in his eyes. “My fingers feel… Warm. And tingly.”

“ ~~That’s because they’re inside me, you dolt…!!~~ ” I hissed when he wiggled them, casting an arm over my eyes as I writhed.

“Strange… May I?” I nodded quickly, more than eager to move things forward. I heard him shuffle out of his pants and uncovered my eyes, wanting to see it when he entered me.

“ ~~O-Oh fuck… Just do it already, Grillby…~~ ” I swayed my hips invitingly and he let out a shuddery exhale. “ ~~Nph!! A-Ah, _yes_!!~~ ” I moaned loudly, pressing my hips down as he entered me with one swift thrust.

“O-Oh, my… That feels rather nice, actually… May I move?” I ground my hips down again, earning a groan.

“ ~~Stop asking and just do it to me!~~ ” I huffed, desperate for him to move.

“O-Okay, okay… Goodness, I’m guessing you haven’t really gotten off in a while, huh?” I moaned lazily in response as he began to thrust at a slow pace. _Too_ slow. With a whimper of pleasure, I began to thrust my hips down to pick up the speed. “O-Oh, fuck… Bloody hell, you’re so good, Gaster…” His breathing was becoming quick and rapid and I could feel him throbbing within me. In no time he was pounding into me. I was screaming and crying out in pleasure, loud moans and gasps leaking from my mouth. _Oh, thank the stars that Sans sound-proofs his rooms!_ After a few more minutes, my sounds were swallowed up by a firm kiss. “ _Nh_!” Grillby gave one last hard thrust into me, hips pressed flush against mine as he came. I groaned into the kiss at the sensation, shuddering as I came for a second time. We laid there for a moment, both of us panting heavily, before Grillby quickly pulled out. “O-Oh god, I’m so sorry, I-!” I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, soft and sweet.

“ ~~It’s alright, Grillby, that was amazing.~~ ” I chuckled, hoping my tone of voice would soothe him.

“O-Oh… Are you… Are you tired? You’re breathing kind of funny.” I nodded, still smiling. “Okay, well, I suppose I’ll let you rest the-” I flashed an arm out and caught his wrist before he could get too far. “You… You want me to stay?” I nodded and pulled him back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around me with a warm smile as I pulled the soiled sheets up over us. “I, uh… I don’t suppose now would be too bad of a time to ask you to go on a date with me…?” My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock, my soul fluttering at the thought. Then my face lit up and I pressed a happy kiss to his lips with a giddy nod. Grillby let out a disbelieving laugh and hugged me close. But the moment was thrown out the window as the door was thrown open(lock breaking in the process), to reveal Comic Papyrus.

“ _Bwomp_!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. GRILLBY IS A CUTE SINNAMON ROLL


	24. Megabrovania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here.

   I didn’t know what time it was when I finally opened my eyes. _Huh…?_ I looked around; I was in my favourite armchair, a blanket spread over me and a Temmie in my lap. “Tem… Go to cool leg…” I smiled softly; she was dreaming. Everyone else was passed out somewhere in the living quarters. I winced when my stomach growled, hoping that it wouldn’t wake anyone. _Shoot, I should make myself something to eat. Pancakes! Pancakes sound good._ I carefully stood up, but Temmie unfortunately stirred. I tensed up she cracked her eyes open. “Hmnuh…?” I wrapped her up in the blanket and laid her down in the chair.

“Go back to sleep, little one…” I murmured, and she closed her eyes with a feeble nod.

“Tem make you prouds…” I smiled sweetly; what a cute little monster. Stepping over many sleeping humans and monsters, I made my way into the kitchen. _Hm? Oh, Sans’ headphones and mp3 player are in here. Perfect!_ The two halves of my soul hummed groggily in response, obviously not fully-awake, yet. I resized the headphones and fit them to my head, shuffling through the songs. _Aha! Perfect!_ I set the Megalovania/Centuries mashup to loop and got a bag of pancake mix out. _I should probably make quite a few, knowing my appetite._ I shimmied slightly to the music as I readied my food, but that quickly turned to full-out dancing and even humming and quiet singing as I flipped pancake after pancake onto a plate. Soon, I ran out of mix, to my soul’s distress. _Don’t worry, I’ll buy some more. As well as more cheese-spray._ When I flipped the last pancake up, I caught it in my mouth instead of letting it land on the plate. _Mm, pretty good if I say so myself and I do._

“Nice catch.” I yelped at the sound of a voice faintly through the music, falling back, the pancake landing on my chest and the headphone slipping down around my neck. It was Asgore who had spoken, and I blushed as I realized that everyone had been watching me. I stared at them all with wide eyes, my face slowly turning bright violet before I hid it in my hands.

“Oh, yeesh, I woke you all up, didn’t I?! I’m so sorry!!” A lot of giggling.

“It’s quite alright, dahling,” Mettaton cooed, “You looked like you were having fun!” I stirred slightly, uncovering my face to bring my pancake up to my mouth and taking a bite with a satisfied hum.

“I, uh… Kind of lost myself in the music, I suppose. It’s one of Blooks’ mashups. And as you can see, uh… I got hungry. Hey, where are…? Ahaha, I’ll be right back. Frisk, you’re my food-guard! No touching the pancakes!” He nodded firmly with a salute, slapping Chara’s hand away from my food. I quickly teleported upstairs, pushing open the door to Sans’ room. _Whoops, looks like I broke the lock, last time, haha._ “ _Wake up, sleepy skulls_!” I threw my half-eaten pancake and as they shot up, it hit dad directly in the face. To my delight, Grillby had wrapped his arms around dad protectively.

“ **Oh, come on, seriously?** ” Dad chuckled, peeling the pancake off of his skull and tossing it back at me. I ate it in a few quick bites.

“Yeah, seriously. Hurry up and get dressed, _dads_ , everyone’s already awake.” I mumbled through my mouthfuls and they shot up. I couldn’t lie; I checked them over as they scrambled to get their clothes on. _Nice_. The two halves of my souls flared almost angrily, but they were more flustered at my thought-process than anything. _Oh, hush, let me sin a little; it’s my first time being alive._ They quieted down a bit and I quickly averted my gaze as dad and Grillby turned back around. Alright, fellas, come on.” I ported out of the room and over to the stairs, dad forming close behind me and Grillby trailing drowsily behind. Everyone seemed genuinely surprised, then flustered, when the two of them followed me down the stairs.

“Yo! You _finally_ got some more tail, bro!” Heats Flamesman laughed once we had fully entered the living room. To my distress, dad blushed and looked away, hiding his face in embarrassment. Grillby noticed this as well and scowled, rolling up his sleeves. _Shoot, I should step in._

“Hold on, Grillbz, I’ve got this.” I chuckled quickly, picking the small monster up by the back of his neck and setting him on the top of the Christmas tree. “There we go, hope you like heights, little guy!” His eyes widened and he gulped before he glared daggers at me.

“Very funny, chuckle-fucker, now get me down!” I shrugged and shook my head.

“Be happy I don’t kick you out, pip-squeak,” I turned back to dad, who was trembling slightly, “You okay, dadster?” He nodded shakily, obviously a lie. Grillby sighed, pulling dad into his arms.

“You are more than just a one night stand, Gaster. I still want that date I talked about, you know. Come on, let’s go to the skate rink or something; it’s cheap around Christmas.” Dad uncovered his face with a small smile and a shy blush, nodding happily. I smiled and crossed my arms with a content sigh as they left the house.

“Aren’t they cute together?” I chuckled cheerfully.

“Does this make us siblings?” Fuku spoke up and I paused.

“Huh, guess it does,” My voice deepened a bit, “Guess that means I’m teachin’ my lil sis.” I froze and everyone stared at me in surprise. My voice changed to a higher pitch and suddenly I wasn’t controlling my own words. “That’s weird.” I felt the two halves of my soul splitting apart and began to panic, hissing in pain as my voice returned to normal. “H-Hey! Don’t break apart now, I just got here!” Higher-pitched, again. “Why not? Can’t I be my own monster?” I groaned, dropping to my knees and clutching my chest. Everyone made concerned noises and gathered around me, unsure of what to do. “Ah, c’mon, Paps. Give ‘im a break, it’s only his second day on the job.” Tears began slipping down my skull as I curled into myself. “Oh, fine, a little longer, but then-”

“Sans, Papyrus, stop! You’re hurting him…!” My vision began to blur and voices started fading away, but I knew that I heard Frisk’s panicked cry loud and clear. But even as the two inside of me froze, the pain that was trying too slowly to go away was overbearing. “I-I’m… F-Fine… Kiddo…” I wheezed, but only shortly after did I feel my eyes roll up and my world went black.

 

   “ **Son? My boy, are you okay?** ” I shot up, my eyes wide.

“My breakfast!” I cried in despair; it was probably going cold! I glanced around, watching everyone relax.

“ **He’s fine.** ” I furrowed a brow.

“What happened?” Dad waved a hand in front of my face, catching my attention.

“ **Okay, he’s responding well.** ” I scowled, snapping my fingers to catch _his_ attention.

“What happened, pops? Why did everyone look so worried?”

“You feinted!” Alphys exclaimed and I blinked in surprise. “You don’t remember?” I narrowed my eyes in thought.

“I-It’s pretty blurry…”

“ **From what I’ve been told,** ” Dad spoke up again, “ **Papyrus and Sans were about to break apart and it was causing you a great deal of pain, probably because this is your first fusion and it was happening slowly. Are you feeling alright, my boy?** ” I rubbed the back of my skull.

“Yes, I think so, but I’m… I feel a little nau- _Hrrk_!” I quickly covered my mouth and ported to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet and spilling over. Dad was beside me in an instant, patting and rubbing my back.

“ **There, there, let it all out.** ” I rest the side of my skull on the toilet seat once it was over, my breathing harsh and shaky. “ **How are you-** ”

“I feel like _shit_!!” I hollered almost angrily before he could finish and my dad chuckled.

“ **From what I’ve heard that happened? I’m not surprised. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and get you a cool glass of water.** ” I nodded, weakly pushing myself to my feet. I followed him out to the kitchen, aware of the concerned gazes on my back as I gingerly sipped at a tall glass of water.

“Will he be alright?” I was vaguely aware of Grillby’s accent in the background, and dad giving him a reassuring nod and wave-of-the-hand. After slowly downing another glass of water, feeling much better, I stood up straight and stretched, letting my spine pop quite a few times. I noticed that dad had shivered at this, a faint blush on his cheeks. _…Wow._

“Is Heats still on the top of the tree?”

“…He remembered my name…?!” I chuckled; there’s my answer. With a snap of my fingers, he appeared just above Grillby. The said flame monster quickly caught his brother, who clutched onto him with wide eyes. “Oh, thank god, it was so cold and lonely up there… I was right by an air vent…” With an amused smirk, Grillby dropped him onto his feet. I chuckled quietly, chewing on a pancake.

“You can _not_ be hungry after throwing up, dude.” Undyne squeaked with a disgusted expression, and I shrugged and swallowed.

“About that,” Alphys spoke up curiously, “How did you even… Vomit? Y-You don’t have a stomach. Better yet, how do skeletons even eat?” Dad opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself when I winked at him. I gargled some water and spit into the sink before lowering myself to my knees in front of my friend and sitting back on my legs so that I was eyes level.

“Reach your hand in.” I said before opening my mouth as wide as I could, revealing two sets of canines and perfectly straight teeth. I licked my front-top-left canine and Alphys gulped, looking very intimidated as she shakily raised a hand up. I raised a brow as she hesitated.

“Heck, move aside, _I’ll_ do it.” Chara huffed, nudging her aside. Though he himself seemed intimidated as I locked eyes with him, smirking. He hesitated as well.

“What’s the matter, kid, Catty got your tongue?”

“Hey…!”

“Come on, now, I don’t bite… Much.” Chara shivered before reaching his hand in. He froze and I smirked again.

“Yuck! It’s like an actual mouth in there! Should I… Go deeper?” I shrugged my shoulders. My eyes widened and I suddenly gagged, pulling back abruptly with a cough. Chara, hand wet with violet saliva, stared at me in horror. “T-Throat…?!” I rubbed my cervical with a chuckle.

“Yeesh, you practically stuck your whole hand down it, kid.” I rasped and dad handed me another glass of water. I gratefully downed it. “Here.” I tossed my nephew a wad of paper towels and he eagerly wiped off his arm and hand.

“Can I feel your tongue?” Asriel piped up shyly and I smiled at him.

“Are your paws clean?” He nodded, so I stuck out my tongue until it met my chin “Hm.” He tentatively poked it, and I inhaled sharply when his claw scraped my magick, my eyes widening and my cheeks heating up. Asriel snatched his hand back with a worried squeak.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scratch you, CP! I’m so sorr- Huh?!” I hoisted him up as I stood, grinning at him as I let my tongue fade away.

“It’s alright, Asriel! You didn’t mean to! You just caught me off-guard, little guy, haha!” Relaxing, he began to giggle as I bounced him up and down. I set him back down next to his brothers with a chuckle. “So how long was I out, exactly?” I asked, stretching again with a yawn.

“A few hours,” Toriel spoke up, looking nervous, “We were getting worried, so we called Doctor Gaster back to check in on you.” Dad blushed bit at the formality and I smiled.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about little old… _Big_ old me!” I changed my wording when I realized just how tall I truly was; I was at least a foot taller than dad, who was a solid 7’2”. I was about half of a foot taller than Asgore, as well.

“Are you… Are you sure you’re okay?” I smiled reassuringly at Toriel and nodded.

“A little tired, but that’s because I woke up only a few minutes ago. I suppose let’s-”

“Hey, wait!” I froze midstep, just before I could exit the kitchen, and frowned worriedly at Frisk. He pointed above me and I looked up. _Shit._ I got a kiss on either cheekbone and squeaked, face going bright lavender. I glanced at both sides of me, seeing Gaster to my left and Grillby to my right. The two halves of my soul shuddered. _Fuck._

“Hhhh…” I couldn’t form words, very flustered.

“Oh my, are you alright, dahling?” Mettaton asked curiously. **_You may now have alcohol._** A thought invaded mine and my face lit up. _Thanks, Papyrus!_ I teleported over to the fridge and opened it, subtly opening the secret compartment and retrieving a small bottle of whiskey. Taking a large swig of it and almost immediately feeling the buzz, I shoved it back and nearly slammed the door shut, whipping around and giving everyone a broad grin and a double thumbs-up.

“A-Okay!” Grillby and dad burst into laughter and I pouted at them, flustered again.

“Hey, stop laughing; I can’t help if I have a daddy kink.” Everyone froze and my eyes went wide, my jaw snapping shut and my face turning a much darker violet. Many monsters, mostly male parents, were blushing. **_Nevermind, never drink alcohol ever again. I agree._** “Note to self, never drink again because you say the weirdest shit.” I told myself with a nod before pushing carefully past everyone into the living room. “Note to self, my life has been very eventful thus far. Note to self, never say ‘thus far’ again, you sound like a dork.” I sat down in my favourite armchair, not quite sure what to do. With a snap of my fingers, my plate of pancakes, still the slightest bit warm, were now in my lap.

“ **H-How-?!** ” Dad was suddenly beside me, arms crossed, everyone flocking over. _I might as well have a news crew._

“Hey, dadster, what’s crackin’? Sorry, that one was a bit insensitive.” He smiled slightly, though he looked very confused.

“ **How is your magick so strong? Any normal magick-user would have to _see_ something to teleport it, or have already been somewhere to teleport! But… You don’t.** ” I furrowed a brow, pausing mid-chew.

“Huh. Well I suppose my magick is so strong simply because Papyrus and Sans so strong. Like, insanely strong.”

“Insanely strong, are you kidding me?” Diana, the former owner of Snowed Inn, huffed in her southern accent. “Sans does nothing but lounge around all day, how does he not wither away? And while Papyrus is very active and excitable, I’ve never seen him use very strong bursts of magick, hun.” I felt my left eyes twitch slightly, my eyes flaring up a bit before I scowled.

“Calm down, Sans, she didn’t mean anything bad by it, I’m sure.” I muttered and everyone tensed. With a sigh, I smiled again. “I’m sure you all have seen Sans in action by now. But you haven’t seen his fights with Chara from the other timelines,” Chara winced and gulped, and Frisk and Asriel cringed, “They were pretty brutal, I’m not going to lie. There was a lot of blood and a lot of tears. He’s fast when it comes to teleporting and attacking, and can dodge just about anything. Um… Until he gets nicked. He can also call upon the Blasters from anywhere, and they are undoubtedly loyal to him and hold him in high respects. They even regard him as their master instead of keeping that title for their creator,” Dad looked surprised, even _shocked_ at this, “Now, _Papyrus_ … He’s something else. No, he’s not stronger than Sans magically, but that’s mostly because he trains very hard _physically_. But he still has untapped potential in his magick and if I do remember correctly, it flared up during a particular spar between Sans and Chara.” The boys cheeks went bright red and he looked away. “So I’m guessing that if anything ever happened to Sans, Papyrus would… How would Sans say it…? ‘Flip shit’. He’d go berserk. His magick would probably overtake him, since he’s not used to controlling it. Papyrus would be no more; he’d just be pure unbridled magick after tha- Oh, uh… Wow… Hm. I guess I’ll see you guys later, then.” Their eyes widened, but before anyone could say anything, I let myself break apart.

 

   A silence fell over everyone as two skeletons fell apart onto the floor, pancakes still in a neat stack on the arm of the chair. Papyrus curled up into himself, trembling, while Sans shot up into an upright position. “Papyrus!” He gasped, moving over to embrace him, but was stunned when his sibling pushed roughly away from him. _Everyone_ was stunned.

“N-No. D-Don’t touch me. Not yet. I need to… I need to think, Sans.” Sans’ expression fell and his eyes took on a look of horror as he quickly drew his arm back.

“O-Oh my stars, Paps, I-I’m so, so sorry… I didn’t mean for you to see any of that!!” Tears began to well up in his eyes at the thought of what all Papyrus could have seen. “What… What all did you see…?”

“Everything.” He cringed and gulped back a sob, not sure whether or not to try and reach for him again. His hand finally hesitated before he pulled it back again, looking away.

“I-I… I’m so… Sorry…”

“Sorry? _Sorry_?” Papyrus shot to his feet with an angry expression, eye alight in bright orange fire(slowly turning scarlet) as he towered over Sans. “ _Sans, you have killed every fucking monster in this room_!! _Every single one_!!” Every monster froze in horror at these words.

“I-I didn’t mean to, I swear!! I’m sorry!!”

“ _SORRY MEANS NOTHING_!!” Sans froze, body completely and utterly still. A bright blue fire suddenly engulfed him and his eyes were hollow and empty as he shot to his feet. Even Papyrus took a step back.

“ _If you’ve seen everything, then you know how broken I was_!! _I was devastated; I lost myself and I couldn’t control anything_!! _If you’ve seen everything then you know how I cried and begged and pleaded for Frisk to RESET the timeline_!!” Tears filled the small child’s eyes; so that was why… Sans voice lowered slightly to an almost threatening tone. “And if you’ve seen everything, then you know that I did it because I love you more than anything in any timeline, more than any other monster I have _ever_ fucked, and boy have I fucked them all! And if you’ve seen e-everything,” His voice cracked and lowered to a whisper, “Then you know that I did it because I wanted to protect you… And you know that it tore me to pieces when it was by _my_ hand that you turned to dust…” His voice was a deathly quiet sob at the end as his fire died down. He turned suddenly and pushed through the crowd of his friends, walking up the stairs with heavy feet. When he walked back down, he was clothes in his normal garb, hood over his head as he made for the door. It was Papyrus who spoke, voice quiet and cracking.

“S-Sans, where are you going…?”

“ _Out._ ” And he slammed the door behind him.


	25. Make Up For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pets you all gently* Good lovelies, here's your treat~<3

   Silence wrapped around me as the door slammed. “S-Sans… Brother, _wait-_!!” Asgore pulled me back by my shoulder before I could run after him, and I turned and began to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back, shushing soothingly. I could feel him trembling, though, and I began to spew out apologies. “I-I’m so sorry, you didn’t need to know any of that, you’re probably scared to death of us now, I’m so-!”

“ **My son.** ” I sniffed, quieting myself as I gently pulled away from Asgore and turned to Gaster. There were bright white tears in his eyes as he stared sadly at me, arms open and waiting. I ran into them, burying my face into his shoulder. “ **Did… Did Sans really…?** ” I nodded feebly and he let out a shuddering breath.

“B-But he was right, and I didn’t mean to get so angry, it was just so scary…!! To see him… Lose himself like that…” Familiar hands rubbed my back. “When’s he coming back…? I want to apologize…”

“ **I have no clue, my boy, but you should get dressed; you’ll catch a cold.** ” I nodded before weaving myself out of his arms and teleporting to my room. _I feel colder than I actually am…_ I thought sadly, wincing when the thought of Sans crying over dust…- _No, stop this. You have to be brave, he is your brother, and… And I love him._ I nodded firmly, picking out my hoodie and jeans, since they were the warmest. _Alright, that’s a little better…_ I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror, sighing at the glowing trails my tears had left on my skull. I turned the water in the sink on and washed it over my face before looking back up. Very briefly I could have sworn that I saw Comic Papyrus. I smiled a bit, then frowned again. _We need to do that, again. I need to look for the good things._ Taking a deep, calming breath and slowly letting it out, I dried my face and entered the hallway. Images of each monster turning to dust made my body feel heavier as I began to descend the stairs.

“Papyrus! Sans is back!!” I gasped and jumped down then rest of the stairs, scrambling through the crowd of my friends and sprinting over to my brother, tackling him to the floor. He yelped and began to struggle, probably thinking that I was trying to hurt him.

“ _Don’t you ever fucking leave like that again you had me so_ …! S-So worried…” Sans finally relaxed with a sniff and returned my embrace, nuzzling his cheekbone against the top of my skull. “I-I’m sorry, Sans, I was only afraid…” I felt him nod.

“…I know…”

“I love you.”

“…I know… I love you, too…” I sniffed, lifting my gaze to his, distraught by the tears in his eyes.

“W-What can I do to make it up to you, brother?” He visibly gulped, eyes watery.

“P-Please don’t yell at me like that again… It really hurt…” I tensed up, then nodded quickly.

“Of course, Sans! Never again!” He smiled, relaxing again.

“Good. And what can _I_ do to make it up to _you_ , bro?” I smiled shyly.

“Kisses are nice.” I didn’t need to say any more before Sans pressed his mouth to mine. Our souls surged forth and clung together, earning little moans and causing all monsters to blush and respectfully turn their heads while the humans watched in fascination.

“I was just,” Smooch, “So scared,” Smooch, “That I’d lose you again,” Smooch, smooch, “I saw you go,” Smooch, “For the first time,” Smooch, “In person and I-” I cut him off with some tongue before we could both start crying again. Several kisses, lots of giggling, and we were one once more.

 

   I let out a content sigh as my soul hummed with love, arms crossed over my chest and legs crossed where I sat on the floor. “It feels good to be me.”


	26. CPGG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A my Undertale 3TP.

   Things swept back into a normal routine after those eventful holi-days. After a nervous, teary-eyed explanation from the Comic Papyrus, everyone was at ease. Only a few days before Christmas break was over, CP broke apart for some rest, letting Sans and Papyrus live their lives again. Grillby had even become quite the expert at translating what Gaster was saying. They lived to the fullest, even throwing a party at Grillby’s bar-and-restaurant which was instantly swamped. But eventually, a question from a certain smiling child brought them back to before. _“Are you still going to stream?”_ The two of them had blushed and glanced at each other, Papyrus smiling broadly and Sans gulping. Both began to plan. It was now two days before break was over…

 

   “You sure you wanna do this, Paps?”

**Princecharming: they never tell us what they’re going to do before the do it.**

**Royalfishes: Are you complaining?**

**Princecharming: of course not!**

“I mean, I know you asked for roleplay, but…”

“Hush, brother! I like this very much! Now uncap the camera!”

“A-Alright, bro, whatever you say.” Colour filtered through the lens until the scene was clear; both brothers wore suits. Paps bore a white button-down with cufflinks, along with a bright orange vest and tight black suit pants, while Sans wore a slightly-baggy dark-blue suit, a link of velvet rope wrapped around his left wrist. “Hey everyone, apparently I’m a bouncer.”

“And _I’m_ trying to seduce him to get into a club!” Papyrus added happily and Sans’ face turned a darker blue.

**Goatmomma: I get the feeling it won’t take much to seduce him, Papyrus, dear.**

“She’s right, Paps, I kinda just wanna jump you already, seeing you wear something like that,” Sans said nervously, though the beginnings of a smirk were appearing, “It’s too handsome. _You’re_ too handsome.” Papyrus’ eyes widened slightly and he blushed and gulped, then cleared his throat and donned an almost sassy pose.

“I would like to enter this fine establishment!” His voice cracked a bit but was otherwise confident. Sans jolted slightly, then relaxed and smirked a bit wider.

“I’m gonna need to see some ID, first, sir.” He chuckled and Papyrus crossed his arms.

**MewMewKissy: Looks like we’re getting right into it, then.**

“The Great Papyrus does not need to show ID! I am a _celebrity_!” He huffed and Sans nearly snorted; they _were_ celebrities.

“Sorry, bub, never heard of ya.” Papyrus pouted at this, perhaps legitimately.

“I should be on the VIP list, good sir.” Sans made a motion as if he were checking a notepad.

“I don’t see ‘the Great Papyrus’ anywhere on here, sir, please step aside.” Papyrus smirked a bit, catching Sans a little off guard.

“Well, if you’re not going to let me in normally… Perhaps I could _earn_ my way in?” He took a big step closer so that he wasn’t even a foot away from his brother. Sans blushed a bit but otherwise relaxed and regained his cool.

“What, are you trying to bribe me or something? Pretty sure I’ll get fired if I let that slide.” Papyrus dropped to one knee and leaned forward to press a teasing kiss to the corner of Sans’ mouth, earning a thick gulp and brighter blush. “I-I suppose I could see what you’ve got, though.” Papyrus’ smirk was half-visible to the camera, which moved slightly to view them at a better angle as Sans’ took a seat on the edge of the bed, Papyrus taking the hint and settling between his legs. “Oh, fuck, I’m getting’ hard just from seein’ ya sit there, Pa-”

“Don’t break character.”

“- _Pal_. So how about it? Are you going to unzip me, or do I have to do all the work? That’ll take some points off.” Papyrus gulped as Sans’ tone lowered, his eyes half-mast and peering down at him. The younger brother lifted his hands, only to gasp when they were pulled back by familiar blue magick and tied together with the velvet rope. He glared up at Sans, shrinking back a bit at the predatory look his brother suddenly donned. “Well? Go ahead; _undress me_.” With an indignant huff, Papyrus leaned up and made quick work of undoing the buttons of Sans’ jacket and shirt with his teeth and tongue. Sans’ eyes widened at this and he shivered as Papyrus met his gaze lustfully.

**Mr.Muscles: You’d think that he’s done that before**

**PaciFrisk: Maybe he has?**

With a zip and a rough tug of strong teeth, Sans’ pants were pulled off of his hips, revealing that he was already achingly hard. Papyrus smirked up at him at this and the older brother rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly, blushing a dark blue. “It’s just what you do to me, br-p-pal. Now,” He regained his demeanor once more and crooked a finger under Papyrus’ chin, tilting it up, catching him off guard, “It isn’t going to suck itself.” Papyrus nodded slightly with a little shift, eyes wide. Then he lowered his head and curled his tongue around the base, causing Sans to jolt slightly. “O-Oh, ffffuck…” He swore, nonexistent-brows knitting together, and Papyrus moaned.

**KidWithAKnife: I’m going to guess that they haven’t done this since they defused.**

**DJGhost: Probably not; they’ve been out and around so often lately, they probably haven’t had much alone time, together.**

“Ah… P-Pappy… C-C’mon, pal, ya just gonna lick it? I said _suck_.” Sans pressed his brother’s head down impatiently, moaning with satisfaction when Papyrus eagerly took him in. “Oh… Oh, fuck… _Shit_ … A-Ah… Nh, y-yes, just like that… S-Shit… C’mon buddy, deeper, I know you can deep-throat it. Mm! M-Mm, yeah…” Sans let his head fall back, resting his hand on the back of his brother’s skull.

**MewMewKissy: So being able to do that runs in the family, doc?**

**???: ~~Yep!~~**

**FlameDaddy: It really does, hehe.**

**???: ~~;D~~**

**FlameDaddy: <3**

**Royalfishes: omg you two**

**Flowerpower68: You might as well stream, too**

**StarGhost: I’d watch them**

**SatOnATuffet: Same, huhu~**

Attention was drawn back to the brothers when Sans let out a loud grunt and curled up around Papyrus’ head, hips thrusting forward once. There was a soft choke from the younger brother, then a moan. “O-Oh, fuck, Paps…” He groaned, panting as he uncurled. Papyrus lifted his head up and licked the remaining blue from around his mouth, grinning slyly up at his brother.

“Well? Has the Great Papyrus earned the right to enter this establishment?”

Struggling to catch his breath, Sans whispered, “You’ve earned the right to enter _something_ alright.” Papyrus' wrists were untied.

**Goatmomma: Oh my**

**PaciFrisk: haha, nice one**

Papyrus rolled his pupils but chuckled as he moved them a little further back on the bed. “And here I thought I was going to bounce on the bouncer! Looks like I’m going to be bouncing _in_ him, instead.” Sans snorted, shimmying out of his pants and tossing his upper layers to the side.

“Nice joke, bro. Now come on and fuck me, already.”

“As you wish, nyeh-heh-heh…” Papyrus let his magick strip him of his own clothes as he gently stroked and fingers Sans’ ribs, earning little moans and mewls and ragged panting. “Are you ready, Sans?” Sans nodded eagerly, grasping at his brother’s arms with a sharp inhale when he was quickly thrust into.

“A-Ah! Hng…!”

“Too fast?” The slightest nod and Papyrus paused to let Sans calm down.

**StarGhost: That’s so sweet!**

**Sirensong: and sexy, don’t forget sexy**

**StarGhost: But of course, darling!**

“O-Okay, go…” Sans breathed after a short moment, wiggling his hips(deliciously in Papyrus’ opinion) and slackening his grip. Papyrus nodded slightly and gave a slow, gentle thrust, then groaning and letting his eyes flutter shut.

“F-Fuck, nyeh… Y-You’re tighter, this time around… Haven’t been screwing yourself, have you…? O-Oh…!” The younger brother gasped quietly as his sibling shifted a bit.

“Hehe, nh… Kept my magick tight, just for you, babe... A-Ah, ha…! Nh, fff-faster!” He began to rock his pelvis downward in time to Papyrus’ thrusts, both of them picking up speed until they were panting and groaning into each other’s collarbone. While their chests were so close, their souls instinctively surged forward and clung to each other, causing the two of them to jerk and moan loudly in surprised unison. All monsters, not that anyone could see, blushed furiously and respectfully looked away. “Shit, ah! O-Oh, fuck, Paps!! P-Papyrus, I’m about to…!! I’m going to-!!”

“M-Me too, brother, nyeh…! H-Haa…!! _Ha_!!”

“A- _Ah_!!” But before either of them could climax, they’re souls molded together.

 

   I opened my eyes with a blank expression, not quite sure what happened. That quickly changed when I saw the camera directed me and that I was on the bed, naked. My eyes widened and my face slowly turned a dark lavender. Then I scowled. “What the hell?! This better not happen every time they screw!!”

**KidWithAKnife: woa wait wtf**

Attention from all monsters was drawn back to the stream.

**CrownedKing: oh my goodness**

**Royalfishes: OMG THIS IS TOO GOOD**

**???: ~~That is pretty funny, honestly.~~**

My blush darkened indignantly. I opened my mouth to growl at them, but cut off with a gasp and jerked upward. **_We weren’t done yet, pal._** I growled lowly. “I don’t _care_ if you didn’t get off, Sans, I am not your- Nph!!” My eyes screwed shut and I hunched forward on the bed, an uncomfortable warmth growing _down there_. **_For our friends, nyeh-heh! We can’t leave them on such short notice!_** “I’m n-not your puppe- Ha!” I let out a small cry as magick flooded over my bones again. “Huff... Nn, fine! A-Ah…” I ground my teeth as I awkwardly reached a hand down, shivering as my fingers brushed my already hard member for the first time. “Hn…!” I let out a low keen and bucked into my hand as I wrapped it firmly around the shaft.

**PupPup: Woof!!**

**HOI: woa!1!**

**SatOnATuffet: Oh my~~**

**Flowerpower68: This. This is good.**

I was blushing a bit from embarrassment, but mostly from how close I already was, probably because they had been on their edges. “Nh, nh, nh, oh fuck, ah… A-Ah…! Nh, oh, ah! Nn, _nh_!” I let out a loud grunt as I came, squeezing my eyes shut and riding out my orgasm through my hand. I panted heavily when it was over… it wasn’t. I groaned in surprise, opening my eyes and stunned to find that all of my senses had practically tripled. “W-Wha…? It… It’s not… Going away…? O-Oh, fffuck… Ah… I-It’s even worse, now, damnit…!” Hearing a notification in the stream, I looked up towards Papyrus’ setup.

**???: ~~Let me see your eyes.~~**

**...**

**???: ~~Shit.~~**

I whimpered nervously. “W-What’s wro-ah-ng with m-me, d-dad-ah! D-Daddy…” I moaned, giving an involuntary thrust into my hand. I could feel that Sans and Papyrus no longer had any form of control over me and were even panicking a bit.

**???: ~~You’ve gone into heat, my boy, I’m honestly surprised!~~**

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, my breathing ragged. “T-There’s no way I’m in- Ahhh! O-Okay, yes, I’m probably in h-heat, ahn…!!” I thrust into my hand again, feeling my body begin to slow down. My train of thought was shifting to much lewder things and my thought process itself was changing until no longer cared how inappropriate I became. _Oh, fuck, I need… I need someone… Here… Oh stars…_ I managed to make out some more text on screen before I had to turn my head down and bite into the sheets with a groan.

**???: ~~BiBi let’s go, we’re going to lend a few hands!~~**

**??? has logged out**

**FlameDaddy has logged out**

**MewMewKissy: oh snap**

**Mr.Muscles: Wow, Grillby just ran out of the restaurant as if his life depended on it.**

**Princecharming: like a bat outta hell. He jumped over the counter and everything.**

I gasped and lifted my head when I felt a familiar hand rest on my back; it was dad. He was smiling, almost lustfully, down at me. “ **How are you feeling?** ” I sat up, my gaze lustful. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Grillby burst in, already undoing his tie. I shivered at the thought of him stripping.

“I swear, you four are going to be the death of me.” He chuckled and I licked my teeth. “So what are we going to be doi-”

“One of you,” I interrupted breathily and they turned attention back to me, “Needs to sit in my lap, right now.” Their eyes widened and they both blushed brightly, though Gaster gave me a wide grin. Turning to Grillby, he made a cheeky ‘go ahead’ motion towards me and I gritted my teeth.

“M-Me?”

“Fuck, that’d be _perfect_.” I hissed, and he shivered and gulped. Almost timidly he slipped onto the bed, and I took pleasure in watching his lithe, lean body move as he did. I let a quiet moan escape my mouth as he slid into my lap, straddling my crossed legs and gently placing his very warm hands on my shoulders. His groin was a few teasing inches away from my hard-on and I could easily close the gap, but I wanted to play a little. Leaning up slightly, since Grillby was leaning over me, I pressed my mouth to his and flicked my tongue out. With a startled gasp his mouth opened, allowing me to move my magick within his flames. Staring at him through half-mast eyes, I saw his brows furrow and his cheeks turn a brighter blue. With a moan his tongue met mine, though I quickly dominated it by coiling mine around it. “Ah…”

“M-Mm…”

“ **O-Oh my…** ” I broke the kiss, both Grillby and I panting softly, to look over my friend’s shoulder at my dad.

“Enjoying the view, _daddy_?” I purred and he gulped, eyes wide and face dark indigo as he nodded quickly. “Good, because you’re about to get a close-up; I want you to come over here and sit just behind Grillbz.” He eagerly complied, kneeling on his legs. “Now, Grillby, I want you to turn around and face Gaster.” He nodded a little, face still flushed and brows still furrowed.

“A-Alright.” He shifted around and squeaked when I took a hold of his hips.

“Hahaha…” I leaned forward a bit. “Hey Grillby, did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you’ve got yourself a pretty sweet ass.” Gaster snickered while Grillby himself even laughed a little, his blush spreading to his pointed ears. I leaned in further to whisper into his ear. “I wanna put my dick in it…” He tensed up, fire flaring a bit. Gaster giggled a bit more, nuzzling Grillby.

“I-I don’t know, C-CP…” I hesitated when Grillby stuttered nervously.

“ **It’s alright, my love, you’ve been taken before.** ” Dad murmured soothingly and the flame-elemental monster relaxed a little.

“Y-Yes, but that was only once, and it was with you, and… And he-he’s much bigger. _Much_ bigger.” I nuzzled the back of his neck, cock hard against the fabric of his jeans.

“Won’t do anything you don’t want, but I would _love_ to fuck that pretty little ass of yours, Grillbz.” To my delight and further arousal, he moaned quietly at my words.

“I-I suppose so… Yes, that’s alright. I’m alright with that.” I smiled, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Thanks, daddy, I’ll try to be gentle.” _But not quite yet._ “But I want to have a little fun with you two first, mmhmhm. Dad, I want you to reach around and stroke me off while you two make out.”

“ **How very lewd of you, my boy.** ”

“Are you complaining…?” Grillby hissed almost needily, and my father chuckled and shook his head. I grinned when Gaster pressed their chests together and initiated a sweet kiss as he looped his arms around Grillby’s waist, groaning when I felt slim, bony fingers wrap around the base of my shaft. Grillby shivered, since the sound had been right next to his ear, and opened his mouth to greet Gaster’s tongue with his own. I chuckled softly at this, eyes half-mast as I watched their tongues roll together. I pressed my mouth into the crook of Grillby’s neck to muffle my moans as I was touched and pumped by someone else for the first time. If I was honest, I was really glad that I was doing this with these two out of all people. Slipping my arms under Grillby’s, I directed my hands, one each, to their crotches. They both jerked the slightest with surprised moans, and I chuckled deep in my throat as I unzipped them both.

“You’re both already hard, how about that?” I breathed before leaning over Grillby’s shoulder to mouth my dad’s cervical. He moaned shakily into his kiss as I scraped the sensitive bones lightly with my left-upper canines. I chuckled deeply, ending with a soft moan, letting the sounds vibrate against his neck as I pulled their hips together, stroking them both in one hand. Grillby let out a moan and bucked his hips, while dad whimpered and let his grip tighten on me a bit. I groaned and rolled my hips, earning a loud gasp from Grillby as my member pressed firmer against his backside. I let out a raspy chuckle, releasing my dad’s neck to let my broad, flat tongue lick just under my friend’s ear. “Felt that, didn’t you, daddy?” He whimpered in response and rolled his hips back into mine, to my surprise. “Yeah, you want it, don’t you daddy? You want it _real_ bad… Mm, but I have the decency to prepare you, first. Do you need to be prepared?” A hesitant nod. Gaster broke the kiss to give me a nod of confirmation as well. _That’s right, Grillby said that he had only bottomed once, before._ “Help me take his clothes off, then strip of your own.” I ordered gently and dad nodded. He hooked his slim fingers under the rim of Grillby’s pants and tugged them down and off as I pulled his vest off his arms, undoing the buttons of his white long-sleeve and nearly ripping it off in my haste. “Sorry.” I breathed, but my tone betrayed how much I would have loved to tear his clothes off. I wanted to tear Gaster’s clothes off, as well. “ _Strip_.” I growled impatiently and he gulped, hips twitching at the command as Grillby assisted him in becoming nude. “Much better.” I breathed, almost in relief, and let a hand trail down Grillby’s back, the other going back to stroking them both. They both moaned shakily, Grillby a little louder as one of my fingers caressed his entrance. “Mmhmhm, you’re so warm on the outside, daddy, I bet you’re absolutely _smoldering_ on the inside…” He tensed up and whined as I slipped my middle phalange inside, all the way to the second knuckle. It stunned me how I had reduced them both to mere sounds just by taking control. But to my distress, Grillby wouldn’t relax. “Gaster, I need you to ride him.” He took a moment to find his voice to respond.

“ **R-Really?** ” I nodded.

“Help him relax a bit.” He relaxed, smiling and nodding. To my surprise, he didn’t even give himself any preparation before lowering himself until his hips were flush against Grillby’s with a loud, pleased groan. My friend let out a low moan and bucked his hips a bit, finally letting himself settle down. “There you go, daddy…” I murmured into his shoulder, letting his flames lick at my cheek. “I’m going to add another, now. Gaster, start moving.” Thankfully, as I added another finger, Grillby didn’t tense up again because he was preoccupied with the fact that my dad had begun moving himself up and down slowly.

“O-Oh…! Oh, bloody hell, yes…!” I smirked as his hands tightly gripped dad’s hip bones, his body flaring up. _I was right about him being smoldering on the inside; it’s almost too much to handle and I’m only using my fingers._ I began to carefully thrust them in and out, earning a long, high-pitched moan from Grillby as he started pushing his hips down to meet them. I licked my lips, my mouth watering at the scene that was unfolding before me. _Fuck, at this point I don’t think I’ll even last that long_. After a few moments of another finger, Grillby let out a disapproving whine when I pulled my phalanges back out.

“Hush.” I growled sensually into his ear and he shivered. With a soft moan, I rubbed myself against the cleft of his rear. _For a monster made of pure energy, that sure is firm. Ah..._ He jolted upwards, earning a gasp from Gaster, when I pushed the head in.

“O-Oh, fuck…!!” I began to gently kiss his neck to calm him as Gaster’s motions became a little erratic.

“Mm…” I let out a long, quiet moan as I slowly sank in, lowering him to the base. His hips trembled against mine and his breathing was quick and shaky. _Fuck, he’s s-so hhhot…!_ “You okay, daddy?” I murmured, almost affectionately, against his ear.

“S-So… Hng, b-big… C-CP…” I chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck and forcing myself to stay still to let him adjust. After a moment or two, “C-Comic… Papyrus… P-Please, m-move…” I shivered, but didn’t do as he requested just yet. No, I wanted just a _little bit_ more. I gave his shoulder a kiss, then his neck, then his ear.

“Call me daddy.” I whispered and he tensed up, causing me to gulped thickly.

“W-What? N-No…!!” He exclaimed, obviously flustered at the thought, his grip on Gaster’s hips tightening. Dad was trembling at this point, sweating and panting and drooling as he picked up the speed. But with a smirk I noticed that he was using his magick to keep himself and Grillby from climaxing.

“I said…” I gave Grillby’s ear a little nibble before backing off a bit, holding his hips firmly in place. “ _Call… Me… Daddy_.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he turned his head away slightly.

“…D-Daddy… Please…” I shivered and rewarded him with a small thrust, wanting to hear it again. I was not disappointed. “ _Ah_!! Daddy, _please_!!” I moaned, nuzzling my face into his neck and wrapping my arms around his waist as I started out with a quick pace. “O-Oh!! Bloody hell, _yes_!! Oh, daddy, _harder_!!” I groaned, brows furrowing and teeth gritting together. _Fuck, that sounds fucking amazing, fucking-fuck, ah…_ I complied with his pleas, fingers digging roughly into the fire of his hips as my thrusts grew more powerful.

“Nh, nh, nh, nh!” I grunted out my pleasure with each thrust, hardly able to control myself.

“C-Coh…! Commm…!! Mic- _yyyy_!! Mickey, ah!!” I moaned again, my breathing ragged.

“Fuck, you can’t even say my name, that’s so fucking hot...! _Nh,_ nh, nh…!!” I looked over Grillby’s shoulder to check on dad, pleased by what I saw; his normally pin-prick pupils were now shaped like little hearts, his mouth agape in a broad grin as he lost himself in pleasure. _Good to see that my heat is affecting him, hehe; I don’t think I could last through it on my own._ I curled a finger under his chin and gently tugged him forward, pressing my mouth to his. He moaned into it, letting my tongue into his mouth and allowing it to easily dominate his. _Fuck, they’re both so good… Like obedient little dogs... Hehehe, that’s a nice thought; maybe I should get them collars and leashes. Or I could make them myself, personally designed. A-Ah!_ I gasped as Grillby suddenly began to grind his hips back as hard as he could, breaking my kiss with dad and bowing my head. “Ah, shit, fuck- I’m going to…!!” And what Grillby said next absolutely wrecked my mind, _shoving_ me over the edge.

“O-Oh!! D-Daddy, please, c-cum inside of me!!” I gave one last thrust and buried my teeth into his shoulder and he let out a cry, and I could feel hot, boiling blood pooling around my teeth and making my taste buds sing.

“ _Nh_!!” I went completely still, squeezing my eyes shut as I came deep within my friend. I barely registered how Grillby and Gaster cried out in unison as well, focusing on my orgasm to try and get most of my magick out. It worked, for the most part; I could feel that I was already halfway done. As we came down from our highs, Grillby went limp in my arms, his head falling back on my shoulder. I chuckled breathily, letting go of the curve of his neck to press kisses and gentle licks around the wide bite-mark. I grew confused and upset, though, when I noticed that dad had shakily stood up off the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” I growled almost threateningly, relaxing a little when he gave me a reassuring smile.

“ **I’m just turning the camera off and shutting the stream down, my boy. I figured that you’re going to be like this for a while, so we can do the rest privately and give BiBi a moment to recover.** ” I smiled slightly and nodded.

“Sounds great, dadster. Go ahead. But after that, get back over to the cuddle pile so we can tango some more.” He chuckled happily at this, hands working quickly to shut everything down so that he could hurry back over. _If this is what happens when I go into heat, I might want to do it much more often._ A gentle, warm, sated kiss was pressed to the underside of my jaw and my smile grew. _Much, much more often._


	27. Timeline Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intermission Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the long wait TTuTT

   “I can’t believe it… Ha, I actually did it!! Dad said it couldn’t be done, but… H-Hey! Look at it! Right here, in front of my eyes! Hahahahehehe…! Heh… But… What now? How should I test it out? Wait… Hehehe… I know _just_ what to do, first.”

 

   I smiled when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my hips from behind as I filled a pot with water. “Hello, brother.” I chirped happily.

“Hey, b-bro.” I lifted my head with furrowed my brows; that wasn’t Sans’ voice. Well, it sounded similar, but it was too high-pitched and chirpy to be his exactly. I whipped around, soul pounding nervously, but relaxed when I saw Sans standing in front of me. Well… No, it had to be him.

“Sans, are you alright? Your eyes are both blue! And while I approve of your fashion choice, it’s not really… You.” _Is it just me, or did he gulp nervously?_

“It was a lab accident, P-Paps, but it was completely harmless; it just altered my magick and in turn, the way I talk and look,” _Oh, that explains it,_ “It shouldn’t be permanent. But why don’t you follow me, b-babe? I have a surprise for you!” I smiled and nodded, and as he took my hand, he teleported us to the top of the stairs.  I found myself blushing, though a hint of a grin was forming.

“Oh? A _bedroom_ surprise?” I cooed and his face flushed a bright blue.

“Technically,” He squeaked rather shyly and I smiled fondly at him, “Yes.”

“And what are we going to do in the-?” But as he opened the door to our room I froze, stunned; before me stood two more of Sans, and one was most definitely mine. I gasped as I was suddenly blindfolded from behind, my world going dark.

 

   I smiled as USwap wrapped a blindfold around Papyrus’ head with magick and tied it, holding his wrists together from behind. “Sorry for lying to you, Papyrus, but it was your Sans’ idea.”

“M-My Sans?! W-Who are you?! W-What’s going on, Sans, I’m scared!” That made me doubt this plan for a brief moment, until I saw the concern in USwap’s and UFell’s eyes.

“Don’t be, bro, you’re going to be fine,” I murmured, “More than fine, actually. I promise. And I’ll explain everything soon enough. Hey, Red, is the camera set up?” UFell looked over the set, then nodded. “Good. Let’s get my bro over to the bed, eh?” UFell smirked while USwap grinned and nodded. My brother gasped and bit his tongue as I hoisted him up with my magick and placed him on the bed. As I walked over to the set-up to pull up the stream, the other two tied Papyrus’ arms to the bed posts and gagged him with his scarf. “We good to go?” With their nods of confirmation, I scrolled once more and clicked. All was silent for a moment as I stepped over to my others, and I knew that everyone was trying to process what they were seeing.

**Royalfishes: what the actual fuck**

I chuckled and waved, my partners-in-crime waving as well.

**???: ~~I can’t believe it!~~**

I jumped when Gaster formed up from the floor a few feet in front of us. He rushed over to USwap first and I groaned in irritation. USwap squeaked and blushed as his eyes were checked and his mouth was pried open to be investigated. “ **Fascinating!** ” He explained before moving on to UFell. Red hesitated before uttering a warning growl and snapped his teeth at my father’s fingers. Dad yelped and jumped back. I flashed a disapproving glare, but he only huffed and rolled his eyes. Gaster turned to me with wide, disbelieving eyes. “ **You actually got it to work?!** ” I crossed my arms impatiently.

“Of _course_ I got it to work! I wasn’t going to give up on an important project like that, and it was bound to work after working on it for a little over two hundred years. Of course, I took suggestions and tips from Science-me…” I shook my head back into focus. “Now, could you leave, dad?” He pouted and glanced at the other me’s.

“ **B-But, so-** ” I scowled.

“Do you want a show or not? Because I’m more than alright with cancelling the stream to show you how the machine works. _Or_ … You let us do our thing and _afterwards_ I’ll explain how it works.” He seemed to struggle with a decision for a moment before finally moving to turn away.

“ **Fine. But… Why…?** ” He glanced at the others again and I smirked.

“If you leave, you’ll find out.” With an exaggerated sigh, he turned and left. I shook my ad in amusement before facing the camera again. “So, I know that there are questions… I’ll start off by answering this; the Parallel Universe Theory is true. Eh, for the most part; there are _many_ different versions of our world. Hell, we’re probably not the original Universe. Secondly… I’ve been working on a machine that my father long ago gave up on. Earlier yesterday, I made a breakthrough, and, well, it works! The machine is, of course, an inter-dimensional transporter. The Alternate Universe Dimensional Instant Transport. AUDIT, for short. I will _not_ be disclosing this machine’s location to anyone unauthorized personnel. Now, you all know me… For the first test, I had to use it for my own personal gain. Let me explain; a while back, I remember my brother saying that if there were more than one of me, he’d probably die. So, naturally, I took that as a challenge, hehe. Now, normally, I would be opposed to anyone touching my brother,” Papyrus, who had been quietly listening, squirmed a bit, “But, ya know… They’re _me_. They care about Papyrus as much as I do.”

“Why _us_ , though?” Red spoke up, his voice gravelly as usual. “I mean, not that I’m complaining, but…” I winked at him, and his eyes widened a little as he blushed.

“Because I know you two the best out of the others. You’re most respectful to other Papyrus’s, unlike a few name other Sans’s…”

“Well, what about Beakers? I thought you two were all chummy. Or Blaster?” I winced awkwardly.

“Well… Yes, while Science-us and I _are_ good friend, he’s a bit too… _Analytical_ when it comes to… Well, _this_ ,” I gestured to my brother tied up on the bed, “And even though Blaster is very kind and loves Papyrus very much, he tends to lose control sometimes… My Papyrus isn’t as strong as his, and I don’t want him accidentally getting hurt.” UFell crossed his arms.

“Then why did you choose _me_ , Exhib? You know I like it rough; what if _I_ accidentally hurt him?” My expression turned deathly serious as I took an almost threatening step close to him, crooking a finger under his chin and glaring deep into his eyes, one empty and the other glowing a dark red.

“Because I know that _you_  know what will happen if you step out of line, _slut_.” He shivered and nodded quickly, face flushing a darker red. I smirked, patting his cheek before pulling away. “Anywho… Obviously, today is a special show! Three times the Sans! And that means three times the pleasure for my bro…” Papyrus gulped and squirmed again. I smiled at my others. “Ready to go?”

 

   USwap nodded eagerly while UFell nodded slowly with a smirk. After moving the camera to view the bed at a better angle, UStream slipped onto the bed and settled between Papyrus’ legs. “Well? What are you waiting for?” UStream didn’t see the smirks the other two shared, but the camera sure did.

**MewMewKissy: Sans, watch out!!**

It was too late; UFell chuckled as he summoned glowing red tentacles and pinned UStream down beside Papyrus on the bed, earning a yelp.

 

   I snarled up at Red as he smirked devilishly, cheeks a bright blue as I struggled against his magick. “You little shit,” I hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?!” He winked at me and I shivered.

“Revenge is a dish best served _hot_ , as my Undyne likes to say, and you look pretty hot when you struggle.” His predatory expression made me shrink back.

**Flowerpower68: oh**

**Royalfishes: Oh**

**PaciFrisk: oh.**

**Sirensong: Oh.**

**Princecharming: Oh**

**StarGhost: Oh my**

**HOI: woa**

**PupPup: WOOF**

**???: ~~Oh.~~**

**Goatmomma: oh**

**KidWithAKnife: Oh.**

**MewMewKissy: oh**

**CrownedKing: oh.**

**Mr.Muscles: Oh**

**DJGhost: Oh**

**FlameDaddy: oh**

**SatOnATuffet: Oh~**

“M-Muffin, a little help?” USwap shook his head and smiled “innocently”, and I stared at him in betrayal.

“Nah, I’m good! I was in on it the whole time! I’d do anything for Cupcake.” He purred the last part and I couldn’t help but snicker.

“Cupcake?” UFell blushed indignantly.

“Yeah! Because he’s sweet, just like the cupcakes at Muffet’s Bar and Bakery!” UFell smiled sheepishly, scowling when I smirked at him.

“Well, isn’t that prec- _Mph_?!” Red had taken off the bright-blue cloth that had been covering my bro’s eyes and tied it in my mouth around my head. Papyrus stared at me with wide eyes and a thick blush, and I stared back at him desperately. UFell un-gagged him, holding my brother’s scarf carefully, and Papyrus watched him nervously.

“Wait, what’s going on? I’m still confused! What are you doing to Sans?” I relaxed a bit when the other me’s smiled reassuringly, tensing up again when I was blindfolded with my brother’s scarf. Now I had to rely on just my hearing.

“Don’t worry, Papyrus, he’s gonna be fine. And as for what’s going on… Well, I guess I’ll have to explain what Exhib was too eager to talk about. Since there are multiple universes, there are alternate version of everyone. Now, all of the Sans’s, well… We seem to be sensitive to the rifts between our worlds and can sometimes accidentally pass through them. That’s how Exhib and I met each other, and… Things happened. Uh… Several times.” My face felt like it was burning as I squirmed in embarrassment. “And, of course, the prick that he is, he gave me the nickname of “slut”. Now, just recently, Exhib took a step into _my_ world. Into my _room_ , actually. My bro walked in on us and… Look, I’m gonna put it bluntly; I was spit-roasted. It was great. But at the same time, I was humiliated.” _You could have told me to stop; I would have respected your boundaries!_ “And so when UStream came up to USwap and I early yesterday morning with news and a plan, I was quick to think up some payback. And now… Here we are. Are you excited, Bluejay?”

“Yes, of course! Mwehehe!” _Fuck._

“And we couldn’t ever leave _you_ out, Papyrus.” I growled a loud warning at the mention of my brother, trying to jerk my wrists out of Red’s magick grasp. _Don’t fucking touch him, I_ knew _I couldn’t trust you with him!!_

“Cool your jets, Exhib, hehehe…”

“Nyeh? Oh! Thank you for untying me, but… What do you mean?”

“Well,” Muffin piped up,” We were hoping that you would help us with what we want to do to your brother, and that you’d give us your permission, as well. He _is_ yours, after-all. You say the word and we’re gone.”

“Hmmm.” _Please, Paps, ya gotta save me…!_ “Nyehehe… I’m in.” I whimpered nervously, shivering when I felt a hand on my inner thigh.

“Don’t worry, pal. What were your words exactly? You’re going to be _more_ than fine, hehe… Somethin’ like that. Now summon your soul.” I began to panic and started struggling. _Hell no, I am_ not _trusting you with my soul!!_

“Hey, _hey_ ,” I settled down when I felt USwap’s naturally cold yet gentle and soothing hand cup my cheek, leaning into his touch, “We’re not going to hurt you, I promise. Just do what he says; you’re going to love this. Trust me.” Trust was the issue, now, wasn’t it? With a heavy sigh, I summoned my purest form and brought it out of my chest.

“Such a pretty shade of blue…” I heard Red murmur and blushed shyly. I absolutely _withered_ when a single warm, thick-boned finger carefully caressed the side of my soul. “Eh? You have human viewers, too? I’m guessing from the screenname that that’s your Frisk. Well, kiddo, the reason monsters look away from soul sex is because it’s a very personal, very pure, _very_ intimate thing. However, right now, I want every monster to look back at the screen and watch. I know where each of you are, and I’ll make sure that each of you are _duly punished_ if I find out that you didn’t watch. And I have _ways_ of finding out, hehehe…” I swore that the whole world had shivered. “Now, I have a question, Papyrus.”

“Nyes?”

“Have you ever tried soul-swallowing?” _Wait, what?_

“Oh!” USwap gasped excitedly. “I swallowed _Pappy’s_ soul, once! He couldn’t talk for an hour and it tasted like honey! Once he regained himself, well… I’m sure you can guess what happened!” I could tell by his tone of voice that Muffin had winked.

“I-Is it dangerous?” My brother asked nervously.

“No, not at all! Mweheh, the soul returned to its owner after a day or two, and it’s quite pleasurable on both ends.”

“He’s all yours, Papyrus, though you might want to tease him a bit with your tongue, first.”

“Got it!” I trembled slightly as I felt familiar spindly fingers cup my sould and pull it a little further from my body.

“While you do that, would it be alright if I…?”

“Of course, uh…! Um…?”

“Just call me Fell.”

“Alright, Fell, you have my permission.” _P-Permission to do what…?!_

“Thanks. Bluejay, show him the ropes of soul-massaging, will you?”

“Alright, Cupcake! Okay, Papyrus, you’re going to want to press right here and rub slowly; if I know Sans, and I _am_ Sans, mwehehe, then he’ll like that.” I had no time to prepare myself, arching my spine at the sudden pleasure that wracked my entire being as two slim fingers dug carefully into my soul, just under the curves and began to rub in slow circles.

“Nph! M-Mm…!!”

“See? Now you’re going to want to…” The rest of his words were lost to me as I  found myself being undressed by the tentacles that surrounded me. I began to squirm ever-so-slightly, now bare with fingers tracing the curves of my soul. _Oh fuck oh fuck…!_ I couldn’t help but throw my head back as a broad tongue licked up the front of my pelvis. My magick was immediately summoned and I bucked my hips up, groaning in satisfaction when I found my cock buried in the warmth of UFell’s mouth.

“Mph! Mmhmhm…” Red dipped his head down quickly, then slowly drew off with a quiet slurp. “That was quick, Exhib. I thought I was gonna have to _work_ for it. And you know how much I hate working…” I would have been seething had it not been for the tongue on the underside of my member and the other tongue caressing the curves of my soul. It was as if I couldn’t control my body as I jerked and cried out with every tongue-stroke. “Hehehe, ya know, ya haven’t let me give you head, yet,” _I was worried of your teeth,_ “I’m excited to find out what you taste like…” _Fuck, don’t talk like that or I won’t be able to last much longer…!_ My breath hitched as UFell swallowed up my cock again, hands rubbing my inner-thighs.

“Wowzers, you two look so good like that… Papyrus, may I have permission to…? T-Thanks! Mwehehe…” I shivered when USwap settled behind me and wrapped his arms around my ribcage. “Hey there, Web Star, mind if I… Slide on in?” He joked in a purr and nuzzled the side of my skull. I would have chuckled had it not been for the slow thrust of magick into me.

“Mm!!” I threw my head back onto his shoulder and jerked my hips, causing both USwap and UFell to moan. “Hey, Cupcake, stop; how about we let UStream do the rest of the moving?” There must have been an agreement, for all movements had stopped, my only stimulation left being Paps’ fingers and tongue on my soul. I whined, frustrated at the loss, before pulling myself together enough to thrust my hips once up and down. I moaned deeply and turned my head to nuzzle Muffin’s neck. _Fuck, that’s good…_ I managed a slow rhythm, my struggling to get my wrists free becoming halfhearted. “I think he’s ready, Papyrus, you can put it in your mouth, now.” Even though my vision was dark, I could feel my eyes rolling up when my brother curled his tongue around my soul and pulled it in past his teeth into the warm cave of his mouth. _Shit, it feels so good…_ My movements grew slower and I felt myself getting far away from the scene around me. _Fuck, I’m blacking out…_ And then my world went a different kind of dark.

 

   “Exhib… Hey, Exhib…! _Sans_!” I snapped back into reality at a worried shout of my name.

“Phew, I think his pupils are coming back in.” I squirmed slightly and moaned, blinking a few times. When my sight came back, I blushed dazedly when I saw Red leaning over me with a surprisingly concerned expression that quickly turned to relief. Paps was looking over UFell’s shoulder at me, eyes worried and mouth firmly shut. I could feel his tongue trembling against my soul, causing my spine to twitch and my brows to furrow.

“Mm…” I moaned at the sensation of it as Red reached for my brother’s scarf. I stretched my jaw for a few seconds after I was un-gagged, bucking my hips and earning a surprised hips from USwap, who was still inside of me. “Why… Why’d you stop…?” I panted, upset at the loss of stimulation. Red’s expression quickly turned to outrage.

“Whadya _mean_ , “why did we stop”?! Because you fucking passed out, you numbskull!!” _He_ does _care_. I smiled warmly at him, causing him to blush.

“Felt so good… Couldn’t help it.” His and Papyrus’ eyes went wide and my brother squeaked, sending vibrations through my very core. I moaned and bucked my hips again, frustrated that Muffin only tightened his grip on me.

“ _Fuck_ me, damnit!” I hissed, grinding against him as hard as I could. My teeth clenched and I smiled wide, eyes squeezed shut as USwap thrust roughly once inside of me. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah!” My words started out a low growl and ended in a high-pitched whine as my friend began a quick pace. “Ngh, fuck, harder, it’s so good…!” My focus returned to UFell when he chuckled. _Wha…?_

“Look who’s the _slut_ , now.” I fought back a snicker.

“Still… You…!” I choked out and a glint entered the red ring in his eye. My spine arched inward and I cried out when my member was firmly grasped and Red began to stroke me at a fast, rough pace. _Oh, fuck, shit,_ yes _!!_ “Nn, it’s me! It’s _me_!! I swear, it’s me! _I’m_ the slut!!” With a dim flash, I noticed a red glow resonating from between Red and I. He was watching me closely, eyes fuzzy and unreadable as he bit the tip of his tongue. My own tongue lolled out as I stared at him hungrily, silently pleading. “Red…! Red, _please_ …!” He licked his teeth with a grin.

“Please w _hat_ , Exhib? Whadya want?” Realizing that my hands were free from UFell’s tentacles, I reached back and gripped USwap’s hips, helping our movements as I rolled my pelvis back.

“Fuck, ah… Please, I.. I need you… I need to…!” He slowed his strokes and I squirmed.

“Yes…?” Red purred beside my skull and I took my chance. When he tried to sit back, I flashed a hand out and tightly grasped the front of his shirt, yanking him close and glaring deep into his eyes. “ _Spit-roast_ me you piece of shit.” I growled through clenched teeth, and he shivered and gulped. Then he cast a glance at my brother, who was stroking himself as he watched us. Papyrus gave a dazed nod of approval. _Fuck, that’s hot._

“Alright. But first, I think you should swallow his soul; I think he’s ready.” My breath hitched as Paps moaned and teased my soul with his tongue and back teeth. _Shit, I might black out again… No, keep it together…! They’ll stop again if you do…!_ I choked out a cry as Papyrus swallowed, feeling my soul slide slowly down his throat. My body went slack, and I was relieved and grateful when Muffin didn’t stop thrusting. My brother moaned in what seemed like surprise, face dark orange as he raised a hand to his mouth.

“O-Oh, fuck… Sans…” I mouthed his name back at him, my eyes nearly rolling back. _Pull yourself together…!_ I willed myself. Letting out a deep moan, vision hazy, I kept my eyes on my brother as I began to swerve and sway my hips again. Muffin groaned and placed a hand on my spine, and suddenly I had been bent over. My cheek was pressed into the bed, my lower half raised. USwap was on his calves, hands on my hips as he thrust down into me. My tongue lolled out and drool dripped onto the sheets, my mouth open in a wide smile.

“Sit up.” My vision still a bit blurry, I let it drift upwards. Red was staring down at me with a hungry expression, holding his cock only inches away from my face. I stared at in in all of its plump, red glory, still fascinated by the two golden studs on the underside of it. _If I remember correctly, those vibrate._ “You said you wanted to be spit-roasted, so- Ah?!” I had pushed myself to my hands and gave a swift lick to the underside, my tongue curving around the bottom stud and swiping across the larger top stud. ‘ _Vrrr_ ’… “O-Oh, fuck, hehehe… You remembered, e-eh Exhib?” I nodded eagerly, my bottom half trembling as I took the tip into my mouth and began to suck. “S-Shit, ah… Nph, don’t be a pussy, just take it all!” I let out a startled moan when he gave a quick thrust all the way into my mouth. “Time to test just how good you _really_ are at giving head.” I smirked up at him. _Is that a challenge I hear? Oh,_ Lefty _…!_ On cue my magick hands appeared. Lefty made quick work of keeping UFell’s pelvis in place while two more kept his wrists pinned together behind his back. Two more pulled his shorts down to his knees. “H-Hey!! W-What’s the big idea?!” My smirk grew.

“You challenged him,” Papyrus chuckled, and I groaned as I felt my soul being squeezed inside of him as he talked, “Sans is a feisty one.” I drew off with a loud slurp, licking my teeth slowly before smiling broadly up at Red. He was back to biting his tongue, face a dark hue of red. Shifting my weight to one side, I raised a hand to wrap my fingers around the base, giving the tip a firm lick.

“A-Ah, shit…!” I sucked down one side, leaving little marks, as I gently squeezing in a slow rhythm. I curled my tongue around it before sucking it back into my mouth and beginning to bob my head up and down at an irregular pace. “Fuck, who knew you’d be so good at this, Exhib? Ah, yeah… Just like that… Ah, damn, a bit faster…!” I looked up to see that he wore a wide grin, tongue hanging out over sharp fangs. I briefly remembered the metallic flavour of his golden tooth. _Strange, but good._

I barely heard Muffin when he said, “Hey, Papyrus, why don’t you come over here and join me?” So I wasn’t prepared for what came next. I jerked forward at a sudden swift thrust into me of a more familiar kind, choking when I felt UFell’s cock roughly hit the back of my throat, tears brimming my eyes.

“Are you alright, brother?” Through the haze of my mind, I let out a deep moan in response. “O-Oh, my… I nearly forgot you were into choking…” I tensed up when I felt two hands on the back of my head, choking again when I was pulled back forward. My vision blanked briefly before I found myself looking up, tears trailing down my cheeks, to see Red staring down at me with a hazy grin. _When did he break free from…? Lefty, you little shit._

“You really _are_ the little slut, aren’t ya?” I glared half-heartedly up at him, giving him a warning graze of my teeth along the base, and he hissed in surprise. “You wouldn’t…” _Try me, bitch-_

“Hk!!” A rough thrust from both parties behind me drove me forward again. _Oh, fuck…!!_ My eyes rolled up and slipped shut as I was rocked back and forth, in and out and in and out…

“I’m surprised he hasn’t cum, yet,” Muffin panted, sounding close, “I was sure the soul-thing would get him off, for sure.” Papyrus’ rather dark chuckle sent shivers through my core.

“You’d be surprise how much, _nph_ , energy he has, nyeh-heh-heh… Lots of st-stamina, when he wants to have it! Oh, fuck… Nyeh-heh, I t-think it’s because he… Ah… Gets _himself_ off so much, that he’s so used to the, f-fuck, stimulation! Y-You… You wouldn’t _believe_ how many, nh, times I found him at s-sentry posts doing it. I had to pretend I didn’t know what he was, o-oh, doing, just f-for the sake of his, _ah_ , pride…!” I clutched at the sheets beneath me, face burning in shame. _Fuck, that’s embarrassing…_

“Hehehe, well isn’t _this_ a familiar scene, Exhib?” I looked back up at Red apologetically. _You could have told me to stop…_ His expression softened to my surprise and he grew a bit gentler with his movements. “Heh, think I’m about to… You want it? In or on, babe.” I looked pleadingly up at him, pressing my mouth down before I could be drawn back. “Fuck, that’s hot… Here it ‘cums’, hehe… Nn… _Nnh_!” I moaned as I felt his spunk hit the back of my throat, greedily swallowing as much as I could before he had the chance to pull out. My breathing was ragged and bright red dripped from my mouth when it was finally free. “Well, isn’t that a pretty picture?” I shivered again. “Yeah, you’re holdin’ back, aren’t ya? You don’t have to. I’m pretty sure it’ll get _them_ off to feel your magick tight around ‘em when you cum, Exhib…” And with those words I lost myself.

“Hhaaa!!” I cried out, my front half dropping down to the bed as I came. _Oh, fuck, it’s so…!_

“S-Shit, Sans…! S- _Sans_!”

“Hn, fu- _Ah_!!” And then I was being filled. _Hng, it’s so good…! It’s so much!_ And then I blacked out again.

 

  I smiled, almost warmly, when Sans collapsed in front of me, his eyes going dark as he slipped into unconsciousness. “Hk!!” I glanced up at Papyrus to see a bit of blue spurt out of his mouth, his eyes wide. He swayed a bit with a moan before dropping to the side, also unconscious, blue trickling down his jaw. I snickered.

“Hehe… Guess we should’ve warned ‘im about that, eh Bluejay?” USwap, still panting softly, gently lower UStream down with a soft laugh and a nod.

“Mwehehe, they’re really out of it, huh, Cupcake?” I shifted my other and his brother over to his brother and let them curl up as I pulled up my shorts.

“Yeah, sure are. Well, I guess that’s our cue to skedaddle outta here, eh?” He looked up at me with a bright smile, causing fluttering in my ribcage, and giggled.

“Yeah, I guess so- Oh! Wait, I think their viewers have questions. One of them is kind of spamming…” I furrowed a brow before walking over to the set. I squinted my eyes at the screen. _Damn me and my eyesight… Wait, is that…?_ I looked away with a pained expression.

“Hey, Bluejay, can you come over here and read this?”

“Yeah, sure! Eyesight bothering you again?” I gulped.

“Y-Yeah. Somethin’ like that.” He sauntered over to me with a wink and I felt my face warm up. He paused as he looked at the screen, then teared up.

“Wait, Cupcake… T-That guy from earlier… The one who shoved his fingers in my mouth…?” I turned my head to hide my tears from him.

“Uh… Y-Yeah. That’s… That’s the dad-guy.” I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“B-But… Mom said that he was… D-Dead…” I growled softly.

“Yours is. Mine… I don’t know where the hell that bastard went. Made us and left, I say. At least you have mom. You’re the only one who does.”

“C-Cupcake… Sans…” I shivered, then forced a smile and turned back to him.

“Who needs ‘em, eh? They’ll find their way out, somehow. What’s he spammin’, anyway? Did ma teach ya how to read wingdings?” Bluejay nodded and read over what was being said.

“Oh! That’s easy! He’s asking if they’re alright!” I snorted. _At least_ this _one cares._

“Tch, yeah pops, they’re fine. Overstimulation can do that to someone, you know. Any other questions, babe?” USwap nodded slowly, rather unsurely.

“They’re asking what our universes are like, and what they’re all like in ours.” I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, other us can explain that, since he’s had a personal taste of each. Right now, I think you and I should saunter on over to _your_ world, maybe even your _room_ and tussle a bit… Just the two of us.” I purred, tipping his chin up with my finger. Bluejay gulped, face bright blue, before he grinned and nodded eagerly.

“D-Do you know how to use the AUDIT?” I shrugged.

“Technically, we built it, so it shouldn’t be _too_ hard to figure out. And I’ll just have Beakers return it later on. C’mon, my pretty little songbird, let’s sing…”

 

  The stream turned off with a violent wave of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to get back to the other plot-line ;v; prepare for another (hopefully shorter) wait.


	28. The Grillby Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING DID IT; THE GRILLBY-PERSPECTIVE CHAPTER IS OUT YOU SLUTS- MA, MAAA ARE YOU PROUD OF ME YET??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* ;v;

   Two days before Christmas break was over did we get the announcement. I was wiping down the bar, noon, when, “Stream notification!” It was Bob who had announced it, sipping at his coffee. There weren’t many people here, but it had become a normal thing to watch the streams in my bar. Almost like it was a norm, headphones slipped on and ear buds popped in. I smiled slightly and reached under the bar for my laptop, pulling it out and setting it on the counter with my earbuds. I poked them in and clicked the link, ready for another show. The screen was dark, which was to be expected at first.

“You sure you wanna do this, Paps?” Sans’ voice spoke through the darkness. As usual, I chose to ignore most comments; they had nothing to do with me, so I didn’t care and chose to keep watching. “I mean, I know you asked for roleplay, but…”

“Hush, brother! I like this very much! Now uncap the camera!” The screen was blurry at first as the camera adjusted, but it quickly cleared up. They were both wearing suits, and both looked rather dapper. I blushed a bit, smiling at the thought of Gaster in a suit. It was a roleplay, and the scene was set in play. “I would like to enter this fine establishment!”

“I’m gonna need to see some ID, first, sir.” Papyrus pouted after a moment, looking almost genuinely offended.

“Well, if you’re not going to let me in normally… Perhaps I could _earn_ my way in?” And that’s where the fun started.

“C’mon buddy, deeper, I know you can deep-throat it.” I shivered. _I should give Gazzy some head, again, soon._ I thought, licking my lips; we had been ‘dancing’ ever since the Christmas party and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t addicted to his flavour. But I guess that was just the chef/bartender in me. “You’ve earned the right to enter _something_ alright.” I chuckled softly at the joke, honestly feeling a bit aroused when they pressed their bodies together. _Huff… Damnit, I can’t…_ My eyes widened when I saw their souls beginning to form and I quickly turned my head to the side in respect. I saw that every other monster in my bar had done the same, but… Humans, they were curious. Though the sounds still flooded my senses and made me grip the counter tightly, I tried to keep my cool. It was what I heard next that brought my attention back.

“What the hell?! This better not happen every time they screw!!” My attention snapped back to the screen and I stared for a moment, then snorted; Comic Papyrus was sitting naked on the bed, looking more than flustered.

**CrownedKing: oh my goodness**

**Royalfishes: OMG THIS IS TOO GOOD**

**???: That is pretty funny, honestly.**

I chuckled at this, though I had to admit that I was letting my gaze wander over CP’s body… And his forming arousal as he jolted up with a gasp, his face flushing dark lavender. He suddenly narrowed his eyes and growled, “I don’t _care_ if you didn’t get off, Sans, I am not your- Nph!!” He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched forward, falling onto his side on the sheets. “I’m n-not your puppe- Ha! Huff... Nn, fine! A-Ah…” I found myself blushing and crossing myself my legs as he reached a hand down to stroke his lavender magick. _Bloody hell, he’s so big… That’d wreck me-_ I blushed a bit more and caught myself, eyebrows lifting. I could feel people’s quick glances at me, but I chose to ignore it and instead bit the inside of my cheek as I subtly palmed myself. _Damnit, I shouldn’t be doing this, not when I have Gazzy…_ And I could feel him watching me as well, which made me feel more ashamed. “Nh, nh, nh, oh fuck, ah… A-Ah…! Nh, oh, ah! Nn, _nh_!” I exhaled silently and shakily as I watched his load spill over his hand. But to my surprise, he didn’t soften. If anything, his arousal looked worse. “W-Wha…? It… It’s not… Going away…? O-Oh, fffuck… Ah… I-It’s even worse, now, damnit…!” A chat update from a certain someone caught my eyes, as well as CP’s attention.

**???: Let me see your eyes.**

To my surprise, when Comic Papyrus lifted his head up, his pupils(one blue and one orange) had become little hearts.

**???: Shit.**

I could feel his tense aura near me. _What could be wrong? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that in a monster, before._ CP’s tongue had lolled out and he was drooling onto the blankets, his breathing quick and shaky. He whimpered nervously, a beautifully distressing sound. “W-What’s wro-ah-ng with m-me, d-dad-ah! D-Daddy…” I gulped when he moaned and began to thrust into his hand. I glanced at the chat again.

**???: You’ve gone into heat, my boy, I’m honestly surprised!**

CP’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his breathing erratic. “T-There’s no way I’m in- Ahhh! O-Okay, yes, I’m probably in h-heat, ahn…!!” He gave a rougher thrust into his hand, his expression and motions slowly changing as he lowered his head again to bite the sheets. What came next surprised me.

**???: BiBi let’s go, we’re going to lend a few hands.**

**??? has logged out**

I felt Gaster’s presence leave and let my breath hitch, my body flaring up. Gazes turned to me at the noise. _Fuck, you don’t have to tell_ me _twice!!_ I tossed away my rag, not caring where it ended up, taking out my earbuds and shoving them along with my laptop back under the counter, not bothering to turn it off. With little regard for anything else, I leapt over the counter and sped out of my restaurant, leaving scorch-marks in my wake. Cold air hit me like canon-fire, but I ignored it and kept running, pushing past people that were idly watching the stream on their phones or not watching at all(there were very, very few not watching). I didn’t even need to think about the forest route to Sans’ and Papyrus’ house, my feet thinking for me. I practically burned through the door(I didn’t, I had just melted the lock) making my way in, tearing up the stairs. I burst through the bedroom door(I only knew which one it was because I had already been in Sans’ room before), already undoing my tie. “I swear, you four are going to be the death of me.” I laughed breathlessly, gulping when I saw Comic Papyrus lick his teeth in my direction. “So what are we going to be doi-”

“One of you,” CP interrupted in an airy growl, sending shivers through my core, “Needs to sit in my lap, right now.” I gulped and blushed brightly, eyes widening when Gaster turned to me and motioned for me to go ahead.

“M-Me?” I squeaked.

“Fuck, that’d be _perfect_.” CP hissed and I shivered. A little nervous, knowing that there were people watching, I crawled onto the bed and made my way forward until I straddled my friend’s legs, setting my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. I was fully aware of how close our crotches were and I knew that he had noticed as well when he gave a quick glance down. I was fully prepared for him to pull me closer, but I wasn’t prepared for him to instead lean up and press his mouth to mine. My eyes widened and my body flared up slightly as I let out a gasp of surprise, only for his tongue to slither into my mouth. “Ah…” I had to keep from pressing my hips forward as my brows furrowed.

“M-Mm…”

“ **O-Oh my…** ” I heard my boyfriend breathe and tensed up, feeling mighty guilty. CP broke the kiss with a smirk, resting his chin on my shoulder, and we both panted softly.

“Enjoying the view, _daddy_?” CP’s comment confused me, but I couldn’t see Gaster’s reaction from this position. “Good, because you’re about to get a close-up; I want you to come over here and sit just behind Grillbz.” I shivered when I felt his familiar, comforting presence kneel behind me. “Now, Grillby, I want you to turn around and face Gaster.” I nodded as best as I could, already losing myself to these new sensations; I had never been ordered around sexually before, and I’d be damned if I said it didn’t strangely turn me on.

“A-Alright.” I turned around slowly, squeaking nervously when my hips were grabbed and then flushing with embarrassment; that was not a sound I was known to make. The entire time there was a shit-eating grin on my boyfriend’s face.

“Hahaha…” I felt Comic Papyrus lean forward until his ribs were pressed against my back, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. “Hey Grillby, did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you’ve got yourself a pretty sweet ass.” I couldn’t help but laugh at this, a bit flattered, my face feeling warmer. It was his next comment, almost a growl, that caught me off-guard. “I wanna put my dick in it…” I shot up, my fire giving off a ‘ _foof_ ’ sound as I flared up. Gaster snickered and nuzzled my cheek.

“I-I don’t know, C-CP…” I mentally-slapped myself for tripping over my words when my friend tensed up, worry in his posture. Gaster gave me another, more reassuring nuzzle.

“ **It’s alright, my love, you’ve been taken before.** ” I relaxed a little, though my breathing was still shaky. _Yes, but as many times as we have danced…_

“Y-Yes, but that was only once, and it was with you, and… And he-he’s much bigger. _Much_ bigger.” I felt a little more reassured when CP nuzzled the back of my neck gently, and a lot more aroused when I felt his hard-on pressed firmly against my backside.

“Won’t do anything you don’t want, but I would _love_ to fuck that pretty little ass of yours, Grillbz.” I couldn’t help but moan at his words and Gaster’s face lit up in delight while CP shivered. I could tell from his barely-noticeable trembling that Comic Papyrus was holding back, and it was at that moment that I realized… _I don’t want him to._

“I-I suppose so… Yes, that’s alright. I’m alright with that.” I said the last part firmly and proudly, earning myself a kiss to the nape that made my flames flickers happily.

“Thanks, daddy, I’ll try to be gentle.” _D-Daddy?_ “But I want to have a little fun with you two first, mmhmhm. Dad, I want you to reach around and stroke me off while you two make out.” Gaster smirked and I furrowed a brow.

“ **How very lewd of you, my boy.** ” I growled softly; how could he be so cheeky at a time like this?

“Are you complaining…?” I hissed at him, and he chuckled and shook his head. I relaxed a bit more at the familiar sensation of Gaster’s chest against mine as he pressed our mouths together. _There’s something familiar…_ He looped his arms around my waist to feel up Comic Papyrus, and I shivered and bit back a moan at the sound of a satisfied groan right beside my ear. I opened my mouth to press my tongue against my boyfriend’s, and I could feel CP’s eyes on us the entire time. I moaned softly when I felt him press his mouth against the crook of his neck, his sounds of pleasure vibrating deliciously against my flames. _Where are his arms going?_ I wondered hazily as CP directed them under mine, only to jolt and moan in surprise when I was palmed firmly.

“You’re both already hard, how about that?” CP murmured before leaning over to lick and nip at Gaster’s neck. I would have been jealous and told him to stop, but the way Gaster moaned shakily into our kiss and how his arms squeezed my sides as he gave a shiver of delight was too good to mess with. I didn’t bother to stop CP when I heard the zippers of Gaster and I’s pants being pulled down. _Oh, fuck, s-so good…_ I moaned as Gaster and I rubbed together, stroked by one of CP’s wonderfully large hands. Comic Papyrus suddenly groaned and bucked his hips forward, and I gasped as they applied more pressure against mine. A low, breathy chuckle and my friend let go of Gaster’s cervical to lick and nibble at my ear, a delightful feeling that caused me to shiver again. “Felt that, didn’t you, daddy?” I couldn’t help but whimper from all of the teasing, my hips instinctively pressing back against his. “Yeah, you want it, don’t you daddy? You want it _real_ bad… Mm, but I have the decency to prepare you, first. Do you need to be prepared?” I nodded shakily after a moment. Gaster broke our kiss and looked over my shoulder with his own nod. “Help me take his clothes off, then strip of your own.” A gentle command that my boyfriend nodded at, and my breath hitched when I felt familiar fingers dip under the rim of my suit pants. _Oh, fuck, the camera’s still on, isn’t it? E-Everyone’s going to see…!_ But as bigger, stronger fingers gently grasped the collar of my vest, I found that I didn’t really care. I bit back a whimper as my shirt was nearly torn off, my pants pulled down as well, then my briefs. “Sorry.” But I could tell from the tone of his voice that CP would have loved nothing more than to tear my clothes off. “ _Strip_.” And from that impatient growl, he apparently wanted to do the same to Gaster. I felt Gaster’s hips twitch against my leg at the command and allowed myself a small smirk as I hooked my thumbs under the folds of his longcoat and slid it off over his shoulders. Leaning forward and giving his neck a kiss, I slid my hands carefully up Gaster’s turtleneck, my fingers dancing teasingly over his slender ribs before I lifted the clothing article up and over his head, tossing it aside. After that, I helped him shimmy out of his skinny jeans. Now we were _all_ naked. It felt… Good. “Much better.” CP’s voice came out as a relieved sigh, so he obviously thought so as well. I shivered when I felt thick phalanges trail down the curve of my back, straightening myself slightly. My breath hitched quietly in my throat when I felt his fingers trace my entrance. “Mmhmhm, you’re so warm on the outside, daddy, I bet you’re absolutely _smoldering_ on the inside…” A high-pitched keen escaped my mouth and my body instinctively tensed as a phalange pushed its way into me. Even though the pain was familiar and welcomed, I was finding it hard to relax. “Gaster, I need you to ride him.” My lover seemed to struggle with his words, and his voice was rough with lust when he finally spoke.

“ **R-Really?** ”

“Help him relax a bit.” Gazzy relaxed and nodded, grinning. Just like most times, he didn’t hesitate to “lay it on me” as we sometimes referred to it as. I moaned and bucked my hips, earning a delighted gasp from my partner, my body finally settling. “There ya go, daddy,” CP said softly against my shoulder, “I’m going to add another, now. Gaster, start moving.” The sensation of another finger slipping into me as my lover began to move his body had my mouth falling open.

“O-Oh…! Oh, bloody hell, yes…!” My body heat rose and I gripped Gaster’s hips tightly. “Nn…!” I whimpered as CP began to thrust his fingers in and out, rocking my hips back to match his movements. _Oh, fuck, his fingers are thick…! Stars above, I can’t even_ begin _to imagine how big his_ cock _’ll be inside of me…!!_  I whined in disapproval when he pulled them back out.

“ _Hush_.” He growled near my ear, and I shivered and moaned. With a soft hum of approval, he began to rub himself against me. My body shot upwards and I let out a loud gasp.

“O-Oh, fuck…!!” He was entering me, now. I could feel the hot tears brimming my eyes, my tongue lolling out of my mouth as my back arched. My lover’s hips stuttered, as if he were about to cum, but I knew that he was using his magick on the both of us to keep us from doing so when he kept going, his movements a bit sloppy. I felt a pleasant tingling sensation from CP kissing the back of my neck as he lowered me down until my hips were flush against his. “Ah…! Ha, ah…!” Trembling moans and gasps for breath leaked from my mouth as my body shook slightly; I could feel his magick so deep within me that it almost _hurt_ , but it felt so _good_ …

“Mm,” CP breathed against my ear, “You okay, daddy?” It took me a few seconds to regain myself and form words, even if the sentence was choppy.

“S-So… Hng, b-big… C-CP…” He chuckled softly and rubbed his forehead affectionately against the back of my neck, his grip on my hips loosening a bit. _Why isn’t he moving…? Is he waiting for me to adjust? Please, move…_ “C-Comic… Papyrus… P-Please, m-move…” CP shivered and kissed my shoulder, then neck, then ear.

“Call me daddy.” My eyes widened and my face burned brighter at the thought.

“W-What? N-No…!!” I exclaimed, holding Gaster tighter. My lover seemed to be falling apart, as he always did with me. _“It’s because of you and your wonderful warmth.”_ He had once told me. The thought made me burn brighter, and Gazzy moaned shakily in response to it.

“I said…” To my distress, he bit the tip of my ear lightly before backing off. “ _Call… Me… Daddy_.”

Remembering the camera watching us, I turned my head away from it to hide my embarrassment as I said, “…D-Daddy… Please…” CP shivered and let out a shaky point, and I realized that he was still holding back. A small thrust was rewarded to me, enough to send waves of pleasure crashing throughout my body. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. “ _Ah_!! Daddy, _please_!!” I cried, back arching and chest pressed against Gaster’s. As Comic Papyrus wrapped his arms around my waist and started a quick, primal pace, I could feel that I was losing myself. “O-Oh!! Bloody hell, _yes_!! Oh, daddy, _harder_!!” He answered my pleas by scratching my hips and putting more power into his movements. _Fuck, ah, I can’t, ah, hardly think, I…!! Fuck, it’s, fuckfuckfuck, it’s so good!!_ “C-Coh…! Commm…!! Mic- _yyyy_!! Mickey, ah!!” _Fuck, I can’t even…!_

“Fuck,” He growled, “You can’t even say my name, that’s so fucking hot...! _Nh,_ nh, _nh_ …!! Ha…! Mm…” I vaguely noticed that now Comic Papyrus and Gaster were kissing over my shoulder, and when they broke the kiss, I saw that my lover’s eyes had turned into little hearts as well. _Fuck, they’re both in heat, how am I going to deal with this…?! Ah…! Ha…!!_ I began to thrust my hips back as quick and rough as I could, hoping that I could match CP’s pace. “Ah, shit, fuck- I’m going to…!!” What came out of my mouth next surprised even _me_.

“D-Daddy, please, c-cum inside of me!!” I choked on a breath and let out a loud cry as I felt teeth sink into my shoulder, CP’s hips stuttering before stilling as his seed filled me to the brim.

“Hhh, fuck, _nn_!!” And then Gaster released his magick hold on the both of us, and we came in unison with cries of pleasure. CP slumped back until his shoulders rested against the headboard of the bed, letting go of my neck to kiss the bite in different areas. I went slack in his arms, laying my head against the crook of his neck as I tried to regain myself. I was a mess, my body slick with sweat, my glasses tilted at a strange angle, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I grew confused when Gaster lifted himself off of me and shakily stood up from the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” CP growled, a hint of panic in his words, then relaxed when my lover smiled reassuringly at him.

“ **I’m just turning the camera off and shutting the stream down, my boy. I figured you’re going to be like this for a while, so we can do the rest privately and give BiBi a moment to recover.** ”

“Sounds great, dadster. Go ahead. But after that, get back over to the cuddle pile so we can tango some more.” I shivered and Gaster chuckled in response. Finally, I regained myself enough to form solid thoughts. _Wow, that was… Unlike anything I have ever experienced, before. I should try it more often._ I pressed a gentle kiss to CP’s chin and felt his jaw stretch in a smile. _Much, much more often._ I grunted quietly as CP lifted me up to gently lay me down beside him. Gaster hummed happily as he walked back over to the bed and crawled over to lay against CP’s other side.

“ **So are you ready for a round two?** ” I shivered at the lust in his voice.

“Well, you know _I_ am, but I think Grillbz’ is a bit worn out.” Gaster set his hand on my knee with a loving smile.

“Why don’t you head back to the restaurant to rest, love? You can come back in an hour or two while CP and I try to ride out most of our heat.” After catching my breath, I smiled and nodded.

“But, uh, your clothes seem a bit dirty, so… Uh, here.” In a small flash, I was then garbed in a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Hehe, thanks Mickey.”

“No problem! Now go rest up, daddy.” I shivered.

“Well, try not to think of me.” I joked, and they both chuckled.

 

   When I returned to my bar, I returned proudly with a limp and a broad smile. Monsters and humans alike stared at me with wide eyes and flustered expression. For some reason, I took pride in that as I walked back over to my post behind the counter. I picked up my rag, which I found lying on the floor, shaking it out before setting it neatly on its hook. After a moment or too, I realized that I was still wearing the clothes that Comic Papyrus had given me. I smiled warmly, lifting the collar of the lavender shirt and nuzzling my face into it, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like CP; the sharp scent of magick, a slight musk, and, amusingly enough, the faint scent of cheese-spray. “Wow, Grillby, I’ve never seen you like this, or _that_ , before.” I blushed, head snapping up as my flame ‘poof’ed in embarrassment. It was Undyne who had spoken, Alphys sitting timidly beside her. I let go of the shirt and rubbed the back of my neck in an awkward fashion. “Haha, nerd… So what are you doing back here? CP’s heat isn’t _already_ over, is it? He said he wanted to ‘tango’ some more.” I let myself chuckle.

“They have much more stamina than I do,” I said, my voice in its normal softer tone, “So they’re letting me rest up. I’m going back in an hour or two. Also, I don’t remember serving you an entire bottle of rum.” My friend tensed up as I crooked my fingers at her, reaching into her wallet and pulling out two-hundred gold. I took it gratefully and tucked it under the counter before sitting on my stool and leaning back against the wall. “I’m surprised that the bar is still in order after I left for about an hour.”

“You have Bob to thank for that.” I looked over at the young Temmie, surprised to see him taking off one of my older aprons.

“Sorry, Grillby, I didn’t see Undyne take that bottle. But, um, I made sure everyone else paid correctly for what they ordered.” I raised a brow and quirked my lips.

“Really?” A shy nod. “Well, uh… Considering that the place isn’t in shambles, how would you like to take up a job here? I get the feeling my life is going to become very busy, and Fuku has no interest in taking up the restaurant.” His eyes widened.

“Y-You mean it? I mean, I’ve always wanted to work in a popular business!” I rubbed the back of my neck again.

“I wouldn’t quite call it “popular”, but… Sure, why not? You can be my apprentice.” Bob nodded excitedly. “Great, I’ll start training you whenever I get back again. That being said, I’m going to refuel myself a bit.” Everyone tensed up when I pulled a bottle of vodka off of the shelf and uncorked it.

“…Won’t he blow up or something…?” I laughed inwardly at such a thought; alcohol and charcoal were how I energized myself and refueled my fire. Closing my eyes and tilting the bottle back, I took a swig. The liquid warmed my throat and stomach when it went down and my fire pulsed gratefully. “…I guess not…” I ran my tongue over my lips with a delighted shiver before taking another, much larger, gulp. Then another.

“Woah, slow down there, bud!!” Undyne exclaimed unsurely. “You’re gonna fall flat on your face at that rate!” I wagged a finger at her and puffed a small breath of fire, taking one bigger swig before setting the bottle down; I had a very high tolerance and wouldn’t drink if I didn’t. Besides; I had one plan in mind…

 

   When I decided to close up and leave to return to CP and Gaster, my entire body felt pleasantly warm. I had almost all of the vodka from the bottle I had chosen gone, only a little bit left with the bottle tucked into the back pocket of the jeans CP had given me. I held a small mouthful in my mouth as I ascended the stairs and entered Papyrus’ room. Both CP and Gaster shot up from the bed excitedly from where they had been making out and touching each other. I admitted to myself that it was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Their pupils were still little hearts, but while Gaster was grinning excitedly, Comic Papyrus was smirking. I beckoned them over after pulling off my shirt, and they were more than willing to comply. I kissed CP first, my tongue pushing the vodka from my mouth into his. _I’ll give that a moment to kick in._ I hummed in my head, knowing that my friend was a lightweight. I broke the kiss when CP whimpered and turned to look at my boyfriend; he was pouting. I chuckled, slipping a hand behind his head and pulling him in for a sweet, intimate kiss. He gasped when my tongue met his, breaking the connection between our mouths with wide eyes. “ **Vodka?** ” He breathed, and I smirked and nodded.

“Can I-I… Have some more?” CP whimpered, and my smirk became a grin. Pulling the bottle out of my pocket and taking a swig, I let it sit in my mouth as I licked my lips. Flashing out my hand and grabbing his cervical, I pulled CP down and pressed out mouths together. As our tongues danced together, CP’s hungry and desperate for more, I shivered when I felt two familiar, palm-less hands smooth up my waist and around to my chest. _Oh, fuck, I’m being sandwiched, again…_ I thought with a quiet groan as I felt their bodies press flush up against mine. As telltale fingers brushed against my nipples, a gasp escaped past my lips into CP’s mouth and my grip instinctively tightened around his neck. He choked for a second and then moaned gratefully, hips twitching against mine.  _Kinky bastard._ I thought with a smirk, squeezing his neck a few times as I leaned forward and scraped my fangs along a thick clavicle.

“A little more,” I whispered, “Let’s take this to the bed.” As we moved to do so, I emptied the last of the bottle’s contents into my mouth before pressing Comic Papyrus against the headboard and transferring it to _his_ mouth. When I pulled back to sit back beside Gaster, CP’s face was flushed a lovely violet, his eyes half-mast and his pupils hazy. His mouth was opened slightly to pant, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth down his chin. I grinned, glancing at Gazzy. He was obviously very aroused by this, but it was even clearer that he was confused.

“ **Why?** ” I chuckled, spreading CP’s legs a bit.

“I wanted him to relax before we fuck him,” An unsure whimper caused me to hesitate, “With our fingers, at least.” My friend relaxed again with the slightest nod and Gaster chuckled warmly.

“ **I see...** ” I nodded, then licked my lips at CP.

“But first… I’ve been thinking about getting him in my mouth for the past hour and a half.” Comic Papyrus moaned and squirmed when I said this, and Gaster smirked and scooted over to the side.

“ **Be my guest, BiBi.** ” I nodded thankfully at him before settling between my friend’s rather large legs. It was then that I realized just how big CP really was; he towered at _least_ an entire foot over Gaster and I, his bones and frame thick and broad. _Fuck, how did I even handle this inside of me?_ I wondered as I turned my attention to his behemoth of a cock. My fingertips didn’t even touch when I wrapped a hand around him, and he had to be at least eleven inches. _Fuck, I won’t be able to get all of that in my mouth…_ I thought in disappointment as I kissed the tip, a soft moan from CP. _Oh well, I’ll just have to make what I_ can _get in count._ I pressed my tongue to the base and licked all the way up, earning myself a sharp gasp and a deep, airy moan, as well as a buck of the hips.

“Daddy, your tongue is so fffucking hot…” I shivered. _There he goes with the “daddy” thing, again…_ I wouldn’t admit to myself that I found it sexy. I moaned softly in response, letting the sound vibrate through him watching smugly when his grip on the bedsheets tightened as I pressed my lips to the tip. Opening my mouth wide, I took the head in and began to suck on it. My response was a strangled moan and some pre, which I lapped up gratefully. _Nice._ I began to dip my head down in a slow rhythm, taking in more of CP each time. I managed to swallow up a third of him before I gagged and had to draw back a bit. Comic Papyrus groaned at this, his hips twitching under my hands. I drew all the way off with a loud slurp, earning a giggly whimper, and I chuckled and licked my lips as I looked up at my friend; his cheeks were a dark lavender, his hand covering his mouth, his brows furrowed as he stared down at me with hazy, half-mast eyes.

“So I seem to have acquired a taste for _Gazzy_ , let’s see if I can do the same for _you_ , _daddy_.” And with that, CP’s moan turned into a hoarse cry as I leaned back down and began to suck at a fast pace, pumping the base rapidly with my hand. I couldn’t help but moan each time the tip hit the back of my throat. _Ohh, fuck, mm… So… Fucking good, CP…_ “Da- Mm… -dy, oh… Mm…” CP  moaned and began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, and I was careful to follow their motions.

“ **Stroke his spine.** ” A lovingly familiar voice whispered, and I looked to the side to see my boyfriend stroking himself off as he watched us. I moaned and gave his the slightest nod before teasing my fingers up the entire exposed spine. And then CP gave me the most beautiful gasp, eyes shutting and head tilting back. I repeated the teasing stroke, and my friend gasped out a curse. _Damn, that sounds bloody amazing._ I thought with a shiver. Apparently Gaster thought so as well, as he let out a shuddery sigh and came onto one of his hands, pelvis bucking once. _Shit, that’s hot…_ I thought as I watched him lick his hand clean. Noticing that CP’s thrusts were quickening their pace, I turned my attention back to him. His pupils were rolled up and his mouth was agape, one hand grasping a pillow as the fingers of his other hand brushed his lower set of teeth. _Is this his first bj? I guess Gazzy hasn’t given him one._ I moaned, brows furrowing as I palmed myself; he just looked too damn good. He took his hand away from his mouth and directed it to the back of my head, my flames licking and flicking between his fingers.

“Oh, fuck, oh…! Yes, _yes_ … So fffucking good…!!” His hand began to push my head down in time with his thrusts. Despite the fact that it had now become difficult to breathe, I let CP fuck my mouth as he pleased. “Ohh, _fuck_ yeah… Nh… That’s right; fucking _choke_ on it…!” I wouldn’t admit that it was those words that led me to my climax. I gagged and forcefully pushed my head back up, my breathing quick and harsh . My mouth was still opened wide and my tongue remained just under the tip as I pumped CP at a fast pace with one hand while I milked myself with the other. “Ah fuck, _fuck_! Grillby!!” I moaned as his lavender magick filled my mouth. His flavour danced on my tongue, a great contrast to Gaster. Gaster’s flavour was sharp and bitter and shocked my taste buds, while CP was soft and sweet and smooth, kind of like honey and cream. _I wonder what they would taste like together…?_ I moaned softly at the thought as I sat up and swallowed sensually(I always liked to put on a show with that), licking my lips before pausing to regain myself. “Fuck, Grillby, that was so good…” Comic Papyrus murmured, seeming a bit dazed.

“ **Yes,** ” Gaster chuckled from where he was teasing his ribs, “ **He can’t quite deep-throat, but he makes up for it with tongue and that wonderful… _Wonderful_ heat…** ” I blushed and smiled shyly.

“Thanks, Gazzy,” I chuckled, “Now get over here… He’s relaxed and ready.” CP nodded hazily, a glazed look of pleasure still written on his face. My lover grinned and joined me to sit in front of Comic Papyrus, tracing my friend’s ilium. CP shivered, letting out the softest of whimpers. “Are you ready, daddy?” I quick nod.

“ **How many fingers do you want first?** ” Gaster asked in a soft, more soothing voice.

“T-Two.”                                             

“ **Are you sure?** ” Another, slower nod. “ **Alright, daddy. Go on, BiBi.** ” I nodded as well, gently rubbing the front of CP’s pelvis before slipping two fingers in. My friend gasped and tensed up, eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched. I paused, letting him adjust.

“Fuck, that feels so… _Weird_.” I chuckled softly, relaxing.

“Weird but good?” A hesitant nod.

“I think so, yeah…” I curled my fingers, earning another gasp and a pleased cry.

“ **I think that definitely is a yes, my love. You should move them.** ” I nodded again, slowly beginning to thrust my fingers in and out. CP let out a low keen, hands tightly gripping the sheets. After a few moments, he began to rock his body down to meet them. He just looked too… Too… _Perfect_.

“So perfect… He looks so perfect, Gaster.” I breathed, and my lover chuckled beside me.

“ **Indeed he does… Daddy looks very, _very_ perfect. Shall I add a couple of _my_ fingers as well?** ” A quick, eager nod. Pressing his side against mine and sending shivers through my pyre, Gaster gently eased in two fingers beside mine. Comic Papyrus tensed up again, eyes widening and pupils rolling up as his tongue slipped out and hung against his jaw. “ **Mm… Perfect indeed…** ” We paused to let him adjust and when he did, he trailed his vision down to us and gulped.

“I-I appreciate the kind words, fellas, but, aha, I-I’m anything but perfect.” I narrowed my eyes instinctively and Gaster let out a soft growl.

“Of _course_ you are perfect, daddy,” I huffed, “If Gaster and I can accept each other calling each other perfect, then you can accept us calling _you_ perfect.” Gazzy nodded in agreement. CP’s blush darkened and he squirmed with a hesitant smile, whimpering when we began to move our fingers again at a slow pace. “In fact…” I glanced at Gaster with a smirk. “I think daddy should tell us how perfect they are.” Gaster grinned and nodded his agreement with a returned glance.

“ **Well, daddy? You don’t want to deny your _faithful little doggies_ , do you?**” A raised a brow at this, but didn’t question it when Comic Papyrus sucked in a breath and moaned.

“No, I… Don’t…”

“Say you’re perfect, daddy…” I murmured, rubbing my cheek against his inner-thigh. Comic Papyrus gulped and shivered, looking away before mumbling something. “Eh, what was that?”

“ **We didn’t quick hear you, daddy. Could you please repeat yourself?** ” Comic Papyrus bucked his hips with another whimper.

“Please, I think I’m about to…! Nph…” I motioned for Gaster to stop his motions.

“Not until you admit that you’re perfect, daddy.” A softer gasp and an indignant huff.

“But…! Oh… Nn… I-I’m… Hmphmp…” When we only stared at him, he took a quiet breath. “I’m… I’m perfect.” With smiles, my lover and I continued at a faster pace. “Hnn…! Hah…!! F-Fuck, I…! I think I’m gonna…!!”

“ **You can do it, daddy… Come on, let us taste it.** ” I rest my tongue on the base of his cock, whole-heartedly agreeing with Gazzy’s words.

“Fu- _Ah_!!” Comic Papyrus arched his spine with a loud cry, cum spilling onto his spine and lower ribs. Gaster and I made quick work of cleaning him up, grinning as we did.

“Good daddy- Huh?” I gulped when I saw CP narrow his eyes lustfully down at us.

“You’ve,” He panted, “Had your fill… It’s time for _me_ to take the reins again.” Gaster and I visibly shivered in unison when he growled the last bit, magick flaring up in his eyes. We both nodded quickly and his frustrated, open-mouthed expression formed a broad, predatory grin. “That being said, I’m not really gonna move much. Gaster, I wanted you to come up here and start riding my cock. Grillby, I wanted you to lay on top of me and suck him off while he does this.” My eyes widened; there were the orders again. The sexily-growled orders that sent shivers through my pyre.

“ **O-Okay!** ” Gazzy squeaked excitedly, and I bit my bottom lip as I watched him slowly lower him down, his brows furrowed and his eyes unfocused. “ **Fuck, you’re so big it’s almost not fair…!** ” CP chuckled at this.

“Well, I _am_ a monster fusion; _everything_ about me is big. Well, Grillby?” Another sensual chill ran through me, and I was quick to move into position. From the level I was at, I had the perfect view of Gaster fucking himself down onto CP’s cock, as well as his own dripping member. Glancing up, I saw him staring rather desperately down at me, his purple and green heart-shaped pupils fuzzy. I licked over my lips again before resting my tongue on the tip, lapping up forming pre. Gaster gasped and moaned a little loader at this, tongue sliding out and dripping saliva down his jaw and ribs. _Fuck, he’s so fucking gorgeous…!_ I moaned, still watching him as I began to dip my head up and down, letting his movements aid mine. “Nph… There ya go… Damn, you two are so cute together, even when you’re getting fucked… Ah, just like that. Hey Grillby?”

“Mph?” Gaster jolted slightly and CP chuckled.

“Shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, daddy… Then again, neither should I.” My eyes widened and my mind blanked for a brief moment as suddenly my member was sucked hard down to the base. My vision rolled up and I moaned deeply, bucking my hips in a gentle rhythm as I kept sucking. “Mm…” After a few moments my friend drew off, panting raggedly. “Fuck, I think… I think I’m gonna bust already…” _Me too, fuck, me too…!!_ “You two… F-Fuck, so good… Perfect little helpers… Already got me…! Wore out…!!”

“ **Probably, nnh… I-It’s p-probably bec-cause this is y-your first he-eat!** ” Gazzy gasped out. “ **S-Sanss, ah… S-Sans was the-the same way!** ” CP suddenly laughed, his hands squeezing my hips.

“You should hear the shit he’s thinking right now, dad. Ha-ah…!” Gaster thrust his hips down rather roughly and came without warning. _Then again, he might have miscalculated how close he was; he’s done it before, cute scatterbrain._ I moaned as his seed filled my mouth, his familiar flavour singing in my mouth. I bucked my hips once before stilling, and I heard CP swallow and grunt below me as he came as well. As I pulled my mouth away from Gaster’s pelvis, my arms wobbled. Comic Papyrus quickly caught me with his magick, enveloping my lover in it as well and rearranging us to lie calmly together. “Well, I… Huff, aha, I don’t think I’ll be going any more rounds for a while. Geez, I’m beat! I think I’m gonna… Just… Rest here…” I smiled as the sound of his soft snoring filled the air, curling up in his arms against Gaster.

“That was… Pleasant.” I hummed and he chuckled.

“ **It sure was, BiBi… It sure was.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll it'd be good when it finally arrived, so happy Easter~!


	29. When You Just Gotta...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sits back and watches the chaos*

***GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter: I should do an April Fools joke  
> Dirty: hoe  
> Hunter: I'm a pretty good liar  
> Dirty: HOE  
> Hunter: I should  
> Kinta: don't  
> Hunter: totally make a  
> Kinta: DON'T  
> Hunter: *uploads a fake chapter*  
> Everyone: *screaming*


	30. Fusions Upon Fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we introduce a few new faces...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it was longer than I thought it'd be. ^^" Uh... Enjoy~!

   I let out a quiet yawn as I stirred. The fire that had originally ravaged my bones had settled to pleasant, sated warmth. _Heh, I guess my heat is over… My heat? Oh!!_ My eyes shot open but I refrained from sitting up; there was one form under my arm, curled up to my side, and another form splayed on top of me. Grillby and Gaster. I blushed deeply. _I cannot believe I dragged them into this._ I thought, stifling a sigh. **_You’re telling us!_** I bit back a growl. _Shut up, Sans. Ugh, what time even is it…?_ I looked over at the alarm clock; 10:26 A.M.. I let out a quiet breath of exhaustion, carefully shifting out from under my dads and letting them curl up together. I couldn’t help but smile at this as I covered them up with a blanket before heading into the bathroom. _I already had a shower last night, so I don’t think I need to- Hh!!_ I inhaled sharply when I spotted the calendar next to the mirror; today, if I remembered correctly, was circled and marked, “First day back to work!”. Sans’ instincts took over and with a snap of my fingers, my clothes were on. I teleported out of the house, then into the town(startling a few people), then in front of the school. My last destination was Alphys’ classroom, where I knew the students would be; it was third period. Everyone jumped, a few students yelping in surprise. “Alphys,” I panted, “I’m so sorry… I’m late…!” Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

“C… CP?” I straightened up, my breathing still labored.

“Yeah, Alphys?” She furrowed a brow.

“Your heat is over?” I blushed a bit, rubbing the back of my skull.

“Yeah, it went away sometime last night.”

“O-Oh… Okay. What… What are you doing here?” I returned the brow-furrow.

“I’m here to do my job! Uh, Sans’ job- Ugh, I’m here to teach!” She scratched her cheek absently, concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay, CP?” I finally caught my breath enough to relax.

“Yeah, I just… I shouldn’t really use my magick as soon as I wake up, haha. So, uh… Should I…?” She grinned and nodded.

“You know which students to take?” I returned the nod.

“Of course,” I called out their names and they all stood up in turn, “Well, c’mon!”

 

   It was only a few minutes into teaching and I was already getting frustrated. I couldn’t seem to figure out a simple equation! _H-How? Do I…? Fuck, I should know this; I have_ Sans _inside of me!_ I let my arm drop to my side, the marker in my hand falling to the floor as I set my head against the whiteboard with a soft ‘ _thud_ ’’ and a frustrated sigh. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks from shame as silence rang through the classroom. “…Sir?” I jumped, almost forgetting where I was for a moment, before turning to see… Stephani. She looked worried, too. Bending her knees, she reached down and picked up the marker. Standing back up, she gently took my hand and placed the marker in it before cupping her hand over mine and guiding it to the board. In one of the many blank spaces she drew a six, then another six in a different blank, then a nine in the next, an eight in the next, and then a twenty-one in the final space. Letting go of my hand, she gave me a reassuring smile and stood on her toes to reach up and wipe away my tears, which I hadn’t even known had formed. I chuckled softly, and then laughed a little more truthfully.

“Ahaha, I-I don’t know what’s gotten into me, fellas! I don’t really understand any of this, even with Sans inside my head! Thanks, Steph.” She blushed, but smiled and nodded. I gave her a small hug before ushering her back to her seat. “That being said, I don’t think I’m going to get much work done, so how about we just-”

“Mickey!!” A voice called and I yelped as the door was thrown open, Grillby and Gaster sprinting over to me before throwing themselves at me in a tight hug. The breath left me in a rush and I struggled to stay standing as I wrapped an arm each around them.

“Hey, what’s the fuss?!” I wheezed, dazed as they let go.

“Well, you weren’t there when we woke up, so we kind of panicked. Then we saw your note, so we came here to make sure everything was okay!” Grillby exclaimed. I smiled hesitantly at them, a faint blush rising to my cheeks.

“W-Well, uh, haha, k-kind of in the middle of a class, dads.” They glanced at the side, eyes widening when they saw the students.

“ **O-Oh, um…** ”

“Hey, sweetie!!” Grillby piped up with an excited smile, waving at Fuku, who blushed and gulped. _Wow, it must be awkward seeing your dad for the first time after watching him participate in a live porno._

“ **So… You’re teaching, huh?** ” Gaster asked slowly, eyeing the board. _Is it just me, or are his pupils a bit fuzzy…?_ I rubbed the back of my skull awkwardly.

“Well, uh… Not really… I don’t understand any of it. Funny, huh? Sans isn’t doing much. Lazy through and through.” They both chuckled, as well as the students. “So, uh… I’m actually at a loss for what to do.”

“ **How about I teach _for_ you? I know all of this by heart.** ” Dad offered, and I thought for a moment.

“Eh, why not? I’ll translate for ya.”

 

   After a good ten minutes or so of teaching, I noticed that dad was getting a little shaky from where he was standing at the board. “Dad, are you…?” He suddenly groaned and dropped the marker, hunching into himself. Sweat began to form on his skull as he breathed raggedly. “Dad!” I gasped, hurrying over to kneel beside him. Grillby stood from the armchair, his eyes wide. I set a hand on Gaster’s shoulder, turning him towards me to look him over. His face was flushed indigo, his eyes wavering from normal to hearts. My soul skipped a beat. _Oh no-_ I gasped again as Gaster suddenly pinned me, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. My face flushed dark lavender and I began to panic. “D-Dad, st-stop, what are you-?!” My words cut off into a whimper and my breath hitched. _Ohnoohnoohno-_ I shoved him off before scrambling back to the opposite end of the classroom, panting softly as I stared at my dad nervously. “K-Kids, g-get back!!” I exclaimed and they all scrambled to the back wall with me.

“S-Sir, are you okay?!” Gigi asked worriedly. I found myself unable to respond, my magick flickering and flaming up inside of me. The door to the room swung open, Alphys rushing inside. She skidded to a halt when she saw Gaster, face flushing dark red as she slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.  Gaster was shivering, almost violently, as he slowly lifted his head, his pupils solid hearts once more. He lifted an arm, as if he were about to crawl forward, but before he could…

“Gazzy, _stop_!” A fiery whip wrapped around dad’s midsection and yanked him behind the desk. A soft thud was heard, and then a sharp inhale followed by a whimper and a moan. I shivered and blushed a bit more at the implication, though my magick was settling back down.  Alphys squeaked loudly, her blush spreading to the rest of her face before she quickly covered her eyes with her hands. Standing up, finally having caught my breath, I slowly and cautiously made my way back to the front to see what had happened. My eyes widened and my blush reformed when I saw Grillby pinning/straddling Gaster, both panting softly, their souls pressed together. _Oh,_ geez _!!_ “Are you back, Gaster?” Dad’s pupils had faded back to normal before his eyes widened.

“ **O-Oh no! Oh no, oh shit, I’m so, so sorry!!** ” Dad exclaimed apologetically. “ **I don’t know what happened!! I haven’t been in heat in so long, it must’ve been so built up inside of me!!** ” Grillby relaxed with a reassuring smile, so I backed up respectively and gave them their space.

“It’s alright, lovely. Nothing went too far, so I’m sure everything’s fine. Hopefully Toriel won’t sue us, or that any of the children’s parents will…”

“ **A-Alright… Do you, um… Wanna get off of me?** ” Grillby hesitated.

“Actually, I’ve… I’ve been want to try something for a while…” Gaster furrowed a brow.

“ **That depends what it is, BiBi, we _are_ in a classroom. In front of about twenty children.** ” Grillby chuckled.

“I, um…” I heard soft whispering, but couldn’t make out any words.

“ **Oh! U-Uh… A-Alright!** ” Gaster’s voice was nervous, but also excited.

“Have you ever…?”

“ **W-Well, yes, I have. Just… Concentrate. Like this. There you go-** ” A bright flash appeared over the top of the desk and my soul jumped again. _Did they just…?_

“Hehehehehe… I’ve been waiting a _loooong_ time for this.” My jaw dropped at a semi-deep voice, a thin white head popping up over the ledge. It lit up with bright pink fire as the fusion spread out its arms to stretch. They stood up, holding the cushion of the armchair in front of their lower portions, before turning to everyone. The majority of his body was white, but pink slowly began to form down his forearms, his hands entirely pink with black ovals on the backs, the same pattern going down his legs. Pink also bloomed from the center of his chest, fading outward. His head was strangely skull-like, though his body seemed to be made of flesh. His eyes were sockets, and Gaster’s scars remained, though the pupils that shined in his eyes were amber. “Well, hello! My name is Gazby!” He chirped excitedly with an almost childish grin and my blush returned ten-fold.

“Holy shit, fuck me-” I swallowed my words, spine shooting up. Glancing from side-to-side, I forced myself apart before I could be questioned.

 

   Gazby gasped when Sans and Papyrus fell to the ground with grunts. They both groaned as they sat up, rubbing their heads dazedly. Sans was the first to snap out of it, looking down at himself before fist pumping with an ecstatic “Yes!”. “Oh! My boys, are you okay?” Gazby asked in a concerned tone, and they turned to him with wide eyes.

“Holy shit…” Sans breathed.

“G-Gaster and Grillby?” Papyrus squeaked and Gazby relaxed with a smile, tilting his head slightly and nodding.

“Nice to meet you at last, my boys. And, um, apologies to the young ones for the inconvenience,” He glanced at the students for the second part, “I’ve been waiting a long time to- Hrk!!” Everyone jumped nervously when Gazby let out a choke and fell to his knees, his eyes growing wide as tears brimmed the sockets.

“W-What’s wrong?!”  Gazby didn’t get to answer, but let out a pained cry as he seemed to be ripped apart.

 

   Three forms fell to the ground. One flame monster… And two short skeletons. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Grillby shot up into a sitting position, his own eyes wide and mouth agape as he turned to Wingdings and Aster. They both whimpered loudly, Aster jumping at Wingdings. They fused instantly, and dad shot to his feet in their place. Tears streamed down his face as he trembled violently, head whipping from side to side as if he were looking for an exit. An inky portal-like opening appeared and he quickly dodged Grillby’s whip into it before closing it behind him, not leaving a single trace behind. “Mom! Dad! _Dad_! Wait! Oh… Fuck, not again…” I groaned, slumping back until I was lying on my back and casting an arm over my eyes.

“S-Sans, what do you mean “not again”? W-Who were…?” Papyrus trailed off unsurely as I uncovered my face and tilted my head to look at him.

“He never un-fused around you?” His eyes widened.

“U-Un…fused…? Dad is a monster fusion?!” I sighed and nodded, covering my face again.

“You were very young, Paps… You know how I told you mom died because she was very sick while she had you?”

“Y-Yes…” I winced at his sad tone of voice.

“Well, when fused, Gaster loved her very much. When her illness got worse, he chose to not un-fuse. I… I guess when you were born, he… He didn’t un-fuse, still? I don’t know… It was all such a blur until he fell into the Core.” I uncovered my face again. “Hey Grillbz, why d’ _you_ look confused? Didn’t he tell ya?” A slow, stunned shake of the head. “Well… He looked very horrified and confused when he re-fused, so… Maybe he forgot he was even a fusion. I’m gonna go look for him. Paps, you should go home and get some rest, babe. You too, Grillby. Al, you good for takin’ over from here?” She nodded slightly after a moment, seeming to be at a loss for words. Sighing again, I stood up and picked the lab coat CP had made for himself up off of the floor and walked over to Grillby. “Since it’s still cold out and you’re… Well…” He looked down at himself, then blushed and looked back up at me with a nod.

“Thank you, SNoobert. I’ll, uh… Get on that.” He glanced apologetically at Fuku, who was trembling and blushing a bright violet, before turning his head away from the class and walking quickly out of the room. I sighed, looking down at myself; I was shaking a little from how exhausted I was. Being fused surprisingly took quite a bit of energy.

“Paps?”

“Y-Yes, Sans…?” I winced; he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“I, uh… I’m sorry he didn’t tell you. I truly think he forgot. Uh… You should hurry home. I-I’ll be back in a bit.” I began to walk toward the door, but teleported before I met it, trusting that Papyrus would follow my instructions. I let my magick guide me as it willed, which was normally how I always ended up in the right place at the right time. I found myself in my lab, and I saw Gaster sitting on the ledge that led to a bit of Void. I sat down next to him, dangling my legs over the edge, but he didn’t respond in any way. His eyes were empty and his normal giddy smile was warped into a small frown, indigo tears trailing down his face. I smiled reassuringly at him, but he didn’t even hint that he had noticed I was there. I frowned again, stifling a sigh. “You didn’t forget who you were.” He jumped with a soft gasp and turned to me, though his pupils didn’t return.

“ **M-My boy! I-I didn’t realize you were here!** ” My smile returned and I scooted closer to my dad, pulling him so that he lay with his head in my lap, petting gently over his skull.

“You didn’t forget who you are, ya know; you’re still my dad. Doesn’t matter who’s inside of you…” His body shook with fresh sobs as he nuzzled his face against my leg. “It was good to see them both again, though, I’ll admit that. I’m surprised you don’t break apart anymore; fusing is very exhausting. You know?” Gaster nodded slowly. It was silent for a few seconds as I comforted my father. “Grillby was sure surprised,” I chuckled, “Just like mom when she first met us.” A soft laugh and a nod. Then I hesitated. “Could I… Would I be allowed to…?” Gaster sat up, and I gasped in surprise when he unfused. When I turned, two skeletons that were only slightly taller than me sat before me. I teared up a bit before smiling. One of the skeletons was thick-boned but slim, his hollowed ovular pupils lime green. He smiled at me as he scratched at the new scar above his eyes. “Hi, _mom_.” I teased, and Aster rolled his eyes at me with a fond smile. The other skeleton was very thin, short but lanky. His big, round pupils were dark violet, and there was a scar under one of his eyes. Wingdings stared at me shyly, tears in his eyes. “Hey, dad.” He nodded at me, pausing for a moment before throwing himself at me in a tight hug, Aster following his lead. I hugged them back with teary-eyed laughter. _It’s been so long since I’ve seen them; I’ve missed them so much!_

“Sans? Sans, is that you? What are you doing down here? Is father with you?” I grinned when Papyrus stepped down the stairs, though Wingdings and Aster tensed up in my arms. My brother stopped at the base of the steps, wide-eyed and seemingly speechless.

“Paps,” I got a bit choked up and had to clear my throat before starting over, “Paps, this is Wingdings and this is Aster. They’re my dads, and… _You’re_ dad.” Papyrus seemed to relax a bit, raising a brow.

“Is _that_ why you’re so much older than me?” I blushed awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah, hehe… They had me before they met mom and had you. I was already a scientist by then.” My dads nodded eagerly, pride in their eyes. Aster stood up, though he seemed a bit weak and shaky.

“Papyrus,” His voice was soft and a bit feminine, “Papyrus, it is so nice to meet you. We wanted to before, but we fell into the Core before we had the chance. While in the Void, it seemed that we… Couldn’t un-fuse. By the time we returned, we truly thought we were Gaster. Of course… We still are.” Wingdings nodded, standing up as well before gasping softly and falling back down. I quickly caught him, holding him close.

“Woah there, pops,” I chuckled, “You might be a little weak; it’s been so long since you were like this. Fusing might not even be a good idea until we get some food in you. C’mon, let’s go upstairs and get you both some rest. Papsy, wouldja mind callin’ up Grillbz?” My brother blushed at his nickname, but smiled and nodded eagerly none-the-less. Still holding my dads close, I teleported up to the living room. “Stay here, cuties.” I chuckled and they blushed. I sat them on the couch before teleporting into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pulled out some wine and poured to small glasses before fixing some sandwiches.

“Sans, Grillby is here!” _Wow, that was fast._

“Alright!” I called back to my brother before taking the plates in my hands and grabbing the glasses with my magick. Walking back out, I saw the other four glancing around awkwardly. “Here you go, dads.” I said warmly, pecking the tops of their heads as I handed them their food and drinks. “Eat up, both of you. Got ya some wine to warm you up, too; it’s probably been so long since you’ve had any.” They smiled gratefully up at me and I smiled back, feeling a bit choked up.

“So…” Grillby decided to speak up, then lost his words unsurely. I chuckled, brushing away my forming tears.

“Grillbz, meet _my_ parents, Wingdings and Aster. They make up… Gaster.” They both waved nervously, and Grillby smiled unsurely and returned the gesture.

“They’re… Adorable.” My dads blushed, eyes widening a bit. I snorted.

“Yeah, where do you think _I_ get it from?” I joked with a wink, and laughter suddenly filled the room. Everyone seemed completely relaxed when it died down.

“It is nice to meet you, Grillby,” Aster began rather warmly, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Gaster thinks much of you.” Blue rose to Grillby’s cheeks as he stared at my “mom” in surprise.

“O-Oh! U-Um… Hee…” He giggled softly, bashfully. I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to my dads.

“Well, now that all the hullabaloo is over… How about we get to know each other?”

 

   After the day was over, Aster and Wingdings agreed to visit more often. Perhaps even with a few guest appearances of Gazby.


	31. Determined, Down to the Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder what in this universe could the title possible mean~? ;D

   “Sans, you look a bit different today,” My brother mused when I returned home, “Did you have a growth spurt?” I chuckled nervously, giving him a quick hug before pushing past. _Shit, I’m level with his ribs now- How much have I changed…?!_ I teleported up the stairs as I neared them, then into the bathroom.

“I’m fine, Papth! And pwobably tho!” _Oh no, I have a_ lisp _?!_ I locked the door behind me and turned to the mirror, surveying the “damage”. Though, in reality, it was the quite the opposite; I had grown a little over a foot in height and my canines were a centimeter longer, the blue in my pupil now darker and glowing more fiercely. _Fuck, fuck, shit,_ fuck _!!_

“If you say so, brother! And don’t forget that we’re putting on a show tonight!” _Don’t jinx it._ I told myself firmly before I could say anything.

“A-Alright, babe!” I spent the rest of the day in the bathroom, getting over my lisp.

 

   “Are you ready, brother?” I jumped, startled, before stepping out of my old room and into the hallway.

“Uh… Y-Yeah, Paps!” I responded nervously, heading into our room and shutting the door behind me. Papyrus was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap, watching me with a concerned expression.

“Sans, is something wrong?” _I don’t know-_

“Nothin’s wrong, bro! Why d’ya ask?” I responded as casually as I could, taking a seat beside him.

“Because you’ve been holed up in your room all day and you look anxious. Does it have anything to do with why you look different?” I almost bristled, but instead I smiled reassuringly.

“What? Of course not, sillybones! I’m perfectly fine.” But my laugh seemed a bit forced. Papyrus, who had turned to me by now, frowned a bit. Worry was evident in his eyes. With a quiet sigh, he pressed his hands to my shoulders and gently laid me back so that he was leaning over me. I blushed, shivering when he leaned down and began to nuzzle and kiss my neck. “A-Ah…” A pleased moan slipped past as my brother’s tongue caressed the dips and grooves in my neck.

“Sans…” He grumbled against my skull as he traced my jaw with his tongue. I craned my neck so that he would have better access, my tongue slipping out when his fingers started massaging the top-back of my neck. _Damn, Paps, ya know just how to make me melt…_ My body went limp when one of his hands slipped under my shirt and began gently rubbing my sternum. “There goes all of that stress…” Papyrus murmured sweetly and I sighed dazedly in response.

“Shouldn’t we… Pull the stream up… Before we get… Carried away…?” I pushed the words out through the fog and my brother chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

“It’s already up, Sans; it was up before you even entered the room.” I whimpered softly and pouted, though I couldn’t really complain much under the caring touches of my brother. “Now… Would you care to tell me,” A lick to the front of my neck, “What happened,” A bite to the side, “While you were,” Another caress to the back, “Out, today?” I could hardly deny him, what with all of the attention.

“Lab accident,” I breathed, panting softly, “Altered my appearances.”

“See?” Papyrus purred and nuzzled my shoulder. “That wasn’t so hard… Why wouldn’t you tell me?” I caught my breath before speaking again.

“Don’t know if it’s permanent… Don’t know what caused it. Don’t know if there’s anything else that’s different.” Papyrus, who had pulled back to stare down at me, nodded slowly.

“I see… And do you _feel_ alright? Do you feel up to doing this stream?” Since he was crouched on my lap, I rolled my hips up against his with a desperate moan. My brother’s pupils fuzzed up briefly and he bit his tongue. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He growled through his teeth and I moaned at the sound. “I think this is a good thing; there’s more of you to touch and please, now…” He leaned back down to kiss my jaw. “Your canines are sharper, too. Better to bite me with…” _Shit, just from him talkin’ like that, I’m gonna…!_

“P-Pappy…” I whined, my fingers scratching his shoulder blades, and Papyrus groaned.

“Yes, Sans?”

“Please, I need you to…” A soft purr against my shoulder caused my breath to hitch.

“What do you need of me, my love…?” My spine arched slightly. _Shit, why am I so sensitive…?_ It was as if all of my senses had doubled in strength. Papyrus stroked the underside of my sternum, ripping a loud groan from my non-existent lungs.

“ _Shit_ , ah…! H-Ha… Damn, bro, I don’t wanna come off slutty or anything… But, uh… I need you to… Um…” _Geez, I didn’t think it’d be this hard to get out…_

“Fuck you?” I squirmed.

“Not just that, uh…” Papyrus pushed up to look down at me curiously and I found myself looking elsewhere, blushing a dark blue, until my gaze ended up landing on the computer.

 

**Princecharming: wow, what could he want that would be this hard to say?**

**PupPup: Woof?**

**StarGhost: Maybe it’s a kink of his we have yet to see, hee hee…**

I took a deep breath and looked back up at my brother. “No mercy run.” His eyes grew wide.

“A-Are you sure, Sans?!” I nodded nervously, but I was sure with my answer.

“Please, Paps, I need it… I’m ready. _Wreck_ me.” Papyrus moaned softly at my words and nodded, giving me a sweet kiss.

“As you wish, Sans. Just know that I won’t hold back…” He murmured, and I shivered excitedly.

“I don’t want ya to, bro.”

“You remember the safeword?” I nodded anxiously.

“Of course.” A soft bite to my neck.

“Then let us begin…” Fingers dipped carefully under my shorts, tips brushing over my hip bones gently. “Here we go.” I bit back a yelp when my shorts were yanked roughly all the way off and tossed somewhere else in the room. Since I wasn’t wearing my jacket, Papyrus pushed my shirt up and over my head. But he didn’t lift it off of my arms; instead, he used it to bind my wrists high above my head. I bit my tongue, staring up at him as he stared back down at me like a predator observing its prey. “You look so fucking good when you’re submissive like this, Sans,” He groaned, and I squirmed, “So you want me to fuck you, eh? “Wreck”, was the term you used? But how long do you want to go; until you cum? Until you cry and plead for more? Until you can’t even think…?” I nodded eagerly and my brother smirked. “Well, which one do you want, Sans?” It took me a moment to work through the haze that had been holding back my words.

“A-All of the above!” I spit out and his smirk became a rather dark grin.

“Is that so…? My lovely little _slut_ …” My breath hitched and my eyes fluttered shut as I bucked my hips. _F-Fuck, he sounds so hot…!_ “I’m going to _wreck_ you, now…” I felt the sensation of my hips being pulled up, and I choked on a cry as I was entered harshly and quickly. And Papyrus didn’t let up there; no, he began thrusting immediately with full force, driving himself in and out at a speed which I felt should have been impossible. I couldn’t even stop the swears and cries that left my mouth, though it seemed to push my brother even further. “That’s right,” He growled against my neck, “Scream for me. Scream my name, just like that, like the bitch you are…!” And his name was the only thing I could say, now. Tears were welling up in my eyes from the amount of sheer pleasure I was experiencing, trailing down my cheeks along with the sweat beading down my skull. Already, amazingly, I could feel myself nearing the edge.

“Pappy!! Fuck, Pappy, I’m going to…!!” A dark chuckle was my response.

“Cum? Already? I’m not even touching your cock… Yet.” And with that, he wrapped his hand around my member and began to stroke at a fast pace. My spine arched up further and I tossed my head back, mouth agape. “Mm, your magick is such a pretty shade of cerulean now... Wonder what it looks like when you cum.” The soft purr had me on the verge, already.

“Pappy, please, I’m gonna-! _Ah_ , _Papyrus_!!” I practically howled when I came, my vision blanking briefly.

“F- _Fuck_ , Sans…!!” My tongue lolled out again when I felt my brother’s magick fill me. Apparently _he_ had been close, as well. But even as he came, Papyrus didn’t quit. “I’m not stopping,” He growled through his teeth, “Not for a while…!” I groaned when I felt him bury his teeth into my shoulder, grateful when his hands slid up to unbind my wrists. As he moved his hands back down to tightly grip my pelvis, I reached up and hugged my arms around his neck.

“Fuck, harder, please, harder, pleasepleaseplease, Pappy, _please_!!” I sobbed, losing my train of thought. Papyrus groaned, teeth pressing down harder as he began to pivot his hips back and forth. When my vision finally cleared up I was breathless at the sight of Papyrus above me, his bones slick with sweat, his eyes screwed shut in concentration and his teeth scraping my shoulder, his body moving relentlessly against mine. _Fuck, I’m gonna…! Again, already…!!_ I squirmed as I was pushed closer and closer to the edge, almost, _almost_ , then- ‘ _CRACK_ ’.

 

   A loud crack was heard, then a startling screech, then- “Blue stop signs, _blue stop signs_!!” Papyrus was off of Sans in an instant, all magick between them gone. Sans was wide-eyed and slack-jawed, blood dripping down from his shoulder and tears streaming down his face. There, in the bone, was a short yet thick crack. Papyrus gasped, panic flooding his body as he leapt off the bed.

“Sans, stay right there, I’ll get you a hot washcloth!!” The older brother nodded, seeming a bit out of it. As Papyrus made his way quickly into the bathroom, Sans finally snapped out of it with a hiss when he tried to move.

“Shit, uh… Whelp. This is an embarrassing way to go. Hehe…” He laid back and closed his eyes for a few moments, the entire world tense. But… Nothing happened. His eyes snapped back open and he sat up, looking down at himself. “What…the…?” He gasped, looking up towards to set-up. “Chara!”

**KidWithAKnife: EH???**

“Chara, _it worked_!! Whatever happened in the lab today _worked_!!”

**KidWithAKnife: HOLY. SHIT.**

**Royalfishes: WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?!**

**MewMewKissy: WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!**

“Chara, get to the lab quick, I gotta run tests!!”

**KidWithAKnife has logged off.**

Sans shot up from the bed, wincing and wobbling before falling to his hands and knees. “Ow, shit…!!” Papyrus rushed over with a wet washcloth, kneeling beside his brother and pressing the rag to his wound.

“Sans, you shouldn’t try to move, you crazy skeleton!!” Sans nodded shakily, furiously rubbing away his tears.

“Paps, ya gotta help me get down to the lab, I gotta… I gotta see what’s keepin’ me from falling…!”

“A-Alright Sans, hang on-” The stream shut down in a frenzied wave of orange.

 

   Papyrus had to half-drag me down to the lab, too worried about me to use his magick properly and teleport us. I struggled to get my lab coat on as I set up the swabs and got a needle out. At this time, Chara chose to use the railing of the stairs to get down rather than the stairs themselves. They skidded to a halt beside me, looking excited and nervous. “So, what happened?! Was it when our-” I slapped a hand over his mouth and cast a meaningful glance over to Papyrus, and Chara relaxed and nodded to show that he understood. My brother furrowed a brow, but didn’t question us. “So… Was it?” I nodded slowly as I fit on my glasses.

“Possibly, kiddo. I need to run some tests. Hold out your arm for me, I need a drop of blood.” But as he moved to do so, the rest of his family tore down the stairs.

“Sans, I demand to know the meaning of this!” Asgore exclaimed, glancing nervously at Chara, and I tensed up.

“If you wait and watch, I might have a sure answer for you.” I said as calmly as I could, bringing the small needle to my friend’s arm. “And before you freak out, I’m just getting a small blood sample from him and comparing it to mine.”

“Why…?” Frisk breathed. “What did… What did you two do…?” I gritted my teeth and carefully pressed the needle in. Chara didn’t even wince, and looked indifferent as I collected a small sample and brought the tool back out.

“If you let me concentrate and do my work, I’ll tell you…” I growled, stumbling over to my smaller lab machines. I collected some of my own blood, which was still running freely down my ribs, into a tube and placed both samples into the machine. It was silent for a moment, though I knew everyone had questions. When the results came in… My jaw dropped. “N-No… No way…” I breathed, then whipped around to face Chara. “Chara… You gave me some of your Determination.” My nephew’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening incredulously.

“Wait, _what_?!” He exclaimed and I laughed, unsure of it myself.

“I-I know! I-It shouldn’t be possible; a monster with Determination! I should be melting right now, like Undyne had and like Geno had and- Holy _shit_ , kid, that’s why I look different! Determination changes how a monster _looks_! Wait, but… My HP is the same… I-Is it just that I’m determined to live, now? That’s… A first, hehehe. Here, I gotta run some more tests to see if anything has changed with you, and-”

“ _Sans_!!” Asriel suddenly shouted angrily and I growled. “Sans, tell us what is going on _right now_!! What happened earlier?! What did you do to my brother?! What did you two _do_?!” I whipped back around to face everyone, my magick flaring up in frustration.

“Damnit, you wanna know what we did earlier?! Here, take a look for yourself, you lil whelp!!” I shouted back, summoning my soul and using my blue magick to summon Chara’s. The kid grunted in pain and winced, relaxing when I eased up. Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus’ eyes widened in shock, while Asriel and Frisk backed away nervously. My soul had _very_ faint veins of red flowing through it, while Chara only had the bottom third of a soul. _Frisk’s_ soul. “During one of our experiments to try and see if it was possible to bring my HP up, something happened that made our souls touch,” I seethed, “And _boy_ was it painful, haha! After the connection was broken, I _looked_ different and felt queasy, so I told Chara to hurry home. During the accident, he must have transferred some of Frisk’s determination over to me.”

“Some of Frisk’s…?” Asgore and Toriel looked down at their boys, who were trembling. “My boys… What happened?” I calmed down a bit, releasing Chara.

“How else do you think he brought Chara and Asriel back to life? You don’t really think this happened in any other timeline, do you? Frisk split his soul into three. That said, I don’t know if there’s anything that affected _you_ two.” I glanced over at Frisk and Asriel, then back to Chara. “What about you, kid? You notice anything different?” Chara looked down, rubbing his arm slowly. Then he held out a hand. I watched in astonishment as a measuring tape from one of my desks lifted up and floated over to sit in his hand. Silence rang out through my lab. “This is dangerous,” I breathed, “This is so, so dangerous… _Too_ dangerous. Is there any way to reverse the effects, do you think?” Chara snapped his gaze up to me, his eyes glowing with their red colour.

“You want to take it _back_? You want to _give_ it back? Sans, you could die instantly; you’re still bleeding! And if we had to touch souls to do that… I’d rather not. It felt as if I was burning alive.” I hesitated, then sighed.

“You’re right, kid. I guess… I guess we’ve just gotta wait and see how this pans out, eh?” He nodded unsurely. “Come to me if you see any other effects or issues, alright?” Another nod. “Don’t go yet, though. I still have to run a few tests concerning just how deep the magick and Determination is flowing in our veins. This might… Require me… Making incisions in myself…” I trailed off nervously and shuddered. “Whelp, I won’t die from it, so it’s the only thing I can do. You all… You all can stay if you want. Chara, I need you to step over here with me, and let’s see what we can do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits back in my lawnchair to watch the chaos* oh yeah B)


	32. Determination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars above, this took all too long... Hopefully this gives some insight as to what happened.

   I let out an exhausted yawn as I woke, rubbing my eyes before opening them. _I fell asleep in my lab…_ I mused silently as I pushed up off of the desk I had been slumped against. I looked about, taking in my surroundings. Papyrus was asleep in one of the comfier chairs I had lying about, Toriel and Asgore propped up against a wall and each other, while Frisk and Asriel were curled up together on the only couch down here. Chara was asleep beside me in the same position I had been in on the desk. I smiled softly. _We really take after each other, don’t we?_ I noticed the three bandages on his arms and frowned a bit, deciding to relive the events of yesterday morning.

 

   _“Are you sure this is safe, Sans? I-I don’t even know what’s in this!” I chuckled softly, turning to reassure my friend._

 _“It’s beryllium copper, kid. I’m guessin’ it’ll make us_ bouncy _.” I said with a wink and he crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes at him. “Look, not_ every _lab test is safe, ya know? But the way I have this set up, nothin’ll go too badly. Alright?” Finally relaxing, Chara nodded and held out his arm. **Hopefully.** I thought to myself as I injected a very small dose. I winced and shuddered when I gave a small dosage to myself, as well, in the form of an eye drop. I felt it begin to flow through my magick, feeling a little bit queasy as it did._

 _“Sans, are you oka-_ Ah _!!” We both yelped when our souls collided together like magnets. **Ow, shit, ow, fuck!!** “Oww, Sans, make it stop!!” Chara wailed. It took a lot of strength, but I managed to summon my blue magick and break our souls apart. We both lay panting on the floor, tears trailing down our cheeks. “What… What was…? Sans, I thought you said nothing would happen!!” I sat up weakly, having to prop myself against the wall._

_“N-Nothing should have happened! I was just going to test how differently magick and blood react to metal!” I wheezed, my head spinning._

_“Wow, you… You look a lot worse off… Are you okay, Sans, do you need-?” I waved him away before he could get too close._

_“No! Don’t get too close, it might happen again…!” He backed off quickly, eyes wide. “Chara, you should… Shit… You should get home and rest. Come back to me if… I-If ya see any changes in yourself… Okay?” My friend nodded quickly, hesitating before he finally walked up the stairs. Still struggling to catch my breath, I braced myself on the desk chair and pushed myself up. My legs were shaky and ached horribly, along with the rest of my body, so I had to sit in the chair. Only once the door to my lab was shut did I allow myself to scream; the place was soundproof, after-all. It felt as if the magick inside my body was trying to push out, as if- And then, all at once, it was gone. Panting, tear-tracks marking my cheeks, I managed to stand. Not so much as “managed”, more-so that I stood with ease. I wobbled a bit, suddenly feeling very different. And, unfortunately, I was. I gasped when I noticed that I was viewing the lab from a higher perspective. **Holy shit, what the hell?!** Glancing into one of my more reflective machines, my eyes widened; I was taller, and my teeth seemed sharper. **Holyshitholyshitholyshit-** I dashed up the stairs, then into the house._

As I returned to reality, I sighed quietly and snuck over to my processors. _Don’t want to wake anyone up. Hm… Everything seems to be in order. I’m surprised, I haven’t shown any signs of melting, but a monster with Determination surviving should be impossible… Not to mention a human with blue magick…_ I glanced back over at Chara. _Well, our souls fused in a way and shared our life-sources… I guess we’re not entirely what we were, before. A human with magick in this day and age… And a skeleton with Determination… Who woulda’ thunk it?_ I sighed softly again, shedding my lab coat and draping it over Chara before turning to teleport out. But a soft grunt from the kid as they shifted a bit drew me to a halt. “Nn… Sans…?” I quietly turned back around to see Chara trying to open his eyes.

“Shh, it’s alright, kiddo, go back to sleep…” He settled back down, pulling my lab coat tighter to his body.

“Mm… Sorry…” I pet his head gently.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about, Chara… Not anymore…”I glanced around to make sure we hadn’t woken anyone up. _Okay, good._ Teleporting upwards into the house, I began to rummage around through the kitchen. _What’d be a good morning food for everyone…? Pancakes. Alllways pancakes. Some tea for the king and queen, maybe? The princes might like o-j._ I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

“It’s easier to embrace you while standing, now…” Papyrus murmured next to my skull, sounding as if he was still a little tired. I relaxed with a fond smile, pressing back into my brother’s warmth.

“That’s a perk,” I murmured back, “Mornin’, babe.” A nuzzle to the top of my skull.

“Good morning, my love. Sans, there’s something that I want to try, now that you’re a bit… Different.” I raised a brow, tilting my skull back to look up at my brother. He was blushing lightly and avoiding my gaze.

“What is it, bro?”

“Well, um… Nyeh… Can we move to the couch, first?” My eyes widened slightly. _Oh, I see…_ I thought with a growing smirk. Turning around and taking Papyrus’ hands in my own, I teleported us onto the couch so that he was crouched on top of me. “O-Oh! Oh my…” I leaned up and nuzzled Papyrus’ neck, earning a soft, pleased moan. “Sans, I want you to summon your soul for me.” I shivered, pulling back to stare up at my brother again. Suddenly I felt very vulnerable and self-conscious; my soul was different now, what if Paps didn’t like it? I took a deep breath and complied, knowing that I could trust my brother.

“Anything for you, Paps.” I murmured and let my most pure essence into view. It was a darker blue now, cerulean as my brother had stated before, with faint red veins just barely visible at the center. I frowned slightly at the sight of it, then gasped and arched my spine, clenching my eyes shut after glimpsing lithe bony fingers gently grasp my soul. “Fuck, Paps, w-wait, stop!” Immediately I was released, and I relaxed and opened my eyes to look up my bro.

“S-Sorry, Sans!! I…! I didn’t hurt you… Did I…?” I shook my head with a tense smile, my entire body trembling.

“It’s just… A lot. A lot to take in.” He furrowed a brow, but smiled back and nodded. “Uh… That said… I kinda have a problem, now.” I bucked my hips slightly and he squeaked. After glancing down, Papyrus looked back up at me with a sly grin. That same sly grin that made me give myself to him each time. The kind of grin that tricks a mouse into greeting a cat. I gulped nervously, my magick fizzling. “M-Mind, uh… G-Giving me a h-hand…?” He chuckled softly, his grin becoming a warm smile that let me know I was safe in his hands.

“How about a _mouth_ , Sans?” I licked my teeth.

“Sure, but we gotta make it quick; the others might wake up, soon.” A quick nod was all that Papyrus gave me before he set to work, and at that point I was glad that certain areas of the house were soundproofed.

 

   I knocked on the railing of the stairs to wake everyone up as Papyrus and I descended with trays of food. “Mornin’ everyone.” I hummed as I watched everyone sit up and stretch.

“Mm… Sans?” I chuckled softly.

“Yeah. Everyone fell asleep down here in my lab. Paps and I woke up and made you all breakfast; pancakes.” Chara’s stomach growled, and I chuckled and set a plate before him. Despite the fact that he was obviously having difficulty keeping his eyes open, he chowed down as if he were wide awake and starving. “Hehe, slow down there Cheshire, you’re gonna choke! I need ya alive for our later tests.” He paused, looking up at me, seeming to be fully awake.

“Tests?” I nodded.

“I need to see to what extents our new… _Powers_ , lie. Just a few field tests, see if you can teleport, just how large the objects are that you can lift. See about my strength and senses. And after that, I, uh… Think we should “explain” things to Paps and I’s followers.” My friend nodded.

“Okay, got it. Hey, uh, Pap, aren’tcha gonna eat? What about you, Sans?” My brother coughed and I smirked.

“Paps already ate,” Papyrus glared at me subtly, obviously trying to control his blush, “Me? I’ll eat later.” My smirk grew when my brother visibly shivered.

“Really?” Asriel huffed after licking his plate clean. _Wow, kid’s a fast eater._ “This early in the morning?” I rolled my eyes playfully and my brother forced himself to relax.

“Cant’s help it if I’m a _bone_ -ified sinner.” I chuckled with a shrug and my brother giggled. I glanced at him, but I said nothing. Chara burst into laughter while the other four groaned. “Now hurry up so we can begin testing.”

 

   I hummed softly to myself as I walked over to stand in the center of the small meadow that Sans and I normally trained in, away from prying eyes. Papyrus and my family stood off towards the edge, while Sans paced silently around me. I whistled quietly, swinging my arms back and forth. When Sans started teleporting, skipping paces at a time, I knew it was on. I brandished my knife, standing in place quietly, my eyes following Sans’ every move whenever he passed in front of me. Then, while he was out of sight… ‘ _Woosh_ ’- I flashed an arm out behind me, then twisted my body to match it, my weapon easily deflecting a bone. Sans was nowhere to be seen, so the only logical answer was that he was performing an attack from above. I dodged fluidly just in time, remembering the years of ballet that I had taken, and Sans landed roughly on his feet on the ground. He didn’t hesitate for a moment, though, and we moved around almost gracefully as we thrust and parried our weapons as if we were fencing. But Sans, well… Sans had _always_ been faster than me. He slipped behind me and I spun around, only to see a fist rushing towards my face. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes, raising my own hand to catch it, but no contact was met. Re-opening my eyes, I saw that blue magick had enveloped Sans’ hand. He stared down at the development in surprise, then back up at me. His eyes held a mixture of pride, and an emotion which I could only define as “oh fuck”. With a smirk, I raised my hand high into the air, and in turn, Sans was dragged high into the air by my blue magick. “Ah!” I threw him over onto the ground on my left, then lifted him back up and slammed him down on the right. I repeated the process several times before ending it by tossing him high up into the air. Unfortunately, the height seemed to go further than my magick’s radius, and I lost my grip on hit. He fell too fast for me to regain my grasp and landed hard on his feet, leaving deep shoe scuffs in the ground as he pushed off and rushed for me. It all happened too fast, as if in a flash of lightning, and the next thing I knew…

 

   I chuckled as I stared down at Chara, who I had pinned beneath me. “Good job, kid. You lasted significantly less longer this time.” I teased. He huffed and rolled his eyes, pushing me off of him to the side when I loosened my grip on his wrists.

“Smiley trashbag.” I grinned at the kid.

“Takes one to know one, Cheshire.” He cracked a smile back at me and nodded. Standing up, I took Chara by the hand and helped him to his feet. I looked him over for a moment, feeling pride warm my bones. “Heh, for a kid, you sure have a handle on blue magick. Reminds me of me. Come on; I know that wasn’t long at all, but that’s enough for today. Let’s go back inside and address the masses.”

 

   I rubbed my eyes wearily as I sat on the edge of Papyrus’ bed, along with Sans. _Feels weird to be on this bed… The bed that they… Heh, oh well. I’ll have something to brag about, at school._ “Alright, you two, it’s set up. Go ahead.” A few messages that I didn’t pay attention to popped up, and Sans waved. I dipped my head in acknowledgement, not feeling quite up to talking. Yet.

“Uh… Hey, everybody. I want to personally apologize for the hullabaloo that occurred last time…” I raised a brow at my friend. _Did he really just say…?_ “Uh, that is… I learned something, at least. Kinda. As you all may know by now, I’m a scientist. So, naturally, uh… I have many projects. Most of them are on the down-low for,” He glanced side-to-side, “ _Reasons_. One of those projects, I was attempting to raise my HP. I was mostly testing on myself, because messing with magick and life is a _very_ dangerous exploit. Chara, here- Say hi to the followers, Cheshire.” I rolled my eyes, then smirked.

“I mean… If you insist.” I turned to look at the camera and gave them the creepiest expression I could manage. “Hello, everybody!”

“Chara!” Sans huffed, and I turned back to him and smiled innocently. Rolling his eyes, Sans turned back to the camera again. “Anyways… Chara here is my assistant. Earlier yesterday, we were testing how a certain component reacts differently between blood and magick. Something strange happened, and, well… The result was a success. Kind of… There was… A lot of pain. And both of us were altered, obviously. We will be looking into it more, see if there is a safer process, and then release the results soon-after. If everything turns out smoothly… It could be revolutionary to weak monsters and humans everywhere. I just… Wanted to let you all know that we’re still doing tests to see what all has altered… So, there may not be any streams for a few days, or maybe even a week or two. Anyways, uh… That’s all guys, so… See ya. I suppose…”

 

   The stream shut down in a flurry of cerulean.

 

   Papyrus and Chara stared at me in equal concern as I wiped some sweat from my brow. “Sans, are you okay?” I nodded, even though the voice sounded distant and unclear. I was incredibly tired, and I knew it would take a few days to get used to the new abilities I had, and the energy that they took up.

“’m just… Really tired, hehe. Paps, do me a favour and take Chara home for me? I think I’m gonna hit the hay.” They seemed to relax, and I vaguely noticed Chara’s mouth moving to the next quiet words I heard.

“That hay never did anything to you.” I laughed softly, but it trailed off into a weary yawn.

“Alright, brother. But stay safe, alright? Go straight to sleep.” I smirk tiredly.

“There’s nothin’ straight ‘bout the way I sleep, bro.” Their laughter was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, looks like everything has calmed down a bit. Or...has it...~?


	33. Versestuck Act I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha kill me

   Finally, it was another normal day of teaching. “So, as you can see, when yellow and cyan are mixed on the pigment wheel, you get-” A strange warping sound from a few feet away made me pause. Not so normal day of teaching. Just what I needed.

“Anyways, as I was sayin’ bro, Chemy was helping Al out with a design for Naps- Eh?” My eyes widened when to dark-skinned humans suddenly seemed to walk through a rift. They paused, looking around, until they spotted me at the whiteboard and my brother in my armchair. “Oh… What universe is this?” _They’re a Sans and Papyrus…_

“UStream,” They both relaxed with grins, “And you?”

“Human!UStream.” I grinned and relaxed as well, though my brother and students still looked confused.

“So that’s why you’re such a handsome devil. What brings you ‘round _my_ side o’ the universes?” The other me shrugged.

“Thought we’d just drop in. Or in this case… Form in? Meh, doesn’t matter.” I nodded slowly. “Sorry to interrupt you class, bud. We were just on our way to _our_ school, in fact.” I nodded again, taking my time to look over them. The other me was my height with dark skin, his left eye a vivid cerulean and his right eye a dark-chocolatey brown. One-third of his hair was shaved, on the left side, and the rest was a curly, unruly mess swept to the right. The colour of it was a dark brown that matched his eye. He wore a hoodie similar to mine, the only difference became an orange heart and a blue heart stitched into one side, reflecting each other. His left ear was pierced with three loops, two at the bottom and one at the top, and the other ear was barren. Around his neck was a thin black rope that had a small silver skull charm hanging from it. He also wore dark gray cargo pants, and untied neon-green sneakers. There was also a scar on his left eye, which I knew I wouldn’t be allowed to ask about. The other Papyrus was as tall as my brother, a little darker-skinned than the other me, and he had freckles across his cheeks, nose, and shoulders. I could guess that there were more elsewhere. His right eye was a vivid golden-orange, while his left was so dark brown that it was almost black. His hair was short, and it looked as each lock wanted to try to curl like the other me’s hair, the colour of it a light reddish-brown. Strapped to the top of his head was a pair of golden aviator goggles. He wore a rather short black tank top, and over it was a more appropriately-sized white sleeveless vest. Along with that, he wore a scarlet scarf similar to my brother’s, the only difference being the hearts stitched into the ends, just like the other me’s jacket, those these hearts were two blues. Peeking out from under it was a copper skull and crossbones charm hung on a black thread. He also wore daisy dukes and black sneakers.

“S-Sans,” I snapped my gaze over to my brother, “W-Who are they?” I smiled reassuringly.

“They’re us, bro. From a different universe! Don’t tell me you forgot already?” He hesitated, glancing at the other versions of us.

“N-No, I was just… Making sure…” I nodded at him, then turned back to the other versions of my bro and I.

“Okay, so, I dunno what to tell ya, cause my AUDIT’s-” Another faint warping sound caused my soul to stutter. _Wait…_

“Brother, you should _really_ recalibrate your puzzles!” It started out faint, but that’s what made my soul sink.

“Sans, we are literally above ground, we don’t have to-”

“That doesn’t mean you can slack!” And it was getting closer. “We have to be at the top of our game in case another- Eep!!” My smile instantly dropped when both of the Swap brothers stumbled in. Muffin looked mildly irritated by this predicament, while Hoodie looked around in vague confusion.

“What in the…?” Hoodie trailed off as two more voices became clear. My jaw dropped.

“I’m tellin’ ya, boss, he ain’t as bad as everyone makes him out to be! ‘sides, he’s as loyal to the Royal Guard as we… Eh?” The Fell bros. _Oh, you gotta be-_

“So you just turn the dial, then- Woah!!” Science!Sans fell halfway into the picture, a few feet in the air. My eye twitched. A familiar hand held tight to the back of his labcoat, keeping him from falling any further. He looked around at us in surprise, then back into the unseen rift. “I’ll be fine, dads! Just visiting some friends!” Another familiar hand reached out and patted his back before retreating, and the other hand let go and disappeared as well. Chemy yelped as he fell, letting out a small grunt of pain when he collided with the floor. “…I just _had_ to land on my face…” He muttered as he sat up, readjusting his bent glasses. “Crap… I’ll fix these later,” He looked up at us, “Hey, what’s goin’ on?” It was silent for a moment… Until my anger kicked in.

“You’ve gotta be _shitting me_ ,” I hissed, drawing attention to myself, “Why, _of all times_ , does everything have to happen when I’m _teaching_?!” Most everyone in the room flinched. I sighed, rubbing my temples roughly. “I’ll be right back… Hopefully no one else decides to _drop in_ while I’m gone. Paps, stay here, make sure these bozos don’t break anything.”

“A-Alright, Sans, but-” I didn’t hear the rest as I pushed out of the classroom as fast as I could. Shutting the door behind me, I sighed. But that quickly turned into a groan of irritation as I fought not to slam my head into the wall. With another sigh, I walked over to Al’s classroom and knocked as calmly as I could.

“U-Uh, come in!” I opened the door and walked over, and Alphys looked nervous at my ‘mildly’ upset expression. Even the students grew tense. “S-Sans? What’s wrong, dude?” I relaxed slightly with yet another long sigh.

“Something’s come up, Alphys, and I _really_ need you to watch over my classes for me; Paps and I gotta get home. We have some… Unexpected guests. The kids’ll fill you in. Can ya do that for me, pal?” A quick nod.

“Of course, Sans! Go on, and don’t get in trouble!” I chuckled bitterly.

“I’ll try, Al. Thanks so much; I’ll pay ya back later.” I waved at the other students before heading back over to my own classroom. When I entered, I saw Red and Chemy staring at the equations on the board curiously. Hoodie was idly glancing at it while trying to look uninterested, and his brother was sitting with his legs crossed and fiddling with his kerchief. Scarlet was staring at the floor with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. The human versions of my brother and I were the only ones who didn’t look phased by any of this, making quiet conversation with each other and occasionally glancing at my students. I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. “Alright, Paps, you and I gotta go talk to T about takin’ a few days off to handle this. The rest of you should head on over to our house.” Muffin and Red nodded before teleporting out, though the others looked confused. I nearly smacked my forehead when I realized why. _Of course they can’t get there; they’ve never been there, before._ With a snap of my fingers, they were all teleported out. I looked over at all of my students. “Alphys will be your teacher for the rest of the day, so go on ahead and hurry on over to her classroom. C’mon, bro, let’s go.”

 

   Everything was awkwardly quiet during the walk home from the school. When we had gotten to Toriel’s office, Mettaton had already shown her all that had happened via the camera system. She had smiled and shook her head, saying something about “you and your antics”, then gave us as much time off as we needed to fix our little guest problem. So that was what my brother and I to our doorstep, now, and I wasn’t eager to see the faces on the other side. “Um, hello?” Before Paps could open the door, a tiny voice spoke up. We turned around, and I smiled instantly when I saw Trinivive, the local mailbird. The little yellow monster had her talons clamped around a blue and orange polka dot ribbon that was wrapped neatly around a plain cardboard postage box. “Bottom of the afternoon, Mister Serif, Mister Parchment! I have a package for ya, sent by a… ‘Lea J.’.” My smile grew as I took the parcel carefully from her talons.

“Thanks, Vivi! How’s the postal service, by the way?” The corners of her beak turned up in a bright smile.

“Brilliant, actually! Ya wouldn’t even tink it, but they promoted me! Now, I get tae train recruits! Anyway, I gotta fly, ya kineh? Got a wife tae get back to! Oh, and, uh… Keep up the good work, you two!” Her wink brought a light blush to my cheeks, for I knew what she was implying. With a mighty flap of her wings, she was back up in the air and soaring out over the treetops. I looked down at the package with my bro, noticing a little “to/from” sticker on it. It stated, “To the Skelebros! From some loyal fans”. Glancing over at my brother, I saw him smile at me.

“We can open it later,” He chuckled, albeit a bit awkwardly, “Right now, we have… ‘House guests’.” I nodded and tucked the package under my arm, twisting the door knob and pushing forward.

 

   We were met with exactly what I had expected when we left the entryway; the other version of us standing around cluelessly in the living room looking like complete doofs. They seemed _considerably_ more at ease when they saw us, however. Scarlet opened his mouth with a grunt, but I cut off whatever _he_ was going to rant about with my own banter. “Okay, so; good news, bad news, very bad news. Whadya wanna hear first, fellas?”

“Bad news.” Hoodie was quick to respond, and the others eventually agreed.

“Alright, bad news is we won’t be able to get you guys home right away because my AUDIT isn’t in this verse right now like it _should_ be.” I cast a subtle glare at Red, who gulped and looked away. Everyone seemed to deflate.

“The good news?” Muffin offered slowly.

“Good news is that my bro and I are willing to house you guys until you all eventually fall back into your own planes of existence.” Though their smiles were hesitant, they all perked up a bit.

“And the _very_ bad news?” Human-me spoke up, and I gave them all a lame look.

“We agreed to house you,” It was obvious when they tried not to look offended, “This is bad, _very_ bad news, because that means there’s going to be rules, set times, et cetera and et cetera. Not that we’re going to talk about all of that right now; right now, I’m gonna need Hoodie, Chemy, _me_ , and Red to come with me to my lab. Paps, I’m trustin’ ya to look after things up here. Oh, and keep an eye on _that_ one,” I glanced at Scarlet, who huffed and rolled his eyes, “He likes to start things. Alright, come on.” And just like that, we were out. Which was probably for the best.

 

   I glanced nervously back and forth at the three house quests I had been left with. “Um… N-Nyeh… C-Can I get you guys anything? Nyuh… Anything at all?”

“Oh! I’m a bit hungry,” the scarved-Sans spoke up, “Would I be allowed some food?” I smiled at him. _How polite!_

“Of course! Um… Sans calls you Muffin, is it okay if _I_ call you that, too?” He nodded happily, and I turned my attention to the darkly-dressed version of me sitting grumpily on the couch. “And what should I call _you_ , me?”

“Your brother calls me Scarlet.” He grumbled and cast his scarf over his eyes, settling into a more reclined position. Soft snores drifted from his mouth and I smiled awkwardly. _He must be very tired; no wonder he’s so ornery._

“Alright, then, I suppose I’ll just go fix Muffin something to eat. Be right back.” I didn’t bother asking the other me what to call him; I felt that would have been a bit too embarrassing after all of this. I sighed as I set bowl of lasagna in the microwave, watching it spin on the little glass plate inside.

“Hello.” I jumped, spinning around, only to see the human version of me smiling timidly before me. I relaxed bit, smiling back just as awkwardly.

“Hello. Is there something you need? I suppose I was too shy to ask, nyeheh…” He raised a brow with a more confident smirk, and I relaxed even more.

“Shy? Of course! I _am_ the Great Papyrus! But then… You are, too.” He winked, and I found myself winking back. “Anyways… I had a few questions for you, um…?” I gave a start, realizing I hadn’t chosen a name for anyone to call me. I thought for a few seconds, then smiled again.

“Well, I may be more of an exhibitionist, but that nickname is already taken! I guess I’ll settle for Voyeur,” He nodded, “And you?”

“ _My_ alternate universe friends call me Camera Boy. CB for short.” I nodded back.

“Alright, what are your questions, CB?” He ran a hand through his hair almost nervously.

“Um… Do you have any idea who… _Chemy_ is?” I furrowed a brow and shook my head. “Oh, okay… Um… Have you met Wingdings and Aster?” I brightened and nodded, and he seemed to relax a bit. “Oh, good! And, um… Has your Sans had a lab accident recently?” My brows lifted in surprise, but I nodded again.

“Just last week, actually!” He relaxed completely.

“Ah, I see; your timeline is around a year behind mine!” I settled down as well, though my brows were still raised.

“Oh. Okay then… Well, I answered your questions, may I ask _you_ a few?” CB looked a bit hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. “Alright, um… So what’s with the goggles?” He broke into a large, excited grin.

“I’m a pilot!” I blinked in surprise.

“Really?” He nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! I have my own biplane and everything! I’ve always wanted to be a pilot, and after the whole Monster-Human thing went down about six years ago, I decided to go out and do something about it. Learned how to fly one and even bought my own.” I chuckled softly, already feeling fond for my new friend.

“You sound like me with my car.” It was _his_ turn to look surprised, now.

“You have a car?” I nodded. “I mean, I wouldn’t have thought it, seeing as you live away from roads…” I shrugged.

“Nyes, it’s out around the back of the house. I use it when I travel to the next town over for grocery-runs. Sometimes Sans rides with, but he says he prefers walking.” CB nodded, apparently understanding, his scarf bobbing with his movement. That caught my attention and reminded me of my next question. “Okay, next one; why are there two hearts on your scarf?” My friend hesitated again, then broke into one of the warmest smiles I’d ever seen.

“Nyeheh, you’ll see.” I was a bit put-off by the vagueness of his statement, but didn’t bother to press it as another question came to mind.

“Oh, um… By the way… Why does _your_ Sans have a scar over his eye?” More hesitance.

“Well, the thing is…” He tapped the tips of his index fingers together. “I… Can’t tell you. If I do, it could change the outcomes this universe was set to head for, and I could get in _really_ big trouble.” I gulped thickly.

“I-I guess I should stop asking questions, then.” CB nodded with an apologetic smile. The microwave chose that moment to beep, and with a start I turned to it. “Oh! Muffin’s food is ready.” Opening the microwave, I pulled the bowl of lasagna out and stuck a fork in it. “Coming along?” CB smiled again, nodding and following me back out into the living room. Muffin clapped eagerly as I handed him the bowl, quickly setting to work on the meal. I glanced over at Scarlet, who hadn’t moved an inch, but was no longer snoring. I raised a brow. “Is he really going to be trouble?” I asked softly, not wanting to wake him. Muffin snickered.

“Oh, yeah, he stirs up trouble all the time! But don’t worry, ‘cause my bro _always_ gets him under control.” The way he said this brought heat to my face. A sudden growl from the previously-supposed “sleeping” skeleton made me jump.

“Shut your mouth.” Muffin smirked and I frowned a bit.

“That’s not what you told my bro last night.” Scarlet peeled his scarf off of his face with a deep-set scowl.

“I am _not_ going to argue with you, Blueberry.” I crossed my arms with a frown as Muffin snickered.

“That’s right, ‘cause if you did, Pappy wouldn’t give you any-”

“Would you two stop fighting like spoiled brats?” I hissed suddenly and loudly, drawing attention to myself. “It’s rather irritating, and we pride ourselves in getting along with each other for the most part in this household!”

“But he-!” I glared at Scarlet.

“Grab a straw and suck it up, buttercup, or go back to sleep if you’re so ornery.” A faint blush dusted his cheekbones as he scowled, but he closed his eyes and turned to his side, going quiet. Muffin snickered, but quickly shut up when I turned my glare to him. “And _you_ stop picking fights! Eat your food.” He obeyed, wide-eyed but silent. I sighed, slumping, and smiled slightly when I felt CB rest a hand on my shoulder blade.

“You handled that pretty well, Voyeur.” My smile grew as I turned to him sheepishly.

“Thanks. I just hope that Sans is faring better than I…”

 

   Everything was quiet as we scanned and analyzed and hypothesized down in the lab. “I’ll bet you _anything_ that Error!Sans is behind this.” Red broke the silence, and Hoodie scowled slightly at the mention.

“Error’s under the close eye of Ink,” I said softly, “It’d be more likely that it’s Sanzy Fresh, or even the Gaster!Brothers. _But_ , let’s not go sticking blame to anyone. Hm…” I watched the screen give a final flash and relaxed. “We’re the only ones here.” The others relaxed as well.

“Well, that’s good and all, but,” Chemy began with a sigh, “It doesn’t look like any rifts are going to open anytime soon.”

“Not for _weeks_ , it seems.” Human-me hummed after glancing over Chemy’s shoulder. I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

“Great… _Juuust_ great… Whelp, this is your new home, fellas; better get used to it,” A chorus of sighs, “Well, uh… Let’s go back upstairs and break the news to everyone.”

 

   The others were asleep when we got back. Muffin was passed out in a chair, a plate with sauce stains on it in his lap. My brother was curled up on the end of the couch with his human counterpart, Scarlet’s head in his lap, an arm around the both of them. I smiled fondly, my face feeling pleasantly warm. “Heh, almost don’t wanna wake ‘em…” Hoodie said quietly, and I nodded my agreement.

“Let’s just… Get some rest. We need it.” The others nodded at my words. I sat down with my back against the couch in front of Papyrus. Red sat beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. Human-me sat against my other side. Chemy sat in the other chair. Hoodie picked Muffin up and sat in his place with his brother in his lap, Muffin still sound asleep but now smiling, the plate teleporting to the coffee table. Once we were all comfortable, we slept.

 

   I woke to the smell of… Well… _Many_ things; eggs, toast, jam, possibly hashbrowns, waffles… My “stomach” growled and I opened my eyes. Red, human-me and I were clumped together on the cough, a blanket strewn over us. Hoodie and Chemy had blankets as well and were still sleeping in the chairs. I sniffed the air and my magick gurgled again, eager to be replenished. I tried to get up, but human-me and Red laid curled up in my lap. I sighed, giving them about seven more minutes before nudging them awake. “Hey… _Hey_. Get up.” Hoodie and Chemy stirred as well at the sound of my voice, and everyone sat up.

“Hn…? Hey, where are the others?” Hoodie yawned, stretching.

“From the _smell_ of it,” I hummed, rubbing my tired sockets, “The kitchen.”

“Let’s go check it out.” Human-me mumbled, his eyelids still drooping. I nodded and we all stood, and I led them into the kitchen. The sight we received upon entering… To say it was “pleasant” would have been an understatement. Paps was wearing his favourite “Papayas For Breakfast” apron, which was frilly and varying shades of orange. His human counterpart wore my brother’s pink and blue “Kiss the Chef” apron. Scarlet had on my bro’s lacy yellow “Good morning sunshine!” apron. Muffin wore my bro’s “Fuck me, I’m dinner.” Dark pink apron, bunched up around his waist so that he wouldn’t trip over it. If we hadn’t been before, we were _definitely_ awake, now.

“Come eat breakfast.” Scarlet grumbled from where he leaned against a counter, chewing on a piece of toast. Papyrus and his human counterpart were washing up at the sink while Muffin set plates of food on the dining table. I smiled and relaxed, walking up to Papyrus and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Mornin’, babe.” I murmured happily as he nuzzled me.

“Good morning, Sans! I trust you slept well, despite having spent most of the night on the _floor_.” His voice had a bite to it at the end, bringing a smile to my mouth.

“Sorry, bro, we just didn’t wanna wake you guys; you all looked so cute asleep, even Scarlet for once.” Scarlet huffed, most likely crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

“N-Nyes, well…! Ngh…” He trailed off with a pout, looking adorably flustered. “Eat your food, you silly little skeleton.” I nodded, kissing his cheek again and then smirking and lightly slapping his rear before taking a seat at the table. My brother yelped and blushed a bright orange, then glared halfheartedly at me. I shrugged and he smiled and shook his head in amusement. The others seemed to snap out of it now, Red taking up his position beside Scarlet, human-me leaning up against the counter near his brother, Hoodie sitting down and pulling Muffin into his lap, and Chemy flitting around me nervously. Hoodie and Red stared at the food that had been laid out, looking confused.

“What, no bacon or sausage?” Hoodie asked curiously and I grimaced.

“Mister Pornstar, here, is a vegetarian.” Scarlet growled, glaring straight at me. I smiled awkwardly and shrugged, feeling a bit out of place. My brother glared right back at him, hands on his hips.

“Scarlet, would you stop your groaning already,” He snapped, surprising everyone but our human counterparts, “I’m sick of it; all of that useless whining and-and-and _bitching_! You’ve been doing it all morning!! “I don’t wanna pass out food, I don’t wanna flip the pancakes, I don’t wanna pour the stupid. _Fucking. Milk_!” We have _responsibilities_ in this house, asshole, and _none_ of us are too good for them!! That said, my brother can’t help it if the taste or smell of meat makes him uncomfortable, so get used to a healthy, vegan diet!” Even _I_ stared at my bro in shock.

“Bro, are you okay? I mean, you don’t usually-”

“He is driving me up the fucking _wall_ , Sans!! My stars, he’s almost as bad as _Jerry_!!” I furrowed a brow and lifted my hand a bit, as if trying to calm an upset animal.

“Hey now, Jerry’s been pretty chill, lately! He said he was sorry, and he’s even settled down with his nice transgender husband.” Papyrus sighed, relaxing a bit.

“I know, Sans, I know, I just…” Another, longer, sigh. I smiled weakly as I stared into his tired eyes.

“C’mere, babe.” I held my arms out in an open invitation, and Papyrus wasted no time in settling in my lap with his head nestled in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around my brother, petting his back and skull gently as I flashed an apologetic look towards the others.

“Sorry, brother; I suppose I am just a tad stressed…” I chuckled softly, nuzzling him.

“I understand, Paps; I was the same way. It’s overwhelming, I know.” A slow nod. After a few seconds I noticed that Science!me had stopped pacing and now stood directly beside me, fiddling around with his hands and glancing around anxiously.

“We should tell them, Sans…” He said quietly and I tensed.

“Tell us?” Muffin spoke up. “Tell us _what_?” I opened my mouth to tell Chemy that now wasn’t the time, but he was faster than me.

“We’re going to be here for a few weeks. Uh… Seven, to be exact.” My brother’s screaming was muffled against my jacket.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Scarlet hissed and his brother flinched, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Calm down, bonehead,” Human-me muttered as he stroked his brother’s arm comfortingly, “Getting worked up will only make it worse.” Scarlet glared, but obviously saw the point in his words and quieted down, though he still looked troubled. I couldn’t blame him.

“Listen-” Me and human-me began at the same time. We glanced at each other and I motioned for him to continue, curious of what he had to say. Clearing his throat, he said, “I know no one’s necessarily _happy_ about this, but let’s not make dark of _every_ situation, ya know? Who knows, this could turn out fun! And we should at least get to know names, for those who _don’t_ know, since we’re apparently going to be living together for a while.” Though moods still seemed pretty low, everyone saw the logic in his words and eventually agreed.

 

   It had been a while, and though I was still a little upset, everything seemed to have calmed down, more-or-less. As far as names went, I had told everyone to call me Voyeur. The Swap brothers said that Hoodie/Honey and Muffin/Blueberry were fine, the Fell brothers said Edge/Scarlet and Fang/Red were alright, and the human versions of my brother and I said to call them Camera Boy/CB and Web Star. The Sans in the labcoat said that just Beakers was fine, but even so my brother refused to call him anything other than ‘Chemy’. We were nearing lunch and getting rooms sorted out when an inky darkness seeped up through the floor. As soon as it was a familiar height, it broke apart into two familiar little forms. Wingdings hugged me tight, while Aster latched onto Sans. “N-Nyeh? W-What’s the matter?” I asked nervously, and they stared at the two of us with wide eyes.

“You two didn’t come over for lunch, so we got worried and came looking for you!” Aster gasped softly, and I relaxed. _That’s right, they and Gaster work at Grillby’s, now._

“Yeah, guess I should have asked somebody to spread the news,” My brother chuckled, “We have guests, so we have to sort some things out.” He eyed the others, and Wingdings and Aster glanced at them before paling. Letting go of us, the stumbled back and gripped each other’s hand before fusing into Gaster. _They’re fusion is so advanced; all they have to do is touch… That’s pretty neat._ Scarlet and Muffin gaped at him. _Did they… Not know…? Eh, someone will explain it to them later._

“Wait… That’s why you left school? Alphys told me that much, but… Huh.” He suddenly grinned. “Well, maybe now I can do some tes-” Sans groaned, cutting him off.

“Dad, don’t start this…!” He muttered, sounding exasperated. “You did this the first time a Toby entered our universe.” Gaster rolled his eyes.

“Well that was because it was the first time we spotted an anomaly!” Sans returned the eye-roll.

“You can’t run tests on sentient beings, dad, you…” He suddenly gave a pained expression. “You know this.” Red and Hoodie winced as well, while the rest of us were confused. Gaster hesitated, then sighed.

“Hehe, you save me from that mistake every time, my boy. Hehehe… Fine. As you wish. I shall return to Grillby and inform him that you are both well.” Everyone relaxed once more.

“Alright, go do that, pops.” Sans’ voice was filled with warmth, his eyes holding the same as he watched our father sink back into the darkness. The others let out some tense breaths, shoulders returning to their lax positions.

“Well, that was, uh…” Hoodie started, then trailed off as if he didn’t quite know what he had wanted to say.

“Don’t worry about it,” My brother chuckled, then sighed, “Anyway, let’s finish setting up rooms. Web Star, Camera Boy, Paps and I agreed that you can have our room. Scarlet, Red, you two get the guest room. Hoodie, Muffin, you two can take my old room. Chemy, you get to stay down here with us! You can have the armchair.” Everyone but me seemed surprised by this.

“Woah, wait, you sure? It _is_ your house, after-all!” Web Star said quickly, and Sans and I smiled.

“That’s exactly right, Web Star, and that’s why we must be good hosts!” I piped up, and everyone calmed down.

“Alright, that said, Paps and I are gonna go upstairs and talk to our viewers about something. Try not to interrupt unless it’s important.”

 

   “Okay, is everyone here?” I glanced over at Papyrus, who was sitting next to me at the end of the bed, then back at the set.

**Goatmomma: Sans, what on Earth is going on?**

I hesitated, then smiled as best as I could. “Well, uh… We have some _guests_ that dropped in earlier today… Literally. So, uh… We might not be able to stream as much.”

**KidWithAKnife: aw, what??**

**Sirensong: wait, who are the ‘guests’?**

**Royalfishes: Yea, spill the beans boneheads!**

Papyrus laughed softly at the bone-pun and I side-glanced him. “Well, uh… They’re different versions of us. From, um… Different dimensions. Hehehe…”

“We honestly don’t know how it happened.” My bro sighed and I nodded slowly.

“I, as well as a few of them, have been trying to figure out what’s going on and get to the bottom of this anomaly.  We figured out they won’t be able to get back for a few weeks, so streams might be scarce until then.” My bro nodded with an apologetic smile.

**FlameDaddy: Well, that’s a shame… I was looking forward to tonight.**

**???: ~~He set out candles and everything~~**

**FlameDaddy: hehe ^^”**

**MewMewKissy: You two are so weird… <.<**

**???: ~~Kinkshame yourself; you watch hentai~~**

**MewMewKissy: !!! @~@”**

**Mr.Muscles: what? what’d he say?**

**MewMewKissy: N-Nothing! Anyway, Sans, why don’t you just ask them to join in on streams like they did before?**

I blushed and hesitated, not able to bring myself to words. _There are so many reasons why that wouldn’t be possi-_

“Exhib!” I jumped and twisted around to look at the door, which Scarlet had thrust open and stormed through. In his hand he held a can of spray-cheeze. “Why the hell are there hundreds of these in your closet?!” When words failed both me and my brother, he glanced at the set. “What, still doing your shameful broadcast?” He read over the chat, then snarled. “Join one of your freaky-deek live shows with you idiots? As if!” Papyrus’ eye twitched, so I decided to intervene as quick as possible. I pinned Scarlet to the wall, face close to his, hands pressing roughly into his shoulders, and bones spearing through the fabric of his shirt to pin it to the wall. _I’ll fix the holes later._ I stared holes into his eyes, grinning slyly, and his eyes widened as his face flushed his namesake. I let my grin drop as I leaned in slowly, and his brows furrowed as he gulped thickly. I smirked and drew back quickly, pulling the bones out of his shirt and the wall and letting them disappear as I turned.

“Yeah, thought so. Go take care of your boner, shithead.” He tried to glare at me but failed, and instead chose to make a quick exit out of the room. Papyrus looked conflicted when I reclaimed my seat next to him, so I brought him close gently and captured his mouth with my own in a sweet, slow kiss. Retreating, I whispered, “Sorry ‘bout that, bro; sometimes you just gotta show them just whose universe it is…” My bro gulped and shivered, cheeks flushed lightly, and nodded. I smiled and nodded back, pecking his forehead, before sitting up straight and stretching. “That said, I won’t do anything with any of them unless you give me your permiss-”

“You have my permission!” I snapped my gaze back over to him, wide-eyed, and he squeaked, looking as if he was flustered and shocked that he had said that. “I-I-I mean, um-um…! T-That is…! Mmph…” He looked away, blushing brightly.

**StarGhost: Papyroo, you sly dog!**

**PupPup: Woofwoof!!**

**HOI: hoi-shmokes..,!1!**

Relaxing, I asked, “Which ones?” Papyrus relaxed as well, turning to me with a look of confusion.

“Nyeh?” I set a hand on his leg, staring at him firmly to let him know that I was serious.

“Which ones are you giving me permission to have sex with?” His eyes widened a bit before he relaxed again.

“Red, for now… And Muffin, if you trust him so much. But… I-I don’t want Scarlet topping you!” He said quickly, and I smiled and gave him another kiss.

“Got it, babe; that’s all you.” He pouted, then smiled.

“And maybe even the human versions of us. I myself am interested to see what CB has in store…” It was my turn to be surprised, my eyes wide and my face flushing cerulean.

“Wait, what.” An almost sly smirk, a bit on the shy-side.

“You’ve got a little problem, Sans. Is that from me, or Scarlet?” I glanced down, blushed a darker shade, then grinned and stared up at him lazily.

“ _Definitely_ you.” I chuckled, grabbing his forearms and pinning him to the bed.

**KidWithAKnife: woot!!**

_Looks like we’ll be having a “normal” stream, after-all._


	34. ATTENTION x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who still checks to see if this is alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I gotta talk about, sinners

So, I know I've been gone for more than half a year, and believe me when I say that no one feels worse about it than I do. But hey!!!  _I'm back, bitches, and I'm pullin' chapters out my ass like I got the MoThErFuCkIn' flu._ I kind of want to apologize for that image, but fuck it. So, now that I've got you excited, let me fucking  _crush your heart_ ; I'm 'bout to get real.

Okay, but serious talk; I've been gone because I lost my muse. That's not something that just happens to me, trust me, I've got more imagination than a group of Einstein's combined. I've been... Depressed. Very much so. Contemplating suicide again, actually. "Again?" Yeah, again. Let me tell you something; you guys are the reason I'm alive.  _Alive_. This fanfiction is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You guys, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. So let me trust you with something; I was planning to end my life on January 1st of 2016. But I didn't. Why? As a last-ditch effort, I put up an announcement. I asked for blog artists. I wanted to do something that I never had the courage to do on my own; blog. It was horrible, and fun, and cringe-y, and I had never felt so good in my life. I've met so many good people... And guys, I know you're reading. I love you. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, no matter who gets hurt, no matter when we fight, we're stuck together. Welcome to motherfucking hell. And you, my lovely sinners, are the ones that started it all. You guys saved a life, and I know that I saved some of yours. That is the most important thing to me, and that gives me the will to go on. So when I started getting depressed again half a year ago, I got scared and kinda faded out of existence. I finally had the courage a while ago to come back to AO3, and then I saw all the messages in my inbox. Hooooooly  _shit_ , guys. I don't think I've happy-cried that much in my life. I love you guys, so fucking much, and don't you ever forget that. As readers, you are my life-fucking-blood. And as long as you're willing to read, goddamn bet that I'll be here to supply.

Randomly, let me tell you 'bit 'bout myself. Dunno, just feel like y'all deserve to know. So, obviously I'm American because I'm a piece of shit like all Americans xD  ~~don't deny it, we could be so much better~~ *coughs* So I was originally born in Florida, but I moved to Texas five years ago when money got bad. However, I'm moving back to Florida in June. Kinda sad, but fuck it.  ~~haha, butt-fuck it~~ I'm also Trans! Haha, if it wasn't obvious. Female-to-male ^u^ I'm stuck in a rut between Bisexual and Asexual cuz my bod don't know what it wants. I've found my soulmate ~~my fucking Senpai shit I can't get over that~~ and I plan on motherfucking marrying her one day yessssss. And though I'm limited sexually, I can and fucking WILL flirt with anyone and  _everyone_ _don't fucking judge me I will <3Flirt and <3Act. _I was born ginger, why I don't have a soul, but now I'm a brunet for some reason *shrugs* I'm technically white, but I don't like to see colours. Fuck that noise. Let's just be  ~~fucking~~ people. Oh, an' don't freak out, but I'm 17, lol. Turning 18 in July. Wouldja believe me if I told ya I've been writing sin since I was 12? Most people I met are the same, and I'm guessing a large bunch of you are a part of that category. Don't be alarmed, please, I don't pretend that I'm an adult, I don't pretend to be mature, but I'm not a child. I'm the sole caretaker of my household and I pay for almost everything, I'm graduating highschool this year, blahblahblah, clicheclichecliche, and yeah. Don't shoot the writer. Oh yeah, and I have Autism. Happy to drop that bomb on you. It's high-functioning, though, don't worry. I'm planning on helping my friend who wants to be a Psychologist get to the bottom of Autism, see what's causing it, see how to stop it, et cetera. It ain't fun. S'Why I'm so anti-social *shrugs again* But yeah, hope I'm not misplacin' my trust in y'all, but if I am, I really don't give a shit anymore. Once again, don't shoot the writer.

Another update; I will be releasing to other stories, in a series with Skelebros LIVE. One's going to be full of all the witty comments I've ever while writing/typing up chapters! If y'all ain't into it, that's fine, but I'm rather excited for y'all's reactions to my shitty and snarky humour. The other's going to be called "SBL Shorts," and will be exactly what the title tells; shorts of Skelebros LIVE that don't really fit anywhere in the plot.  ~~I need my plot, man, I thought I could do PWP but I like making characters suffer too much haaaaaaaaaa~~ The chapters will mostly be one-offs, and'll range anywhere from angst, to fluff, to smut, and even the lot. I know you guys'll enjoy that~ And not only that, BUT IT WON'T BE RESTRAINED TO JUST THE SKELEBROS OR MAJOUR CHARACTERS!!! Gonna get some MoThErFuCkIn'  _Heats Flambodick_ in here, y'all gonna see some gay Fuku and Octo-same, some gudshitgudshit Whimerson x Stephani/o hell yes, goddamn WingdingdongerxAssterxGrilldick action yeeeee boi, Y'ALL GONNA SEE A LOT OF THE PURE BOYS THAT ARE CHARA AND ASRIEL AND FRISK YASSSSSSSSSS. I might also take suggestions for the shorts. So this all is just so that I can space out chapters and not give too much at ones and run out of ideas  ~~because there's only so much you can write that everyone's okay with man I swear I'm not gonna freak you guys out with weird kinks hahaaa~~

I don't really know what else to talk to you guys about, but expect the newest, possibly  _longest_ chapter sometime around Midnight tonight my-time. I'm excited. Talk to me about whatever in the comments below; fuckin' use memes, talk about sexuality, ask me questions about anything and everything and the characters, go fucking ham. Just be polite, 'k? Love y'all, my perfect l'il sinners~ Til tonight ;')


	35. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars above, it's great to be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger, better, and with a side of allergies.

   I woke up groggy on the couch, wrapped up in the arms of my brother. _Ugh… What… What time is it…?_ I turned to look over at the digital clock on the wall, only to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring intensely at me from up-close. Muffin covered my mouth with a hand before I could cry out in shock, and I stared back at him with wide eyes. “Hey, Hibby,” He whispered, withdrawing his hand from my side where he had been poking me to wake me up, “I need to talk to you about something. Kay?” I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth, letting me teleport out from my brother’s arms and leaving a pillow in my place. Following Muffin into the kitchen, as to not wake up my bro or Chemy, I rubbed the sleep from my sockets.

“What’dja needa talk ‘bout, Muff?” I mumbled tiredly, feet dragging until I slumped down into the blue chair at the table. Sitting on the edge of the table, my friend yawned.

“Just about everything, I guess; couldn’t sleep. Figured you’d be the best and least grumpy to talk to.” I laughed softly and nodded my understanding.

“Yeah, okay. Shoot.” He hesitated awkwardly for a half a second before starting up.

“So I haven’t been on the Surface in my own universe for very long; are _all_ Humans so clumsy and awkward?” I snorted softly.

“Every last one of them, at one point or another.” He nodded slowly, thinking for a moment.

“And… Are all of them so sinful? Like yours?” I laughed quietly.

“Doubt it. Guess m’ verse’s special like tha’.” I slurred tiredly, propping my head up on my knuckles with my elbow on the table.

“Okay. And, uh…” He let out a long sigh, looking defeated for some odd reason. “I guess I better just come out with it… Am I going to be featured in any of your streams? I mean… I wouldn’t mind if I was…” _Oh_. I was admittedly a little more awake, now. I smirked, and he blushed and gulped.

“Why not? I’m guessin’ y’r not the only one with those thoughts.” He hesitated, then gave a small nod.

“Pappy wanted to give it a try. I-If that’s okay with you…” I was already forming a plan, and said plan made my smirk grow. _And I won’t let them mess it up this time._ “H-Hib, I don’t like that look you’re giving m-mph!” I captured his mouth in a haste kiss, pulling back to chuckle before kissing him again. His eyes, which had widened in surprise, drooped a bit, and he opened his mouth when I tapped it with my tongue.

“Nmm… Hehehe…” I chuckled softly when we broke apart again, Blue staring at me through half-lidded, starry eyes. Looking over him, I smirked, and he sobered up a bit with a still-stunned, slightly-confused expression. Crooking a finger under his chin, I murmured, “Huh, look at that, Muffin… Looks like you have a case of _morning wood_.” I drawled the last bit and tipped his head up before pulling back and turning away, swaying my hips in a teasing fashion as I walked back out into the livingroom. Pap was waking up.

“Nuh… Sans…?” I settled back down against him, hushing him with a small kiss before he could wake up Chem.

“Iss ‘kay, bro; just havin’ a little pep talk with Muffin. Poor guy’s still getting used to things and had a few questions.” _Not_ entirely _a lie…_

“Mmnyeh… Okay…” I closed my eyes.

 

  I let out a choke as I felt all of my breath knocked out of me with a blow to the chest. My eyes shot open, and I saw Muffin grinning in front of me, holding the edge of a couch cushion with both hands. “Wakey, wakey, Exhib!” He cackled before tearing off into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air, and I realized that I was alone on the couch. Red and Scarlet were lumbering down the stairs, drowsily rubbing their eyes and yawning. I yawned as well, looking over at the clock; 1:03 PM. I groaned and rubbed the back of my skull. _We all slept in. Not surprising. Stars above, I’m still so fucking tired…_ I muttered softly to myself as I trudged into the kitchen and slumped down into my cozy blue chair, laying my head down on the table and closing my eyes.

“You tired as well, brother?”

“Mmph…” I grunted in response, and Papyrus chuckled softly. I smiled a bit when I felt him place a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

“Cutie,” I hummed in response, “Coffee?” I grimaced but gave a tired thumbs-up. “Alright, I know how you like it; drowned in milk, honey, and sugar.” My grimace melted away and I smiled faintly as I nodded.

“Gee golly, what’s got you so tired Exhib?” I waved my hand sleepily at Muffin.

“Use of ma… catchin’… ith me…” My words barely rose above a mumble, and I hoped that they could pick out what I was trying to say.

“Oh… Okay!” I allowed myself to relax a bit more, my smile returning when I felt a warm mug brush against my knuckles.

“Mm…. than…s bro…” A light giggle.

“You’re very welcome, Sans! Now, drink up so you can _wake_ up. We still need to go over house rules, you know!” I nodded as I took a sip of my drink, already feeling the caffeine doing its work.

 

  The rules were simple for the most part, and I let Papyrus list off the majority of them: don’t break anything; don’t go through anything without permission; if you’re going out somewhere, alert Pap and/or I so that we can keep tabs on everyone; if you see an anomaly, report it back to base (the house) immediately; no fighting; no purpousefully irritating or frightening the townsfolk; no impersonating; and finally… “Don’t even fuckin’ _look_ at my brother the wrong way without ‘is permission.” My warning came out a deep hiss, and my brother, flustered, quickly stepped back in.

“W-What Sans means to say is…!! Nyeh, we-we are obviously a very sexual bunch… So any interactions of the sexual nature _must_ have consent from all parties involved.”

“Of course.” Scarlet huffed with a firm nod, and the others nodded as well. _Thought they’d agree with that. Glad to see I wasn’t disappointed._ It was silent for a long moment, then Chemy piped up shyly.

“So… What now?” Pap and I shrugged; normally we’d be at work right now, and the princes were at school along with the rest of our friends, so there really _wasn’t_ much to do. Then Pap suddenly perked up, eyes bright with a fresh idea.

“I’m going to go shopping!” I smiled, glad we finally had an activity.

“Sweet, I’ll got get-“

“No.” I blinked at Papyrus, surprised and slightly hurt. When he saw my expression, he smiled kindly and elaborated, “I want to take the other Papyruses. Kind of a bonding experience, I suppose… You should do something similar!” I smiled again, taken by my brother’s thoughtfulness. _What a bro._

“Okay, so… Like… All of us?” Hoodie asked slowly, and Paps grinned and nodded.

“Come on! It’ll be fun! We can take my car!”

 

  It had been about ten minutes since our bros had left, and _still_ we weren’t sure what to do. “How about we hang out at Grillby’s?” Red finally spoke up, and the rest of us shrugged.

“Eh, sure, why not?”

 

  “This place sure is… _Big_.” Scarlet mused as we walked through the Starlight Plaza, a shopping mall in a city a few dozen miles from the mountain. It was a hotspot for Humans and Monsters alike; Monsters because of the name, and Humans because of the Monsters. People generally knew me here, even from the days before Sans and I started streaming. But now, even as they waved to me while I passed – I, myself, waving back, of course – they cast nervous glances at the other me’s. _Can’t say I blame them for it…_

“Nyes, nyehehe, it is!” I giggled, “The name makes it very popular for Monsters, and the Monsters make it popular for Humans, so it was bound to expand at a rapid pace.” The others nodded, seeing the logic in this, and we continued.

“Where are we even going?” Hoodie asked, and my confident smile became a grin.

“To  get a snack before we shop!” I replied cheerily, leading them into the food court. “I know you and Scarlet aren’t fond of my brother’s no-meat diet, so I thought we might stop here for a second. What do you want? I’ll pay.” The two of them seemed to hesitate, glancing at each other unsurely.

“Wh… What would you recommend?” Scarlet spoke up at last, and I furrowed a brow. _Hm? Does he not…?_

“Wendy’s.” CB spoke up for me, and I smiled gratefully at him.

“Okay, then I guess that.”

 

  Over lunch I learned that Hoodie hadn’t been on the surface for long, and Scarlet and his brother and some other Monsters in his universe had chosen to stay within their mountain, which is why they didn’t know much about the surface (and where to eat). “That explains a lot,” I hummed as we stood up, ready to leave the food court, “C’mon, let’s check out some other things.”

“Like what?” I shrugged, smiling.

“Whatever seems interesting to you three, I suppose.” I replied cheerfully.

Hoodie spoke up this time, albeit a little shyly which was strange, “I, um… I saw a shop where you can make your own stuffed animals, on the way here. I was thinking… M-Maybe I could make one for my bro…?” My eyes widened and I gasped, grinning excitedly.

“That’s a _great_ idea, nyehehe! Let’s go!”

 

  After converting a gold coin into a generous $1,235 with my friend Phillip, who operated a store where people bought your gold, we headed straight for the Build-A-Bear. _I’ve never been in here, before… It’s so colourful! There are so many children._ I liked the atmosphere. _Maybe I could take up a part-time job here…?_ “Welcome, uh…! Uh… O-Oh my…” My attention was drawn to a young fish-monster, scales a pale green, eyes bright blue, and brunette hair cut into a bob. She couldn’t have been over seventeen.

I smiled kindly at her, “Hello, miss,” I glanced at her glittery nametag, “Alicia. I know we’re not really _kids_ , per say… But would it be okay if we made some gifts here? I have plenty of money to pay…” Alicia nodded quickly, her face flushed a slightly darker shade of green.

“O-Of course, m-mister Papyrus, sir!” My own face heated up. _So she knows._ I smiled again, a little more warmly this time.

“Just Papyrus, please. And you?” She relaxed a bit with her own smile.

“Alice. Right this way, Papyrus.”

 

  In the end, we spent a few hundred dollars but had plenty of fun. Alicia laughed at our antics quite often, calling us “giant skeletal children” on many occasions. I had made five plushies; one for Sans, one each for my nephews, and CB _insisted_ that I make one for Science!Sans. I didn’t question him, knowing that he probably couldn’t answer if I asked, and chose not to dwell on it in the slightest. I had made a crocodile for Sans, a moose for Chara, a mouse for Frisk, a ram for Asriel, and a koala for Chem. Hoodie had made two; a Dalmatian for his brother, in which I had heard him murmur “I love you, Sans” into the voice box and smiled, and a ginger tabby cat for _his_ Chara. Scarlet begrudgingly joined in after a few minutes of watching us, but I noticed how fondly he treated the three stuffed animals he created; a tiger for his brother, wolf for his Chara, and a unicorn for his Frisk. CB made five, like I had; an alligator for his brother, a Dragon for his Chara, a brown Labrador for his Frisk, a bee for his Asriel, and a chipmunk for… He said it was for a friend.

“Wow, uh… That’s a lot of stuffed animals,” Alicia giggled awkwardly as I paid the cashier, “Do you… Want help with that?”

“No, Alice, it’s quite alright,” I laughed in return, “I can just teleport them to my car,” With a snap of my fingers, the goods were at their destination, “Thank you, though!” She smiled happily and nodded.

“Of course!” I grinned back at her.

“I hope to see you around sometime soon, Alice; I’ve quite enjoyed your company.” Alicia beamed at my praise and nodded vigourously.

 

  “So what next?” CB hummed happily as he walked by my side, a bounce in his stip and my hand in his. I smiled fondly.

“I was thinking clothes.” All three of them brightened at this, and I smiled inside; something we all truly had in common.

“Which store?”

“I’m gonna say JC Penny’s _first_ , then maybe Macy’s and something else, and we’ll save something special for last. Let me just trade some more gold for cash, first.”

 

  By the time we finished with the normal clothing stores, we had spent another several hundred dollars. I had figured that I’d only get three outfits, and the others could get as much as they wanted since they were going to be staying here for a while. Once done, we went into a nearby secluded restroom of to the side near some greenery to change into whichever outfit we felt like wearing. We didn’t go into the stalls, agreeing that they were too cramped to stand and move within. Instead, we stripped at the sinks in front of the mirrors. As I reached over for a cute sweater I had bought, I felt eyes roaming my body. A shiver shot up my spine, and I quickly looked to the side. Scarlet was looking over my form with mild interest, a brow raised. Then he looked up and met my gaze evenly – a silent challenge. I refused to shy away, glancing over _his_ body – holy stars, his figure – and faking and unimpressed frown. His expression turned indignant and he looked forward quickly. I stifled a snicker, grabbing my sweater and pulling it on. It was a pale peach-ish orange, clinging to my shoulders and flowing loosely around my wrists and the very tops of my hips. I reached for the cute lace-trimmed white capris next, slipping them on. Next were the white sandals. I looked over at my friends – it was easy to think of them as that, now – when they had finished. CB was wearing a peachy-pink croptop that showed off his waist, thin fabric going down in vertical waves, almost like a poncho, concealing his stomach and lower back. Slightly thicker fabric hugged his chest and upper back underneath. He also wore some tight dark blue jeans. To top it off, he wore a short golden waterfall necklace that brought just enough attention to his neck and collarbones, and white slippers on his feet. Hoodie wore a penguin hoodie and jean shorts, along with his normal sneakers; simple enough. Scarlet wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a skeleton-hand peace sign on it. Atop the shirt he wore a sleeveless black jean-jacket covered in zippers. Slashed black skinny jeans, gothic boots, fingerless black leather gloves with windows for the knuckles and back of the hand, and a cop-like black leather cap with a bill outlined in silver studs and chains, topped it all off… He looked… Intimidating. But _good._ I cleared my throat, stifling the thought. “Are we satisfied?” All nodded. “Alright, good; now we can go to my _favourite_ store.” CB’s eyes shone with excitement. After teleporting the rest of the clothes back to my car, I lead the others back out. People stared. Staring was actually an understatement. People watched us in awe as we walked, CB taking my hand in his again. I tried to be modest and ignore the attention, but I couldn’t help but bask in it anyway as I guided my friends up an escalator to a corner of the second floor. Directly diagonal to the escalator was my favourite shop: We Love LOVE. With a heart for the ‘O’ in the second ‘love’. An explicit shop. I was a regular customer here, if sometimes only coming for tips or tricks or just to relax with the staff. I was _very_ good friends with the employees, especially a charming lady, mid-thirties, who worked at the counter. Speaking of-

“Papyroo!” I grinned and strolled over to the counter to greet my friend. She was of average height, pale unmarked skin (aside from the occasional scratch or bite mark), a little thick, dark blue eyes and short dark brown hair. She usually wore her favourite black lace corset-dress with buckles going down the sides, fishnet stockings, and black-and-silver skeletal stilettos, like she did today. And she had _plenty_ of silver piercings: two studs on her left brow, one on her right; two loops on the left of her bottom lip, one on the right; stud on the left of her nose; red vibrating tongue piercing; stud on her right ear, cuff and chain on the left; and once, she had mentioned to me excitedly that she had gotten her navel pierced. To finish the look, she wore red devil horns atop her head, bright red lipstick to match. She went by Angel.

“Angel!” I greeted happily, and we leaned over the counter to hug. As we parted our embrace, Angel looked behind me and smirked.

“Ya brought some friends, Papaya,” She never seemed to run out of nicknames for me, “One has my style.” I knew she was talking about Scarlet.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Scarlet huffed, “It’s _my_ style.”

“Yeah right, bone boy, I practically created it.” Scarlet approached the counter with a smirk.

“Nyes, maybe, but _I perfected_ it.” Angel walked out from behind the counter and stopped to stand in front of Scarlet, peering confidently up at him. Then she lashed out a leg upward. _Correction; she is wearing her_ knife _stilettos._ Her heel now rested upon Scarlet’s shoulder, the daggered heel pressed carefully against his neck. UFell-me gulped and let out a full-body shudder, his pupils trembling. _It never ceases to amaze me how flexible she is._ Angel smirked smugly, then sneered.

“What was that, you edgy _fuck_? Coulda’ _sworn_ ya said somethin’ ‘bout perfectin’ my look,” She drawled in her dark Southern accent, “But I _know_ that ain’t possible. So could you repeat yourself… _Darlin_ ’?” Scarlet let out some sort of mixture between a whine, whimper, and choke, looking _almost_ at a loss for words.

“I-I-I said, um, I really fancy your look!” Angel’s smirk grew.

“Good. Now down on yer knees.” Scarlet dropped down immediately, to my shock, Angel’s heel still on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, her dark blue eyes boring into his, he quickly looked back down at the floor. A moment of silence, then, “…Good boy.” My friend dropped her leg back down and returned to her position behind the counter, a swagger in her step. The other employees gave little golf claps, nods, and hums of satisfaction, as if they had just witnessed a good play in golf. Scarlet finally looked back up, seeming confused at first, then indignant.

“Wait, what just happened?” When nobody answered, I stepped back in.

“Guys, meet my friend Angel. She’s… a dominatrix.”

“Fascinating,” CB breathed, his eyes shining, “In _my_ universe, she’s a goat-monster.”

“Oh, really? That _is_ fascinatin’.” Angel purred, and I could only assume that she was imagining screwing herself. _Wow._

“Yeah! Here, I’ll show you a picture of her! And may I take a picture of _you_ to show _my_ Angel?”

“Of course, darlin’…” I let their voices fade off as I turned my attention elsewhere. Once, Undyne had told me that We Love LOVE looked a lot like Alphys’ favourite store, Hot Topic. I had never been there so I couldn’t compare, but I imagined it had dark walls and lots of stands and shelves like in here. I knew this store’s contents like the back of my hand, so I directed myself to an employee in the back-corner of the shop – someone I went to whenever I had questions. He went by Heath, short for Heathen, and he was a black Vulcan with neon-green eyes that made most people uncomfortable.

“Hey, Papster,” He hummed happily as I approached, and I smiled, “What’s up?” I rubbed my arm awkwardly as I sat beside him.

“This one’s a bit different…” I started slowly, and he nodded encouragement. “So… I now have _two_ people in my house who like to be choked-”

“Three.” I paused and furrowed a brow.

“Wait, three? What do you mean?” Heath nodded toward Scarlet, who had shaken himself off and was now examining the BDSM wall curiously. I noticed that Hoodie was off to the side, looking at corsets. I looked back at Scarlet again.

“Him. He likes to be choked.” My eyes widened in surprise.

“What? How can you tell?”

“How quick he submitted to Angel. He stood up to her, then backed down almost immediately. He’s powerful and in control, yes, but he likes it when someone takes away that control and makes him powerless. And I’m guessing from how quickly he submitted his power to Angel – hell, he doesn’t even realize it – that he doesn’t get that enough. Frustrated, into powerplays, likes being dominated through physical force… Full-on masochist. A pseudo-sadist. Hell, you can even tell from his _clothes_.  Feminine-gothic,” He decided to continue when I said nothing in response, “So, what was your question again?” I shook myself from my stupor.

“U-Um… Nyeh, right. How do I practice safe choking?” Heath laughed.

“Oh, my silly skelly friend… I have _much_ to teach you.”

 

   We had spent another couple hundred at We Love LOVE. I ended up buying a few things Heath suggested to me, then a pretty turquoise lace choker Angel showed me. CB took a darker blue choker to match mine, some lace underclothing, and some bonding material. Hoodie picked out two corsets he had been staring at for a particularly long time, as well as some leggings and panties. Scarlet went ahead and grabbed a chainlink-and-padlock collar he had kept going back over to, as well as a thin black leather leash to go with it, and a lacy red corset with matching leggings. CB and I fit on our chokes, I teleported our purchases back to the car, we said our goodbyes to the We Love LOVE employees, and then we finally headed back to the first floor of the mall. “Anything else?” Hoodie hummed softly as he fiddled [fiddle-diddled] with his hoodie strings, and I smiled kindly at him.

“One more thing, then we can go home.” I led them to my _second_ favourite store in the mall; Joe’s Candy Shoppe. To my surprise, Hoodie gasped excitedly. _Candy junkie?_ We made our way in, and a familiar Italian accent greeted me.

“Ah! Papyrus! Welcome back, monsieur!” I grinned over at Maurice, who stood at the counter. He was a short, stout man with brown hair and eyes, looking much like the inventor man off of an old Human movie about some kind of Beast.

“Maurice! You _know_ I just stay away.” I giggled and he laughed.

“Yes, and I see that you’ve brought some friends. What’ll it be today, my friends?”

“French vanilla truffles!” CB and I cheered at the same time, ignoring our surprise. Maurice chuckled at our enthusiasm.

“Alright, alright; I’ll get those ready while the other two look at the wares.” He gestured at Scarlet and Hoodie, who were browsing the shelves, then ducked under the counter. I grinned at my Human double, and he grinned back. By the time Maurice stood back up, Scarlet and Hoodie had returned. UFell set some Nordstrom dark chocolate mints, jellybeans, and a box of coconut-almond pocky on the counter. USwap placed three boxes of candy cigarettes, a bag of licorice, and a box of banana pudding pocky on the counter. Hoodie glanced anxiously at me, silently asking, and relaxed slightly when I smiled and nodded. _He wasn’t acting this nervous before we left home… I wonder what’s gotten into him?_ “Will that be all, monsieur?” CB spoke up before I could respond.

“Actually, could I buy some of the “backroom” chocolates?” Maurice paled a bit, eyes widening, and I furrowed a brow.

“I-I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, monsieur…” Maurice stuttered. CB smirked, glancing around – presumably to make sure that we were the only customers within – before leaning over the counter in front of my friend.

“Wow, I didn’t know squirrels could fly!” He said in mock surprise, then after a few seconds purred, “ _Daddy_.” I almost laughed. Almost. Maurice visibly relaxed, looking mildly surprised.

“Oh! My apologies! Right this way.”

“Mmhm! You know, in _my_ universe, you’re a grey-and-brown lizard-monster…!” Their conversation faded as Maurice led CB past a door beyond the counter. I glanced at the other two, but they just shrugged. I exhaled and walked over to the shelves, looking around. I picked out one of the giant gummy bears (sour blue-raspberry), and some papaya-flavoured pocky for Sans and I. My phone dinged and I pulled it out of my purse, expecting it to be Sans.

 

**Txt 15:45: Hey, it’s CB**

**Txt 15:46: Could you get me some pocky?**

**Txt 15:46: I’m almost done back here**

My brows raised, and it took me a moment to respond.

 

**Rsp 15:47: What kind?**

**Txt 15:47: Green Tea and Pumpkin Spice**

**Txt 15:47: Thanks!**

“Who was that?” Scarlet asked curiously.

“CB. Somehow. He asked me to get him some pocky.” So I fulfilled his request.

“Oh…” I nodded, turning when I heard a door open; Maurice and CB were coming back out. CB was holding several good-sized boxes of chocolate, each blue and heart-shaped with the word ‘Desire’ written elegantly on them. I furrowed a brow again and stared at CB questioningly, but he only winked. I then turned my gaze to Maurice, who winced and shrugged with his palms up-turned.

“I was going to tell you, monsieur…” I rolled my eyes affectionately, pulling some money out of my purse.

“Squirrels. Of course. How much will that be?”

 

   We were driving back home, now. “…Okay,  how in the _world_ did you get everything to fit in the trunk?” Scarlet finally broke the silence, and I shrugged.

“I think it’s something CP did.”

“CP?”

“Who’s that?” I tensed up, hesitating, then relaxed.

“You, uh… Might meet him, someday.” When I left it at that, they took the hint and left it alone. _I don’t want to say something I shouldn’t._ It was quiet again for a few more minutes.

Hoodie broke it this time, “…Thank you…” I adjusted the rear-view mirror to glance back at him sparingly, just long enough to see that he was sunken down into his penguin hoodie and staring down dismally. I suddenly felt very protective of him.

“What was that, hun?” My voice was gentler than I had expected it to be. Hoodie sunk down further, not looking up, his face flushing orange.

“I-I said… Thank you. You bought us some really nice stuff… You didn’t have to. So th-thank you.” I smiled warmly.

“Of course, Hoodie. Anything to make your stay here as comfortable as possible.” No response. “What’s wrong, hun?”

Hoodie’s response wasn’t at all immediate, and was incredibly quiet when it _did_ come, “…What if I wake up and everything’s Reset…?” Tension filled the air, making it thick and hard to breathe. “What if this isn’t even real…?” He had pulled his legs up into his hoodie, hugging his arms around his knees. Scarlet looked as though he wanted to comfort him but was hesitant to do so.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to delve into, “Hun… Timelines aren’t really my thing… But I can guarantee you that this is real.” He turned his head so that he was looking out the window, now. I carefully pulled over to the side and parked so that we wouldn’t get into a wreck, letting go of CB’s hand, unbuckling and turning in my seat to view friend better, my expression gentle. Hoodie hid his face in his hood.

His next words chilled me, “…I’ve never been alive this long…” I gulped, weighing my options.

Finally, I responded, “You’ve been on the surface for almost a year?” A pause, then a small nod. “I’ve been on the surface for five.” Hoodie whipped his head around and stared at me with wide eyes, one alight in orange. I smiled sadly at him. “I want you to challenge yourself to make it as long as me,” I reached out and set a hand on Hoodie’s shoulder, hesitating, “Maybe even longer.” Then I smiled more chipperly. “And you’re tense. I’ll help you relax when we get home, okay hun?” He seemed at a loss for words, only managing to nod again. I nodded back, turning back around, buckling back up, and pulling back onto the road again.

“Th-Thank you…” My smile grew.

 

   When we got home, there was a sign on the door: “ **Gone to Grillby’s.** ”

 

   I was grateful for the caffeine-boost-in-a-cup Pap had given me as I walked through town, the other four parading behind me. People were staring (which was to be expected) as I walked, and I found my nephews making flower crowns in a patch of buttercups and daises. _This seems familiar._ “Hey, kiddos. Skippin’ school?” They jumped, alarmed.

“U-Um… M-Maybe…” Frisk squeaked, trembling, and I chuckled.

“Why?”

“We… Quality time.” Chara admitted, cheeks pinker than normal. _Cute_. I smiled reassuringly at them.

“Alright, we never saw ya.” They relaxed and grinned at us.

“Thanks, Uncle Sans! Stay and make flower crowns with us?” I glanced at the others, who shrugged. Web Star was smiling wide; so was I.

“Sure, why not?” We each sat down, content smiles on our faces, ignoring the world outside the flower patch. We stayed there for almost an hour, Asriel showing Red and Chem how to link flower stems together, Chara and WS and I having a contest on who could make the longest flower chain (Chara won), and Frisk and Muffin making the rest of the flower crowns for everybody. “Alright, kiddos, try not to get into trouble, and make sure to come up with a believable excuse before your folks get home.” The three of them blushed and grinned, nodding vigourously. Then we said our goodbyes, and the alternate versions of myself and I continued on our way again, flower crowns worn proudly atop our heads. The air around us was more relaxed, now, though Chem still remained tense. _He’s never been on the Surface or seen Humans, before,_ I reminded myself, _Give him some time._ As we approached Grillby’s, I glanced back at the others, meeting their nervous gazes. _Please don’t start anything…_ I willed silently. They seemed to understand, each nodding, so I took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. I tried to ignore all the stares, glancing around until I found an empty round table not far from the bar. I led my friends over to it and we each sat down, all five of us fidgeting anxiously. Aster and Wingdings were at our table instantly, Aster wearing some sort of white maid outfit, and Wingdings wearing a black butler outfit. They grabbed hands and quickly fused, and their “uniforms” merged. Gaster now wore a frilly sort of petticoat – silvery-white with black laces and lacy black trimming, an unbuttoned black tailcoat, black leggings with white pinstripes, black suit shoes, and a bowtie with a dangling ribbon. Most likely he had a garter underneath the petticoat, maybe even two. The CP inside of me shivered. _Fucking sinner. I wonder if Pap felt that._

“ **My boy! Um… Boys?** ” WS and Red both furrowed a brow, indicating that they couldn’t understand him. _Weird. I’ll have to teach them Wingdings, later on._

“Hey, pops.” I greeted with a smile, feeling more at ease. Dad smiled back.

“ **The usual?** ” I glanced at Red and Muffin.

“Actually, uh… No. Real alcohol this time.” Everyone seemed surprised.

“ **Really? What kind?** ” _If I remember correctly…_

“Two Undergrounds, a Triple Fireball, a Wasted Pixie, and a Virgin Mary.” The other four smiled and I relaxed, glad that I had done well.

“ **Coming right up, son!** ” Dad giggled, making his way over to the bar where Grillby was staring at us curiously. Then he turned to Gaster, and the two of them started chatting away. I clasped my hands together and played with my thumbs [twiddle-diddled], turning my attention back to my little group.

“They’ll be flirting for a while, so this may take a few minutes.” I chuckled. Red and Muffin looked slightly uncomfortable, so I smiled reassuringly at them. _I know what it’s like…_ “So whadda ya guys think, so far?”

Chem shifted with a grimace, “It’s… overwhelming.”

“Understandable.” I hummed with a nod.

“Overwhelming, but… Nice.” Red added quietly, staring down at his hands, and the others nodded. My soul warmed.

“Eh, we try.” I chuckled with a confident smile, wink, and shrug. The atmosphere lightened again, and I silently thanked Mettaton for teaching me some charisma.

“I like your kids.” Red stated slowly, sounding unsure about the “your” part.

“They’re not _our_ kids,” I corrected, and he nodded, “They’re actually our godchildren. But we call them our nephews ‘cause they call us their uncles. Their actual parents are Asgore and Toriel.”

Muffin piped up, now, “Asgore takes care of Chara in our universe; he, uh, doesn’t trust Toriel with them.” I smiled a bit.

“Pap and I take care of Frisk; Pap is really possessive of them, but he’s a good dad. Undyne and Alphys take care of Chara, since Tori and Gore…” He trailed off with a shudder and an anxious look in his eyes. “I bet my bro is only being such a dick ‘cause he’s worried sick about Frisk… Hopefully Flowey’s keeping them safe…” There was worry in his own voice, so I reached over and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. He smiled gratefully at me and I pulled back.

“ **Here you go!** ” Gaster said cheerfully once he’d finally returned, a tray balancing in his hand. He set down five drinks and pecked the top of my skull before walking away again. Web Star and I took the Undergrounds, which were comprised of rum, cola, and just a _little bit_ of gin. Red grabbed the Triple Fireball, which was cinnamon whiskey stacked in three shot glasses. Muffin pulled the Waster Pixie over to him, which was a wide martini glass filled to the brim with a mixture of whiskey and vodka, a little Pixy Stix straw stuck into it. And lastly, Chem took the Virgin Mary, which was just a non-alcoholic version of the Bloody Mary drink. _We’re going to get fucking_ wasted _._

“Alright, let’s drink like it’s the war and someone’s about to come in and saw our legs off.” Red laughed softly, then took a deep breath and downed a shot.

Before he could swallow, Muffin stared at him, deadpan, and whispered, “Well, _fuck_ me _gently with a chainsaw_.” Red gagged and quickly covered his mouth, tears brimming his eyes as he pounded a fist on the table. With great difficulty he finally swallowed, then snorted out some laughter before he glared at USwap.

“ _You son of a bitch_ …!” He wheezed, and Muffin winked.

“Love ya, Cupcake.” He cooed, and a smile split Red’s face. I rolled my eyes affectionately at their antics before taking a swig of my own beverage. A smile rose to my own face as I felt a warm, fizzy sensation flood my bones.

 

   It didn’t take long for Red to get fucking hammered, as he loved to shotgun. Muffin drank heartily as well, but had a practically god-like tolerance. WS and I took it slowly, being the infinitely more responsible ones as we were (haha), but I could see a faint flush in Web Star’s cheeks and I, myself, was feeling just the slightest influence. Chemy was doing just fine, as was to be expected. The four of us laughed as Red went on about all his latest exploits, and when dad returned with more Triple Fireballs, I shook my head. “Cap ‘im off.” I chuckled, and Red pouted.

“Awww, c’ _monnn_ Exhib, y’r no _funnn_ …!” He slurred, his tongue sounding heavy in his mouth, and I snickered.

“That’s not what you said about a month ago.” I purred. My friend’s face became more flushed as he sneered.

“For a toy, you sure did talk a lot.” I rest my chin on my knuckles as I peered at him through half-lidded eyes, smirking and shifting slightly.

“Mmhm, you had such a hard time playing with me,” I murmured, just loudly enough for our entire table to hear, “So I think that proves _exactly_ who the puppet master is between the two of us.” Red scoffed cockily and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

“Oh, please; I could bend you over this table and fuck you right here and now if I wanted to.” He said rather loudly and matter-of-factly. The entire bar went silent, and my vision fuzzed briefly as heat rose to my cheeks.

“R-Red, we’re in public…” I muttered anxiously, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

“I don’t give a diggity-damn.”

“Cupcake…!” Muffin hissed, but UFell didn’t yield.

“No, Bluejay, he needs to be put into his place, just like last time! He thinks he’s _sooo_ big and bad ‘cause this is _his_ universe, ‘cause he’s fucked _my_ ass so many times,” I shrank bag a bit in my seat, “But what makes _him_ so special, huh?! Why _this_ universe, why hasn’t _he_ been Reset, yet?!” I avoided everyone’s gazes, biting my tonge, my magick recoiling further into my core. “Why does _he_ get to live so peacefully, everything all _hunky-dory_?!” A familiar spark of anger. _You have_ no _clue what my life is like–_ “Hell, this world wasn’t even _special_ ‘til his bro practically strapped a webcam to his dick!!” –Then something snapped.

“ _Thut up, would thoo_?!” I shouted angrily, then instantly regretted my outburst. My vision went slightly fuzzy as my eyes went hollow, the entirety of my face flushing with embarrassment and shame as I fully expected laughter and ridicule. I hugged my arms around my center, as if trying to protect or guard myself, and I sank back into my seat again. But instead of ridicule, I was met with concern.

“D-Dude… Are you okay…?” Red asked worriedly, “Y-Ya know I didn’t mean it, man, I…! I’m drunk, I say stupid shit when I’m-I’m drunk!” But his tongue hardly sounded heavy, anymore. I felt a familiar hand – Gaster’s – on my cheek, fingers slowly and gently brushing away my forming tears. Then a familiar voice.

“Sans? Brother, what happened?” I curled into myself more, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to keep my magick at bay. Pap wrapped his arms around me.

 

   Sans was sobbing silently in my embrace, with the occasional hiccup, looking pitiful as he tried to make himself look as small as possible. His eyes was sparking fitfully, seeming incredibly painful. And his canines were greatly enlarged, hanging out of his mouth. But most frightening were the small, crooked talons his fingers had curled themselves into, grasping onto his arms tightly. Sans whimpered as I held him, looking completely and utterly humiliated. Making sure to keep my grip on my brother gentle, I gritted my teeth and squared my shoulders as I glared up at the other versions of him. I then noticed that there was a dark scorch mark on the table leading back to Sans, and that Chem was frantically trying to put out the blue fire from atop their drinks, but that didn’t matter to me right then so I pushed it aside. “What. _Happened_?” I repeated more firmly, and all the Sanses grew anxious. Red looked away, tears beginning to brim his eyes.

But before I could confront him, dad spoke up, “ **My boy, he… He, um…** ” He leaned in to whisper to me. “ **He lisped…** ” My expression almost immediately softened, and I hugged Sans even closer to me.

“Oh, Sans…” I murmured, nuzzling the top of his skull. He clutched at my sweater, thankfully not ripping it, and buried his face into my chest.

“I di-idn’t mean to,” My brother’s voice cracked, “I-I didn’t mean to… I’m thorry, I-I’m tho thorry…!” _It’s the teeth. How do I get him back to normal?_ Can _I?_

“Honey, baby, sweetheart, it’s okay,” I soothed, “We’re not judging you for your speech problems. You can’t help it…” All the Sanses immediately winced. My brother relaxed slightly, his grip no longer as tight. He sniffled softly, and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Pap?” I smiled.

“Yes, Sans?” Another small sniff.

“Thank you…” He relaxed completely, and just like that all the fire on the drinks snuffed out. “…So much.” I leaned back slightly and crooked a finger under my brother’s chin, tilting his head up so that I could look at his face. His teeth had returned to normal, and I vaguely noted that his hands had as well. _This could be a problem._ I worried as I studied him. Sans blushed and shrank back from the intensity I was staring at him with, so I softened my gaze and smiled at him.

“Silly bones…” I murmured and nuzzled him. “Let’s get you home. I’ll carry you.” His blush darkened and he dipped his head shyly, pulling his flower crown over his eyes to hide them. _Cutie. Nyehehe…_ I glanced over at the others. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It feels good to be me." ~CP


	36. Attention

No, I still haven't given up on this fic xD It's just that, unfortunately, my wi-fi is down ^^" The reason why? Well... I'm moving to Florida! Ionly have eleven days left here in Texas, so we're not bothering to pay for less tham two week's worth of expensive wi-fi. Using phone data atm. Fortunately, the place I'm moving to has free connection! That means I'll be back up and runnimg right away ;D Speaking of, I already have three more chapters typed up, so I'll upload a new one 'soon as I get the comp hooked up~

In other news, Author's Notes LIVE has been cancelled due to... traumatic reasons. Something else is there in the far future to look forward to, however ;D

Finally, some snippets:  
'Pap jumped up and pseudo-swore...'  
'Txt 20:27: Close your eyes'  
'My eyes widened, and the room instantly grew tense.'  
'And Asgore said that you couldn't give a skeleton a massage.'  
'...noticing the slight bulge in his pants, I grinned...'  
and  
'...grunting as I used my magick to swiftly cuff his hands together above his head in the air.'

Love y'all, and write to you soon <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the writer lowkey wanting Voyeur to adopt the other Papyruses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering what movie the Bros would all watch together, and "Penguins" came to mind. Hoodie probably suggested it, lol

   Paps’ arms were comfortable around me as he and I lounged on the couch. It had been about an hour since the… _incident_ … and we had all agreed not to talk about it. Instead, we had all settled down in the living room to watch a movie. The evening sky filtered in through the windows, and the light from the cluster-lamp we had turned on in the corner of the room cast a nice, dim light upon the room, giving it a calm atmosphere. WS and CB were in a similar position to ours beside us on the couch. Red and Scarlet chilled in the center of the rug on the floor, Chem hung out on my armchair, and the Swap!bros were slumped into the beanbags. About halfway into the movie, I saw HStream!Pap uncurl one arm from his bro and reach for _my_ brother. He tapped on his shoulder, and Papyrus seemed confused for a second before smiling and letting him hold his hand. I looked over at WS, but he only glanced back at me and shrugged, so I turned my attention back to the movie. “Damnit, Private, you’re so cute…”

 

   “We forgot everything in the trunk, you know.” Hoodie spoke up as the credits rolled. Pap jumped and pseudo-swore, letting go of CB’s hand and setting me on the couch before teleporting out. I tensed, now slightly uncomfortable. CB wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side with a reassuring smile, and I relaxed instinctively. Scarlet let out a sigh after a few seconds and teleported out as well. To my surprise, he and my bro returned moments later with armfuls of shopping bags, Papyrus looking delighted while Scarlet had a tinge of his namesake across his cheeks.

“Up here.” Pap hummed happily, leading Scarlet up the stairs. They came back out a few minutes later and left again. They repeated this process three or four more times before calling CB and Hoodie out with them. The rest of us all glanced at each other unsurely. I received a text message from Papyrus a few moments later.

**Txt 20:27: We have presents for you guys**

**Txt 20:27: Close your eyes**

I furrowed a brow in confusion. “What is it?” Muffin asked curiously, and I looked up at my friends.

“It’s… A message from my bro. He said they have presents for us. But we apparently need to close our eyes.” They all seemed skeptical, but after a few seconds we came to an agreement…

**Rsp 20:28: oookay?**

…and obeyed. As darkness enveloped my vision, I suddenly felt as though my control was slowly slipping through my fingers. I gulped and pressed my side against Web Star’s for comfort, and he set a hand on my knee and squeezed soothingly. There was a slight shuffling as I assumed that our bros were walking into the room, then- “Surprise!” I opened my eyes to see that they were holding out stuffed animals to us with broad smiles. Pap was handing me a plush crocodile, my favourite animal, and I blushed and hugged it close. “We love you!” Pap then glanced over at Chemy, who looked rather sad – understandable – and smiled warmly.

“Don’t think you’ve been forgotten, Chem.” Then he pulled out a stuffed koala. Chem blushed and his eyes widened as he carefully held the stuffed animal. I couldn’t help but feel warm inside. _Thanks, Pap._

“Th-Thank you…” Chem murmured shyly and held the koala close to his chest. We all murmured our shy agreements, and our brothers smiled.

“That’s not all!” They vanished for a few seconds, then reappeared with their arms full of candy. My eyes widened and my mouth watered at the sight of the gummy bear my bro was holding.

I was about to reach out for it when my brother spoke again, “Unfortunately, they need to be refrigerated since they’ve been outside since we’d got here.” I slumped in disappointment as the goods were teleported out, but I could see his point. Pap glanced at the wall clock, then seemed to smile a bit to himself. He turned to Muffin. “Would it be alright if I talked to your brother in private for a bit? There was something he and I need to discuss.” Concern filled my friend’s eyes, but he smiled tightly and nodded.

“Of course.” Pap smiled back and nodded gratefully, then glanced at me.

“Sans, could you come as well? You know more about this than I do.” My eyes widened, and the room instantly grew tense. “Please?” It took me a moment to find my voice.

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

 

   In the past half hour or so, I had learned a great deal about timelines and Resets, more than I even wanted to know, truthfully. When all tears were shed, we just sat on Sans’ old bed and talked for a bit to calm down. Then it was quiet for a few moments… I put my plan into action. “Could you both close your eyes? Close your eyes and relax for me?” They glanced at each other, but did what was asked of them, and I smiled at their peaceful expressions. “Don’t be alarmed.” I said quietly, seeing them tense as I got up off the bed. I pulled out three of the twelve candles I had bought earlier out from my pockets and set them around the room, lighting them and letting the scent of jasmine fill the room, then dimmed the lights a bit. “Just relax.” _Hopefully Asgore’s therapy works… Of course, that’s not the only trick I’ll be using._ “Relax, and breathe…” I slipped back onto the bed, this time directly behind Hoodie. “Shh…” I murmured when he tensed up, rubbing my hand slowly and gently down his arms. It took a few seconds of gentle coaxing, but he finally relaxed into my touch. “Now, don’t open your eyes; just stay calm, peaceful, and drink in the sensations around you.” I glanced over at Sans, watching him let out a breath, a light blue tinging his cheeks. _Oh? Is he expecting something?_ I wondered with a smirk. I placed my hands on Hoodie’s shoulders and squeezed, and I felt a shudder course through him. _Wowie, he’s… ridiculously tense. This better work._ “Relax…” I murmured once more, this time softer and closer to the side of my friend’s skull as I slowly rubbed his shoulders. Another shiver. Slowly, I rid him of his penguin hoodie and quietly tossed it aside.

“Wh… What are you…-?”

“Shh…” I pressed the heel of my palms into his shoulder blades and rubbed firmly upward. Hoodie arched upward with a hiss, then relaxed back down with a low groan. I cast a quick glance over at Sans; his brows were raised high. “Lotta tension there, nyeh?” I repeated the action, and Hoodie raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a small moan. I felt a rush of satisfaction and smirked. _Nyeheheh! And Asgore said that you couldn’t give a skeleton a massage._ I smoothed my hand down his arm and up until I met his own hand, gently lowering it from his face. “Ah-ah, what did I say, Hoodie? Tell me what I said.”

“Ah… Um… R-Relax?” I nodded against his neck and trailed my hands a bit lower down his back, hesitant to touch his spine – I figured with how sensitive _mine_ was, _his_ couldn’t be much different – but rubbing carefully anyway. Hoodie let out a deep, shuddering sigh, turning slightly to look into my eyes with his own hazy, unfocused ones – one alight in a deep orange. “Anyone ever tell ya you got the magick touch?” He breathed, and I blushed a bit, flattered.

“U-Um, n-no, but, ah, th-thank you!” I spluttered after finding my voice, my hands moving down again. I watched Hoodie squeeze his eyes shut when I began to massage the base of his spine. Magick drifted like smoke from his right eye socket, the colour of it marking his cheeks as well, and I glanced down to confirm with myself that there was indeed a matching bulge in his shorts. I gulped quietly, having to go back over the plan in my head a few times to snap myself out of my stupor.

“Mm… Huh?” I shifted around to Hoodie’s front, straddling his lap and settling my hands on his shoulders. Hoodie opened his eyes, looking confused for a moment.

“Is this okay?” I asked softly, and his blush darkened. Without a word, he swooped in and took my mouth with his. My eyes widened in surprise at the gentle gesture, while his own seemed to be closed in concentration.

“Mmn…” I allowed myself to relax, letting my eyes slip shut and opening my mouth when a tongue tapped my teeth. As Hoodie’s tongue slipped over mine, my brows widened in surprise at his flavour. _Well, now I can see why the others call him “Honey.”_

“Mm…” Our tongues rubbed and explored for a few moments before we parted, and I opened my eyes to see Hoodie’s closed in bliss. Glancing over at my brother, I smirked inwardly when I saw that he was staring at the two of us with wide eyes and bright-blue cheeks. “Brother, didn’t I tell you to keep your eyes closed? Now you’re not allowed in on the fun,” I scolded – he immediately looked disheartened – and then, noticing the slight bulge in his pants, I grinned, “And no touching yourself, either, while you watch.” He seemed a little more surprised than anything at this, grunting as I used my magick to swiftly cuff his hands together above his head in the air.

“Voyeur, what do you mean by ‘fun’?” Hoodie asked softly, sockets half-lidded as he eyed my cervical. I smiled softly, giving him a peck on the mouth.

“Well I was hoping – if you don’t mind, that is – that you might let me… Take care of you, as it were. Make you feel better, you might say.” His eyes widened slightly, and I thought I saw a flash of… Hope? Sadness? Perhaps both. “Well?” His gaze flitted back up to mine.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” My smile morphed into a grin as I nodded.

“Glad to hear it.” I murmured softly, trailing the tip of one phalange up the underside of his cock, from base to tip. During our conversation, I had let one of my hands subtly unzip his cargo shorts and tug those and his black briefs down slightly to free his arousal. He had never even noticed. But now, a sharp inhale and a whimper escaped him as I trailed my finger up and down the length of his cock.

“Wait,” He gasped out desperately, and I paused, “Here, let me… Return the favour.” He pulled down my capris and seemed to marvel at my hard-on. “Such a pretty shade of orange, almost… gold.” I found my blush deepening at his words, shifting slightly.

“Oh, my… Thank you, Hoodie. Yours is quite impressive as well, might I say.” He was, in fact, a bit more in length than me, though not quite as thick. Hoodie’s eyes darted up to mine again, filled with lust and desire, but mostly unspoken gratitude.

“Thanks, V- Hah!” His words cut off and formed into a soft cry as I pressed our members together and rolled my hips.

“Shh, no more talking; just relaxing again.” I thrust against him a few more times, and his skeletal brows knitted together as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ahn…! H-How can I relax when you’re doing… th- _that_?” I chuckled softly at the hitch in his voice as it rose a few notes higher.

“Just like this…” I whispered, raising my hands up behind his back. Pressing my fingertips to his shoulder blades, I rubbed firmly downward. An almost violent shudder coursed through him before he went slack in his arms. I let out a quick, sharp whistle, and instantly Righty was at attention. I glanced down at Hoodie and I’s members pressed together, and my assistant seemed to get the idea. I groaned softly as Righty began to pump us together, and my friend let out a high-pitched keen. “Ooh… Mm, yes…” I leaned forward slightly, ribs pressed to Hoodie’s, fingers scraping down his back, and began to mouth his neck gently. Another shiver ran through him as he moaned, tilting his head and opening himself fully to me. “Nn… Good boy…” I murmured against his cervical, teeth chewing just slightly.

“Mmhm…!” He nodded quickly, beginning to tremble slightly. _It seems I’m not the only one with a…_

“So good for me… Opening up to me, letting me take care of you… So dutiful and strong-willed to have made it this far…” Hoodie’s moans began to pick up in volume, his face coated in a heavy blush. “So… mm… good.” My friend whined, squirming slightly, and I took in the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth; the way his mouth hung open to gasp for breath; the brilliant shade of orange, a few shades darker than my own but somehow smooth in colour, that glowed upon his face; the beads of magick sweat that marked his skull and several other parts of his body. This. This would be mine to protect from here-on out. “So beautiful, hun… You’re just so beautiful right now, so open and willing, so kind, so caring, such a good… good pet.”

“Yeah, yes…!” His panting had become a bit harsher, and his magick throbbed against mine.

“Are you getting close? Haa, yes… Hm?” My friend nodded again, opening his eyes slightly to peer into my own. _I wonder… Can I make him cum just from praise?_

“Yes, yes, please Voyeur, yes…!” A shiver rushed down my spine, and I pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“So good, even begging for me… Do you want me to finish you off? To take care of you?” His breathing hitched and his eyes shut briefly before he reopened them to look at me desperately.

“P-Please.” I nodded slowly at him, waving Righty away and leaning forward. With our bodies pressed tightly together, slick with sweat, I leaning my face into his neck and began to rock my hips against his at a brisk pace, murmuring soft words of encouragement and dragging my fingers carefully up and down his spine. “Ah…! A-Aah…!!” His moans and soft cries kept gaining in octave, his fingers clutching at my shoulder blades and his legs wrapped around mine, squirming.

Just when Hoodie sounded as if he was about to release, I stopped all movements, earning a whine until I whispered beside his skull, “You are _perfect_.” Hoodie’s body spasmed as he came, almost violently so. _Hm, maybe even more-so than I._

“Ah! Hah, ahn…!! Mmn…” He slouched in my arms, and I lowered him to lay on the bed. His eyes were closed in bliss, his expression the picture of serenity, his cheeks a faint shade of orange.

“Mm… How does that feel, hun? Better?” A small, aloof nod. I giggled softly, pleased that I had helped him relax so much. “Good to- Ah?” With the same distant expression, Hoodie slid down on the bed until his ribs were between my thighs. I quickly turned my gaze down to him, and his eyes were hazy and half-lidded in the most relaxed way as he leaned up and- “A-Ah! H-Hoodie!” I gasped his name in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as a rather long tongue wrapped around the head of my cock. Trying to find something, anything to lock my gaze on as Hoodie worked me over with his tongue, I ended up looking at Sans. He was squirming, obviously trying to create friction between his legs as he watched us, eyes half-mast, one alight in blue. The front of his shorts had a damp patch on it, letting me know that he was getting close, though he kept his mouth firmly shut and did his best to muffle his sounds. _Looks like my brother deserves the name Voyeur more than I._ When Hoodie sucked my cock into his mouth, my eyes instantly turned skyward before drifting shut, my head tilted back slightly as I let out a low moan. Hoodie’s tongue was ridiculously skillful, and he made that clear as he put it to use while bobbing his head up and down on my length. I brought a hand up to my mouth to at least _try_ to muffle my moans, the other one moving down to lightly scratch at the back of Hoodie’s skull. “S-So good…” I groaned, gasping out when Hoodie picked up the pace with what seemed like renewed vigour. “Y-Yes, oh…!! Mm…!” I fought not to buck my hips, but before long, that became quite a challenge. My body twitched with restraint, my sounds growing in volume, and Hoodie seemed to take that as encouragement. I opened my eyes to look down at him, breath hitching when I saw him looking right back up at me with those same calm eyes.

I was right at my edge when he drew back to murmur, “No; _you_ ’ _re_ perfect.” As he wrapped his mouth around the tip once more, I let out a broken cry and came.

 

   It had been quiet for a while. Well, other than the next movie we had agreed on, Atlantis, playing in the background. About halfway through, Voyeur, Exhib, and my brother came back down the stairs with sated smiles. I was dumbfounded; my brother looked so relaxed. I was about to raise the question when Voyeur’s eyes lit up and he gasped excitedly. “Oh, Atlantis! That one is my favourite!” He practically jumped onto the couch, startling WS and CB. Exhib laughed softly, a fond smile marking his face, and I didn’t miss the matching one that my brother bore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud sweating as I await approval from my followers*


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I promised this sooner, but something came up, I lost a save state and got really discouraged, and then finally retyped it. Hope the wait was worth it ^^" I whipped up some angst for y'all

   I was getting ready to handwash Sans’ jacket when I saw them; the tears. Four vertical rips right down the center of his jacket. I flipped it around… Strange. It’s only on the inside of it. Stars, Sans will be crushed if I throw it out. I’ll just have to stitch it. Maybe he won’t noti- “Papyrus!” That was unmistakably my brother.

“Just a minute, Sans! I’m washing your coat!” I reached up to a shelf above the washer and dryer, starting to pull down a box of sewing materials.

“Eh, forget about that!” I paused, eyes wide in shock. “Instead, come look at what our fans gave us!” _Our fans…? Oh! The package from a couple of days ago!_ I hesitated, then pushed the box back.

“Coming!” I carefully folded and set Sans’ jacket on the side of the open washer, then made my way out of the washroom and into the livingroom. Sans was sitting on the couch, Hoodie and Muffin sitting on either side of him with broad smiles. From the sound of it, Web Star and Camera Boy were in the kitchen, and I knew that Red and Scarlet were out in town. I turned my attention to the open cardboard box in Sans’ lap. The blue and orange polka dot ribbon that was previously wrapped around it was now loosely hanging around my brother’s shoulders. He was grinning and blushing as he held something within the box. Moving forward to get a better look, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw a jacket held within his hands. The fabric was a brilliant cerulean, and while the hood wasn’t fluffy like Sans’ jacket, it was a pale, powder blue. Next to the zipper on the left side of the coat was a stitched-on golden-orange heart. The coat was hand-made, it seemed. Expertly so.

“Here, there’s one for you, too!” My eyes widened even further when he handed me a long strip of scarlet cloth. It was just like mine before the colour of it had faded with time, except for one new detail; at one end of the cloth, a cerulean-blue heart. Something clicked as I took the scarf into my hand, and I sent a sparing glance at the kitchen doorway. As if on cue, our counterparts walked in, holding a plate of – gingersnaps and snickerdoodles, it smelled like – cookies each.

They both paused and grinned knowingly, and CB’s eyes caught mine briefly before he spoke, “Those look rather fetching.” I watched my brother’s attention snap over to the two of them, and I thought I saw his eyes flash but they returned to their joyful state before I could tell what it was.

“Heck yeah, they are! Ooh, are those snickerdoodles?” Crumbs fell from WS’s mouth as he nodded. “Can I have one?” Web Star nodded again and held one out. My brother reached for it, about to grab it when-

“ _Sans_.” I chirped, perhaps a bit too snappy or harsh; my brother froze and didn’t dare turn to look at me, staring straight forward. Tension filled the room and worried glances were thrown at me.

“Y-Yes, bro?” I sighed through clenched teeth as he stuttered.

“I would like to speak with you. In the washroom. In _private_.” He finally looked over at me.

“Um… Okay, Paps.” I gently took his wrist and led him into the washroom, closing the door behind us. Once I’d let him go, Sans leaned against the dryer. “So, what’s wrong? Is it the cookies? If it’s the cookies, then I can-”

“It’s _not_ the cookies, Sans!” I snapped, and he flinched. I sighed again. “I’m sorry, I just… Sans, I’m worried.” His eyes filled with concern.

“Worried about what?”

“Worried about _you_ , Sans.” The concern turned into confusion, and when he didn’t say anything in response, I decided to show him. “Here, look-” I carefully took hold of his coat and lifted it up, showing to him the tears on the inside. To say he looked distraught was an understatement.

“No…!” He breathed, gently taking his coat from my hands and staring at it in distress.

“Sans, are… you okay?”

“James got me this...” He sighed dejectedly, apparently not having heard me. I furrowed a brow, confused by this new name.

“Wait, who?” Sans jumped, then stiffened and spared a glance up at me, then sighed.

“Mom. Mom got me this jacket. It… Means a lot to me.” My expression fell from sympathy to actual sadness.

“Sans, I… I’m so sorry. And I don’t know what did it, either, so...”

“It...” Sans sniffed softly and wiped his eyes before tears could form. “It’s alright. I’m surprised it’s not in worse shape, so I suppose it’s about time I put this old thing to rest. Perhaps somewhere in the closet...” I watched my brother sulk as he turned his jacket back and forth in his hands, wracking my brain for _anything_ that could make him feel better. My thoughts suddenly drifted to the box a few minutes ago, and I instantly brightened; that was it!

“Sans, do you remember?” His eyes filled with confusion once more, so I decided to elaborate. “The gifts, Sans! The gifts our fans gave us.” It took a moment for realization to hit him, and his eyes visibly brightened when it did. Then he hesitated.

“I… Paps, I dunno...” I set my hands on his shoulders, smiling warmly down at him.

“I know, Sans, I know nothing can truly replace your hoodie. But maybe give it a try? It _did_ look awfully comfortable, and I saw...” I trailed off, not knowing if I was allowed to say, but my brother seemed to understand anyway.

“Yeah, I noticed it too. But… I suppose it’s comforting to know that our fate is set in stone, eh?” I shifted uncomfortably and he winced. “Yeah, guess not.”

It was silent for another moment before I spoke again, staring at Sans’ ruined hoodie, “I want to ask them something.”

 

   When the magick versions of my bro and I reappeared, it seemed as though skele-me had been crying. I glanced down at what he had in his hands; a ripped up- Oh. _Oh_. I felt Paps’ hand squeeze mine, and I gulped. “Web Star… I have a question for you.” I tensed at Voyeur’s words, already able to predict what his question was. “What happened to your first jacket? The one that your mother gave you.” My entire body went tense and I felt my smile fall once more as I was quickly forced to replay the dreaded events.

 

   “ _Dude, Webby, I didn’t mean it! I…! I’m dr_ _un_ _k, I say stupid shit when I’m-I’m drunk!” But his tongue hardly sounded heavy, anymore. I felt a familiar hand – Gaster’s – on my cheek, before he pulled away with a hiss of pain. I hardly had time to register it – or the familiar voice I heard next; a wave of agony spilled over my body, like hot glass was being poured into a mold and that mold was me. I clutched at my head, nails digging into my scalp as if trying to pry the pain from my body. A hellish scream pounded in my ears, and somehow I knew that the scream was my own. All I saw was blue, all I felt was flame, and all I heard was my own unending torture, then-_

 

   “ _Sans_!!” My brother. I blinked my eyes out of their dark, listless state and cleared my vision to look at the people around me. They all seemed concerned.

“I burned it.” Was the first thing out of my mouth, which reminded me of what the question had been; what had happened to my jacket? Eyes widened, and my brother flinched.

“Sans, I thought you said you didn’t remember-”

“Well, I say a lot of things.” I snapped, then instantly regretted it. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t like talking about it. But Exhib deserves to know,” I locked eyes with my counterpart, who seemed to be reliving some pain as well, “You deserve to know, Exhib. To know that I’m here for you, no matter what your troubles, no matter what you’re pain, no matter what you’re going through and how alone you feel going through it because _I_ _know_. I know, too.” His sockets widened, the magick lights within them seeming to fill with realization. Everyone else in the room glanced at each other unsurely, not quite understanding, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that _Exhib_ understood. He stared at me for a long moment, as if considering something.

Then, “Okay. I get it. Thank you.” I let my rest-easy expression fall back into place, as if nothing had even transpired. Exhib did something similar, rocking back on his heels. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it; this poor thing has had it’s run,” He looked over at the newer jacket laying on the couch where he had previously been and fiddled with the hem of his dark gray t-shirt, “Out with the old, in with the new?” His brother nervously fiddled with the fabric of his scarf, then smiled.

“Out with the old, in with the new.” He repeated Exhib’s words confidently, shedding his current scarf in favour of the newer one of the couch.


End file.
